JaNime High School - Day 1
by dissaFF
Summary: This is my first fanfict! Tokoh Basara bakal bersekolah di JaNime High School! JaNime High School sendiri adalah sekolah yang sangat gila ajaib muridnya. Bisa dibilang 999999999999... (sebanyak yang kalian mau) ...999999% berbeda. Cerita ini meliputi YAOI, Joke, Drama dan lain-lain. Just Check it Out, Readers! And don't forget to review... Saran, kritik dan tanggapan diterima :)
1. Act 1

Ohayo Gozaimasu! Today is the first day of school! Sebelum masuk, bagaimana persiapan kedua tokoh utama, alias Masamune dan Yukimura? Cekidot... ^^

* * *

**Act 1 : Introduction » Date Masamune and Sanada Yukimura**

Pagi ini sangat cerah, angin berhembus dengan riang. Diikuti dengan kicauan burung yang beragam. Dan sekarang masih jam tujuh. Seorang pelajar berbaju biru dan hanya bermata satu sedang menikmati pemandangan di teras rumahnya.

? : " Aah... Sinar matahari yang cerah pagi ini... " *meneguk teh hijaunya* " Ditambah udara yang sangat segar, woohoo! "

Tiba tiba, seorang lagi datang mengunjungi pelajar itu. Dia tampaknya memiliki kerabat yang dekat terhadap orang itu. Sebut aja, Mr. Ko.

Mr. Ko : " Masamune-sama? "

Yap, nama orang berbaju biru adalah Date Masamune! Dia adalah si naga bermata satu, alias Dokuganryuu.

Masamune : " Huh? Nani? "

Mr. Ko : " Hayaku desu! Kita harus berangkat ke sekolah! Masuknya jam delapan lowh! "

Masamune : " Masih 1 jam lagi aja, Kojuro.. "

Nah, nama Mr. Ko ini adalah Kojuro. Dia adalah mata kanan setia dari Masamune.

Kojuro : " Tapi, apakah anda tak mau berkuda sebentar? Lagipula, kalau ntar jalanan becek gimane? "

Masamune : *terkejut* " Oh iya, Kojuro! Kau benar! Kita harus bergegaaas! "

Kojuro : " Kalau begitu, mandi dulu sana, air mandinya spesial loh! " *meniru adegan mi sedap*

Masamune : " Kamu dulu aja, Kojuro! "

Kojuro : " Gue udah mandi, Masamune-sama! " *menunjukkan penampilannya yang super kinclong*

Masamune : " Owh, aku baru menyadarinya... "

Kojuro : *terdiam 3 detik* " Cepaaat! "

Masamune : *lari ke kamar mandi* *sempat teriak* " Oi, Kojuro! Bersihkanlah Honey sampai suci and kinclong! Aku mau memamerkan pesonanya hari ini! "

Kojuro : " Tapi, Masamune sama- " *omongannya terputus*

Masamune : " Jangan beralasan! Lagipula kudaku tidak mau tubuhnya terus kotor begitu! "

Kojuro : " Tapi, tapi- " *omongannya terputus*

Masamune : " CEPAAT! " *langsung nge-byur!*

Kojuro : *geleng-geleng* " Hah... Masamune sama selalu saja seperti itu... "

Masamune : *teriak* " APAAA? "

Kojuro : " Tak, tak jadi kok... " *mulai menggosok bulu milik Honey (padahal pura-pura digosok -_-)* " Ni, bulunya lagi tak gosok.. "

Masamune : " Alright! " *melanjutkan byur nya*

Kojuro : *dalam hati* " Hiks... Kenapa aku malah berbohong pada tuanku... "

Di tempat lain, ada seorang pemuda yang sedang melakukan latihan pencak silat. Kenapa gak pancasila aja ya? Tauk tuh! 

? : *memukul tembok bata, ngos-ngosan* " Hah, Hah... Hah... "

Kemudian, dia hendak menonjok kembali batu bata tersebut. Belum saja terdengar bunyinya, seorang tuan badan besar dan seorang shinobi datang. Kita sebut si badan besar Mr. Big dan si Shinobi Mr. Shadow.

Mr. Big : " Oi, Yukimura! " *muncul dari loteng*

Yap, nama pemuda tadi adalah Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, tapi biasanya Sanada Yukimura, dipanggilnya Yukimura (Ribet amat!).

Mr. Big : " Kamu itu malah pencak silat! Sekarang kamu harus sekolaaaah! "

Yukimura : *menoleh ke Mr. Big* " What the... OYAKATA-SAMAAAA? " *terlihat terkejut*

Nah, Mr. Big ini biasa dipanggil oleh Yukimura : 'Oyakata Sama'. Tapi, nama aslinya Takeda Shingen.

Shingen : " Sungguh, pentingnya ilmu bagimu! Tumbuhlah menjadi benih yang baru, nak! "

Mr. Shadow : " Pak, gak usah lebay deh... "

Shingen : " Sapa yang lebay, dasar lu genet! Saya hanya mau mengajari Fighting Spirit padanya! "

Yukimura : " Wait, Sasuke-dono! Perhatikan kata-kata Oyakata-sama! "

Mr. Shadow, alias Sarutobi Sasuke, adalah shinobi kesayangan klan Takeda. Dia yang normal diantara para Takeda lainnya.

Sasuke : " Ayolah, kenapa Klan berdua tidak bisa melakukannya dengan normal? Kalian sungguh abnormal, kau tau? "

Shingen : " Tak ada yang abnormal disini Sasuke! Kalau kau memang tak mau, aku... " *menonjok Sasuke* " PUKUUULLL! "

Sasuke : *terbang ke samudra* " WAAAAH! "

Yukimura : *terharu* " OYAAAKATA-SAMAAAA! "

Shingen : " Ayo mandi sana! "

Yukimura : " OYAKATA-SAMAAA! " *lari ke kamar mandi*

Shingen : *tersenyum* " YUKIMURAAAA! "

Yukimura : *teriak dari kejauhan* " OYAKATAA-SAMAAAA! "

Shingen : " YUKIMURAAAAA! "

Yukimura : *masih saja teriak* " OYAKATAAAAA-SAMMMAAAAA! "

Shingen : " UWOOOH, YUKIMUUUURAAAA! "

Yukimura : " OYAKATA- " *omongannya terputus*

Sasuke : *entah balik dari mana* *menyabit punggung Yukimura dengan shuriken* " Cepet mandi! Gue juga beloom! "

Yukimura : " Aaaah! Sasuke-dono! "

Ntar bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya ya?

Continued to act 2!


	2. Act 2

Yap, kacau bukan? Mereka berdua pergi ke sekolah yang bernama JaNime HS alias High School! Sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang terrrr... Pensil namun terrr... Kenal! (min... yang bener terpencil -_-) Di sekolah nanti, mereka bakal disambut seorang penyanyi alay looh... Siapa ya?

* * *

**Act 2 : Alay Headmaster and the Wanderer, Maeda Keiji has arrived!**

Sekarang jam 7.30. Tentu saja kedua pelajar tadi bertemu di sekolah yang sama. JaNime High School adalah sekolah dimana para pelajar Basara bersatu! Jangan samakan dengan : Mermaidman dan Barnacleboy bersatu! Sudah ga level mah!

Masamune : *baru mengambil 5 kaki ke sekolah* *agak terkejut melihat Yukimura* " Hah? Omai tachi?! "

Yukimura : *sama dengan Masamune* " Masaka, Anata wa?! "

Masamune : " The Young Cub of Takeda! Sanada Yukimura! "

Yukimura : " The One Eyed Dragon! Date Masamune-dono! "

Masamune : *mukanya langsung segar* " Tosta? Good? "

Yukimura : " I'm good, Masamune-dono! "

Masamune : " How about... Another duel? " *tersenyum evil*

Yukimura : *semangat 45* " Okeeh! Sapa takut? "

Masamune : " Di mana? "

Yukimura : " Di lapangan biasanya aja! "

Masamune : " Cih.. Boseen... " *mengernyitkan dahi*

Yukimura : " Kalau begitu... Di depan kuil Hojo! "

Masamune : *berfikir* " Hmmm... " *tiba tiba dia merasa ok* " Well! I'm agreed! "

Yukimura : " Nah, kalau begitu, jangan lupa ya! "

Masamune : " Oke! Jam 4 sore di kuil Hojo! "

Yukimura : " Hmm! " *mengangguk*

Masamune : " Jangan ingat! " *menutup mulut dengan tangan* " Eh.. Maksud gue ingat ya! "

Yukimura : " Hahaha! Tuan naga salah bicara! "

Masamune : " Apaa? "

Yukimura : " Weeek! Tuan naga salah bicara, hahay! " *lari komat kamit sambil ngejek*

Masamune : " Ciih! Yukimuraaa Sanadaaaaa! " *mengejar Yukimura*

Yukimura : " Hahahaaa! Kau tak akan menangkapku baby! "

Masamune : " Of course I can! "

Tiba tiba, ada orang asing yang mendatangi mereka. Sebut aja alien (?)

Alien : " Woi! Jangan kejar-kejaran disini! "

Yukimura : *terdiam* " Ekh? "

Masamune : *masih lari* " Hahaha! " *menabrak alien* " Woopsie! "

Alien : " Sudah kubilang kaan? "

Masamune : *garuk-garuk* " Gomen nasai... " *terkejut* " Wow! Tubuhnya segede gambreng keceklok! "

Alien : " Lagipula, suara burungnya jadi terganggu karena kalian berdua! " *terdiam 2 detik* " Hei, tunggu. Apaaa? "

Masamune and Yukimura : " Gomen, desu! "

Alien : " Oh iya, kalian sudah tau nama saya ka? "

Yukimura : " Belom lah! Masa baru ketemu dah kenal? " *dalam hati* " Ni guru ge-er yah... "

Masamune : " Iya, bu! " *dalam hati* " Sok bedebah dah... "

Alien : " Woi! Saya bukan perempuan, ngerti? "

Masamune : " Oh. Tapi kok pake baju gaun yah? "

Alien : " Tapi keliatan kan, kalau saya pake kumis! Ni! "

Masamune : *celometan* " Selain itu, suara anda terlalu cempreng! "

Alien : *menembak Masamune dengan meriam besarnya* " Woi! Kalau begitu, saya buktikan kalau saya laki laki! " *menunjukkan sebuah foto*

Yukimura : *kaget* " WAAAATAWWW! "

Masamune : " Ini editan apa... " *pingsan*

Yukimura : *menggendong Masamune* " Masamune-dono! "

Fotonya adalah foto alien yang tubuhnya berotot bagaikan otot para pegulat, cuma ini sangat besar, mencapai 100 kg (?)

Alien : " Ini foto KTP saya! SIM saya juga begini! "

Yukimura : " Perubahannya drastis banget seh! "

Alien : " Masih gak percaya? Nih! " *menunjukkan foto lagi*

Yukimura : *kaget 2x lipat* " HAAAH? "

Alien : " Ini foto saya pas umur 7! "

Yukimura : " Tapi, kok rambutnya botak bangeet? "

Alien : " Dulu saya ini... " *suaranya berubah drastis* " ROCKER METAL YEAH, YEAAH! "

Yukimura : *sujud* " Oke, gue percaya kalau anda laki-laki! "

Alien : *mengangguk hiphop* " Uh-huh! "

Yukimura : " Jadi kesimpulannya, siapa nama anda, tuan? "

Alien : " Oh iya. Nama saya... "

Dan secara otomatis, Yukimura yang pingsan. Sedangkan Masamune bangun dari pingsannya. Jadi, hari kebalikan!

Masamune : *bangun dari pingsan* " Apa yang terjadi, Kok dia pingsan? "

Alien : " XAAAA... VIII! " *goyang ngakang*

Kesimpulannya, alien ini bernama... Xavi! Dia suka banget nyanyi, padahal suaranya cempreng -_- Xavi ini kepala sekolah di JaNime High School.

Masamune : " Xavi? Nama yang jarang ya pak... "

Xavi : " Nah, sudah kenal kan? "

Masamune : " Oke, oke! "

Tiba-tiba, seseorang masuk mendekati mereka. Sebut aja, orsing, alias orang asing (?)

Orsing : " Wow... Kalian bertiga ngomongin apaan? "

Yukimura : *bangkit dari pingsan* " Anda siapa ya, kalau boleh tau? "

Masamune : " Kayak pernah tau... "

Xavi : *berdehem* *nyanyi* " Nama saya XAAA... VIII! "

Orsing : " Oh, jadi kita nyanyi nih? "

Masamune : " Tunggu... Bukan begitu maksud... " *terputus*

Orsing : *bernyanyi* " Sedangkan nama saya... Maeda... Keiji! "

So, nama pengembara satu ini Maeda Keiji! Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang suaranya merdu. Pemimpin Klan Maeda yang kurang patuh... Nilainya dulu juga jelek-jelek tuh!

Xavi : " Wow, suaramu merdu juga! " *nyanyi* " So nice to meet you! Keiji! "

Keiji : *ikut nyanyi* " Nice to meet you! Also! "

Masamune : *berbisik ke Yukimura* " Duet mereka lumayan juga, sayang suara si kepala sekolah cempreng yah... "

Yukimura : *balas bisik* " Y "

Masamune : *bisik lagi* " Shit! Jawaban lu terlalu pendek. Ya udah, ayo ke kelas. " *jalan dengan posisi jinjit*

Yukimura : *balas bisik* " Ayo. Aku juga gak enak disini. " *jalan jinjit pula*

Masamune dan Yukimura diam diam kabur dari si duet yang GaJe itu. Sesampai di kelas, mereka berdua bernafas lega dan langsung mencari babu mereka masing-masing.

Dan dimanakah letak babu-babu mereka?

Continued to Act 3!


	3. Act 3

Babu... Oh... Babu... Itulah yang dicari Yukimura dan Masamune saat ini. Nah, pada segmen ini, Yukimura bakal menemui babu nya bersama teman karib ninja Sasuke. Babu... Oh... Babu... (?)

* * *

**Act 3 : The Ninja Group » Sasuke, Kasuga, Fuuma**

Yukimura OTW mencari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang berkumpul dengan 2 unknown.

Yukimura : " Sasuke-dono! " *teriak*

Sasuke : " Oh, tuanku manggil tu.. " *hendak mendatangi Yukimura, tapi...*

Mrs. Ichi (buat yang cewek) : *memegang tangan Sasuke* " Oh, kamu disini aja, nanti kan, dia yang kesini... "

Sedangkan yang satu lagi hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke : " Iya juga, ya... " *kembali duduk*

Yukimura : *masih mencari* " Babu... Oh... Babu... Dimana kau? "

Padahal, mereka bertiga ada sangat persis di samping kanan Yukimura. Kini, ninja yang tadi hanya mengangguk itu menyeret Yukimura diam-diam ke hadapan Sasuke.

Yukimura : *menjerit* " Awwwwh! Sakit! "

Sasuke : " Itulah, lihat dong, aku disini! "

Yukimura : *kaget* " Uwoooh! Sasuke-dono! "

Mrs. Ichi : " Dia ini gak becus kayaknya, kalau jadi tuanmu! Lihat saja, dia plin plan sekali! "

Sasuke : *berbisik* " Dia memang agak GaJe, jadi tabah aja... "

Yukimura yang menyadari keadaan Mrs. Ichi kagum-kagum dan mulai ngomong ngawut...

Yukimura : " Wow... Cantik... "

Mrs. Ichi : *blush* " Hei... Apa maksudmu... "

Yukimura : " Apa kalian berdua akan menikaaaah? Kapaaaan? Kok aku gak diundang, Sasuke? "

Mrs. Ichi : *menendang Yukimura* " Oi, jangan ngawut dong! "

Yukimura : " Itt-ta-ta-ta-i... Sugimasu... "

Mrs. Ichi : " Hmph! " *membuang muka*

Sasuke : " Pak Sanada memang belum tau sih... Dia cuma rekan ninja gue, Kasuga namanya. "

Kasuga : *sewot* " Halo... " *kembali membuang muka*

Sasuke : " Makanya jangan langsung ngawut! "

Yukimura : " Hehehe... "

Kasuga : *mendengus* " Kukira anak macan yang kau ceritakan itu keren, Sasuke! Ternyata dia seperti itu... "

Yukimura : *deathglare* " Apaa? "

Kasuga : " Oh, tak jadi... "

Tiba-tiba, muncullah sosok ninja yang tadi menyeret Yukimura.

Yukimura : *kagum* " Nah, yang ini pasti normal! "

Sasuke : *dalam hati* " Lagi lagi, ngasal ngomongnya... "

Benar saja, ninja itu menghilang dan memukul pundak Yukimura dengan sadis.

Yukimura : " AAAAH! "

Sasuke : " Kamu kalau ngomong sok banget sih! "

Yukimura : " Habis, gue gak tau... "

Kasuga : *sudah gak buang muka lagi* " Ini, namanya Fuuma Kotaro. "

Nah, kita akan membahas para ninja Sengoku Basara kali ini. Yang perempuan namanya Kasuga. Dia memang cantik, tapi lebay dan langsung nge-fly kalo ketemu laki-laki idaman. Dia adalah pengawal Lord Kenshin. Sedangkan yang laki laki, namanya Fuuma Kotaro. Panggil aje, Fuuma. Keren memang keren yah... Jarang ngomong satu kata pun, tapi bukan berarti dia bisu, dia menjaga mulutnya karena sebagai pengawal pak Hojo yang sok alim (?).

Sasuke : " Kalau begitu, lu salaman dulu sama Fuuma! "

Yukimura : *hendak menjabat tangan Fuuma* " Oi, Fuuma! Domou desu! "

Sasuke : " Well. "

Yukimura : " Kalau marah bilang aja sama aku! Gue kan gak tau! Gue malah gak suka kalau kamu cuma sok pendiam begitu! "

Sasuke : " Woi, jangan ngomong gitu! Kalau tidak kau akan... "

Hiks! Fuuma lagi lagi memukul pundak Yukimura sesadis yang pertama.

Yukimura : " AAAKH! Apa sih salahku sama dia? "

Sasuke : *mengangkat kedua tangan* " Gue tidak tau... "

Yukimura : " Hmmm... "

Kasuga : " Ya udah, kamu pergi dulu ya, kami bertiga ada rapat ninja... "

Yukimura : " Oke, Fine! " *mendengus agak kesal*

Yukimura melihat pemandangan di luar kelas, sambil berdiri dan bersandar di koridor. Dia merasa dicuekkin sama babunya sendiri.

Yukimura : *dalam hati* " Sasuke-dono... " *menitikkan hanya setetes air mata (?)*

Sasuke : " Sepertinya dia marah. BTW, Fuuma, apa salahnya Yukimura sih? "

Fuuma menulis di kertas : 'Dia sih, ngolok ngolokin kita. Dan kenapa dia dinobatkan sebagai tuanmu? LOL...' *ini memang kebiasaannya sejak jaman tahu tulis, bukan tahu tempe*

Sasuke : " Entahlah... Dan asal kau tahu Fuuma, di klan kami, hanya dia dan tuannya yang lebay begitu... " *tertawa*

Kasuga : " Nah, kita lanjutkan rapat kita! "

Sasuke : " Jadi... " *berdiskusi*

Sementara itu, babu Masamune kemana ya? Babu... Oh... Babu (CUKUP!)

Continued to Act 4!


	4. Act 4

Sudah Act 3... Berarti yang kurang Act berapa nih? (Emang gak bisa berhitung neeh... -_-) Yap! Sekarang Act 4! Just presented for you!

* * *

**Act 4 : Kojuro and Maedas**

Masamune yang juga sedang mencari Kojuro, mulai kecapekan. Dia duduk lemas di dekat pintu kelas.

Masamune : *duduk lemas* " Kojuro! Dimana engkau? "

Di saat itu, ada 3 orang yang melihat Masamune dengan kasihan. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Keiji, lantas, siapa 2 lainnya, yah?

Keiji : " Neechan, tolong dia yuu! "

Keiji dan kedua orang lainnya bergegas ke Masamune. O iya, sebut yang perempuan Mrs. X dan yang laki Mr. X (soalnya bingung nih, apa nama sementaranya... X_X)

Mrs. X : " Oi... Daijoubu deska? " *bertanya heran*

Masamune : " Hah... Cuma kecapekan normal kok... Gak papa! " *menghapus keringat*

Mr. X : " Ciyus, pak? Kayak lesu aja ni... "

Masamune : " Suwer, gue gak papa! Lagian baru aja masuk langsung dibawa ke uks gak jaman tau! "

Mr. X : " Teehee! " *nyengir*

Masamune : " Loh, kamu... Yang tadi duet sama kepala sekolah gemuk itu, ya kan?! " *menunjuk Keiji* " Kalau gak salah, Maeda Keiji? "

Keiji : " Iya! Tadi aku juga ngeliat kamu! Jangan-jangan, anda tuannya Katakura-kun ya? "

Mrs. X : " Oh, iya ya! Bisa jadi, bisa jadi! "

Masamune : " Darimana kau tau? "

Mr. X : " Kami deket juga sama dia! Jadi, ayo! " *menyeret Masamune ke bangku Kojuro*

Masamune : " Uwaaah! Nani? "

Masamune diseret oleh ketiga orang itu ke tempat Kojuro.

Kojuro : " Akh, Masamune-sama! "

Mr. X : " Nah, Masamune kan, yang kau cari? "

Mrs. X : " Oh iya, ini tasnya! " *mengangkat tas Masamune ke bangku* *dalam hati* " Beraaat! "

Masamune : " Maaf ya, itu isinya cuma batu 5 kg sama tepak sama 1 buku tulis doang. "

Mrs X : *dalam hati* " Pantesan berat minta ampun cambuk... "

Kojuro : " Wow, kotor sekali... Dan keterlaluan... "

Masamune : *deathglare* " Berani sekali bilang begitu terhadap tuanmu sendiri! "

Kojuro : " Hehehe... Maaf deh, Masamune-sama... "

Keiji : " Oh iya, kamu udah kenal Toshiie dan Matsu belom? Mereka temannya Kojuro juga! "

Kojuro : " Yang cewek Matsu nya! Jangan ketuker! Kalau nggak mereka bisa ngamuk kayak gajahmada beneran! "

Masamune : " Mana mungkin gue ketuker... Lagipula, jelas banget kalau mereka berbeda! "

Matsu : " Yoroshiku wa Onegai Jimasu! "

Toshiie : " Domou! "

Sekarang, kita akan memperkenalkan para Maeda yang lain... Matsu adalah perempuan yang patuh dan disiplin. Dia suka banget sama yang namanya sendok nasi dan semangat. Kalau Toshiie, laki-laki yang kepositas... Suka banget sama yang namanya makanan dan rajin (padahal gak blas!). Mereka berdua sudah menjadi pasangan abadi. Oh iya! Matsu itu suka banget marahin cowok yang kurang tegas, contohnya Keiji!

Keiji : " Kalau begitu, ayo kita... " *omongan terputus*

Matsu : " Keiji! Beraninya kau begitu pada mereka! Kita kan baru bertemu, masa balik ke bangku... "

Masamune : " Gak papa deh, lakukan saja urusan kalian sama Keiji... Aku soalnya juga ada urusan ama si Katakura kun... "

Toshiie : " Its up to you, Mr. Date... " *meninggalkan Masamune*

Matsu : " Chotto... Matte yo! Inuchiyo sama! " *mengejar Toshiie*

Keiji : " Mereka memang fall in love tingkat tinggi... " *meninggalkan Masamune*

Masamune : " Wah... Aku jadi ingin cinta... "

Kojuro : " Halah... Kecengan aja belom dapat... Masa langsung ngomong C-I-N-T-A... "

Masamune : " Oh iya, ada satu hal yang harus kubicarakan empat mata denganmu... Dan itu lebih penting dibanding CINTA... "

Kojuro : " Apa? Oh! Aku tahu! Jangan jangan... Tunangan? "

Masamune : *deathglare* " DIAM! Bukan Tunangan, ngerayu aja belom! Yang ingin kubicarakan adalah... Berani sekali kau meninggalkan tuanmu yang selama ini mengabdi padamu! " *langsung menonjok Kojuro sampai menembus tembok lain*

Kojuro : " Wow... Pukulan maut Masamune sama memang luar biasa! " *tepuk tangan*

Masamune : *memasang tatapan deathglare* " Oi, Awas kamu! Sekali lagi meninggalkan tuanmu, kau akan kucetarkan ke satelit internasional! "

Kojuro : " Really! Kok aku gak percaya ya? "

Masamune : " Kalau gak percaya, liat aja besok! "

Kojuro : *kembali ke bangku* " Hari besok bisa dilihat ya? Lewat mana... Kayaknya sanggar tuh! Lagipula, mana mungkin Tuan Masamune bisa cetar membahana kayak artis papan atas, Soimah? "

Masamune : *merasa dikhianati babunya* " Enough! Sekarang, ceritakan semua padaku! Kenapa kau kabur? "

Kojuro : " Tadi si Sasuke yang ngajak, karena memang kenyataan, gue ikut kabur! Dan gue bebas dari suara ribut! "

Masamune : *memukul Kojuro ke atas* " Kenapa kau mengatakannya dengan sangat bangga? "

Kojuro : " Maaf, Masamune dono... " *Akhirnya K.O.*

Masamune : " Kau tak boleh mengikuti musuhmu! Meskipun kau ikut si ninja brengsek itu sekalipun! Kon ga isin ta? " *sok ngomong jawi*

Kojuro : " Tapi, Masamune-sama, dia hanya rival ku... "

Masamune : " I don't care, Rival or Foe... "

Kojuro : " Tapi... Kenapa anda mendekati si Sanada tolol itu? "

Masamune : *terdiam 3 detik* " Tunggu dulu, what? "

Yukimura yang ternyata juga mendengarnya langsung membakar baju Kojuro sampai gosong abis.

Kojuro : " Wow. " *mengacungkan jempol*

Yukimura : " Rasakan itu! Efeknya bakal pekat selama 2 jam! "

Masamune : *kembali mengambil topik* " Jadi, kesimpulannya, gue gak ikut sama si Sanada! Gue cuma mau ngajak dia duel maut! Got it? "

Kojuro : " Gak. Satu kata pun gak nyantol. "

Masamune : *dalam hati* " Kau sangat cuek dengan tuanmu yang sekarang, Kojuro... "

Woosh... Tiba-tiba, ada angin yang menambah suasana kelas. Angin apa ya? Jangan-jangan, angin tornado? Atau...

Continued to Act 5!


	5. Act 5

Menurut kalian, angin yang disebut di act sebelumnya itu angin apa? Kita akan membahasnya di Act ini...

* * *

**Act 5 : Sea Devil incoming!**

Ternyata, ada aja orang yang baru datang jam 07.50. Masamune dan Yukimura langsung melebarkan muka karena takjub dengan dia. Orang itu bersosok bagaikan bajak laut. Sebut Tuan laut (lagi-lagi, nama yang tidak kreatif -_-). Oh, dia sedang berseluncur dengan jangkar kesayangannya.

Tuan laut : *teriak lantang* " Oi, Minna! "

Masamune : " Wow! Suaranya lantang sekali! "

Yukimura : *mengintip dari luar* " Keren coy! Andai aku bisa berseluncur begitu... "

Si Tuan laut melakukan putaran satu kali. Lalu, ia menghentikan seluncurannya di depan kelas.

Tuan laut : " Domou! " *hormat*

Masamune : *menghampiri tuan laut* " Wow... Matamu yang kiri kemana, bro? "

Tuan laut : " Kau tak perlu tahu... Ini rahasia.. " *kaget melihat Masamune* " Wow... Matamu yang kanan... Kemana? "

Masamune : " Don't know... "

Tuan laut : " Kita berarti serasi yah! Mata cuma terlihat satu! " *tersenyum*

Masamune : " Hahah! Of course! "

Tuan laut : " O iya, nama kamu siapa? Keren! "

Masamune : " Dokuganryuu, Date Masamune! "

Semua yang mendengar nama Masamune langsung kagum-kagum sendiri, terutama si Kasuga.

Kasuga : *nge-fly* " Wow! Jadi, dia naga mata satu itu! Cool! "

Sasuke : " Nak, gak usah lebay banget kaleek! "

Masamune : " From Oshuu. Anata wa namae? "

Tuan laut : " Sea devil, Chosokabe Motochika! "

Semua yang mendengar nama Motochika terkejut.

Yukimura : " Whaaat? Jadi... Dia raja lautan itu! Pantas saja seluncurannya mencetar bahana... "

Keiji : " Wow... Keren... "

Go to introduction. Motochika adalah raja lautan di kerajaan Shikoku. Matanya yang kiri itu ketutup entah napa... Makanan kesukaannya nasi goreng seafood. Kegiatan yang menjadi hobinya berseluncur dan tantangan! Oh iya, sisi buruk bajak laut ini suka kena benjolan -_-

Motochika : " Shikoku is my land. Yoroshiku, Masamune! " *menjulurkan jabatan tangan*

Masamune : " Well, Yoroshiku ne! " *menerima jabatan tangan*

Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar. 3 menit kemudian, Yukimura menghampiri mereka berdua.

Yukimura : " Sepertinya, kalau kalian berdua yang duel, akan seri hasilnya! "

Motochika : " Nanti saja diuji! Aku mau cari bangku dulu! " *jalan ke bangku*

Yukimura : " Ya ampun! Aku baru datang kesini, langsung bubar! "

Masamune : " Daane! Sanada! " *jalan ke bangku*

Yukimura : " Hiks... Mommy, Daddy, help me... " *jalan ke bangku*

7 menit kemudian, bel kelas berbunyi. Semua siswa langsung saja siap-siap bertemu sensei pertama mereka.

Continued to Act 6!


	6. Act 6

Sekarang lanjut aja ke Act 6, soalnya males nulis atasnya nih... (Plak!)

* * *

**Act 6 : Ohayo Gozaimasu wa Yoroshiku, Kenshin-sensei!**

Kriing! Kriing! Bel sekolah berbunyi.

Sasuke : " Guys, mari bubar... "

Kasuga : " Nanti lagi okeeh? "

Sasuke : " Haik! " *ke bangkunya*

Matsu : " Siapa yah, gurunya? "

Toshiie : " Semoga gurunya gak begitu galak... "

Keiji : *dari kejauhan* " Kuikuti doamu, Toshiie... "

Kemudian, seorang guru datang. Dia berbaju putih dengan dalaman (?) baju bewarna biru. Sebut Frost.

Frost : " Ohayo Gozaimasu! "

Semua siswa : " Ohayo Gozaimasu! "

Keiji : " Miss! "

Frost : " Saya bukan perempuan! " *tatap beku*

Keiji : " Gomen nasai, Sir! "

Frost : " Yah, lain kali seperti itu, kubekukan dan kucincang menjadi dango! "

Keiji : *hormat* " Haik! " *dalam hati* " Wow... Dango... "

Frost : " Watashi wa namae, Uesugi Kenshin! Just call me Kenshin-sensei. Yoroshiku, desu! "

Toshiie : *berbisik ke Matsu* " Oi, Matsu-chan, suaranya kayak wanita galak yah... "

Matsu : *balas bisik* " Hush! Ngawur, Toshiie! "

Toshiie : *bisik* " Tapi memang kenyataannya! Dengerin tu! " *menunjuk sensei*

Kenshin : " Disini siswanya ada berapa? "

Masamune : " Hmmm... Oh! Ada tujuh belas! "

Kenshin : " Oh... Iya. Kau pintar. "

Toshiie : *berbisik lagi ke Matsu* " Kan? Kayak wanita... I mean, will he call himself a man? "

Matsu : *balas bisik* " Mungkin dia terlahir dengan suara begitu, inuchiyo-sama... "

Toshiie : *bisik lagi* " Tapi aku masih tak percaya... "

Kenshin : " Sekarang, silahkan memperkenalkan diri! Mulai dari yang pojok depan, kiri! "

Yang di pojok kiri adalah seorang wanita cantik berbaju macam kimono. Dia memegang pistolnya. Namanya... Untuk sementara, kita beri nama gunz.

Gunz : " Ohayo Gozaimasu! Watashi wa namae Nouhime. Don't have full name. Watashi wa guns daisuki! Yoroshiku wa onegai jimasu, Kenshin-sensei! "

Kenshin : " Ooh... Yoroshiku, Nouhime. But in this class, saya tak memperbolehkan anda main pistol. "

Nouhime : " Haik, Kenshin-sama! BTW, bahasa intelek anda luar biasa! "

Kenshin : " Hahaha... Biasa. So, next one! "

Dia berbaju hitam semi abu-abu. Rambutnya putih, jadi banyak ubannya! (Hoi! Bukan begitu maksudnya kaleek!) Nama sementaranya kakek tua aja! (Haiyah... Sudah dibilang bukan uban masih aja ya pengarangnya begini... Emang tulalit tingkat tinggi) Tapi, siswa yang satu ini memang kayak orang gila, jadi kita ledek sedikit rapopo kan? :D

Kakek tua : " Watashi wa namae Akechi Mitsuhide... But, my nickname, Tenkai! Hobi main sabit! Gak suka makan, kecuali saat malam menjelang sahur... Yoroshiku wa Onegai Jimasu! " *tertawa sendiri*

Kojuro : " Masamune-sama... Dia anak yang aneh ya... "

Masamune : " Iya, entah napa dia guyon dewe... GaJe, LOL... "

Kenshin : " Oi, darimana sih, Tenkai? Dah jelas nama lu Akechi Mitsuhide. Lagipula, ngapain makan menjelang sahur, lu agama apaan? "

Tenkai : " Hehehe... " *garuk garuk*

Kenshin : " Oh, dan juga, lepaskan maskermu yang kuno itu! Disini tak boleh pakai masker! "

Tenkai : " Sapa yang bilang? Emang sekolah cuma punya anda? "

Kenshin : *dalam hati* " Heeh... Lama lama sebel ama ini anak... "

Tenkai : " Masih ada kritik tambahan, Kenshin? "

Kenshin : *teriak* " Woi! Manggil nya gak sopan banget sih! Mau tak apakan ini... "

Tenkai : " Ups! Maksud gue, Kenshin sensei? "

Kenshin : " Hmph! Next! " *dalam hati* " Pegel linu... "

Dia tubuhnya segede gambreng, tapi terlalu banyak emas yang keliaran di sekitarnya, anggap aja emas-emas itu hewannya? Jadi, nama samarannya Golden man.

Golden man : " Ohayo gozaimasu! Watashi wa namae Kennyo! Tapi saya lupa nama lengkap nya, hehehe... "

Kenshin : " Woi! Kok bisa lupa sih? "

Lalu, ada seseorang yang berbisik ke Kennyo. Sebut aja unknown.

Unknown : " Woi! Honganji Kennyo lah! "

Kennyo : " Ah iya! Honganji Kennyo! "

Kenshin : " Ikh, ih, ih... Nama lengkap sendiri kok bisa lupa ta yah! "

Kennyo : " Hobi saya itu mandi uang loh! Yoroshiku wa Onegai Jimasu! "

Keiji : *dalam hati* " Orang ini memang GaJe banget... "

Kenshin : " Uangnya banyak... Isi otaknya... " *geleng-geleng*

Kennyo : " Yah, saya memang pelupa... "

Kenshin : " Ya sudah, Yoroshiku, Kennyo. Next! "

Dan tentu saja yang selanjutnya adalah si unknown.

Unknown : *grogi* " Do-domou! Watashi wa... Imagawa... Yoshi- " *omongannya terputus*

Kenshin : *memukul unknown* " Ngomong grogi banget see lah! Yang jelas, singkat dan padat! "

Unknown : *hormat* " Okeeh! Watashi wa namae IMAGAWA YOSHIMOTO! " *langsung tegas*

Kenshin : " Begitu lebih baik... "

Yoshimoto : " Panggil saya Yoshimoto! "

Kenshin : " Yoroshiku, Yoshimoto! "

Yoshimoto : " Haik, Kenshin-sensei! Bu Kenshin! " *opsiie...*

Kenshin : *membekukan badan Yoshimoto* " Saya bukan perempuan, bukannya saya sudah bilang sebelumnya? "

Yoshimoto : " Maaf, bu... Saya lupa... " *memang lupa..*

Kenshin : *membekukan kaki Yoshimoto* " Lagi lagi... Sekali lagi, kau kubekukan... Seluruh bagianmu! Tanpa sisa sekalipun! "

Kojuro : " Hi... Seram... "

Masamune : " Untung kita bukan warga klannya... "

Sasuke : " Bisa disebut Total... "

Yoshimoto : " Saya janji... Jadi, apa selanjutnya, bu? " *hush...*

Kennyo : *berbisik ke Yoshimoto* " Yoshimoto... Lagi lagi kau begitu... "

Masamune : *dari kejauhan* " Dia akan... Mem... " *omongan terputus*

Sihir beku magnificent ala Kenshin sama sangat keren! Semua siswa terkejut dan mulai hormat dengan Kenshin-sama.

Kenshin : *membekukan kepala Yoshimoto* " Anak ini memang kurang peka sama saya... Udah, kita biarkan saja! "

Yukimura : " Ya ampun... Kasihan sekali... " *geleng-geleng*

Kennyo : *memeluk Yoshimoto yang telah beku total* " Yoshimoto! I will miss you! "

Kenshin : " Nah, siapa berikutnya? Sebelum saya mengeluarkan senjata bambang pamungkas? " *wow*

Motochika : *masih mengasihani Yoshimoto* " Oh, Kasihan banget... Nasibnya bagaikan burung dalam sangkar yang didiamkan, gak diberi makan, gak diberi udara dan lain-lain, itu sama saja dengan deadline... " *(?)*

Kenshin : *teriak* " Jadi, siapa yang berikutnya! "

Menurut kalian, siapa berikutnya?

Continued to Act 7!


	7. Act 7

Nouhime, Tenkai, Kennyo dan Yoshimoto sudah nge-show! Berikutnya siapa tuh?

* * *

**Act 7 : Duo Gender detected!**

Seseorang di sebelah Motochika, memberi tahu bahwa kini gilirannya. Sebut si 'Hentai'.

Hentai : " Oi, sekarang ini giliranmu, tuan Chosokabe! Malah bicara sembarangan. "

Motochika : *tertawa* " Kau kurang tegas dalam menenangkanku, tuan... "

Hentai : " O ya? " *mengarahkan senjata ke Motochika* " Begini kamu takut gak? "

Motochika : " Hah! Biasa aja... Kau memang lebih pantas disebut duo gender. "

Hentai : *terdiam* *berpikir dalam hati* " Jika si Motochika menyebarkan semua faktaku, reputasiku akan hancur untuk menjadi siswa populer... "

Motochika : " Ohayo Gozaimasu! Watashi wa namae Chosokabe Motochika yo! Panggil aja Motochika! I'm a sea devil of the west and surf is my favorite! "

Kenshin : " Wow, pernahkah kau mencari harta karun di atlantis? "

Motochika : " Hmmm... Sudah! " *menunjukkan salah satu harta atlantik miliknya*

Kenshin : " Wow! Kapan-kapan carikan untukku! "

Masamune : " Hebat, Motochika! Harta itu sangat bersinar... Tak salah aku memperkenalkan diriku padamu... "

Kennyo : " GOOOOLDEEEEEN! " *ngesot (?) ke tempat Motochika*

Motochika : *membakar Kennyo* " Kembali ke tempatmu dan jaga Yoshimoto temanmu itu! "

Kennyo terpental-pental ke tembok kelas bagian kiri, lalu ke bagian kanan, ke kiri lagi, kanan lagi, kiri, kanan! Kiri, kanan! Kiri, kanan! Bagai main karambol! Bagai pasukan pengibar bendera (kalau lagi bertugas) -_-

Kasuga : " Dia pasti K.O... " *melihat Kennyo yang ke kanan kiri melulu*

Fuuma hanya terheran-heran akan kejadian tak terduga ini.

Kennyo : *terpental dan kembali ke tempat duduknya* " Awh! "

Yukimura : " Chosokabe-dono memang sanggar! " *kagum*

Kenshin : " Oke anak-anak, lanjut! Sekarang bukan jam olahraga. "

Berikutnya adalah giliran si Hentai.

Hentai : " Ohayo Gozaimasu! Watashi wa Mouri Motonari! Leader of Aki. Hobi saya berjemur di atas sinar matahari dan.. " *omongan terputus*

Motochika : *nyolot* " Hobinya mengompol! Lihat saja nanti! "

Motonari : " Hei, Chosokabe! Jangan begitu! "

Motochika : " Biarin, itu memang faktanya, menurut buku Sengoku Basara pasal 57 ayat 2. " *Mana ada?*

Motonari : " Oi! Enough! "

Kenshin : " Mouri kun... Benarkah kau mengompol? "

Motochika : " Ya bu! Hampir setiap hari! Bahkan setiap satu jam, kamar mandi adalah hidupnya! "

Kenshin : " Saya gak nanya kamu, brengsek! "

Motochika : " Oh, oke... " *tertawa pelan*

Kenshin : " Nah, jadi... " *tatapan Deathglare ke Motonari* " Apa benar kau mengompol? "

Motonari : *tunduk lemas* " Benar... Tapi tidak setiap saat kok... Mungkin saja di sekolah ini, saya gak akan ngompol! "

Dan tiba-tiba, celana Motonari basah! Bisa dibilang : TOTAL!

Kenshin : *terkejut melihat celana Motonari* " Eh, bener tu? Coba liat deh, celana kamu... "

Motonari : " Apa sih maksud anda? Saya mencoba untuk menjelaskan kepada anda! "

Motochika : *menahan tawa* " Heheh... Eh... "

Motonari : *heran* " Apaan? "

Motochika : " Maaf tapi... Ada sesuatu yang... Janggal... "

Yukimura : *menyahut dari jauh* " Hah? Iya juga! Aku tak dapat... " *menahan tawa*

Motonari : " Apaan sih? " *mulai marah*

Semua siswa ikut heran. 10 detik kemudian...

Kasuga : *tertawa* " Oh My! Embarassing! "

Sasuke : *memuncratkan ludah* " Wuups! "

Motonari : *melihat celananya* " Waaa! Kok bisa begini? "

Kenshin : *geleng-geleng* " Ih, ih, ih! Siswa macam apa ini? "

Motonari : *malu* " Saya baru menyadarinya, Kenshin-sama... Jadi ini maksud anda? "

Kenshin : " Haik. " *membuang muka*

Motonari : *tatapan Deathglare 2x lipat ke Motochika* " Oi, ini semua karenamu! Jika kau tak bilang seperti itu, aku takkan seperti ini! "

Motochika : *terkejut* " Malah begitu... "

Motonari : " Oh... Jurus mabuk lautmu yang diam-diam itu yah? "

Motochika : " WHAAAT? "

Motonari : " Pasti! "

Motochika : " Apa maksud elo? Kalau ngomong jangan ngasal! Sundae! "

Motonari : *terkejut* *terdiam 3 detik* " Apa katamu? "

Motochika : " Itu karena tingkah lakumu yang sok kalem itu! "

Motonari : " Hello? Bukannya kamu yang ngasal? "

Motochika : " LOL... " *menahan tawa*

Kenshin : " Oi, u! Shut your mouth! "

Motochika and Motonari : *menunjuk satu sama lain* " Dia duluan! "

Masamune : *mengangkat tangan* " Saya tahu semuanya! "

Kenshin : " Yes? "

Masamune : " Yang mulai duluan adalah... Motonari! "

Motonari : " Jadi, kau membela Chosokabe? "

Masamune : " Kalau gak percaya, nih! Gue punya bukti! " *menunjukkan tape recorder*

Kennyo : " Jadi, yang melakukannya adalah... Tape recorder? "

Masamune : *menepuk jidat* " Bukan gitu maksudnya, bodooh! "

Kennyo : " Lantas apa itu? "

Masamune : " So, dengarkan yah! " *memainkan sebuah suara* *mengencangkan volume tape*

Kenshin : " Suara siapa itu? "

Tape itu mengulangi percakapan antara Motonari dan Motochika yang terakhir tadi.

Yukimura : " Iya! Aku percaya yang duluan Mouri-dono! "

Motonari : " Tak mungkin... Itu... "

Motochika : *mengernyitkan dahi* " Uh-huh? " *tersenyum evil*

Motonari : " Tapi- "

Kenshin : " Sudah cukup! Saya mendengar semuanyaaaa! "

Motochika : *menggoda Motonari* " Ha-hah! Motonari... Ha-hah! "

Motonari : " Shut up! "

Kenshin : " Motonari, sebelum kuhukum dua kali lipat, lebih baik ganti celanamu! "

Motonari : *mengeluarkan celana ganti* " Haik! " *mengambil langkah sampai depan pintu kelas*

Yukimura : " Oi, Mouri-dono! Kenapa kau malah diam disitu? "

Motonari : " Eh... Eh... " *terdiam 3 detik* " E, tooo... "

Masamune : " Hentai... "

Motonari : *tiba tiba teriak* " Dimana letak kamar mandi? "

Semua langsung gubrak karena tingkah aneh siswa yang satu ini.

Nouhime : " Dia memang anak mami... " *geleng-geleng*

Tenkai : " Kenapa kau sebut dia anak mami? Emang kamu tau dia masih ada ibu? "

Nouhime : *geram* " Tapi, lihat saja kelakuannya! Cemen, gak karuan! Kesimpulannya, dia anak Mami! " *menembak peluru pistol ke langit*

Kenshin : *berdehem* " Nouhime-chan... "

Nouhime : " Habis... "

Tenkai : " Tapi, apa kaitannya itu? "

Kali ini, Nouhime malah mencetarkan Bazooka.

Tenkai : *kena sedikit tembakan bazooka* " Ok... Terserah kau nak... "

Nouhime : " Apa? "

Tenkai : " Eh, tak ada... " *tertawa pelan*

Nouhime : " Sekali lagi... " *menyiapkan satu set granat* " Kulempar kau dengan granat! "

Tenkai : " Halah... "

Nouhime : " Hmph! "

Kenshin : " Dari sini lurus, habis tu, pusing kiri, ikut jalan koridornya, lalu pusing kanan, bila pertigaan dah nampak tu, pusing kiri, masuk terus... "

Masamune : " Omongannya anak Malaysia, ya kan, Kojuro? "

Kojuro : " Haik, Masamune-sama! "

Masamune : " Lah, lek ngono, ga repot ta? Soale lek nemen Malaysia, ora nghargai bahasa kita orang! "

Kojuro : " Masamune sendiri ngomong jawa... "

Masamune : " Is that problemo? "

Kojuro : " Sekarang ngomong intelek USA dan Spanyol... "

Masamune : " Hmph! "

Malah perasaan sejak awal sampai akhirnya juga, survey membuktikan 80% menggunakan bahasa Indonesia, 5% menggunakan Jepang, 10% menggunakan Inggris, 5% menggunakan bahasa lainnya. (Mungkin) Jadi, yang lebih dulu kurang menghargai Jepang adalah pengarang! Yey! (Malah bangga padahal salah -_-) Udh deh, lanjut gak papa, yang penting cerita bakal kelar!

Kenshin : " Dah paham, nak Mouri? "

Mouri padahal sudah dari tadi ke kamar mandi. Kasihan, si sensei dicuekkin. Sabar ya, sensei :D

Kenshin : " Mumpung Mouri ganti, kita lanjut ke yang belakangnya! "

Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya?

Continued to Act 8!


	8. Act 8

Siswa lainnya memperkenalkan diri... Tapi, mari kita skip mereka dan mending liat scene yang penting aja! Ditambah... SUSUNAN KETUA KELAS!

* * *

**Act 8 : Behind the JaNime Introduction scenes and Class Organization**

Perkenalan berlanjut sampai akhirnya saat ini sudah selesai. Lantas, kita lihat dulu yuk, alias flashback, scenes yang tersembunyi saat perkenalan. Kita bahas 5, yaitu :

. Mouri Motonari yang ceroboh

. Fuuma Kotaro yang pendiam

. Sanada Yukimura yang lebay

. Azai Nagamasa yang romantik

. Imagawa Yoshimoto yang terjebak

So, kita mulai dari yang atas, yaitu Mouri Motonari.

Sesampai di kelas, akhirnya ia dapat bernafas lega, karena lepas dari bahan gurauan. Kenshin menyadari kehadirannya yang... Yang... Yang... ?!:#*{[¤;}"_']$%$! (GJ banget)

Kenshin : " Mouri Motonari, kau sudah selesai ya? "

Motonari : *hormat* " Haik! Kenshin-sama! "

Semua siswa tiba-tiba terlihat seperti memiliki perasaan aneh terhadap Motonari. Bukan Cinta -_- tapi yah, mereka merasa ada yang sangat janggal dari sang pemimpin kerajaan Aki yang rodo ... tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka tertawa karena godaan dari Motonari. Tapi, emang seberantakan apa sih, Motonari saat ini?

Motonari : *kaget* " Apaan ni? "

Kenshin : *berdehem* *memberi cermin ke hadapan Motonari* " Lihatlah dirimu saat ini! Apa kau tak merasakannya, Mouri? "

Motonari : *memejamkan mata* " Lagi lagi, apa maksud anda, Kenshin-sama? " *geleng-geleng*

Kenshin : " Ano... Liat aja! " *menyodorkan cermin sekali lagi*

Motochika : " Mouri... Kali ini kau harus menurutinya... "

Masamune : " Daripada popularitasmu sebagai cowok TTWW hancur! "

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan nama Motonari terkenal di twitter dan mencapai TTWW? Aneh deh...

Yukimura : " Karena kami telah mengetahui yang kau sembunyikan, Mouri kun! "

Motonari : *menelan ludah* " Apa? Apa yang kalian ketahui dariku? Jangan-jangan, kalian mengetahui pacar baruku? Atau, kalian mengetahui nama ruang-ruangan rahasia Aki? Atau mungkin, kalian mengetahui lagu ciptaanku yang nge-trend? " *khayalannya terlalu aneh, ckckck...*

Yukimura : " Gak sejauh itu juga! "

Semua siswa (kecuali Motonari) : " DUO GENDER! "

Motonari : *terdiam 5 detik* " Jadi... Itu? "

Masamune : " Kami mengetahuinya sendiri... Jangan menganggap Motochika sebagai semut yang kamu injak... "

Motochika : " Suwer! " *tersenyum dan menunjukkan tanda peace*

Motonari : " Apa-apaan ini? " *mencetarkan sinar matahari*

Motochika : " Kamu kira aku ini bagian pentingnya, wahai Mouri? " *tertawa pelan*

Motonari : *dalam hati* " Akhirnya, aku benar-benar habis terbakar menjadi abu... "

Kenshin : " Jadi, lihatlah cermin ini! "

Motonari akhirnya mau melihat cermin! (Emang cermin kutukan ya? Kayak klimax aja nih) Dia melihat dirinya yang sangat berantakan. Rambutnya berubah menjadi amburadul, seperti tarzan. Bajunya masuk sebelah tuh... Terus celananya kebalik lagi! Ditambah tali sepatunya yang tak terikat dan topinya yang ada bekas tekukannya.

Motonari : " Jadi... Aku memang seberantakan ini... " *terdiam 3 detik* " Aku memang hari ini dijelekkan... "

Kenshin : " Nah, Motonari, apa penyebabmu menjadi seperti ini? "

Nouhime : " Perasaan dia baru berangkat 1 menit yang lalu, terus cepet banget baliknya! "

Tenkai : " Berarti Motonari larinya spirit... "

Kenshin : " Jangan bilang, jika kau mempercepat waktu untuk ganti baju! "

Motonari menahan ludah dan gugup saat ini. Dia bersandar di dinding depan kelas.

Kenshin : " Lihat ini! Murid ceroboh dan tak berperhitungan sudah mendapat hasilnya, dan jangan bersandar! Padahal waktu masih lama, Mouri-kun! Kamu malah membuat dirimu lebih buruk... " *geleng-geleng*

Motonari : *dalam hati* " Habislah riwayatku... Bye-bye-bye... "

Kenshin : " Manfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin, tapi jangan terlalu mencepatkan hal! "

Motonari : *menunduk lemas* " Sugimasu, Kenshin-sama! "

Kenshin : " Don't apologize to me... Apologize to yourself... "

Motonari : " Demo... "

Kenshin : " Kesalahan ini tak boleh kau ulang lagi! Kau harus membuat komitmen pribadi! "

Kojuro : " Wow... Tubuh peri... " *takjub*

Kenshin : " Bukan itu maksudnya, dasar mata kanan sembarangan! " *menonjok Kojuro*

Kini, tonjokkan Kenshin menembus dinding sebelah yang padahal baru ditutupi oleh rak buku yang ada kacanya. Jadi, nasib Kojuro agak tertusuk kaca rak buku dan patah-patah.

Masamune : *berlari ke Kojuro* " Katakuraaaa! "

Motonari : " Boleh saya mengolah ulang penampilan saya, Kenshin-sama? "

Kenshin : " Sapa yang gak bolehin? "

Motonari langsung meninggalkan kelas. Kenshin dicuekkin untuk kedua kalinya.

Kasuga : *blush* " Kenshin-sama... Agak keren! "

Kenshin : " Kasuga-chaan! Usai-dayo! "

Kasuga : *hormat* " Haik! "

Fuuma menulis di kertas : 'Emang apa hubungan lo ama sensei?'

Kasuga : " Asal kau tahu yah, Fuuma, dia itu tuan gue! Di Echigo! "

Fuuma langsung memuncratkan ludahnya, untung dia tutupi dengan sarung tangan!

Kasuga : " Napa? "

Fuuma menulis di kertas : 'Gak papa... Hanya saja, kenapa ya, dewa perang bisa punya pedang cantik yang alay setengah mati rasa? o_o?'

Kasuga : " Apa? " *memukul Fuuma dengan palu besar entah dari mana*

Pasti kalian tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu... Next scene! Fuuma! Semua pasti penasaran, bagaimana si ninja yang biasa menjadi pendiam harus memperkenalkan dirinya!

Kenshin : *berdehem* " Next! "

Kelas terlihat sunyi. Karena kini giliran Fuuma...

Kenshin : " Oiii! Siapa berikutnyaaa? "

Tidak ada yang nge-reken, alias peduli terhadap Kenshin-sensei.

Kenshin : " WOOOOOI! " *teriak keras*

Dan kemudian, di ruang guru, kebetulan Lord Shingen sedang nyetel TV berita terpopuler. Dan, saat itu ada berita konyol?

Shingen : " Whaat? Hebat! " *mengambil mike sekolah* " Ehm! Berita terkini! Suara Uesugi Kenshin telah mencapai sekitar komet Halley! "

Semua siswa malah tepuk tangan. Mereka memuji-muji Lord Kenshin yang bagaikan Cleopatra. Padahal, Cleopatra kan di gurun, sedangkan Kenshin jiwanya es. Dan, satu lagi. Cleopatra adalah seorang wanita! Lord Kenshin hanya suaranya yang begitu. Oh, satu lagi! Eh, gak jadi deh... -_-

Yukimura : " Wow! Selamat Lord Kenshin! Suara anda mencapai TTWW! "

Motochika : " Selama ini, belum ada TTWW yang meliputi suara anda, Kenshin-sama! "

Kemudian, Motochika teringat moment saat dia dan Motonari nyanyi awut-awutan. (Loh? Kok bisa? Author memang kurang jernih pikirannya -_-)

Motonari : " Bisakah kau bicara agak normal, dasar bajak laut! "

Motochika : *nyanyi* " Aku memanglah seorang pelaut! " *nada nenek moyangku seorang pelaut*

Motonari : " Wow... Nantang nyanyi yah? " *melanjutkan nyanyian Motochika* " Pelaut tenar akan hasil benjolnya... "

Motochika : " WHAAAT? " *nyanyi* " Dan si tukang ompol, Motonari! Berjemur terik, sudah biasa! "

Motonari : " Oh yeaah? " *nyanyi dengan kecepatan 0,5* " Chosokabe seorang pelaut! Yang terkenal akan benjolnya yang besar! Dan budak-budaknya, yang teriak GJ... " *langsung nada akhir pelangi* " Aniki, Aniki, jadinya Adikku! " *menantang*

Motochika : " Lagu apaan tu? " *nyanyi dengan kecepatan 0,5* " Motonari penguasa Nichirin! Terkenal akan sok kalem level tinggi! Lagu buatannya... Yang begitu konyol... " *kembali ke sekarang* " MICHIII... MOTONARI! "

Sedangkan, Fuuma masih berpikir keras. Sekeras batu bata yang permukaannya tajam.

Fuuma : *dalam hati* " Apa yang harus kulakukan? Padahal aku berikutnya... Apa aku harus maju kedepan? Apa aku harus menerima kemarahan si dewa mabuk es ini? "

Kasuga yang disebelahnya, menenangkan Fuuma.

Kasuga : *mengelus Fuuma* " Gimana nih, sekarang kan kamu? Jangan gugup deh! Akan ku-support kau! FUU-MA! FUU-MA! " *teriak sambil tersenyum*

Fuuma menghindari Kasuga secepat kilat. Akhirnya, dia geser sampai bagian terpojok dari bangku. Dan, alhasil Fuuma tergelincir.

Kasuga : *terkejut* " Woops! Kamu gak papa? "

Kemudian, Motonari yang selesai membenahi diri datang ke kelas.

Motonari : " Ohayo! " *menunduk hormat*

Kenshin : " Ooh la la... Begini dong, mas kakung.. "

Motonari : " Heh? "

Kenshin : " Gak ada... Maksud saya, ini baru namanya Mouri Motonari! " *tepuk tangan*

Motonari : " Arrigatou! " *jalan ke tempat duduk*

Semua siswa tepuk tangan saat Motonari sampai di tempat duduk. Kenshin malah menegur siswa siswi.

Kenshin : " Kalian semua tepuk tangannya TELAT! "

Semua siswa : " GOMEN! "

Motochika menyapa Motonari dengan gembira. Motonari hanya kalem seperti biasa.

Motochika : " Oi, Mouri! "

Motonari : *duduk di tempat duduk* " Tosta no, Chosokabe-kun? " *dalam hati* " Kuharap dia tak menanyakan yang hentai... "

Motochika : *menunjuk Fuuma* " Hmmm... Kamu tau kagak, sapa orang itu? "

Motonari : " No... " *omongan terputus*

Motochika : " Apa? No...? Namanya singkat... "

Motonari : *menonjok Motochika* " Woi, jangan sewot dong! Gue gak tau! "

Motochika : *memegang benjolan* " Jangan memukulku seperti itu! "

Motonari : " Lagipula, aku baru aja balik! Mana mungkin gue tau! Emangnya gue ini Albert de Einstein yah? "

Motochika : " Kukira kau pernah mengenalnya... " *garuk-garuk*

Motonari : " Masa bodoh! Setiap hari aku selalu berjemur di sinar matahari. "

Motochika : *terkejut* " HAAAH? " *mulutnya mangap*

Motonari : " Masbulloh? " *mengecek mulut Motochika* " Mulut nya menarik... " *kayak gak pernah liat isi mulut aja sih...*

Motochika : *menutup mulut* " Hei! Apa yang lakukan, bakayaro? " *memukul Motonari*

Motonari : " Hanya memastikan apa kau sudah sikat gigi atau belum... "

Motochika : " Hiih, gila... "

Motonari : " Oh iya, kau melupakan topiknya. "

Motochika : " Kau sendiri yang memulainya! "

Motonari : " Oh ya. "

Motochika : " Gobraaak! " *menjentikkan jari* *tertidur*

Motonari : " Malah bobo. Kalau menurut gue sih, dia itu... "

Motochika : *bangun tidur* " Apa? "

Motonari : " Woi. Cepet banget, bangunnya! "

Motochika : " Gue loh, sebenarnya cuma pejem sebentar. "

Motonari : " Oh. "

Motochika : *terdiam 3 detik* " Lagi-lagi kau menarik topiknya keluar, Mouri! " *mengeluarkan semburan api*

Motonari : " Hmph! Chika chika sialan. Jadi, menurutku dia kayak leader ninja terkenal deh. "

Motochika : " Owh, begitu ya... Kalau menurutku yah, Mouri mouri bangsat, kayak pengawal yang sakti aja tu... "

Motonari : " Oh. "

Setelah terdiam 3 detik, mereka baru menyadari bahwa mereka mengejek satu sama lain.

Motonari and Motochika : " NANII? "

Mereka berdua langsung membuang muka. Fuuma akhirnya memutuskan untuk maju kedepan dan mengambil boardmarker. Lalu, ia menulis beberapa kata di papan tulis.

Matsu : *blush* " Wow... Dia keren! "

Toshiie : " Oi, Matsu-chan. Jangan dekat dekat orang asing seperti dia! "

Matsu : " Loh, kenapa Inuchiyo-sama? "

Toshiie : " Karena... Itu sudah peraturannya! "

Matsu : " Aaawh... Inuchiyo-sama... Bolehkanlah... " *kitty eyes*

Toshiie : " Walaupun kau sudah memelas seperti kucing garong yang minta tulang ikan, takkan kuperbolehkan! "

Matsu : " Inuchiyo-sama jahaat! "

Toshiie : " Berarti, kau mau memutuskan hubungan kita ya? "

Matsu : *kaget* *memeluk Toshiie* " Bukan begitu maksudnya, Inuchiyo-sama! Hanya saja, aku cuma pingin deket dan melihatnya. Gak ngajak kawin kok, inuchiyo-sama... " *menahan tangis*

Toshiie : " Oh, akhirnya aku mengerti perasaanmu, Matsu... Kalau begitu, kita tetap bersama kan? " *memeluk Matsu*

Matsu : " Inuchiyo samaaa! " *tak sanggup menahan tangis*

Fuuma menulis : 'Ohayo Gozaimasu, minna! Boku wa namae, Fuuma Kotaro. Demo, just call me Fuuma. Watashi wa Shinobi des. Hojo clan no tame ni. Keep calm is my usual. So, I can't make many voices. Yoroshiku wa, Onegai jimasu! Arrigatou.'

Akhirnya, semua mengerti Fuuma. Dia adalah ninja yang sudah terbiasa kalem. Sekalem air terjun Niagara yang mengalir pelan.

Nouhime : " Namanya Fuuma Kotaro yah? Tapi panggilannya Fuuuuuuuuu... Maaaaaaaaaa... "

Tenkai : " Gak usah lebay, ndor! "

Seperti yang dijanjikan, Nouhime melemparkan granat. Muka Tenkai langsung hangus terbakar dan jadi tambah keriput.

Tenkai : " Eeeek... "

Nouhime : " Masih satu set loh! Kalau dua set, baru tau akibat sebenarnya! "

Sasuke : " Fuuma, sudah pasti dia akan melakukan ini. "

Fuuma memberi salam dengan kedua tangan kanannya, yang dilakukan dari bagian pelipis, lalu diarahkan ke depan itu loh!

Sasuke : *membalas Fuuma* " Success, yo! "

Sementara, kita ke bangku MaJuro.

Masamune : " Kojuro, apa kau tahu? "

Kojuro : " Oh! "

Masamune : " Hmm? " *mata berbinar-binar*

Kojuro : " Dia memiliki kemampuan tingkat dewa! Semua klan Hojo menghormatinya dan menjadikan Fuuma sebagai penghalang utama para musuh. Careful, Masamune-sama! Yang paling bahaya... " *omongannya langsung setajam... setajam... silet!* " Saat dia melakukan jurus menghilang. "

Masamune : *terkejut* " Jadi... Dia tinggal di sekitar kuil Hojo? "

Kojuro : " Memang kenapa? "

Masamune : " NOOOO! " *mencetarkan petir*

Kojuro : " Loh, kenapa, Masamune-sama? "

Masamune : " Saya, Date Masamune terlanjur menepati janji dengan Sanada Yukimura untuk duel disanaaa! Berarti, aku akan dihajar Fuuma sampai babak telur rebus! "

Kojuro : " Lantas, gimana dong? Anda yang salah perhitungan... Harusnya Masamune-sama kelinci sebelum berbuat! "

Masamune : " Teliti, bukan kelinci! Kalau saya harus kabur. Tapi si Sanada sialan itu akan K.O. " *tersenyum evil*

Kojuro : " Doa anda jelek sekali... "

Masamune tiba tiba terdiam sesaat. Jika ia menyerah, dia dianggap Yukimura idiot. Tapi, jika ia membiarkan duel berjalan, selanjutnya dia habis dihajar Fuuma.

Masamune : " Bagaimana-ini? "

Kojuro : " Catatan untuk anda, saya selama ini tak mengetahui hubungan anda dengan Yukimura, dan ingat, saya hanya menjadi babu! "

Masamune : *tiba tiba otaknya nge-bling* " Oh! Aku tau! Biarkan saja duel berjalan. Aku akan belajar sedikit darinya. "

Kojuro : " Lo-lo-lo-looh... "

Masamune : " Jika tidak... Aku akan dianggap idiot oleh si macan. Padahal... " *teriak* " Aku ini seekor naga Oshuu! "

Kojuro : " Itu baru semangat pertarungan! " *mengacungkan jempol*

Masamune : " Arrigatou, Kojuro! "

Kojuro : " Tapi, Masamune-sama mau tarung apaan? Tarung panco ya? Atau tarung jankenbong? Atau mungkin saja... JUDI? "

Masamune : " WOOOI! Jangan ngelantur! "

Kembali ke bangku YuSuke...

Yukimura : " Oi, Sasuke! Tulisan Fuuma kayak tulisan guru aja! Atau mungkin, tulisan proklamasi kemerdekaan Indonesia... "

Sasuke : " Heh? Ngawut aja kau! Nanti dia akan mengeluarkan... "

Ternyata, Fuuma memukul bahu Yukimura! 4x lipat! Terrible...

Yukimura : *menjerit* " AAAAH! Gomen nasai, Fuuma! "

Fuuma menghilang dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Kenshin : *bertanya* " BTW, Fuuma. Sejak kapan kau hidup kalem? Bisakah kau bicara satu kata saja? "

Fuuma menggeleng. Kenshin heran terhadap anak satu ini. Dia ingin mendengar suaranya.

Kenshin : " Mungkin, satu huruf? "

Fuuma menggeleng lagi. Kenshin mulai dibikin bingung oleh Fuuma.

Kenshin : " Whatever lah, Fuuma. Yang penting, ikuti pelajaran dengan baik, aman, damai sejahtera, dan sentosa. "

Fuuma melempar kertas ke arah Lord Kenshin. Tulisannya 'Arrigatou. Fighting desu... Anda sangat bijaksana.'

Kenshin : *tersenyum* " Lanjut aja ke berikutnya! Okeh? "

Jumping to Sanada Yukimura. Ini terjadi saat Motonari lagi ganti baju tadi.

Yukimura : " OHAYO! BOKU WA NAMAE... SANADA GENJIROU YUKIMURAAAAAA! " *teriak membara*

Sasuke : " Cih, gak usah lebay deh, taichou! "

Yukimura : *nyengir* " Tee-hee... Hee-rooh... "

Sasuke : " Lanjutin dong! "

Yukimura : " Watashi wa Takeda no army des! Saya suka semangat! Saya suka dango! Saya juga suka dengan ... " *omongan terputus*

Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang dan membuat Yukimura tertegun.

? : " YUKIMURAAAA! "

Yukimura : *terbata-bata* " O-O-OYAAA-O-O-O-OOOYAAAA-OYAAAA-KATTA-SAMMAAAA! "

Tentu saja, beliau adalah Shingen.

Shingen : " Yukimuraaa! Jangan bedebah! Jadilah pelajar yang hebat! Semua untuk masa depanmu kelak! "

Yukimura : *terharu* " Haah... OYAKATAAAA SAMMAAA! Arrigatou! "

Shingen : " YUKIMURAAA! "

Yukimura : *teriak* " OYAAAKATAA-SAMAAA! "

Shingen : *teriak* " YUKIMURAA! "

Yukimura : *teriak 2x lebih keras* " OYAKATA SAMA! "

Shingen : *teriak 2x lebih keras* " YUKIMURAA! "

Mereka teriak satu sama lain. Ini memasuki TTWW JaNime HS -_-.

Nouhime : " Kalau ini sih... Anak papi... "

Tenkai : " Apa? Anak anjing? "

Nouhime : *mencetarkan pistol* " DENGERIN YA! P-A PA! P-I PI! Anak PAAAAPIIII! "

Tenkai : " Ah, begitu. Tapi, lain kali ngomongnya daddy aja. "

Nouhime : " Bahasa macam apa itu... "

Tenkai : " Bahasa inggris lah! "

Nouhime : " Hah? Linggis? "

Tenkai : *menyabit Nouhime* " Woi! Dengerin! I-N-Double G-R-I-S! Inggris! "

Nouhime : " Don't care... "

Di sisi bangku lain...

Masamune : " Kojuro... Yukimura ternyata menyimpan rahasia terburuk dari sang Oyakata... "

Kojuro : " Yap. Bisa dibilang iya, Masamune-sama... "

Masamune : " Cemen... Lebay nan alay... "

Kojuro : " Seperti anda saja, Masamune-sama... "

Masamune : " Hah? Apa maksudmu? "

Kojuro : " Masamune-sama kan, pernah terharu seperti itu! "

Masamune : " Kapan? Jangan ngelantur dah, Kojuro! " *terkejut*

Kojuro : " Pada jaman itu loh.. Sudah jaman jadul, Masamune-sama! "

Masamune : " Jaman apaan? Kalo jaman purbakala, gue sih belum lahir! "

Kojuro : " Haih... Maksudnya sudah agak lama... Itu kan kiasan... "

Masamune : " Jadi, saat itu kita lagi apa, Kojuro? Aku penasaran? "

Kojuro : " Pas Masamune nyari kuda itu! "

Masamune : " Do you mean, Honey? "

Kojuro : " Yep. "

Masamune : " Akhir-akhir ini, perasaan gue gak pernah terharu, apalagi saat mencari kudaku pribadi! "

Kojuro : *geleng-geleng* " Masamune-sama ternyata sudah mulai pikun yah... Gak kayak penampilannya yang keren tuh. Padahal juga, usianya masih usia jaman kuliah. "

Masamune : *deathglare* " Apa maksudmu? Say it once again, Kojuro! "

Kojuro : " Owh, tak jadi. Kalau Masamune-sama memang sudah lupa, biar aku ceritakan... "

_FLASHBACK **ON** ::_

Latar waktu kali ini adalah senja. Masamune hendak pulang dari tempat itu, tapi, Masamune merasa ada yang kurang.

Masamune : *toleh kanan* *toleh kiri* " Wait a sec, what the? Honey wa, doko? "

Kojuro : *baru datang* " Masamune-sama... Kenapa? Masih soal masalah lumut yang nempel di celana? "

Masamune : " Apaan tuh? Sekarang kasusnya lain lagi tau! "

Kojuro : " Oh, kukira begitu sih. Soalnya, Masamune-sama kan suka mainan lumut... "

Masamune : " Cih... Sekarang ini, kudaku tersayang alias Honey telah menghilang! "

Kojuro : " Wow! Kuda bisa melakukan jurus shinobi yah? Baru tau? "

Masamune : " Bukan gitu juga, Katakura-kun! "

Kojuro : " Lantas? "

Masamune : " COBA LIAT! Honey tidak ada disini! Gimana? " *hendak duduk, tapi...*

Kojuro : *mata tajam* " Eh, Masamune-sama! Tunggu dulu! "

Masamune : *posisi jongkok* " Heh? "

Kojuro : " Ada lumut disitu. Biarkan saya sebagai tuan anda membersihkannya! " *mengeluarkan kanebo tanah (?)*

Masamune : *terdiam 3 detik* " Oh, begitu. " *berdiri* *jalan mondar-mandir*

Kojuro : *membersihkan lumut* " Serius, gak perlu kuda ganti? "

Masamune : *masih mondar-mandir* " Kamu gak tau sih, Kojuro! Kuda itu sudah menjadi kesayanganku! Dia bagai pendampingku! Kelak! Hidup ini tak akan lengkap tanpanya, satu-satunya! " *berdehem*

Kojuro : " Jadi, kau melupakanku sebagai mata kananmu yah, Masamune-sama? "

Masamune : " Bukannya melebihkan derajat Honey, tapi.. Honey adalah pendamping hewan terbaikku! Kalau kamu, sebagai pendamping manusiaku, Kojuro! "

Kojuro : " Lantas, ada pendamping tumbuhannya dong? "

Masamune : " Jangan gadong gitu dong! " *menonjok Kojuro sampai langit dan terpental-pental dengan sadisnya* *berkata tegas* " POKOKNYAAAA! Pada Abad ini... Dasawarsa ini... Windu ini... Tahun ini... Bulan ini... Hari ini... Jam ini... Menit ini... Detik ini... Per-detik ini! HONEY harus ditemukan segera! "

Kojuro : *terpental lagi ke tempat semula* *melanjutkan pembersihan* " Masamune-sama... Anda memang tuanku yang terbaik. "

Masamune : " As usual. Eh, Kojuro... Kau masih membersihkan, ya? "

Kojuro : *melakukan goresan terakhirnya* " Yap, sudah bersih, bening, seperti tanpa kaca! " *mengacungkan jempol*

Masamune : " Wokeh! " *duduk sila* " Arrigatou ne, Kojuro! "

Kojuro : " BTW... Tadi katanya mau nyari kuda... Malah duduk relax begini... "

Masamune : " Yah... Just give me a sec. "

Kojuro : " Tapi, tadi kata Masamune sendiri harus ketemu ini, ini, ini, ini... " *omongan terputus*

Masamune : " Olehmu, Kojuro! "

Kojuro : " Ya wallah! Berjuang sendiri dong! " *dalam hati* " Aku menarik kata-kataku tadi.. "

Masamune : " Kamu kan pendamping manusiaku, Kojuro... "

Kojuro : *menghela napas* " Hah... " *jalan mencari Honey*

Di tengah kegiatan mereka, mereka malah bernyanyi.

Masamune : *nada naik puncak gunung* " Mana, mana, mana kudaku... Kuda bernama honey... "

Kojuro : *sambil jalan* " Mana, mana, mana kudaku.. Kuda bernama honey... "

Masamune : " Kiri, kanan... Kulihat saja... "

Kojuro : " Tapi, tak ada honey... "

Masamune and Kojuro : " Kiri, kanan... Kulihat saja... Tapi, tak ada honey... "

Wow! Suara mereka sepertinya merdu yah... Bisa masuk idol tu (?). BTS (Back To Story), Kojuro masih jalan mencari kudanya. Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya.

Kojuro : " Sore wa... Honey! " *mendekati Honey*

Honey hanya diam disana sambil menunduk lemas. Seperti kangen akan tuannya.

Kojuro : *mengelus Honey* " Ayo, kita pergi ke Masamune-sama... "

Kojuro menggiring Honey ke tempat Masamune berada. Sedangkan Masamune masih menyanyi, menunggu keberadaan kudanya yang tercinta.

Masamune : " Mana, mana, mana kudaku... Kuda bernama Honey... "

Kojuro : *mendekati Masamune* " Masamune, tuan terhormat... Coba, lihat blakangku... "

Masamune : *menoleh ke belakang* " Tosta, Kojuro? "

Tentu saja, sang kuda alias Honey mengeluarkan suara khasnya. Dia mendekati Masamune.

Masamune : " Ho... HONEY? HONEY! " *berlari ke arah Honey*

Kojuro : " Wow... Terlalu romantik... "

Masamune dan kudanya berpelukan erat. Yap, Masamune hanya bisa menitikkan air mata karena dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kudanya yang tercinta.

Masamune : *terharu* " Kemana saja kau? "

Kojuro : " Hei, Masamune-sama! Kuda gak bisa diajak bicara tau! "

Masamune : " Aah, jangan komen yang aneh deh... Yang penting... Kuda gue dah baleek! " *melanjutkan adegan (?)*

Kojuro : " Alah... Masamune-sama alay deh.. "

Masamune : *terharu* " Honey-kun... Aku gak akan membiarkanmu hilang lagi... "

Honey : " Hieee! " *ikut terharu (?)*

Masamune : *mengelus Honey* " You're my best horse... "

Kojuro : " Eer... Masamune-sama? Aku gak mau ganggu momen cinta ini sebenarnya... Tapi, sekarang sudah jam 8 malam. Ayo pulang... "

Honey : " Hieeeh! " *menyepak Kojuro sampai ke langit teratas*

Kojuro : " Aaah! "

Masamune : " Wow, tendanganmu sanggar juga, Honey! "

Mereka kembali melakukan momen cinta, seperti yang dikatakan Kojuro. 5 menit kemudian, Kojuro kembali ke tempat Masamune.

Kojuro : " Tadi itu sakit... Sekali, kau tahu? "

Masamune : *melepas pelukan dari kudanya* " So, let's go! Were going home! " *menaiki Honey*

Kojuro : " Ayo! " *mendampingi Masamune*

Mereka bertiga (ya iyaaalaah, tambah Honey, hayo?) Berjalan pulang dan disambut warga Oshuu dengan ramah.

_FLASHBACK **OFF** ::_

Kojuro : " Sekian. "

Masamune : *merasa tak percaya* " Masa aku segembrol itu sih? Aku agak tak percaya dengan yang kau omongkan! "

Kojuro : " Jadi, selama aku bercerita panjang bagai pidato ini, kau tak percaya? "

Masamune : " Kecuali momen kanebo tanah. "

Kojuro : " Astaga... Masamune-sama sedang abnormal ya? "

Masamune : *deathglare* " Whaat? "

Kojuro : " Nih, ada foto bukti! " *menunjukkan 4 lembar foto yang berbeda ragam*

Masamune : " Apa ini? " *melihat keempat foto tersebut* " Emang kita mau main AS? "

Kojuro : " Ya ampun... Itu membuktikan bahwa Masamune-sama adalah leader Oshu yang agak lebay... "

Masamune : *terdiam 3 detik* *baru menyadari bahwa itu fotonya* " KOJUROOOOOOOOO! " *mencetarkan petir naga*

Kojuro : " Kok saya? "

Masamune : " Hmph! " *membuang muka*

Ternyata, saat ini Yukimura dan Shingen masih teriak-teriak GaJe satu sama lain.

Kenshin : " Oke, kalian berdua. Cukup. " *menepuk tangan satu kali* " Shingen-kun, please go back. Kami masih sistem belajar disini. "

Shingen : " YUKIMURAAAA! "

Kenshin : " Woi! Jangan cuekin saya! "

Yukimura : " OOOYAKATTA SAMMAAAAA! "

Kenshin : " Shingen! Kembali ke ruang guru, kumohooon! " *geram*

Shingen : " Baik! YUUUUKIMURAAAAA! " *masih aja teriak tapi udah jalan keluar -_-*

Kenshin : " Haih... DIAM, Shingen-kun! "

Yukimura : " OYYAKATAAAA SAMMMMAAAAA! "

Kenshin : " Sepertinya saya hanya menjadi perantara yang tak mempan... " *penyet*

Shingen : *suaranya sudah pelan* " Yukimura! "

Yukimura : *suaranya mengguncang lahan* " OOO-OOOYAKATTA SAMMMMAAAAAAAAAA! "

Kenshin : " Cukup, Anak macan Sanada! " *membekukan kaki Yukimura*

Sasuke : " Ya ampun, Kenshin-sama... Yang ngomong kan mulutnya, tapi yang dibekukan malah kakinya... "

Kenshin : " Oops! " *melepaskan kutukan es dari kaki Yukimura* " Salah sihir neh.. " *mengeluarkan es untuk membekukan mulut Yukimura*

Sayangnya, itu tak mempan. Yukimura menggemakan es Kenshin dan es tersebut terpental-pental.

Yukimura : *teriak* " UWOOOOOOH! "

Kenshin : *kagum* " Wow, dia sangat sakti. "

Semua siswa malah tepuk tangan. Ini adalah kebiasaan siswa JaNime yang pertama -_-.

Kenshin : " Silence, ya all! "

Semua siswa : *hormat* " Haik! Kenshin-sama! "

Sekarang, jump to Nagamasa yang romantik! Dia dan pacarnya, alias Oichi belum dijelaskan sepanjang cerita ini. Alias, baru sekarang.

Nagamasa : *berdiri tegap* " Watashi wa Azai-kami Nagamasa! Yoroshiku wa Onegai jimasu deshou! " *hormat*

Kenshin : " Wow, suara anda tegas sekali... "

Nagamasa : " Oh! Saya punya seorang wanita disini! Sore wa Oichi des! "

Kasuga : " Wow... Dia punya pacar... "

Oichi : *malu-malu* " Do.. Domou minna... "

Kenshin : " Manis sekali... "

Nagamasa : " Kami adalah pasangan di kerajaan Azai! "

Masamune : " Orang ini tegas dan romantik yah, Kojuro... "

Kojuro : " Tadi marah-marah, sekarang malah cerita... "

Masamune : " Yah, soal tadi, gue sorry dah... "

Kojuro : *senyum* " Nah, itu baru jiwa naga! "

Masamune : *senyum* " Jadi, maksudmu aku belum pantas? " *memukul Kojuro ke atap kelas*

Kojuro terpantul dan alhasil kepalanya benjol kena ubin.

Kojuro : *jreng* " Wow... " *mengacungkan jempol*

Nagamasa : " Oichi wa mamoru dayo! Watashi wa segi! " *menggandeng tangan Oichi*

Oichi : " Nagamasa-sama... Anata wa... Boku wa... ichi deshou! "

ichi disini artinya satu, tapi kalau huruf I depannya besar, nama '**Oichi**' (Contoh I : Ichi sedang tidur ; artinya _Oichi sedang tidur, _Contoh II : ichi, nii, san, shi! ; artinya _satu, dua, tiga_, _empat!_)

Yukimura : " UWOOOH! Seharusnya aku bawa kamera! "

Sasuke : " Alay, tuanku memang alai... "

Yukimura : " Kamera yang 128 Mega Pixel! Oh! 256 MP! 512 MP! 1024, 2048, 4096 M! "

Sasuke : " Cih... Gaya deh.. Mana ada 1024 sampai lebih dari itu? Khayal lu! " *geleng-geleng*

Motochika : " Kujamin, mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang sukses! "

Motonari : " Sukses maksudmu? "

Motochika : " Selalu bahagia! "

Motonari : " Haih... Emang kehidupan elo di Shikoku sebagai bajak laut? "

Motochika : *deathglare* " Jadi... Kau mengejekku yah? "

Motonari : *nyengir* " Nggak deh... Nggak... "

Kenshin : " Yoroshiku, Nagamasa... Oichi... Semoga selalu damai... "

Nagamasa : " Haik! Arrigatou ne! "

Semua siswa (selain Nagamasa dan Oichi) : " Cieh, Cieeeeeeh! " *bersiul*

Nagamasa : " Nani yo? Kalian jangan menjelek-jelekkan kami! " *mencetarkan serangan dengan shuriken bercahaya besar (sejak kapan Nagamasa punya shuriken? -_-)*

Toshiie : " Mereka pasangan seperti kita, Matsu-chan! "

Matsu : " Pasangan yang bahagia yah! "

Toshiie : " Kuharap aku bisa menjadi seperti dia.. "

Nagamasa : " Saya tidak akan diam jika masih menggoda! Apalagi menggoda Ichi ku yang tercinta! ICHI WA MAMORUUUU! " *berkata tegas sekali*

Oichi : *terharu* " Nagamasa... Sama! "

Semua siswa (selain Nagamasa dan Oichi) : " Woo-hoo! ASEEEEK! "

Nagamasa : " DIAAAM! "

Kenshin : " Turuti saja... "

Semua siswa akhirnya diam.

Kenshin : " Oke! Lanjut ke perkenalan aja yu! "

Akhirnya, kita akan menceritakan nasib seseorang yang telah membeku. Yap, Yoshimoto! Dia memang lelucon terus-terusan...

Kenshin : *mondar-mandir* " Anak-anak! Saya masih ada satu sandera disini! Namanya Imagawa Yoshimoto! Dia anak tak penurut... Banget! Menurut kalian, dia harus diapakan? "

Toshiie : *usul duluan* " Ahaah! Mari kita cincang jadi es dango rasa daging! "

Matsu : " Jangan, Inuchiyo sama! Dibikin jadi big es batu jus fruit mix aja! "

Yukimura : " UWWOOOO! Jadikan pajangan rahasia di museum terkenal! Kita masukkan ke tahap super-rare! "

Masamune : *berdiri tak adil* " Oi! Kamu mencuri ideku, wahai anak macan! "

Yukimura : " Apaan? Gue cuma mengucapkannya dengan benak pribadi! "

Kojuro : " Lagi-lagi tubuh peri... " *kagum*

Masamune : " Tapi, saya tak terima, mah! Saya tak suka, saya tak suka! " *menirukan cara bicara Mei-mei*

Sasuke : " Errr... Taichou, bisa tenang tidak? Ini bukan duelmu! "

Yukimura : " Diam, Sasuke! Kami jarang berdebat seperti ini, taw? "

Kojuro : " Masamune-sama... Stooooopp! "

Masamune : " Kojuro! Cukuuup! "

Kojuro : " Oke.. " *duduk diam*

Motochika : " Saya ikut aja deh... Terlalu banyak ide di benakku... "

Motonari : " Gue juga... "

Motochika : " Kamu ikut-ikut aja, Mouri! "

Motonari : " Apanya? Itu gue pikir sendiri! "

Motochika : " Halah! Jangan cari alasan begituan! "

Motonari : " Jahaaaaatt! " *mencetarkan sinar matahari*

Motochika : " Kamu memang tak tegas... Alias duo gender tenan... "

Motonari : *deathglare* " Hmph! "

Motochika : *takut* " Gomen! "

Nagamasa : " Ichi, kalau aku sih... Ingin Yoshimoto diberi kesempatan lagi! Kasihan dia tersiksa! Apalagi pernah dikejar-kejar bulldog! "

Oichi : " Iyalah, Nagamasa-sama... Memang baik deh... "

Kennyo : *kitty pupils* " Haik! Kumohon, bebaskan Yoshimoto yang sudah tak berdayaa! Dia temanku satu-satunya disini! " *memegang-megang tangan Kenshin*

Kenshin : *terdiam 5 detik* " DIAAAAM! "

Suasana mulai hening. Mengheningkan cipta, dimulai! -_- gak, gak... Maksudte, Kenshin mulai berbicara lagi...

Kenshin : " Saya putuskan bahwa... " *sengaja dibikin klimax*

Kennyo : " Bagaimaaanaaaa? "

Kenshin : " Yoshimoto Imagawa... "

Lagu seram ikut mendukung suasana tegang ini... _**Dereng... reng! JRENG JRENG! **_(apa-apaan ini? -_-)

Yukimura : " Cepat katakaaaaan! "

Kenshin : " Akaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... " *dibikin panjang banget bro!*

Kennyo : " Ayolaah... " *mengguncangkan tangan Kenshin*

Kemudian, Masamune bersiul mengikuti nada lagu seramnya.

Kenshin : " Ekhem! That's heared enough, Date-kun! "

Masamune masih saja bersiul mengikuti lagunya.

Kojuro : " Err... Masamune-sama? "

Sasuke : " Dia benar-benar sarap! "

Masamune masiiiiih saja melakukannya.

Yukimura : " Haaaih... " *ngantuk*

Sasuke : " Sabar yach, Taichou! Dia kan gak selebai anda di rumah... "

Yukimura : " Wait a sec, whaaat? " *langsung tatapan deathglare tenan*

Sasuke : " Yare-yare... Nothing... "

Kojuro : *mulai geram" MASAMUNE-SAMAA! " *mematikan lagu seram*

Masamune : *baru berhenti setelah bersiul selama 20 detik* " Oh... Okeee... "

Kenshin : " Kesimpulannya, dia akan saya lepaskan dari kutukan! " *mencairkan es*

Yoshimoto tersadar 100%. Dia menangis haru dan memeluk Kenshin-sensei.

Yoshimoto : *memeluk Kenshin* " Oooh, Kenshin sensei! Arrigatou deshou ka? " *sambil menitikkan air mata umi (?)*

Kenshin : *terkejut* " Cukup! Jangan berlagak! Kau tadi sangat keterlaluan, tuan... Imagawa... "

Yoshimoto : " Teehee-hee... " *garuk-garuk sikut* " Gomen nasaiyo! "

Kennyo : *terharu* " YOSHIMOTOOOOO! Oh My Buddy! " *memeluk Yoshimoto erat kayak megang balon*

Yoshimoto : " Berpelukaaaaan! "

Kojuro : " Klan Imagawa sangat aneh... "

Masamune : " Teletubbies yang kekurangan anggota neh... "

Kojuro : " Teletubbies... Teletubbies... Berpelukaaaaan! "

Masamune : *menunjuk Kojuro* " Besok lu ciptakan KennyoMotoBIES! "

Kojuro : *nyanyi sekali lagi* " KennyoMotoBIES, KennyoMotoBIES... Berpelukaaaan! "

Masamune : " Suara lu emang... Cucook! " *meniru gaya Tyson Lynch*

Kenshin : " Jadi, jangan panggil bu lagi! Kalau tidak... " *mengarahkan pedang* " Kuhajar! Kucekik! Dan kukomakan! KAU! "

Toshiie : " Terus dititikkan yah? "

Matsu : " Maksud elo, Inuchiyo-sama? "

Toshiie : " Ya gitu kan, Matsu-chaan? Namanya kan tanda-tanda. Selanjut-lanjutnya akan Dipetik, dikurung, diplus, diminus, digaris miring, dibintang, dipagar, diunderscoth, dipersen, di... " *omongan terputus*

Kenshin : " Gak gitu juga kalek! "

Toshiie : " Habis... "

Kenshin : " Ingat itu, Imagawa-kun! "

Yoshimoto : *hormat* " Haik, Kenshin-sama! "

Keiji : " Miss! "

Kenshin : *mata tajam* *membekukan bagian badan Keiji* " Awas kau! "

Keiji : *tubuhnya kaku-kaku* " Haik! "

Kenshin : " Karena kita sudah kenal semua... "

Motochika : " Tunggu! "

Kenshin : " Apaan? Chosokabe-kun? Masalah duo gender sebelah? "

Motochika : " Bukaaan... Tapi, tolong jelaskan secara detail dan jujur! Hobi dan kecengan anda! " *cih...*

Motonari : " Pertanyaanmu itu bisa ditunda, Chosokabe! "

Motochika : " Asal kau tahu yah, sapa tau si raja beku ini memiliki pasangan yang cantik bahana! "

Motonari : " Apa kau bilang? Aku tahu? Kamu tempe dong! "

Motochika : " Ih, gak nyantol se looh! "

Kenshin : " Jadi begitu ya... Saya punya pengawal setia, yang itu loh... " *menunjuk Kasuga*

Kasuga : *blush* " Apaan sih, Kenshin-sama? "

Motochika : " Woalah! Cantik yah... " *dalam hati* " Bohong! Bohong! Dia itu lebay dan kekanak-kanakkan... "

Yukimura : " Tapi kadang tegas, kadang lebay tuh! Liat aja! Tadi gue dihajar bolak balik... "

Motochika : *geleng-geleng* " Kasihan nasibmu, pak Sanada... "

Kenshin : " Terus, hobi saya itu melihat semacam perdamaian dan melakukan 'Bishomon'... "

Motochika : " Bis homon? Bis nya lagi punya homon? Aneh tu... Harusnya kan hormon? Oh! Jadinya bis punya hormon dong? Malah tambah aneh, ya... "

Kenshin : *teriak* " BISHOMON! "

Motochika : " Oh. Bi Shomon, jadinya Lebah Shomon... "

Kenshin : " Asta najim... B-I-S-H-O-M-O-N! Ngerti? "

Motochika : " BeIEsHaOEmOEn? Bahasa apa lagi itu? "

Kenshin : *geleng-geleng* " Sudah... Mending nanti di rumah cari tuh, bishomon itu apa. Ntar lu paham! "

Motochika : " Wokeh! " *hormat* " Ntar gue bakal summon mbah google! "

Kenshin : " Terserahmu deh... " *berdehem* " Nah, setelah acara perkenalan selesai... Udah kenal semua kan yah? "

Suasana kelas menjadi, Krik... Krik... Jangkrik...

Kenshin : " Kok sepi sih? Berarti sudah kenal semua kah? " *mulai agak kesal*

Suasana kelas tetap saja bunyinya krik-krik... Nanti lama lama krok-krok... Terus, badan pada merah bekas kerokan! Hurrraah!

Kenshin : " WOOOOI! "

Nah, saat ini semua siswa malah tepuk tangan hip-hip hura meriah.

Kenshin : *dalam hati* " Siswa siswi disini kalau menurutku 75% terkena penyakit sarap-sarapan. "

Kenshin menepuk tangannya satu kali, pertanda menyuruh siswa-siswinya untuk diam.

Kenshin : " Kita langsung saja menyusun... " *omongan terputus*

Yukimura : " PUZZLE! "

Sasuke : " Diam lu, dasar anak macan... "

Yukimura : " Napa, Sasuke dono? Kagak boleh? "

Sasuke : " Bukannya gitu sih, takedo, kurangi cerewetmu sedikit... "

Yukimura : *teriak* " UWOOOH! KURANGI CERE-WEEEEEET! " *memutar-mutar tombak*

Sasuke : *dalam hati* " S-A-R-A-P... SARAP... Benar-benar sarap tuanku ini... "

Kenshin : " Jadi, kita akan menyusun... " *lagi-lagi...*

Motonari : " Tempat duduk baru! "

Motochika : *deathglare* " Hei, apa maksud anda, Mouri kun? "

Motonari : " Gue Bosen 'n sebel duduk sama elo! "

Motochika : " Kalo gitu napa ngambil bangku disini? LOL loh! " *tertawa*

Motonari : " Sialan itu... "

Motochika : " Oh! Si Alan Budi Kusuma? Pemain bulu tangkis Indo?! Ooh la la... " *mengangguk-ngangguk*

Motonari : *dalam hati* " Baka daane... "

Kenshin : " STRUKTUR KELAS! "

Masamune : " Wow... Struktur kelas... "

Kenshin : " Nanti bakalan ada ketua, wakil, sekretaris I, sekretaris II, serta bendahara. Biarkan saya yang memilih para calonnya, ociih? "

Semua siswa : " Panda, Jeje, Kinal, Ociih... J, J, J... Wasshoi! " *nyanyi lagu JKT48-Wasshoi J (versi lama)*

Kenshin : *dalam hati* " Senengannya siswa-siswi disini tepuk tangan disaat yang tak tepat dan memutus obrolan... "

Nagamasa : " Eer... Ichi, menurut kamu siapa saja calonnya? "

Oichi : " Menurut Ichi... Nagamasa-sama adalah salah satunya... "

Nagamasa : " Ekh? Nani? Demo... "

Oichi : " Nagamasa-sama pasti bisa! " *tersenyum polos, polosnya seperti kain perca (?)*

Nagamasa : *tertegun atas senyuman Oichi* " Oh, haik! Watashi wa... Ganbatte masta! "

Kojuro : " Masamune-sama! Anda mungkin saja menjadi ketua disini! "

Masamune : " Itu tak akan mungkin, Kojuro... Lagipula, kalau jadi ketua, lama-lama aku bisa banyak ubannya... Lalu, keriput... Lalu, kepikunan... Dan bla, bla, bla! "

Kojuro : " Ya elah, itu sih, ketuaan! "

Masamune : " Whatever you say, I stay! "

Kojuro : " Oh, begitu... " *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Masamune : " Jadi, jangan motong kata-kata tuanmu! "

Kojuro : " Oh, begitu... "

Masamune : " Karena, tuanmu ini adalah leader Oshuu! "

Kojuro : " Oh, begitu... " *responnya sama melulu!*

Masamune : " You see?! " *mengacungkan jempol*

Kojuro : " Oh, begitu... " *loh, lagi?*

Masamune : " Oi, Kojuro? " *mendekatkan muka ke Kojuro*

Kojuro : " Oh, begitu... " *dia mulai sarap -_-*

Masamune : *menutup hidung* " Nafasmu bau naga tenanan, Kojuro! " *mengibaskan tangan*

Kojuro : " Oh, begitu... " *OMG X_X*

Masamune : " Makanya, sikat gigimu sesudah makan dan sebelum tidur, Kojuro! Kamu jijik buangetz! "

Kojuro : " Oh, begitu... " *?*

Masamune : " KOJURO-KUUN? " *geram*

Kojuro : " Oh, begitu... " *STOP, Kojuro! Kalau tidak, tuanmu akan...*

Masamune : *menampar Kojuro* " Serius dikit doong! "

Kojuro : *baru insaf* " Ouch! "

Nouhime : " Tenkai, kalau menurutmu calonnya sapa aja? "

Tenkai : " Hmmm... Menurut penelitian mendasar by Tenkai... " *omongan terputus*

Nouhime : *menembak pundak Tenkai* " Hei! Gak usah pakai nama elu kalek! Stylish loh! "

Tenkai : " Gomen nasai... "

Nouhime : *membuang muka* " Hmph! "

Tenkai : " Tapi kalau menurutku, kamu adalah salah satunya, Nouhime-chan. "

Nouhime : *blush* " Son-Sonna... "

Tenkai : " Terus ya... Yang ngaku sebagai naga bermata satu tadi, terus shinobi yang disebelahnya anak papi, sama yang tadi punya istri pemalu itu... "

Nouhime : " Maksudmu si Masamune, Sasuke and Nagamasa? "

Tenkai : " Haik. "

Kennyo : *pamer otot* " Lihat ni otot bruce lee ala gue! Pantas kagak jadi bendahara? "

Yoshimoto : " Pantas sih... Tapi akan lebih pantas jika menjadi benda haram... "

Kennyo : *muka heran* " Whaaaat? "

Yoshimoto : *dalam hati* " Dia takkan menjadi siapapun di kelas ini... "

Kenshin : " Kalau begitu, saya ucapkan nama-nama calonnya! "

Semua siswa dibuat dag-dig-dug oleh guru galak ini. Yoshimoto aja sampai menirukan gaya blink.

Yoshimoto : " Dag-Dig-Dug hatiku... "

Kenshin : *berdehem* " Imagawa-kun? "

Yoshimoto : " Oh. Oke. "

Kenshin : " Jadi calonnya adalah Masamune, Nagamasa, Sasuke, Nouhime dan Kennyo. "

Nouhime : " Ternyata omonganmu tepat, Tenkai-kun! Kukira hanya omongan belaka... "

Tenkai : " Ya iyalah... Masa ya iya dong... Duren aja dibelah, bukan dibedong! "

Nouhime : *nyanyi* " Kubukan superstar! Kaya dan terkenal... Kubukan saudagar yang punya banyak kapal... Kubukan bangsawan, kubukan priai... Kuhanyalah orang yang ingin dicintai... "

Tenkai : *ikut nyanyi* " Kamu bukan superrr... Kamu bukan setarrr... " *insaf* " Eh, tunggu sebentar! Ini bukan membahas Project Pop! " *menyabit Nouhime*

Nouhime : " Kamu duluan yang mulai... " *menembakkan peluru bazooka*

Tenkai : " O iya, yah! " *gosong*

Nagamasa : " Aku... Salah satu calonnya? "

Oichi : " Haik... Ganbatte kurasai! " *tepuk tangan sambil senyum*

Nagamasa : *lagi lagi tertegun* " Arrigatou... "

Oichi : " Ne, ne! " *tertawa kecil*

Kojuro : " Tuh kan! Masamune-sama! "

Masamune : " Wow... "

Kojuro : " Aku berharap kau akan menjadi ketua, Masamune-sama! Pimpinlah JaNime HS sama dengan kau memimpin klan Oshuu! "

Masamune : " Haik! "

Sebenarnya pelayannya itu Kojuro atau Masamune ya? Kadang-kadang kok jawabannya Masamune?

Yukimura : " Sasuke! Kau mengambil jabatanku! "

Sasuke : " Loh, kok menyalahkan saya? "

Yukimura : " Saya ingin menjadi salah satu calonnya! UWOOOOH! "

Kenshin : " Sayangnya, kamu adalah anak macan yang lebay... "

Yukimura : " Apaaa? Tapi saya adalah anak dari OYAKATA-SAMA! "

Kenshin : " Apa kaitannya dasar? "

Yukimura : " PLIIIIIS! "

Kenshin : " Can you please quiet? Or you will freeze? "

Yukimura : " Rrrrgh... "

Kenshin : " Sekarang, sumbangkan vote kalian untuk para calon, mulai dari Keiji! "

Keiji : " Saya memilih Date Masamune! "

Kenshin : " Terus, lanjut ke Kasuga... "

Kasuga : " Saya memilih Nouhime! "

Kenshin : " Next... "

Fuuma menunjukkan tulisan bahwa ia memilih 'Sarutobi Sasuke'

Kenshin : " Loh, mana suaranya yah? " *udh tulalit...*

Fuuma melemparkan kertas tulisannya ke arah Kenshin. Kenshin mengambil kertas tersebut. Dia lupa kalau anak kesayangannya ini tak mau bicara...

Kenshin : " Oya, ya... Saya lupa... " *melet*

Fuuma mukanya sewot. Kasuga coba menenangkan Fuuma.

Kasuga : " Aakh... Jangan marah dong! Kenshin-sama di Echigo memang begitu kok... "

Fuuma tersenyum lagi. Kemudian, Nagamasa dan Oichi marah, mereka dilewati.

Nagamasa : " Woi! Kok deretan ini dilupakan? "

Kenshin : *memukul jidat* " Ya ampun... Tolong jangan dicontoh gurumu yang rodo' stress iki... "

Nagamasa : " Ok! Kalau begitu saya memilih Date Masamune! "

Oichi : " Ichi memilih Azai Nagamasa... "

Kenshin : " Kalau begitu siapa berikutnya? Daripada nanti saya dibilang Mr. Tulalit resmi? "

Masamune : " Saya. "

Kenshin : " Oke, monggo suara pemilunya, nak! "

Masamune : " Azai Nagamasa! "

Kojuro : " Date Masamune! "

Sasuke : " Date Masamune! "

Yukimura : " Sarutobi Sasuke! "

Toshiie : " Azai Nagamasa! "

Matsu : " Date Masamune! "

Motonari : " Sarutobi Sasuke! "

Motochika : " Date Masamune! "

Yoshimoto : " Azai Nagamasa! "

Kennyo : " Nouhime! "

Tenkai : " Nouhime! "

Nouhime : " Azai Nagamasa! "

Kennyo : " Perasaan nama gue gak disebut... "

Yoshimoto : *ketawa* " Makanya! Elu memang hanya calon belaka! "

Kennyo : " Kamu sebagai temanku malah meledek seperti itu! "

Kenshin : " Berarti, total suaranya... Date Masamune ada 6 suara, Azai Nagamasa 5 suara, Nouhime 3 suara, Sasuke 3 suara juga, Kennyo 0 suara. " *wow...*

Masamune : *terkejut* " Wow... Suaraku terbanyak bung! " *menepuk tangan satu kali*

Kojuro : " Selamat, Masamune-sama! " *hormat*

Oichi : " Nagamasa-sama padahal bentar lagi jadi ketua loh... " *menahan tangis*

Nagamasa : " Aah... Gak papa, Ichi! " *memeluk Oichi*

Nouhime : " Tak kusangka, yang nge-vote aku 3 orang! Sama kayak si nobi itu! " *si nobi (shinobi)*

Tenkai : " Berarti kamu bakal jadi sekretaris, Nouhime-chan! "

Nouhime : " Oya? "

Yukimura : " KATTTA SAMAAAAAAA! "

Nouhime : " Bukan itu! " *menembak peluru pistol ke arah Yukimura*

Yukimura : " Aku tercekek! "

Nouhime : " Harusnya tertembak... "

Kenshin : " Cukup celotehnya! Berdasar hasil voting... Masamune menjadi ketua, Nagamasa menjadi wakil, Nouhime sekretaris I, Sasuke sekretaris II, Kennyo bendahara. "

Masamune : " Wow... " *merasa terhormat*

Kojuro : " Sekali lagi, selamat! "

Semua siswa melakukan kebiasaannya, yaitu... Tepuk tangan! Yey!

Kenshin : " Kalau begitu... Mulai hari ini, struktur kelas telah diresmikan! "

Yukimura : " Tapi... Saya mau jugaa! "

Masamune : " Waduh, apa-apaan ini! Anak macan lemah minta jabatan... "

Yukimura : " Biarin! "

Kenshin : " Tapi, kamu gak pantas, tuan... Kamu itu alay, lebay, jablay, jijay... Ay ay! Serba itu dah! Plus cengeng! "

Yukimura : " Kumohon! Aku mau jabatan apa saja deh! "

Nagamasa : " Kalau begitu... Biar saya yang mundur! "

Semua siswa terkejut. Whaat? Kok bisa? Ya iya lah, masa' orang ganteng dan tegas kayak Nagamasa malah mau turun jabatan?

Masamune : " T-T-Tapi... Nagamasa-kun... "

Nagamasa : " Sudah, aku tak pantas jadi wakil disini... "

Oichi : " Tapi kenapa... Nagamasa-sama... Harus mundur? "

Nagamasa : " Rela berkorban... Sudah tugasku, Ichi... "

Yukimura : " Tu kan! Ternyata memang seharusnya tadi gue bawa kamera! Banyak momen yang bisa diabadikan! "

Sasuke : " Sekarang bukan saatnya bicara seperti itu, Taichou. "

Yukimura : " Tetap saja itu penting! "

Nagamasa : " Ichi... Melindungimu saja aku belum bisa melakukan total protect... Apalagi kelas ini! "

Oichi : *tertegun* " Ukh... Tapi, Nagamasa-sama sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk Ichi... "

Nagamasa : " Ichi... Aku tahu... Tapi.. "

Kenshin : " Wow, kelas ini romantik juga. "

Nagamasa : " Aku... Memang belum pantas, Ichi! "

Oichi : *terharu* " Nagamasa... Sama! " *memeluk Nagamasa*

Siswa lainnya : " CIEEEEEEEEEH! " *kebiasaan neh, kebiasaan -_-*

Kenshin : " Jadi... Kau benar-benar bersedia, Nagamasa-kun? "

Nagamasa : *hormat* " Haik! "

Kenshin : " Kalau begitu, tak ada pilihan lain... Untuk memberi kesempatan Yukimura sebagai wakil... "

Yukimura : *tepuk tangan* " Arrigatou, Kenshin-sensei! " *hormat* *sujud*

Nagamasa : " Aku memang senang melihat hal seperti ini... "

Tapi, tiba-tiba... Tubuhnya lemas! Dia kayak habis happily shock (?)

Oichi : *memeluk Nagamasa* " Nagamasa-sama! Tosta? "

Nagamasa : *senyum* " Aku gak papa kok, Ichi... "

Oichi : " Nagamasa-sama! Jangan tinggalkan aku satu detik pun! "

Nagamasa : " Ichi... Memangnya kakakmu ini mau meninggal? Gak lah yau! Aku hanya... " *Dia pingsan!*

Oichi : *terkejut* " Hiks! Matte kurasai! Jangan mati di hadapan Ichi! " *menangisi Nagamasa*

Kenshin : " Cukup dramanya! "

Oichi : " De-demo... "

Kenshin : " Nanti aja, dilanjutin. Dia kan cuma pingsan! "

Oichi : " Sungguh? "

Kenshin : " Ya iyalah! Masa' redsun? "

Oichi : " Kalau begitu... " *berbisik* " Istirahat yang tenang, Nagamasa-sama! " *mengelus kening Nagamasa*

Semua siswa (selain Nagamasa & Oichi) : " Wow! " *lagi lagi, mereka kagum GaJe*

Matsu : " Pasangan Oichi dan Nagamasa akan menjadi TTWW bareng pasangan kita, ya kan, inuchiyo-sama? "

Toshiie : " Yap. " *mengangguk*

Kenshin : " Baik. Kalian sekarang tinggal nunggu waktu istirahat. "

Masamune : " Berarti, ini free? "

Yukimura : *geleng-geleng sarkastik* " Ya iyalah, anak naga! Kamu itu memang tak mengerti kalimatnya, bro! "

Masamune : *deathglare* " What did you say? "

Yukimura : " Berarti anak naga telinganya gak peka! "

Masamune : *teriak* " WHAAAAAT?! "

Yukimura : " Wek! " *melet*

Masamune : " Dasar kau! " *mencetarkan petir (maunya sih...) ke Yukimura*

Tapi, yang kena malah Motochika yang kebetulan mau ke tempat Keiji.

Motochika : *kesetrum* " Aaaargh! Siapa yang menyetrumku? "

Masamune : *kaget* " Owh... "

Motochika : *menoleh ke Masamune* " Sanggar bro! " *membakar (maunya sih...) ke Masamune*

Masamune : *teriak-teriak* " Loooh! Maaf, gue gak sengaja! " *padahal dah teriak bagus, tapi...*

Sayangnya, api itu mengenai Kojuro yang kebetulan berdiri.

Kojuro : *gaya marshall law* " Wataw! Mau apa lu? " *mengeluarkan cahaya petir*

Motochika : " Walah! Tadi yang duluan Masamune-mu itu! "

Kojuro : " Gue gak percaya sama bahasa sampah bajak lautmu itu! "

Kenshin : " Yah... Terserah dah, mau apa, asal jangan yang aneh-aneh ataupun yang alay. " *meninggalkan kelas diam-diam*

Maunya sih, Kojuro ngenain Motochika. Tapi... Motochika menunduk dan alhasil mengenai Toshiie! Walah... -_-

Toshiie : *teriak* " Woi! Apa-apaan lu, Kojuro? "

Kojuro : *nunjuk Motochika* " Tu loh! Chosokabe yang mulai duluan! Dia membakar bajuku! Lihat? " *memperlihatkan bagian bajunya yang sudah sejak awal warnanya hitam*

Toshiie : *fall* " Situmu kan memang dah item.. "

Kojuro : *teriak* " Tapi tambah item! "

Toshiie : " Ga ada istilah tambah item kaleek! "

Kojuro : " Tapi pokoknya, Motochika yang duluan! "

Motochika : " Engga! Masamune yang duluan! Dia menyetrumku! "

Masamune : " Tadi itu mau kukenakan Yukimura! Tapi malah kebablas! "

Toshiie : " Dah! Gue gak peduli! " *melempar daging ayam yang sudah busuk*

Motochika & Masamune & Kojuro : " NOOOOO... " *teriak slow motion*

Mereka bertiga menghindar dengan sukses. Alhasil, daging ayam busuk ini mengenai jendela tepi kelas, yang deket Masamune.

Yukimura : " Wow... Kacanya pecah... "

Sasuke : *terdiam 3 detik* " Kok bisa? "

Motochika : " Aku tahu... KITA HARUS PANGGIL KENSHIN-SENSEI! "

Masamune : " Loh, napa? "

Motochika sudah lari ke tempat Sensei Kenshin berada.

Kojuro : " Motochika cepet banget ilangnya... "

Masamune : *sudah di depan pintu kelas* " WOI! Tunggu, Motochika-kun! " *lari*

Kojuro : *terdiam 5 detik* *lompat dari jendela ke luar* " Hoop! Inilah gaya atletik terkenal Italino! " *astaga naga belaga...*

Motochika dan Masamune terkejut dan kesal disaat yang bersamaan saat melihat Kojuro.

Motochika : " Sungguh... "

Masamune : " Itu... "

Motochika & Masamune : *berbisik* " Tak tepat untuk dilakukan saat ini... "

Kojuro : *narsis* " Bagaimana gerakan atletik ala... Italino Kojurolino? "

Masamune : *menonjok Kojuro* " Nama macam apa itu? "

Kojuro : " Oh iya, lupa. Masamune-sama kan juga ganti nama jadi Masalino? "

Masamune : *double punch on Kojuro* " Jangan membuat namaku menjadi sangat aneh! "

Kojuro : " Motochika jadi Motochilino? "

Motochika & Masamune : *2x triple punch* " What, KATAKURA KUUUN? "

Kojuro : " Hmph! Liat aja yah! Besok gue tunjukkin gaya atletik koreaseyo! " *gaya hormat Korea*

Masamune : *dalam hati* " Apa lagi itu... "

Motochika : *dalam hati* " Babunya Masamune mulai agak gila... "

Tiba-tiba, Kenshin mendatangi mereka bertiga.

Kenshin : " Waduh... The three musketeer yah? "

Kojuro : " Bukan! Kami adalah atlet Italino! Kojurolino, Masalino, Motochilino! " *(?)*

Motochika : " Lu bisa diam kagak? " *smack-down*

Masamune : " Gini loh, Kenshin-sensei... Kacanya dipecahin Toshiie-kun... "

Motochika : " Tu loh! Dengerin! "

Kojuro : " Bukannya yang duluan ngeluarin petir elu, Masamune-sama? "

Masamune : " Kan ke Yukimura... Bukan ke kaca.. "

Kenshin : " Ok, that's enough! Jadi, intinya apa yang tadi terjadi? "

Masamune : " Monggo Motochika! Kamukan korban pertamanya! "

Kojuro : " Korban? Korban tabrak lari? Atau oh! Aku tahu! Korban letusan gunung Fuji! O, hampir aja lupa soal korban tsunami 2004! "

Masamune : " Diam... Mulai sembrono lu... "

Kojuro : " Oke... "

Motochika : " Jadi... Pertama Yukimura sama Masamune debat mulut tu... Terus, Masamune mau ngenain petir ke dia, tapi malah kena saya bu... "

Masamune : " Yah, itu karena meleset. "

Kenshin : " Lantas? "

Kojuro : " Terus, Chosokabe-kun mau bales, tapi kena saya... "

Masamune : " Nah, habis itu dia balas dan malah kena Toshiie. "

Kojuro : " Akhirnya, Toshiie melempar daging ayam busuk ke jendela dan kami berhasil menunjukkan atraksi Italino... "

Motochika : " Cukup soal italino! Nanti malah italinu lagi... Lagipula kenapa kami dilibatkan? "

Kojuro : " Karena kau telah mengubah namamu menjadi Motochilino... "

Motochika : " Hei! Apa maksudmu, bodoh? "

Kojuro : " Itu berarti kau resmi menjadi member atlet! "

Motochika : " DIAAAAM! " *menampar Kojuro kesekian kalinya*

Masamune : *berbisik* " Motochika... Hati-hati, sikapnya mulai aneh... "

Motochika : *balas bisik* " Very dipahami, Dokuganryuu! "

Kenshin : " Kalau begitu namanya balas-balasan dong.. "

Masamune : " Lalu, jendelanya bagaimana, Kenshin-sama? "

Kenshin : " Biarin dah... Soal jendela, bisa diurus petugas. "

Masamune : " Ya sudah. Arrigatou, Kenshin-sensei! Saya balik dulu... "

Kenshin : " Napa balik? Ntar lagi kan istirahat.. "

Motochika : " Iya? Disinikan sejuk... "

Kojuro : " Oh, saya tau! Masamune-sama mau mencoba gaya atletik Italino! Atau mungkin... Dia bisa melakukan atletik Spanyol... Oh! Chanyeol! Oh! Sanyeol! Oh... " *omongan terpetus*

Masamune : " Diam! "

Kenshin : " Kojuro... Kamu lagi sarap kah? "

Masamune : " Sudah sarap kayak orang judi yang di setooh! "

Motochika : " Kalau gitu, lo berdua aja yang balik... "

Masamune : " Napa, Motochika? "

Motochika : " Gue mau menikmati udara disini! "

Masamune : " Ya udah... Ayo, Kojuro! Dasar Koruptor, Judi-judian, bakayaRo! "

Kojuro : " What? "

Masamune : " Ayy... Yooo... " *menarik tangan Kojuro*

Kojuro : " Akkh... Masamune-sama mau ngajak olahraga? "

Masamune : " Sudah, ikut! Susah banget sih... "

Kojuro : " Berat tubuh gue jangan anggap remeh! "

Mereka berdua sudah di kelas. Sedangkan, Motochika menikmati udara sambil bicara sama Kenshin-sensei.

Motochika : " Ano... Kenshin-sensei? "

Kenshin : " Huh? "

Motochika : " Menurut sensei Motonari itu bisa berubah jadi gentlemen gak? "

Kenshin : " Motonari? Mouri-kun itu? "

Motochika : " Yap. Gue kadang... "

Kenshin : " Kadang? " *kepo*

Motochika : " Err... Gue terkadang ngrasa dia bukannya jadi gentlemen! Tapi jadi gentlewomen... "

Kenshin : *tertawa kecil* " Sungguh? "

Motochika : " Ya iyalah! Kenshin-sensei kan sudah tau kelakuannya... Dan mungkin, Kenshin-sensei ingin menjadikannya... "

Kenshin : *menampar Motochika* " Apaan sih? Mana sudi gua? Hmph! "

Motochika : *benjol* " Argh... "

Kenshin : " Oya, menurut gue, dia kagak bisa... "

Motochika : " Ooh.. Begitu... "

Kenshin : " Sama kayak alasanmu, Chosokabe... Kelakuannya... "

Motochika : *terdiam 3 detik* " Begitu ya, Kenshin-sensei? "

Kenshin : " Ya iyalah! Masa' begini? "

Motochika : " Hahah... " *menghirup udara* " Ah.. Udaranya seger banget! Sudah lama gak menghirup udara seenak ini... "

Kenshin : " Kok gitu? "

Motochika : " Soalnya, di kapal anak buahku pada gak mandi... Jadi bau udaranya! "

Kenshin : " Ya ampun... Memalukan sekali anak buahmu itu... "

Motochika : " Apalagi anak buahku yang namanya Orochika (ngasal ajah namanya). Dia itu, Kenshin-sensei, sering pake parfum yang namanya jengkol. "

Kenshin : " Parfum jengkol? Keren... Biasanya, si Kanetsugu bakal beli parfum jengkol.. Apalagi parfum -piip- " *-piip- disensor demi kebaikan*

Motochika : *melebarkan muka* " Iya? Wow... Aku terpukau! Selain itu, kalau di kapal, dia suka teriak 'Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! ' Dia kuat teriak sampai sehari penuh! Jelas banget berisik! "

Kenshin : " LOL... Kasihan lu, udara keganggu, terus telinga juga keganggu... Tinggal di Echigo dong! "

Motochika : " Echigo? Jalan terus tuh? "

Kenshin : " Hahah! Ya gak lah! Maksudmu? "

Motochika : " Namanya aja Echigo... "

Kenshin : " Bukan getooh... Echigo itu udaranya sejuk... Bahkan lebih sejuk dibanding udara disini. Selain itu, dijamin, cuma ada suara kicauan burung disana. "

Motochika : " Hmmm... "

Kenshin : " Dan yang paling banyak... Kutilang! "

Motochika : " Enak... "

Kenshin : " Minggat dong! "

Motochika : " Nah, masalahnya, kalau gue ninggalin Shikoku, bisa-bisa si sialan Mouri mengambilnya dan daerahnya menjadi sangat luas! "

Kenshin : " Owh, begitu. Gak enak dong! "

Motochika : " Lagian, di laut juga enak... "

Kenshin : " Apa? Kamu bisa bernafas di dasar laut? Gila! "

Motochika : " Ih! Maksudnya, di atas laut lah! Naik kapal jelajah samudra! Kereen! " *mengacungkan jempol*

Kenshin : " Ingat! Carikan harta atlantis untukku! "

Motochika : " Wokeh... "

Kenshin : " Kalau begitu, bagus! "

Motochika : " Saya kan bajak laut, Kenshin-sensei, heheh! "

Kenshin : " Mentang-mentang bajak laut jangan pamer otot! Benjolan aja sering... "

Kemudian, bel istirahat berbunyi! Pada act selanjutnya, kita akan membahas break time seseorang...

Continued at Act 9!


	9. Act 9

Di act sebelumnya, Kenshin dan Motochika berbicara sejenak sambil menikmati Oksigen yang masuk ke hidung... Dan terpotong dengan...

* * *

**Act 9 : Yosh! Break time! » Chosokabe Motochika**

Kring! Kring! Bel istirahat wes muni! Kenshin langsung ke ruang guru. Katanya sih, ada keperluan.

Kenshin : " Duluan ya, bajak laut... Ada urusan yang penting! " *jalan*

Motochika : " Oke, bye! "

Kenshin : " Hati-hati... "

Motochika langsung saja mengeluarkan jangkarnya. Buat apa tu, buat apa tu? Hahah!

Motochika : " Langsung saja, peseluncur jangkar tenar, si bajak laut Chosokabe Motochika! " *menaiki jangkar* " BERAKSII! "

Ternyata dia atlet peseluncur -_- Kojuro kebetulan sedang melihat pemandangan dari jendela. Sudah jelas, ada Motochika.

Kojuro : " WOOOW! Ku baru tahu Chosokabe-kun adalah atlet olahraga di bidang land surfing! "

Masamune : *ikut melihat* " Wow... Itu sangat keren. "

Sekarang, Motochika sedang melakukan salto dengan papan luncurnya! Lalu, dia berseluncur di batang pohon. Kojuro dan Masamune langsung wow, wow and wow?

Kojuro : " Kurasa kini namanya adalah Motochirica, Lihat saja! Seluncurnya bagai atlet america! "

Masamune : " Cukup soal nama atlet yang tak bermutu itu! Lebay deh... "

Kojuro : " Selain itu, masih ada lagi loh! Brazilina, terus Viva franciso, Alante mexico, Coco Australi... " *wes... Menjelek-jelekkan negara...*

Masamune : " Sudah kubilang cukup, Kojuro! "

Kojuro : " Namaste... " *mengacungkan jempol*

Masamune : " Sungguh... Basa apa iku le? "

Back to Motochika, kini dia mengelilingi bundaran air mancur! Pake ngepot lageeh...

Motochika : " Wooooo... Yeaah! Ini baru seluncuran Sea Devil! " *lompat dan membalik jangkarnya lalu kembali seluncur* " Ternyata berselancar di aspal enak juga dibanding di kayu kapal... " *Lebai.. Lebai...*

Tiba-tiba, ada halangan di depannya. Nouhime sedang memunculkan beberapa serangan, seperti bom, granat, pistol, bazooka. Waduh! Bahaya! Motochika tersenyum sarkastik dan siap-siap untuk menunjukkan triknya yang lain.

Nouhime : *main pistol* *bergaya sambil mengeluarkan senjata* " Haaaah! Kupu-kupu, pistol! Belalang, bazooka! Kupu-kupu, pistol! Kepik, granat! Lebah, granat bawah tanah! Scorpio, bom! Kulalang, eh... Belalang ndeng, bazooka! " *ya ampun... -_-*

Motochika : " Senjatanya lumayan juga, Nouhime-san! Tapi... Akan kuhindari! " *menghindari setiap serangan dengan sukses*

Langsung saja, Nouhime kagum karena setiap serangannya tidak mengenai Motochika! Padahal peluang untuk menghindari sangat tuiiiipissssss...

Nouhime : *takjub* " Wow... Kereen... "

Motochika sekarang berseluncur di lapangan mengikuti garis. Dia juga membentuk tulisan 'Freedom' dengan ujung jangkarnya yang tajam.

Motochika : " Kurasa, disini tempatnya sangat, sangat, sangaat... KEREEEN! "

Ya ampun, Aniki lebay banget ya? Kalau diliat pasukannya gimana tu...

Motochika : " Coba disana ah... " *pindah ke taman yang banyak pohon kayu bergetahnya*

Ternyata, sekolah ini punya banyak pohon kayu di sebelah lapangan. Disana juga ada pohon yang getahnya lengket kayak lem. Yang bahaya ni, kalau misalnya Motochika kena getahnya bro!

Motochika : *melewati tiap pohon* " I... Am... Sea DEVIL! Watch it... "

Owh, dia lupa di depannya juga ada pohon. Aduh, katanya sih, itu pohon yang getahnya busuk soalnya sudah berumur 1 abad. Itupun, Motochika gak tau-tau! Gawat, gawat, gawat!

Motochika : *kaget* " WHAAAT? " *kejeduk batang pohon*

Dan, nasibnya sudah ditentukan... Dia terkena getah pohon lengket ditambah kepalanya benjol kuning getool! Malangnya, itu adalah pohon gampang patah kayunya, namanya aja dah 1 abad... Tumbang deh! Terus Motochika penyet kayak akordion! Kasihan deh lu... Baru aja dibilang hati-hati sama Kenshin-sensei, dampaknya langsung muncul saat dia seluncur GJ...

Motochika : " Wow.. Nasibku malang sekali.. " *berjalan sempoyongan ke koridor kelas*

Motochika langsung disampar Keiji. Motochika kaget sampai-sampai benjolnya mengecil sedikit (?).

Keiji : " Oi, Motochika! "

Motochika : " Oh... Keiji-kun... Tosta? "

Keiji : *terkejut* " Ya ampun... Benjolanmu... Sangat langka! "

Motochika : " Langka? "

Keiji : " Ya iyalah! Biasanya warnanya merah... Ini, warnanya kuning! Hahah! Kereen! "

Motochika : " Ini kena getah kayu tau? "

Keiji : " Getah kayu? "

Motochika : " Iya! Terus, gue ketindas batangnya lagi! Lihat tubuh gue pada kusem! "

Keiji : " Makanya pake Vaseline! Biar kulit lebih cerah... "

Motochika : " Hahah.. Bualanmu itu bisa aja... "

Keiji : " Ya udah, gue ke kantin dulu yah! Mau ikut, Motochika? "

Motochika : " Ga usah gak papa kok... Gue mau istirahat. "

Keiji : " Ya wes... GWS bro! "

Keiji pergi langsung ke kantin. Motochika mengambil napas dan pasrah nunggu obat buat benjolannya.

Motochika : " Ano... Obat benjolan ada kagak? " *noleh kanan* " Kumohon... " *noleh kiri* " Perlu banget! "

Poor Motochika... Dia dicuekin. Motochika mengangkat kedua bahunya dan duduk di bangku dekat kelas.

Motochika : " Hiks... Kuharap ini cepat sembuh, kalau tidak, bisa aja gue kena benjol dalam sistem tubuh... " *memejamkan mata sejenak* *teriak keras* " HAAH! AKU BOSEN NUNGGU! "

Motochika kita skip dulu... Mari kita berdoa kepada Kami-sama biar ada obat benjolnya! Di act selanjutnya, kita akan membahas istirahat siswa lainnya!

Continued to Act 10!


	10. Act 10

Kalau Motochika sedang menderita, kini Keiji sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kantin.

* * *

**Act 10 : Yosh! Break time! » Maeda Keiji**

Skip aja tu, si Motochika! Doain ya, biar dia dapet obatnya, amiin! Sekarang, Keiji sedang memesan makan di kantin. Alhamdulillah, juru masaknya ikut terkenal... Hah? Iya kan! Dia kan nanti yang masakkan dan minta bayaran... Eh..

Keiji : " Oi, juru masak! Gue pesen... "

Juru masak : " Pesen apa ya, tuan? "

Keiji : " Gue pesan ramen! Kuahnya satu mangkok ya... Terus, minumnya green tea uaaaanget! "

Juru masak : " Wookeh! Siap tuan! " *menjulurkan tangannya* " Sebelumnya... Duit? "

Keiji : " Berapa? "

Juru masak : " Hanya 550 yen! "

Keiji : " Wokeh! Ini ya... 100, 200, 300, 400, 500 plus 50 yen buat juru masak! "

Juru masak : " Makasih, tuan! Moga uang ini bermanfaat buat saya! "

Keiji : " Semoga Kami-sama mengabulkan doamu, wahai juru masak. " *tersenyum*

Juru masak mulai memotong-motong bayam. Kebetulan, Masamune dan Kojuro juga makan di kantin.

Kojuro : " Masamune-sama... Itu Keiji kan? "

Masamune : " Ekh... Iya lah! "

Kojuro : " Oi! Keiji-kun! " *menyapa Keiji*

Keiji : *mencari sumber suara* " Siapa ya? "

Kojuro : " KEIJI! Ini Kojuro! Babu dari Masamune-sama yang manja saat mencari Honey, kuda kesayangannya! "

Masamune : *menampar Kojuro* " Kalau ngomong... Jaga! "

Kojuro : " Sorry... And WOW... "

Keiji : *masih mencari* " Maaf, sebelah mana? Gue gak kedengeren! Berisik! "

Masamune : " Apanya yang berisik bro... Disini kan cuma ada 4 orang... "

Keiji : *marah* " Apa maksudmu 4? Kan ada Yumekichi... "

Yumekichi, monyet si penggembara ini menggerutu kayak kakek-kakek tenan.

Yumekichi : " Kiik... Kikikik... Kikik... Kikikik! "

Kojuro : " O ya... KEIJI! Jangan sok tuli! "

Keiji : *mencari sumber suara* " Siapa yang tuli, gue bingung kalian dimana! "

Kojuro : " Perlu diberi tau tonjokkan Bruce Lee neh... " *mendatangi Keiji* *akting kayak petinju beneran*

Keiji masih mencari... Dan mencari... Mencari... Mencari... Kojuro sudah di depannya.

Kojuro : *tatap deathglare* " Hei, Aku disini... "

Keiji : *kaget* " Oh! Kamu disini, Hai Kojuro! "

Kojuro : " Kenapa kau malah menyapaku begitu... "

Keiji : *terdiam 3 detik* " Ekh? "

Kojuro : *menonjok Keiji* " HAAAAH! BRUCEEEE LEEEEE! "

Keiji : *kaget* *kena tonjok* " Itta! Taa! "

Masamune : *menghampiri Kojuro* " Oh My God, my babu Katakura-kun, jangan sok jadi pegulat deh... "

Keiji : " Oh, Dokuganryuu! " *hormat* " Hormat kepada ketua kelas baru! "

Masamune : " Apaan sih... "

Kojuro : " Masamune-sama, mungkin dia sudah sarap... "

Keiji : *marah* " Oi! Apa maksudmu aku sarap, Katakura? "

Masamune : " Cih... Silence! Kojuro, kita sudah selesai makan kan? "

Kojuro : " Belom! Masamune sama kripiknya belum habis! Uppo nya juga masih ada 5 butir! "

Masamune : " Peduli amet sama Uppo ku! Aku kenyang tau! Kamu sendiri jika dilihat Uppo nya... " *ternganga* " Wow... Kinclong... "

Kojuro : " Hahah... Masamune mubazir makanan! Hayooo? "

Masamune : " Aku kenyang, Kojuro! Lagipula mubazir itu istilah agama lain! "

Kojuro : " Uppo Masamune-sama itu hikmah lo, kok dibuang, nanti mereka nangis bro! "

Masamune : " Darimana lu tau kalau nasi bisa nangis? "

Kojuro : " Ya iyalah! Mereka kan kepisah sama yang Masamune sudah masukkin ke mulut... "

Masamune : " Oh... Kukira mereka tegar... "

Keiji : " Sudah malah ngomongin Uppo! Apa keperluan kalian tadi? Nyapa nyapa gue? "

Kojuro : " Yah, cuma nyapa masa gak boleh? "

Keiji : *hanyut* " Jadi itu cuma bilang hai... "

Masamune : *tertawa* " No. Bagi gue nggak kok. " *nampar Kojuro* " Lu mau makan apaan bro? "

Keiji : *kembali* " Oh! Gue pesen ramen! "

Masamune : " Ramen, itu makanan yang paling laku tadi katanya juru masak... "

Keiji : " Lantas kalian berdua? "

Masamune : " Nasi pake telur saos merah.. "

Keiji : " Itu fuyunghai... "

Kojuro : " Gue... Pesen roti lingkaran yang ada tomat, sawi, timun, daging dan kejunya... "

Keiji : " Itu burger... "

Kojuro : " Ditambah gue pesen nasi warna coklat.. "

Keiji : " Kalian gak tau nama aslinya? Lantas cara pesennya gimane? "

Kojuro : " Emang nasi warna coklat ada nama aslinya? "

Keiji : *menampar Kojuro* " NASI GORENG! "

Masamune : " Kami bilangnya ya itu tadi... Pesen telur saos merah, roti lingkaran isi sayur, daging dan keju, dan pesen nasi warna coklat! "

Keiji : " Ya ampun... "

Kojuro : " Jadi... Jadi... Makanan punya nama? Berarti ada Nasi Goreng 1, Nasi Goreng 2, Nasi Goreng 3, Nasi goreng 4... Sampai Nasi Goreng 1 Milyar! "

Keiji : " Gak gitu juga! Yang sejenis itu namanya hanya satu! Kayak kelompok getoh! "

Kojuro : " Ooowh... Tapi satu pertanyaan lagi ni, sobat Keiji... Jumlah uppo nya tiap nasi kan belum tentu sama, jadi gak sejenis dong? "

Masamune : *nampar Kojuro* " Gak gitu juga kaleek! "

Keiji : " Maksudnya sejenis itu ciri-cirinya sama! Gimana seh? "

Kojuro : *K.O* " Bintangnya banyak banget... Padahal masih siang... "

Masamune : " Ayo, Kojuro! Kita ke kelas! "

Kojuro : " Oke... "

Masamune dan Kojuro kembali ke kelas setelah bicara dengan ahli makanan alias Professor Maeda Keiji -_-

Keiji : " Hah.. Dasar Oshuu... " *teriak* " Oi, Juru masak! Makanannya udah siap beloom? "

Juru masak : " Masih 85 persen! Tunggu ya! "

Keiji : " Lama banget sih.. " *nyanyi*

Tibanya... Juru masak ini bikinnya sambil makan wortel... Perlu diperhatikan, juru masak ini kalau makan bisa sampai perutnya buncit cit cit cit... (Emang ada tikus -_-)

Juru masak : " Wortel adalah sayuran yang puaaaaling lezaato! " *melahap wortel*

Keiji : " Masih lama kah? " *bersiul*

Juru masak : " 5 menit lagi dah beres! "

Eh, wortelnya malah dimuntahin...

Juru masak : " HOOOEK! Terlalu manis! Kukira wortel ini biasa... " *melahap wortel kedua*

Keiji ternyata menjadi korban bencana ini... Mukanya langsung orange campur gulali.

Keiji : " WOI! Yang bener dong! "

Juru masak : " Owh... Maaf... " *tibanya wortel ini dimuntahkan* " Hoek! Terlalu asam! "

Sekarang, korbannya Yumekichi... Sabar ya nyet, hidup lo masih panjang... :D

Keiji : *mengelus sang monyet* " Kamu gak papa? "

Yumekichi : " Kiik... Kuk... "

Juru masak : " Oops! Gomen! My little monkey.. "

Keiji : *marah* " Jangan makan wortel mulu! Makanan saya mana? Dan jangan sok sayang sama monyet aku! "

Juru masak : " Bentar lagi! Suwer broo! "

Keiji : " Dari tadi ntar ntar mulu... Tapi malah ngasi wortel... "

Juru masak : " Hehe.. Iya, iya... "

Kebiasaan juru masak ini memang makan wortel... Tapi gak pernah melempar kayak sekarang loh!

Juru masak : *makan 4 wortel lagi* " Semoga rasanya oke... " *sesak* " HOOOOEKK! Yang ini terlalu kecil! Terlalu keras! Terlalu benyekk! Dan... " *yang terakhir kelempar ke ramen yang padahal sudah jadi* " Oops... "

Keiji : *kena 2 wortel lainnya* " Aakh! Kantin macam apa ini? Lebih mirip festival carrot... "

Yumekichi : *kena 1 wortel* " Kiik... Kiiik! "

Juru masak : *grogi* " Maaf... Wortelnya mengenai ramen tuan... Saya bikin lagi... Yaah? "

Keiji : *jurus babon* " DASAR JURU MASAK! Saya sudah bayar 550 yen sama kamu! Tapi apa hasilnya? WORTEL TAK LAKUUUU! "

Juru masak : " Akan saya bi... " *omongan terputus*

Keiji : " TAK PERLU! " *mencekik juru masak* " Oi, seharusnya lu balikin duit saya! Tambah juga biaya tidak puas pelanggan! Karena, wortel yang kamu kenakan ke saya dan monyet saya membuat pelanggan tak puas! CEPAAT KEMBALIKAAAN! "

Juru masak : " Ampun... Kumohon... " *berlindung di pancinya*

Keiji : " 550 yen tambah 100 yen! "

Juru masak : *lari* " TOLOOOONG! Ada babon ngamuuk! " *nangis*

Keiji : " BIARIN! Sekalian sebut gue double monkey mengamukk! Rasain! " *mengejar juru masak*

Taunya, ada wortel kelempar tepat di muka Keiji. Tapi, kali ini bukan juru masak yang melemparnya. Tentu saja, Keiji menuduh juru masak.

Keiji : *teriak* " JURU MASAAAAAK! "

Juru masak : " KANTIN UNTUK HARI INI TUTUUUUP! " *lari kencang*

Keiji : " Tunggu, mana uang saya! " *kecapekan*

Juru masak sudah tak terlihat di mata Keiji. Ia mengambil uangnya di counter sang juru masak. Lalu, Keiji hanya bisa duduk pasrah di kursi makan.

Keiji : " Sia-sia gue beli makan disini! " *memukul meja*

Kemudian, ada seorang anak kecil memasuki kantin dan sedang mencari sesuatu. Panggil apa ya? Puff? Oke!

Puff : *noleh kanan* " Loh? Tadi kan kulempar kesini... " *noleh kiri* " Masa' melayang lagi? "

Keiji : *dalam hati* " Apa mau anak kecil ini sih? "

Puff : " Wortel? Dimana kamu? "

Keiji : *kaget* " Apa wortel yang tadi terakhir itu... Wortelnya? "

Puff : *duduk pasrah di lantai* " Hiks! Wortel itu sudah terambil nyawanya! " *nangis*

Keiji hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan anak ini. Kalau perlu, dia bisa hormat di depan anak ini (?)

Puff : " Kapan aku bisa gak kehilangan wortelku yah? "

Keiji menghampiri anak manis tersebut. Keiji mengejutkannya dengan elusan lembut.

Keiji : " Dek, napa kamu kok nangis? " *pura-pura kepo*

Puff : " Itu kak, aku main sama temenku di luar, terus wortelnya kelempar masuk kesini.. Tapi sekarang hilang... " *nangis*

Keiji : *sweatdrop lagi* " Tenang, ya... Aku gantiin wortel kamu... "

Puff : " Sungguh? " *mata bercahaya*

Keiji : " Dengan monyet aku! "

Puff : " Apaa? Monyet kak? "

Keiji : " Iya, kamu bisa pinjam kapan saja... Asal jangan dipake main lempar tangkap... "

Puff : " Manis monyetnya kayak aku... " *tertawa kecil*

Keiji : " Masa? Aku gak percaya... "

Puff : " Iya lah... Aku kan anak kepsek yang lucu! Hoho! " *eksis*

Keiji : " Anak KepSek? Lucu yah... "

Puff : " Kenalan yuk! Aku Itsuki! "

Keiji : " Itsuki? "

Nama anak kepsek ini... Itsuki. Dia disini berperan sebagai anak kepsek yang imut dan agak cantik. Sukanya main lempar tangkap dan nyanyi.

Itsuki : " Iya kak! Nama kakak siapa? "

Keiji : " Oh... Namaku Keiji! "

Itsuki : " Oh! Pemimpin Klan Maeda! Ya kan? "

Keiji : " Lebih tepatnya klan Kaga. Oya, nama monyetku Yumekichi.. Greetings! "

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan. Kayak kenalan pegawai yah -_-

Itsuki : " Yoroshiku... "

Keiji : " Yoroshiku made! "

Itsuki : " Kakak bisa nyanyi gak? "

Keiji : " Bisa lah! Suara kakak yang paling merdu disini! "

Itsuki : " Iya? Aku gak percaya! " *menampar Keiji*

Keiji : " Aakh! Memang kenyataan! "

Mereka berdua tertawa riang melepas duka. Keiji dan Itsuki memang agak cocok ya... Tapi bukan berarti Keiji itu anak cantik -_-

Keiji : " Kamu tau lagu apa? "

Itsuki : " Itu lo.. Lagu... "

Mereka berdua nyanyi bareng sambil menikmati panorama kantin. Sedangkan itu, si kepala sekolah alias pak Xavi sedang mencari Itsuki.

Xavi : *tarik napas panjang* " Saya akan menunjukkan suara alam! Atas nama Xavi akan mempersembahkan... AI NO UTA! "

Burung-burung di dekatnya bubar semua... Xavi memang KepSek yang sangat lebay di JaNime HS, belum ada yang bisa tahan di JaNime HS dengan suaranya, kecuali Keiji dan anaknya sendiri.

Xavi : " Oke! Mulai! Lalala... Ai no Uta! Okawariyo... XAAAAAA... " *nyanyian terputus*

Kenapa nyanyiannya terputus? Ternyata, bajunya yang panjang itu alhasil kecantol ranting pohon...

Xavi : *memperbaiki baju* " Oowh... Nyantol tooh.. Yo opo to ya, kok pak Xavi yang terhormat ini melakukan kesalahan fatal? "

Nouhime yang masih latihan dengan senjata-senjatanya melihat kepsek. Dia cuek dan melanjutkan latihannya.

Nouhime : " Siapa itu? Kepsek tah? Aneh banget... Kayak anak manja... "

Xavi : *tarik napas* " Nyanyi lagi! Okawariyo... XAAAAAAA... " *nyanyian terputus*

Iyalah, dia kan jalan ke depan, ke arah Nouhime. Jelas banget kalau dia kena tembakan-tembakan sang gadis yang cetar itu.

Xavi : *marah-marah* " Hoi, gadis! Jangan mainan senjata tajam disini! Itu menganggu suara saya yang merdu! "

Nouhime : *berhenti sejenak* " Masa' sih, suara anda merdu? Gue mau denger? "

Xavi : *berdehem* " Lalala! Ai no Uta! "

Nouhime : *melempar granat* " Huuuu! Itu fales banget! "

Xavi : *gosong* " AAAWWW... "

Nouhime : " Minggir cepet! Pemandangannya keganggu buat latihan karena anda, pak! "

Xavi melihat gadis itu dengan teliti amat. Ternyata, pesona gadis itu membuatnya terpikat! Cantik...

Xavi : *fly* " Wow... Ternyata kau cantik gadis.. "

Nouhime : " MINGGIR GAK? Kalau gak, gue tembak pake peluru berapi! " *menyiapkan pistol*

Xavi : *mendatangi sang gadis* " Oi, gadis! Sini dong! Gue fall in lope lope! "

Nouhime : *jijay sama Xavi* " Iyew! Nggilani! " *lari ke kelas*

Xavi : *akting lari padahal gak ngebut* " TUNGGU! Mau kemana? Kamu adalah gadis tercantik di alam semestaaaa! Jadilah pacarku! "

Nouhime cuek ke Xavi dan akhirnya sampai di kelas. Dia ditanya oleh teman gadisnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Matsu, Oichi dan Kasuga? Karena mereka berempat bareng-bareng secewek baratnya!

Nouhime : " Gue disamperin wong gila! " *ngos-ngosan*

Matsu : " Apaa? Wong gila? " *kaget*

Nouhime : " Kepsek stress itu loh! Masa' dia ngerayu aku biar jadi pacarnya? "

Kasuga : *merasa jijay* " Iyeeew! Kepsek kayak gitu lebih pantes dengan anak jalanan! "

Nouhime : " Hahah! Betul katamu, Kasuga! "

Kasuga : " Lagian, kok bisa sih dia fall in love ama elu? "

Nouhime : " Mana gue tau? "

Oichi : " Ichi malah setuju.. Nouhime kan cantik.. " *bercanda*

Nouhime : " Tapi, Oichi-san... Masa' Nouhime yang super duper cantik, normal, dan langsing ini harus berpacaran dengan seorang kepsek tua, banci, gendut dan suara fales? Gak cucook pake bgt! "

Oichi : " Ichi cuma becanda, Nouhime... " *tertawa kecil*

Matsu : " Nouhime pasti jodohnya lebih ganteng! "

Nouhime : " Iya? "

Kasuga : " Mungkin lu bisa sama si Dokuganryuu! "

Nouhime : " Gak mungkin sama dia! Dia gak bakal nerima cewek kayak aku! "

Matsu : " Sapa tau? " *mendekati Nouhime*

Kasuga and Oichi : " Cieeeh! "

Nouhime : " Apaan sih! Cukup soal pacarannya! "

Back to Xavi...

Xavi : " Sial! Gue harus kehilangan bidadari secantik itu! " *jalan* " Ai no Uta! OKAWARIYO! XAAAAA.. " *lagi lagi terputus*

Yap, nyanyi KepSek harus terputus untuk kesekian kalinya... Kali ini, karena ada si Dokuganryuu dan Kai no Tora yang bertengkar.

Xavi : *teriak* " YOU BROKE UP MY LEGS! (Dia bacanya : yu beroke ap mi legs) " *sok ngomong english padahal fales*

Masamune : " Long time no see, again! "

Yukimura : " Dokuganryuu! Yoroshiku! "

Masamune : " Kenapa mukamu penasaran begitu? "

Yukimura : " Gue cuma mau nanya soal ini... Apa duel nya jadi? Soalnya tadi kan elu kayak grogi.. "

Masamune : " Apa maksudmu? Duel akan tetap berjalan! Lagian, anak naga tak akan grogi dan cengeng kayak elu! "

Yukimura : " Kata-katamu barusan harusnya mencerminkan dirimu sendiri! "

Masamune : " Nani? " *mengeluarkan keenam pedangnya* " Kalau begitu, why don't we death match! Right here, and right now! "

Yukimura : *mengeluarkan kedua tombaknya* " Ok! Gue terima tantangan lu! "

Masamune : *tersenyum evil* " Let's fight, Sanada YUKIMURAAAAA! " *memancarkan aura petir*

Yukimura : *tersenyum membara* " Ok, Date MASAMUNEEEE! " *memancarkan aura api*

Xavi : *teriak teriak sendiri* " Apa-apaan ini? Mereka berdua menganggu suara saya! "

Mereka berdua tak mendengarkan teriakan Xavi.

Masamune : " Death bite! "

Yukimura : " Daisharin! "

Haslinya, mereka berdua seri... Yosh! Pertarungan semakin seru!

Masamune : " Don't make me satiesfied! " *mengeluarkan hell dragon*

Yukimura : " Dare ka! Ge-er janai! " *mengeluarkan fire ball*

Masamune : " Hahah! "

Yukimura : " Omo shiroi! "

Xavi semakin kesal dengan dua anak over ini. Sang KepSek menjewer telinga mereka dan menariknya ke arah lain.

Masamune : *kesakitan* " Apa lagi sih, kepsek? "

Yukimura : *kesakitan* " Masa' duel aja gak boleh? "

Xavi : " Asal kau tau, suara ribut kalian menganggu suara saya! "

Masamune and Yukimura : " Ya wez, gak ngurus.. "

Xavi : " Apaaaa? Kalian? Katakan sekali lagi! " *menyiapkan meriam api*

Masamune : " WAAAAH! "

Yukimura : " AYO KABUUUR! "

Mereka berdua lari ke kelas sampai akhirnya ngos-ngosan kehabisan tenaga.

Masamune : *teriak* " KEPSEK ANCEN KURANG AJAR! "

Yukimura : *teriak* " KEPSEK GAK BERMUTU! "

Xavi : *teriak* " APPAAA? "

Masamune and Yukimura : *teriak* " GAAK JADI! "

Xavi : *tepuk tangan* " Bagus! " *jalan dan nyanyi lagi*

Kali ini, tak ada gangguan dari siswa siswi JaNime yang menurutnya sarap itu. (Padahal dia sendiri yang sarap -_-)

Xavi : " Syukurin... Gak ada gangguan... Ambil napas, Xavi! Ambil napas! Yosh! Lalala! Ai no Uta! Okawariyo... XAAAAA... VIIIII! " *nyanyi GaJe*

Haah... Pingsan karena dewa mabuk lagu nih, bukan mabuk laut lageeh... Oh, sekarang Xavi sudah sampai di kantin sekolah. Tentu saja, disana dia menemukan sang anak tercinta, alias Itsuki chaaaaaaaaan... (Kepanjangan)

Xavi : *kaget* *jalan penuh cinta* " My Lovely kids alias Itsuki chan! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! "

Itsuki : *kaget* *jalan penuh cinta* " Ayaaah! Aku juga mencarimu! Beta sudah lega karna melihat ayah disini! "

Xavi : *memeluk Itsuki* " Mari berpelukaaan! "

Itsuki : " XOXO, daddy! XOXO! " *mencium Xavi*

Keiji : " Lah, aku kok enggak? Aku kan Keiji dari klan Kaga? "

Xavi : " Oh, Keiji! " *memeluk Keiji*

Keiji : " Pelukan anda erat juga, pak.. " *senyum*

Itsuki : " Kita bertiga berpelukaaan! "

Keiji : " Teletubbies, teletubbies... "

Xavi : " Jangan nyanyi itu ah! Nyanyi lagu cinta ajah! Kan keren? "

Keiji : " Wasshoi, Wasshoi! BANNNZAAAAI! "

Xavi : " Lalala... " *nyanyi*

Itsuki : " Ai no Uta... " *nyanyi*

Keiji : " Okawariyo! " *nyanyi*

Xavi + Itsuki + Keiji : " Lalalalala... Syalalalala.. Ai no Uta... " *sambil jalan ke ruang kepsek*

Motonari yang melihatnya bertanya.

Motonari : " Kepsek, Keiji, kalian ngapain? Kok bisa bareng-bareng disini? Kawin ya? "

Keiji : " Enak aja! Lu duo gender! "

Motonari : " Whaaaat? "

Kepsek : *nyanyi* " We singing bout Ai no Uta! "

Keiji : " Kenapa, Mouri? Mau ikut? Mari nyanyi, bro! " *nyanyi*

Itsuki : " Lah, aku kok gak disebut? "

Motonari : " Emang kamu siapa? Anaknya Keiji? Wow, Keiji duo gender ya? " *bercanda*

Keiji : " Sekali lagi, Bukannya lu yang duo gender bro? " *kembali ke perjalanan*

Motonari : " Tunggu, gue ikut! "

Xavi : " Banyak orang, banyak juga peminat saya! "

Itsuki : " Nama kakak siapa? "

Motonari : " Mouri Motonari. "

Itsuki : *merasa jijay* " Kok nama klannya Mori kak? Itu kan klan temanku! Kakak plagiator pembunuh anak kecil! "

Motonari : " Kamu Mouri nya pake u atau gak? Kalo gak pake, bukan klanku... "

Itsuki : " Gak pake sih.. " *tertawa*

Motonari : " Hmph! "

Xavi : " Ya wes, mari nyanyi salsa! "

Keiji : " Jangan! Nyanyi jazz aja! "

Motonari : " Lebih baik lagu yang tadi aja! "

Xavi : *fly* " Duo gender ini bener-bener fansku! "

Motonari : *tatap deathglare* " Apa? Duo gender? Gue hanya ber-gender lelaki 100% disahkan pengurus bayi! "

Keiji : " Oh. Ya wez, daripada ribut kita langsung nyanyi! "

Itsuki : " Dari aku ya... " *berdehem 3 kali* *nyanyi* " Lalala! "

Keiji : *nyanyi* " Ai no Uta! "

Motonari : *nyanyi* " Okawariyo! "

Xavi : *teriak kencang* " XAAAAAVIIII! "

Mereka berempat jalan happily ke ruang kepsek. Motonari dan Keiji yang bukan penghuninya malah bablas masuk. Mereka berdua langsung ditutupi pintu oleh sang anak. Alhasil, Keiji serta Motonari jatuh ketatap pintu besi tersebut...

Motonari : " Aaah... Xavi-kun... Ai no sugoi ne! "

Keiji : *menampar Motonari* " Sok ngomong kayak istrinya aje lo! Mau disebut trio gender? "

Motonari : " Kau... " *lari ke kelas*

Keiji : " Ya wez... " *jalan biasa menuju kelas*

Sebenarnya, habis ini Keiji mau menyambut Motochika. Tapi...

Keiji : *heran* " Huh? Kemana ya, Chosokabe-dono? "

Kemudian, Yukimura memasuki kelas dan menyadari keadaan Keiji.

Yukimura : " Keiji- dono? Ada apa? "

Keiji : " Apa kau tahu kemana Motochika? "

Yukimura : " Owh! Tadi kata Masamune-dono, Motochika ada di lapangan sama Imagawa-dono! Sama Katakura-dono juga! "

Keiji : " Hmmm... Begitu ya? " *berjalan perlahan menuju kelas* " Ya sudah... "

Sebenarnya, semua ini terjadi karena ada Flashback nya! Mau tau gak, ceritanya? :)

Continued to Act 11!


	11. Act 11

Keiji yang tadinya mencari Motochika entah kenapa, sekarang dia lebih memilih di kelas sekarang. Nah, Act kali ini akan membahas... Istirahat Yoshimoto! Sekaligus menjadi flashback seperti yang dijanjikan act sebelumnya. Nah, flashback dimulai dari... SEKARANG!

* * *

**Act 11 : Yosh! Break time! » Imagawa Yoshimoto**

Motochika masih berada di bangku depan kelas. Ya iya, dia nunggu obat benjolan! Hiks, kasian de low :p

Motochika : " Dicari obat benjol! Saya beli dech! Hadooeh... Nyeri! PUSEENK! 'N PECAH-PECAAH! Sekali lagi, dicari obat pencegah benjol! "

Yoshimoto, entah sengaja tak sengaja, jalan melewati Motochika dan akting promosi obat bodrex.

Yoshimoto : " Anda sakit kepala? Pusing disertai pecah pecah? Minum bodrex! Pencegah sakit kepala! Maka kau legaaa... " *gaya hentai*

Motochika : " Apaan tu? Sepertinya dia membantu solusiku! Cepet cepet kesaaanaaa! " *mendekati Yoshimoto si aktor iklan*

Yoshimoto : " Bodrex! Pencegah segaaaaaala penyakit yang berkaitan dengan kepala! Hubungi 123456! Arrigatou! " *menyenggol Motochika*

Mereka berdua jatuh bersama. Yoshimoto gaya jatuhnya alay tau kagak? Kayak wong pingsan tenan!

Yoshimoto : " Maaf! Beribu bahkan berjuta maaf kukatakan padamu! " *bangkit dari jatuh* *pura-pura nangis*

Motochika : *bangkit* *takjub* " Apa bisa buat benjol kepala? " *benjolnya muncul satu lagi* " Oh, benjolku makin jinak sama aku! Toloong doong! Lu kan tau semua khasiatnya? " *kitty eyes*

Yoshimoto : " Oh... Chosokabe! Mungkin saja bisa ya... Kalau gak bisa, aku gtw plus triple bgt. "

Motochika : " Ayolaah.. Bisa yah? " *kitty eyes*

Yoshimoto : *menghembuskan nafas* " Oh ya! Bisa! Katanya akan manjur kalau diminum 2 kali sehari! "

Motochika : *mengguncang tubuh Yoshimoto* " Owh, Arrigatou, my pren! Minta 1 tempat doong! "

Yoshimoto : *grogi* " Aduuh... Kasih kagak yah? "

Motochika : " Please! Kasihanlah dengan bajak laut yang mulia ini? Kasihanlah denganku yang sering terkena korban benjol ini? Yah, yah, yah? "

Yoshimoto : *hanya bisa sweatdrop* " Ok, gue kasih 1 tempat bodrex! Minum rutin loh... Kalo gak, benjolan lu bakal muncul lagi! "

Motochika : *teriak* " ARRIGATOUUUUU! "

Yoshimoto : " Ne, ne... " *menenangkan Motochika* " Ya udah, minum nih! " *memberi satu tempat bodrex*

Motochika langsung saja merebut bodrex dan meminumnya satu. Betul saja, benjol nya yang kuning itu langsung hilang! Syukurin, benjol bisa ilang, kalo kagak... Orochika (ingat kan? :D) bisa teriak mampus sekencang-kencangnya di kapal -_-

Motochika : " Waah! Benjol gue dah ilang! Makasih buaaanyak! Lu apoteker terbaik bro! "

Yoshimoto : " Yap, yap, yap... "

Motochika : " Kalau gitu, satu permintaan! "

Yoshimoto : " Apaan tu, bro? "

Motochika : *teriak* " IKLANKAN FUGAKU PUNYAKUUUUU! "

Yoshimoto : *teriak GaJe* " Hah? Double WHAT? WHAT? Triple IYEW, IYEW, IYEW! Fourple AWH, AWH, AWH, AWH! Ngapain?! " *Fourple cuma ngasal authornya X_X*

Motochika : " Kamu jago akting kaan? Bisa kagak, iklankan kapal guee? Plis broo! Buktikan kalo elu sobat baik guee! "

Yoshimoto : " Gue gak begitu jago, sob! "

Motochika : " KUMOHON SEPENUHNYAAAA! Karna cuma lu yang bisa tak andalkaan! "

Yoshimoto : " Gue, tetep pada prinsip : NO! "

Motochika : " Jangan gitu ah... "

Yoshimoto : " Untung-untung bodrex nya tak kasih, masih meminta dia! "

Motochika : " YOSHIMOTO! " *pura-pura nangis*

Yoshimoto : " Minta aja ke sponsor pemerintah stasiun TV Tokyo! Ga nerima! "

Motochika : " Aaaah... " *merengek*

Yoshimoto : *terpaksa* " Ya wes... Gue turutin permintaan lu! "

Motochika : *mata bercahaya* " Really?! Arrigatou Gozaimasta! " *memeluk Yoshimoto erat*

Yoshimoto : *sesek* " Tapi, kau harus melepas pelukan dulu! Biar gue bisa nunjukkin spoilernya! "

Motochika : *langsung taat* " Siap! "

Yoshimoto : " Sekarang, turuti semua perintah saya! Rentangkan kedua tangan kamu... "

Motochika : *taat betul* " Siap! "

Yoshimoto : " Maju ke arahku... "

Motochika : *jalan ke Yoshimoto* " Zoooombiiiee.. Sudah berjalan ke arahmu! "

Yoshimoto : " Bukan itu maksudnya! Maksud gue, berhenti tepat di hadapan gue! "

Motochika : *jaga jarak* " Siap! "

Yoshimoto : " Sekarang, biarkan saya balik kanan! "

Motochika : *posisi tetap* " Siap! "

Yoshimoto : " Nah... " *tersenyum evil* " Pegang pundak saya! "

Motochika : *gak tau dia :p* " Siap! "

Yoshimoto : " Sekarang... Gerakkan jari jempolmu dengan arah memutar... "

Motochika : *masih taat* " Siap! "

Yoshimoto : " Teruskan! " *tertawa kecil*

Motochika : " Terus? Bener, diterusin? "

Yoshimoto : " Terus! " *tertawa kecil lagi*

Motochika punya firasat gak enak... Dia dijebak! Hahaha, rasain bro, lu malah mijetin si aktor :D

Motochika : " Tunggu... " *berhenti melakukan gerakan jari*

Yoshimoto : " Loh? Kok setop? "

Motochika : *memukul Yoshimoto* " Lu jebak gue kan! " *memukul lagi* " Lu nyuruh gue buat mijetin pundak lu kan? " *memukul lagi* " OOOGAAAH! " *memukul lagi*

Yoshimoto : *kesakitan* " Maaf... Itu cuma pemanasan... "

Motochika : " Pemanasan, pemanasan... Napa gak penghangatan sekalian? "

Yoshimoto : " Kalau gitu, iklan kapal lu gak jadi... "

Motochika : *kaget* " Whaat? Balek, baleek! Iklankan my own fugaku! Dia adalah kapal yang puaaaaaaaling kucinta! "

Yoshimoto : *diam di tempat* " Anak lu? Lebai! "

Motochika : " KAPALKUUU! Tadi kan sudah kubilaaang! "

Yoshimoto : " Oh. " *lari*

Motochika : " Jangan sok tulalit! Tunjukkan spoiler nya, sekarang! " *menyeret Yoshimoto ke tengah lapangan*

Yoshimoto : " Lepasin gueee! Sungguh, kau mau tau? Hiks! " *grogi*

Motochika : *melepas seretan* " Masa' saya mau tempe? " *menampar Yoshimoto*

Yoshimoto : " Ya ya! Gue serius sekarang! Pinky purple blue 'n greenie swear! "

Motochika : " Gitu dong... Namanya jempol! "

Yoshimoto : " Saya akan memulai spoiler iklan kapal untuk Chosokabe Motochika! "

Motochika : " Yeey! " *tepuk tangan*

Yoshimoto : *mengambil napas panjang* " Maukah anda memiliki kapal istimewa? "

Motochika : " Istimewaaah! "

Yoshimoto : " Dapatkanlah kapal kebangaan Shikoku! Fugaku-des! "

Motochika : *mengangguk-angguk* " Uh-huh! Jelaskan dong! Kelengkapan kapal Fugaku-ku yang terrrrcinta... "

Yoshimoto : " Wookeh! Mau tau kelebihan kapal ini? Peluru meriamnya komplit dan sudah 100% teruji! Mencapai maximal 100 km dalam 1 tembakan! Kalau gak percaya, bisa dibuktikan... "

Motochika : " Benar sekali! " *sok eksisssss...*

Yoshimoto : " Selain itu, kapal ini bisa bergerak di daratan! Karena dilengkapi motor mini yang tak terlihat! "

Motochika : " Yap... " *dalam hati* " WOOI! Kapalku tak pantas dibilang mini? Apalagi penggerak ke daratnya! "

Yoshimoto : " Satu lagi! Kapal ini sudah dijamin gak akan hanyut ke dasar laut! Karena 62,5% kapal ini terbuat dari? Material yang ringan namun keras! Rugi kalau tak beli... " *geleng-geleng*

Motochika : " Lanjutkan! Lanjutkan! Kereen! " *teriak sambil support*

Yoshimoto : " Jadi, dapatkan FU-GA-KU! Alias... FUn, GAk KUrang! Dijamin! Kami jual hanya dengan harga 750 yen! Dan plus diskon 50%! "

Motochika : *bad feeling* " Tunggu? Apa maksudmu hanya 750 yen? Kemurahan, bro! Dan diskon? Malah tambah muraah dan kunoo! Hanya 375 yen! Kapal bagus kayak gini jual 1 juta yen! Bodo amet jadi penjual online! " *teriak GaJe memunculkan angin kencaang*

Yoshimoto : " Hellow? 1 juta yen?! Kemahalan bro! Emang orang mampu beli dengan harga seperti itu? Paling hanya Barrack Obama dan Richie Rich yang bisa! Lu apa punya otak sob? Dipake mikir dong! "

Motochika : " Hmph! Kau sungguh menyebalkan! Lu pikir gue manusia pra-aksara? Gak tau bahasa? Ewh, sorry ajeh! Gak level saiki! "

Yoshimoto : " Gak ngono juga bro! Wes, diem! Lu ancen ga nyantol! Lagipula, iklan itu bukan online, say... Tapi on television... Soalnya iklannya di TV... " *topinya terbang jauh* " Noooo... My hat is fly away! CHOSOKABEEE! Tanggung jawaab! "

Motochika : " Whatever mu lah! ... " *langsung tertawa* " Hmph! Topi kan bisa beli lageeh bro... Hahahaay! Sekarang, lanjutin promosi gue! Tentukan harganya dengan _sepelesifik_! Jangan kemurahan, jangan kemahalan! Harus oke fixed! "

Yoshimoto : " Yang bener itu Spesifik, bukan _sepelesifik_, dasar! Apalagi kalau kamu bilangnya _**sepesialisifik**_, tambah salah! " *agak sebal*

Motochika : *berdehem* " Ya! Spesifik! "

Yoshimoto : *melanjutkan promosi* " Yaaah oke... Kesimpulannya... Kami jual dengan harga 40000 yen! Diskon 15%! Buruan, jangan kehabisan! "

Motochika : " Itu baru benaar! " *tepuk tangan*

Yoshimoto : " Usul sponsor berasal dari Chosokabe Motochika, monster bajak laut andalan Shikoku! Ganteng serta berotot... "

Motochika sudah sok eksis dengan goyang senggol serta nyanyian so what, gue getooh, so what getooh... (dan apa wes itu aku gtw) yang awut-awutan, padahal deskripsinya itu belum selesai...

Motochika : *goyang senggol* " Gue getooh, so what geto looh! Gue getooh ooh la laaa~~ " *apa-apaan ini?* " Thanks, Yoshimoto! Lu memang baiiik! " *ganti goyang jadi gangnam style* " Gue getooh, so what geto looh! Gue getooh ooh la laaa~~ "

Yoshimoto : *berhenti sebentar* " Gue loh belom selesai... " *berdehem* *melanjutkan promosi* " ... Tak lupa bahwa dia selalu kena benjol dan terkenal rakus! Pelupaaaa! " *tertawa kecil*

Motochika : *belum nyadar* " Gue getooh, so what geto looh! Gue getooh ooh la laaa~~ " *terdiam 5 detik* " Wait, WHAAAT? Kau mengejekku, tuan! "

Yoshimoto : " Makanya jangan goyang goyang! Apa tadi tuh? Gue getooh? Gue getooh? Apaan tu? " *mengejek Motochika* *tertawa keras*

Motochika : *langsung tatap deathglare* " Oowh, kau rupa-rupanya berani dengan monster bajak laut Shikoku yaah? Sini! " *akting seram*

Yoshimoto : *takut* *geregetan* " Wadooh! Gimana neh? Gue gak mau Versus! Please, gue gak jago kalo ga ada topi! " *minta ampun*

Motochika : " Tadi lu sok _peromosional_ dengan banyak gaya dan ejekan! "

Yoshimoto : *memuncratkan ludah* " Yang benar promosi! Bukan _peromosional_! "

Motochika : *menutup mulut* " Maksud gue itu... PROMOSI! Sekarang, lu malah takut gimana seeh? Cemen bin Hentai! "

Yoshimoto : *omongan terbata-bata* " An.. An... Ano... Gue ada urusan... Iklan... Disana! Yaaah... Disana! Haha... Rus kaboooor! " *langsung lari*

Motochika : " Oi, Tunggu! " *mengejar Yoshimoto*

Yoshimoto lari kencang melewati taman getah, kantin, ruang guru, kamar mandi, wes... Macem-macem! Motochika tak menyerah pula, dia terus saja mengejar... Dadi, kesimpulane, iki jenenge : KEJAR-KEJARAN!

Motochika : " Urusan ku belum selesai sama lu, dasar aktor iklan hentai Imagawa Yoshimoto! Gue nyeseeel! Nyeseeel! NYEEESEEEEL TAUK! "

Yoshimoto : " Wow, dia marah bangeet! Aku takut banget! " *grogi*

Motochika : *tersenyum* " Hahaha! Gue gtw harus ngomong apa, tapi... Ini _funtasty_! "

Yoshimoto : *teriak* " Yang bener Fantastic dasar bodoh! Jangan membuat tiap kata menjadi aneh! "

Motochika : " Karepmu laah! Gue males! "

Yoshimoto : " Dasar language player! " *senyum* *larinya makin cepat*

Motochika : " Biarin! " *melet* *lari lebih cepat lagi*

Yoshimoto : " Oh! Gue jadi inget pas pertama kali kejar-kejaran... "

Motochika : " Kapan? Dimana? Kenapa? " *kepo*

Yoshimoto : " Di tempatnya mantan wakil kelas, alias Azai Nagamasa itu! Sudah luaaaaaampaaau! "

Motochika : " Lama sekaliiiiiiii... "

Yoshimoto : " Nah, sambil kita lari... Aku ceritain kenapa! "

Motochika : " Dan... Mari lebih kencaang! " *mendekati Yoshimoto*

Yoshimoto : *kaget* " WHAAAT? GUE GAK KALAAAH! Gue bisa ngebut sampai depan situ! "

Motochika : " Oh ya? Kok rodo' ga percaya yah? "

Yoshimoto : " Liat aja! " *baru ngambil 3 langkah ngebut, tapi...*

Prediksi Motochika benar. Ternyata, Yoshimoto malah ngos-ngosan dan berbaring di atas lapangan.

Yoshimoto : " Hah... Hah... Ternyata gue salah. Tubuh gue udah hancur karena lari ngebut tadi! "

Motochika : *berhenti* *tertawa* " Kasian de loh! Makanye jangan sok kuat! Katanya bisa kedepan situ, malah baring disini! Banguun! "

Yoshimoto : *niru adegan Upin Ipin* " Selamat pagi, cikgu! "

Motochika : " Bukan itu! Maksud gue, berdiri dong! Jangan bobo' disini! Kotor! "

Yoshimoto : " Ya wez... " *duduk di tempat*

Motochika : " Napa gak lari lagi? Ayo! Biar paru-paru sehat! Kan buaanyak udara _oksilikon_ nya! "

Yoshimoto : *geleng-geleng* " Haih... Yang bener Oksigen, ndoro! " *menepuk pundak Motochika*

Motochika : *berdehem* " OKSIGEN! "

Yoshimoto : " Udah, gue males lari... Mau denger kagak seh, lari pertamanya? "

Motochika : *matanya berbinar-binar* " Gue mau donk! "

Yoshimoto : " Kalau gitu, duduk sini! "

Motochika : *menuruti komando (?)* " Siap, tuan! "

Yoshimoto : *berdehem* " Jadi... Saat itu... "

_FLASHBACK **ON** ::_

Saat itu, di kerajaan Azai... Si badut, alias Yoshimoto hendak menyerangnya dengan rencana. Rencananya sudah pasti berhasil bro! Kan sudah terencana! Namanya aja rencana.. (PLAK! Ouch...)

Yoshimoto : *tertawa ala badut* " Syukurin! Kerajaan Azai akan tiada setelah yang satu ini! " *emang iklan yah?*

Nagamasa yang melihatnya, langsung saja melakukan aksi tempur kebiasaan nya, yaitu... Manggil pasukan -_-

Nagamasa : " Wataw! Pasukan Azai, seraaang! Watashi wa, Azai Nagamasa, akan menunjukkan kehebatan pasukan Naga asam! " *hah?*

Pasukan Naga Asam keluar untuk menyerang Yoshimoto. Siap-siap aja Yoshimoto kapok dihajar! Namun...

Yoshimoto : *lari* " Kau takkan bisa mengejarku! Hahaha! "

Nagamasa : " Ciih... Panah! Seraang! "

Panah-panah itu mengarah ke Yoshimoto. Dan, Yoshimoto berhasil menghindarinya dengan gaya hentainya. Dia membuka kipasnya, lalu mengipas-ngipaskannya ke depan. Setelah itu, dia melompat dan melakukan flipback, lalu ia menginjak panah-panah tersebut dan turun ke belakang dengan gaya tempur ala Marshall Law (?)

Nagamasa : " Gaya macam apa itu? Sangat magnificent! " *insaf* " Tunggu, SERAAAANG! "

Pasukan Naga Asam (?) Sudah tiada. Mereka kecapekan maksudnya... Yoshimoto jalan memasuki kerajaannya yang baru dengan selamat sentosa, mengantarkan rakyat ke depan pintu gerbang kemerdekaan, eh, gak gitu juga kalek!

Yoshimoto : *nyanyi* " Pasukan Azai memang sangat lemah... " *tertawa dan nyanyi lagi*

Dan, tak sengaja, dia menginjak anjing bulldog disana! Tentu saja anjing itu marah terhadap si biang kerok (Yoshimoto).

Yoshimoto : *panik* " Tung-Tunggu! Aku tak bermaksud menginjakmu! Kamu kan anjing baik... "

Anjing ia semakin marah karena malah disuruh tenang, anjing kan, juga punya perasaan!

Yoshimoto : *tambah panik* " Hiks... Anjing manis, jangan ganggu abang yang baik ini ya... Abang kan, gak sengaja, yah? " *langsung lari*

Tentu saja, anjing itu mengejar Yoshimoto! Sekali lagi, anjing juga punya perasaan!

Yoshimoto : " Maafkan aku! Kumohon, jangan mengejarku dengan ngebut gituuuu! " *lari keluar*

Dan, kerajaan Azai merdeka sekali lagi! Hip hip, horee! Hip hip, horee! Hip hip... -_-

Nagamasa : " Bersorak untuk klan Azai! "

Pasukan Azai : " Hidup klan Azai! Hidup klan Azai! Merdekaaaa! " *bersorak GaJe*

Nagamasa : " Arrigatou... Saya berjanji! Akan selalu menjaga klan Azai dengan makmur! "

Pasukan Azai : *teriak* " HOOREEEE! "

Sekali lagi, merdeka! Eh, cukup... Jangan banyak-banyak... Nanti kerajaannya malah kebanyakan merdeka, alias over-merdekasitas... (?)

_FLASHBACK **OFF** ::_

Yoshimoto : " Sekian sejarah mengenai pengejaran pertama saya... "

Motochika : " Jadi, kamu dikejar-kejar sama yang namanya anjing bulldog? Jadi, itu kejar-kejaran pertamamu? "

Yoshimoto : " Yah, itu kesimpulannya! Pintaaar! "

Motochika : " Yey! Bagus bung! Terlalu Crazy! " *tepuk tangan*

Yoshimoto : " Pas itu, tau kagak? Sepatuku yang sebelah kanan copot! Soalnya waktu itu longgar sebelah! "

Motochika : " Iyah? Terus gimana dong? "

Yoshimoto : " Ya sudah, terpaksa guwe ngelepas dua-duanya di tengah jalan, alias nyeker sepanjang jalan! Biar gak digigit anjing sialan itu... Dan sejak itu, sepatuku ganti jadi yang ini. "

Motochika : " Gilaaa! Ciyus lu, Nyeker? " *tertawa keras* " Hahah! Yoshimoto, kapan kapan kita lomba dikejar bulldog yuk! Nanti seru tuh, nyeker lageeh. Cihoowh! " *menepuk tangannya*

Yoshimoto : *berdiri* " Kalau gitu, gimana kalau kita ancang-ancang kaki alias latihan dulu? Biar ngebut sob! " *nyeker*

Motochika : " Hah? Sekarang? " *kaget*

Yoshimoto : *menonjok Motochika* " Ayolaah, sob, kemana semangat si monster bajak laut itu? Lu kan suka lari! Apalagi secepat seluncuranmu itu... "

Motochika : *kepalanya benjol* " Tapi... Gue benjol lageeh! Gue males kalau kepala gue benjol! " *-_-*

Yoshimoto : " Jangan gitu doonk! Benjol aja lu peduliin! Padahal gak pengaruh sama larimu, kan?! "

Motochika : *dalam hati* " Tiba tiba... Hati ini terasa membara... " *berdiri* " Baik! Akan aku tunjukkan, kemana semangat bajak laut itu! "

Yoshimoto : *senyum* " Nyeker dong, dasar pelaut! Lu kan yang ngajak sendiri! "

Motochika : *nyeker* " Tapi nanti... Akan kurebut satu pack bodrex darimu, tuan! Untuk mengatasi benjol ini! " *siap-siap*

Ya ampyun... Lu peduli amet yah, sama yang namanya ngilangin benjolan... Kasian Yoshimoto tauk, produk sponsor nya bisa abis tuuh!

Yoshimoto : " Ayo kejar aku kalau bisa! " *lari*

Motochika : " Tunggu! Kau curang... " *mengejar Yoshimoto* " KAU MENCURI START-KU! "

Mereka berdua kejar-kejaran dengan semangat membara di dadanya... O ya, soal sepatu ama sandal, mereka tinggal di lapangan tadi. Dan secara kebetulan, Masamune serta mata kanannya alias Kojuro-kun, yang jalan-jalan dengan isengnya (perasaan Masamune kakean bagian...) melihat kedua souvenir cantik (?) tersebut.

Masamune : " Huh? " *melihat sandal kanan Motochika* " Ini kan punyaan Chosokabe-kun! "

Kojuro : *mengamati* " Bukan Chosokabe lagi neeh, Masamune-sama! "

Masamune : *muka bingung* " Lantas punyaan siapa, Kojuro? "

Kojuro : *berdehem* " Kalau kata ryuunomigime, ini milik atlet peseluncur campuran america dan italino, alias Motochirica Chosolino... " *mulai neh... Nama atlet yang aneh ala Kojuro -_-*

Masamune : *menampar Kojuro* " Sama aja goblok! Lagipula, sejak kapan dia mengubah namanya? "

Kojuro : " Sejak disahkan oleh si ahli nama atlet, alias Katakura Kojuro! " *pamer tubuh*

Masamune : *geleng-geleng* " Sudah! Mending kita jangan bahas soal nama-nama atlet lagi! Udah pusing soal ini sandal, sekarang gue tambah pusink dengan nama-nama itu tauk?! "

Kojuro : " Hiks... Masamune-sama jangan pusing dong.. Nama atlet kan pada susah semua tuuh, jadi wajar lah... "

Masamune : " JUSTRU ITU MASALAHNYA! " *menampar Kojuro 2x lipat*

Kojuro : *menjerit banci* " Awwh! "

Masamune : " Lebai! " *melihat sandal lain* " Loh, yang aneh ini punya sapa yah? "

Kojuro : *kaget* " Pelangi... Ada kipasnya juga... Jangan jangan ada olahraga baru namanya pelangi kipas! Atlet nya pasti juga baru lagi tuuh! "

Masamune : " JANGAN ATLET LAGI DOONK! " *tatap deathglare*

Kojuro : " Oh... Tak jadi... " *nyengir*

Masamune : " Lagipula sejak kapan ada olahraga yang menggunakan kipas? " *garuk-garuk kepala*

Kojuro : " Ada! Mungkin nanti ada... "

Masamune : *menghentikan Kojuro* " Cukup! Kita Back to the Topic ajah, oke? Kesimpulannya, ni sandal milik siapa Kojuro? "

Kojuro : " Masa' ini kepunyaannya... " *ketakutan*

Masamune : " Punyaan sapa seh, Kojuro? Nape lu gereget pake a dan n getooh? " *muka sarkastik*

Kojuro : *terbata-bata* " Itu loh, masa' punyanya Han-Han-Han-Han-Han-Han-Han-Han-Han... "

Masamune : " Napa si lu? Dari tadi nyebutin Han mulu'? Hansaplast? Hansip? Atau... Han Solo nya film Star Wars tuh? " *menepuk pundak Kojuro*

Kojuro : *omongannya makin cepat* " Ha-Han, Ha-Han, Ha-Han, Ha-Han, Ha-Han, Ha-Han... Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Haaaaan... "

Masamune : *teriak* " APAAN SEEEH? "

Kojuro : *balas teriak* " HAAAAANTUUUUU! "

Masamune : *terdiam 3 detik* " Wait, whaat? " *menampar Kojuro* " Hantu mana ada yang pake sandal, Kojuro? Khayal yaah... "

Kojuro : *berbisik* " Sini gue ceritain legenda mengenai sandal hantu... Benar-benar ada! Sudah disahkan ahli hantu! " *(?)*

Masamune : " Iyah? Ceritain donk! " *penasaran*

Kojuro : " Jadi saat itu, ada seekor hantu... "

Masamune : " Uh-huh... "

Kojuro : " Dia sedang sempoyongan di kubur! "

Masamune : " Laaaluuu? Gimaanaa? " *mulai ketakutan histeris*

Kojuro : " Hantu... SEMPOYONGAN! "

Masamune : " Hmmm? Maksud? "

Kojuro : " Mengambil sandal mayat di dekatnya! "

Masamune : " Mayat pake sandal? " *muka aneh*

Kojuro : " Maksud gue, sandal milik si penyekar mayat... "

Masamune : *panik* " Hiiiwh... Seram buangetz! "

Kojuro : *menatap tajam tuannya* " Itu terjadi pertama kali di kuburan Oshuu... Lalu di kuburan Aki, disusul klan lainnya... Saat itu, tak ada yang mau ke kuburan! " *mengarahkan pedang*

Masamune : *takut* " Aaaah! " *menjatuhkan sandal kipas pelangi yang ia pegang ke lantai*

Kojuro : " Ada 3 syarat biar gak ketahuan, tapi bakalan susah... Jangan bicara satu huruf pun, jangan nabur bunga di makamnya, jangan nangis, sedih, ataupun terharu sama sekali! Atau... YOU'LL KILLED... " *ngos-ngosan dhewe (?)*

Masamune : *back to topic* " Nah, nah, nah... Cukup cerita hantunya! Sekarang, mending sandal ini kita cari orangnya! "

Kojuro : *mengacungkan jempol* " Haik, Masamune! Sama! Motochika dan unknown... "

Masamune membawa sandal Motochika, Kojuro membawa sandal pelangi kipas. Mereka berdua sambil mencari Motochika sekaligus promosi barang.

Masamune : *teriak* " MOTOCHIKA! "

Kojuro : *teriak* " Yang merasa sandalnya kipas pelangi?! " *gaya tinju ala Jin Kazama*

Masamune : *dalam hati* " Wes... Babuku alias mata kananku alias ryuunomigime alias Katakura Kojuro menunjukkan aksi lebay nya... "

Sedangkan itu, Motochika dan Yoshimoto berada 1 km di depan mereka. Mereka istirahat sebentar di bangku dekat situ.

Yoshimoto : *ngos-ngosan* " Tadi itu... Kenceng banget kan? Sekencang angin puting beliung! " *menyilang kedua kakinya*

Motochika : *tertawa kecil* " Wow... Kita lari GaJe banget tadi! Bahkan kita keliling satu sekolahan looh... " *ngos-ngosan pula*

Yoshimoto : " Oi, kapan-kapan kita gini lagi yuk! Tapi, coba lebih jauh... Sampai alun-alun Tokyo! "

Motochika : " Alun-alun? Hebat tuh! Nanti numpang istirahat di restorannya! Makan ramen dan minum sake atau bir yang buaaanyaaak! "

Yoshimoto : *menolak* " Tapi sake maupun bir tak cocok untuk tubuhku... "

Motochika : " Gak cocok? Lu gak biasa jadi penjudi sih! Enak tau, bisa bertaruh untuk banyak uang! "

Yoshimoto : " Sayangnya saya tak tertarik... So, ada minuman yang lain kagak? "

Motochika : " Kalau gitu, minum ASI aja lu! Alias _Air Sapi Ibunda_! "

Yoshimoto : *menampar Motochika* " Double What? What? Triple Yek! Yek! And Yek! Air Susu Ibu doang kaleek! Gak pake nda! Lagian, sapi mau ngasih minumnya kah? Yek, nggilani bro! Gue ogah pake bgt! " *menepuk tangannya*

Motochika : " Owh, ya sudah... " *menyelonjorkan kakinya* " BTW Busway neh, lu akhirnya mau minum apaan? It's your choice awards, bro! "

Yoshimoto : " Kalau begitu... Gue mau cappuccino mix ajah! " *mengangguk GaJe*

Motochika : *terdiam 3 detik* " Just Cappuccino mix? Gak terlalu simple tuh, mas bro? " *muka heran*

Yoshimoto : " Emank napa, Masbulloh ya? "

Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar, lalu tertawa bareng sampai puas. And, finally, Masamune-Kojuro sampai di tujuan... Mereka punya cara konyol buat manggil Motochika. Apa yah? Liat aja!

Kojuro : " Oi, monster bajak laut! Gue iki alien non-bajak darat! Kalau berani, serang saya! O ya, selain gue, juga ada bos nya loh! Siap-siap aja gue peras tubuh lu... "

Motochika mendengar kata-kata Kojuro. Dan apa yang dilakukannya? Tauk...

Yoshimoto : " Ano... "

Motochika : *menutup mulut Yoshimoto* " Diam, bro! Ngomong satu huruf pun... Gue cekek sampai leher lu membiru bahana! "

Yoshimoto : " Maafin gue yaah... " *nyengir*

Motochika : *noleh* *pura-pura gak tau* " Gomen nasai yo, danna... "

Kojuro : " Dannnnaaaaaaaaaaa...?! "

Motochika : " Adakah alien yang datang ke darat? Gue kagak believe! Dan sebenarnya, suara alien tidak seperti itu! " *senyum evil*

Masamune : *berkata lebih keras* " Biarin, kita ini alien bahasa intelek! Dan, tentu saja ada alien non-bajak darat di dunia ini! Kalau mau tau, datanglah ke sumber suara ini dan langsung kau teriak 'Sandal kipas'! Kalau enggak, gue lempar sandal loh! "

Motochika : *kaget* " Apa? " *menyusun rencana* *nge-blink* " Ya wes! Gue kesana, tapi pas gue teriak 'sandal kipas', lu harus bilang '_**fuyungereng**_'! Dan katakan bahasa asing lainnya! "

Masamune : *kaget* " Dari mana lu tau yang kami makan? " *geleng-geleng* " Maksud gue, dari mana lu tau salah satu bahasa alien kami? "

Motochika : *tertawa* " Salah satu teman penggembara ku telah memberi tahu lewat jaring sosial... "

Masamune : " Cih... Ya sudah! Buruan kesini! Jangan sok cemen dan lemah! Dan semacamnya! "

Motochika : " Yoshimoto, lu diem disini... Jangan kemana-mana! Pokoknya lakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan boneka daruma! " *pergi ke sumber suara*

Yoshimoto : " Napa? Gue juga mau ikut! "

Motochika : *diam* " Gak usah, lu kan gak mau dikejar-kejar alien... " *tertawa*

Kojuro : *nyahut* " Ajak temanmu yang brengsek itu! Sapa tau dia punya... "

Motochika : *muka heran* " Huh? Maksud? "

Yoshimoto : *goyang itik* " Tuh kan... Gue ikut, gue ikut! Alien, here we go! " *jalan happily mencari suara* *nyanyi* " Alien... Alien... Alien, makhluk yang manis... " *nada lagu soleram (?)*

Motochika : *terdiam 3 detik* *lari* " Tunggu! Apa maksudmu punya dia? "

Masamune : *tertawa kecil* *berbisik* " Apa sih maksudmu, Kojuro? "

Kojuro : " Ya... Dia! Soalnya, sudah jelas hanya mereka berdua yang kayaknya nyeker... "

Yoshimoto sampai di tujuan. Motochika terlihat lesu habis ngejar Yoshimoto.

Motochika : *ngos-ngosan* " Kamu cepet banget.. Seperti biasa... Mencuri start! "

Yoshimoto : *tertawa* " Okeh, mari kita teriak! "

Motochika : " Sandal kipas! "

Yoshimoto : " Sandal kipas! "

Kojuro melempar sandal kipas tersebut ke arah Motochika dan Yoshimoto. Dia melemparnya tanpa diketahui siapapun disana.

Motochika : *melihat sandal* " Loh? Ini kan punyaan... Punyaan... Punyaan... "

Yoshimoto : *melihat pula* *teriak* " Ini punyaku! "

Motochika : " Iya lah! Lantas punyaan ku kemana? Masa' alien itu pilih kasih? "

Masamune memulai bahasa alien awut-awutannya.

Masamune : *bahasa alien* " _**Fuyungereng, hasobs! watawaganryuu lannigimeyor oshiwanegas!**_ " *ngawut deh...*

Sebenarnya itu bukan bahasa alien, cuma disingkat kok! Biar Motochika percaya aja kalau alien non-bajak darat itu ada. Nah, tadi itu artinya : '_**Fuyungereng, Halo sobs! Watashi wa Dokuganryuu lan Ryuunomigime Yoroshiku wa Onegai jimas!**_'

Kojuro : *berbisik ke Masamune* " Basa apaan tu? Jangan ada-ada deh! "

Masamune langsung melakukan smack-down yang kuat. Akhirnya, Kojuro tertancap di tanah.

Kojuro : *mengacungkan jempol* " So sweet! "

Masamune : *dalam hati* " Dia memang aneh.. "

Dan ternyata, Motochika ngerti bahasa alien itu!

Motochika : *menepuk tangannya* " Gue ngerti sekarang bahasa lu, alien! "

Yoshimoto : " Iyah? Coba, coba! Gue kepo neh! " *semangat*

Motochika : *bahasa alien* " _**Fuyungereng, haganryuuwa hamigime! Duno werismai sues? Nyamanman gatemtem**_... " *ngawut deh...*

Artinya : '**_Fuyungereng, hai dokuganryuu dan hai ryuunomigime! Do you know where is my shoes? Nyari kemana-mana gak ketemu-temu_**...'

Yoshimoto : *bingung* " Heh? Ternyata sulit banget... "

Masamune : *ngomong pelan* " Dia ngerti! Lah, aku malah gak ngerti yang dia ngomongin... "

Kojuro : " Coba ah... " *berdehem* *bahasa alien* " _**Fuyungereng... Oyatu, Fuyungereng... Cholabinaka rasentobir katakura nainaka**_... "

Kojuro tadi itu cuma ngomong awut-awutan...

Masamune : *berbisik* " Bahasa apa itu, Kojuro? Omonganmu ngawut bangetz! Gue malah tambah gak ngerti karenamu! "

Kojuro : " Hehe... " *nyengir*

Motochika : *bahasa alien* " _**Fuyungereng... Kokuga gamongmong toy? Nappbingya?**_ " *senyum sarkastik*

Yoshimoto : *berbisik* " Sebenarnya itu bahasa apaan seh? Kok guwe gak nyantol?! "

Artinya yang tadi itu : '**_Fuyungereng... Kok Dokuganryuu gak ngomong-ngomong toyah? Napa? Bingung ya?_**' BTW, sebenarnya apa arti fuyungereng itu? Tauk...

Kojuro : " Coba lagi ah... " *bahasa ?* " _**Ni hao ma! Ajinomoto! XAAAAA... VIIII**_... "

Masamune : *menabok Kojuro* *teriak pelan* " Oi! Jangan ngomong cina campur merek campur kepsek dong! "

Kojuro : " Aakh... Hancur hati Kojuro.. " *pura-pura nangis*

Masamune : *menyekek Kojuro ke atas* *teriak pelan lagi* " DIAM! "

Yah... Sabar deh Kojuro... Tuanmu memang gak tahan dengan aktingmu! (Ini bukan motivasi, tau!)

Kojuro : *berbisik* " BTW, Fuyungereng itu apa? "

Masamune : *berbisik* " Itu bahasa khas alien! "

Kojuro : *mengangguk-angguk* " Owh... "

Masamune : *berbisik* " Sudah, jangan tanya begituan lagi! Gue mau bales! "

Kojuro : " Oke! Dimengerti! Gue gak ribut lagi! "

Masamune memulai lagi bahasa awut-awutannya.

Masamune : *bahasa alien* " _**Anoooo... Kugapah yakaubicckan... Tapguali askalgakcay!**_ " *(?)*

Artinya : '_**Ano... Aku gak paham yang kau bicarakan.. Tapi gue alien asli kalau gak percaya!**_'

Yoshimoto : " Aaaah! Gue pusing soal bahasa alien yang GJ ini! "

Motochika : *bahasa alien* " _**Gubil... Masepgueh? Gunyamanman gatemtem! Japilsih!**_ " *hahah -_-*

Artinya : '_**Gue bilang... Mana sepatu gue? Gue nyari kemana-mana gak ketemu-temu! Jangan pilih kasih!**_ "

Kojuro : *berbisik* " Mana fuyungereng nya, tuan? Katanya itu bahasa khas... "

Tiba-tiba... Ada seseorang melewati mereka berempat. Lalu, dia tertawa sendiri dan meninggalkan kawasan. Kira-kira, siapa yah?

Kojuro : " Lagipula, Masamune-sama kan, sukanya nyampur bahasa! Masa' ga pake fuyungereng lagi? Gak cool donk! "

Sementara itu, ini kata Motochika dan Yoshimoto...

Motochika : " Mana nih, balasannya? "

Yoshimoto : " Jangan-jangan mereka bukan alien yang asli tuh! " *tertawa kecil*

Akhirnya, Masamune langsung smack-down lagi si Kojuro. Kali ini tembus ke tanah yang lebih dalam...

Masamune : *bisik* " Gak selalu dipakai, Kojuro ku yang tercinta... "

Motochika : *bahasa alien* " _**Wes! Guperkesankeh? Biaketahlu alnonbajdar atbuk! Lego!**_ " *langsung pergi*

Artinya : '_**Wes! Gue pergi kesana okeh? Biar ketahuan lu alien non-bajak darat atau bukan! Let's go!**_'

Yoshimoto : *ngejar Motochika* " Loh, kemana?! "

Masamune : *terdiam 3 detik* *berbisik* " Waaah! Kita bakal ketahuan, Kojuro! "

Kojuro : *teriak GaJe* " Waaadooooh! Gimana ini, Masamune-sama? "

Masamune : *menutup mulut Kojuro* *berbisik deathly* " Oi, ngomong jangan keras-keras, nduk... Ntar tambah ketahuan! "

Kojuro mengangguk. Mereka berdua tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dan, sekarang mereka terpojok, karena Motochika sudah sampai di tempat mereka!

Motochika : *senyum evil* " Mana aliennya yah? "

Yoshimoto : *heran* " Kok malah Masamune ama Kojuro alias babu lebay disini? "

Motochika : *sarkastik* " Jangan-jangan... Kalian pura-pura jadi alien non-bajak daratnya yah?! Gue sudah tau sejak awal! "

Masamune : *panik* " Kamu salah... Tadi itu memang ada aliennya disini... Tapi... Kojuro yang hajar semua! " *nyengir*

Yoshimoto : *geleng-geleng* " Sungguh? "

Motochika : " Kok gue rodo' gak percaya yah? " *tertawa*

Kojuro : " Kenapa kau tak percaya dengan Oshuu? Kami kan yang tadi sembunyi dan ngomong bahasa-bahasa yang... " *omongan terputus*

Masamune langsung saja menginjak kaki Kojuro dengan keras.

Kojuro : *teriak banci* " Aaah! Sakit, Masamune-sama! " *pura-pura nangis*

Masamune : *berbisik* " Ntar ketahuan! "

Yoshimoto : *bisik ke Motochika* " Hmmm... Aneh. Motochika! Mending, coba lu survey mereka! Sapa tau mereka bo'ong lageh! "

Motochika : *balas bisik* " Stuju! "

Motochika mulai akting kayak si ahli survey. Yoshimoto hanya dian dan memerhatikan Motochika yang sok itu...

Motochika : *berdehem* " Kenapa kalian bisik-bisik? Kayaknya suaaaangat mencurigakan! Ok! Sekarang, kalo lu memang liat aliennya, buktikan dimana bekas-bekas alien yang tadi lu hajar! Dan biarkan saya melihatnya! " *tersenyum evil*

Masamune : *menelan ludah* " Tunggu... Bekas alien? Apa maksudmu? Aku bingung banget sama elu! Sekali lagi, bekas alien? Gtw saya... " *nyengir*

Motochika : *menekan suaranya* " Setiap musuh pasti memiliki bekas bekas dihajar! Kan anda baru menghajarnya, so, pasti masih ada bekasnya saat ini! Jangan bilang... " *mengarahkan jangkar* " Lu bohong... "

Masamune : " Gue gak bohong! Tapi bekas aliennya gak ada sekarang! Dia tadi terbang pake UFO! "

Motochika : " Iya? Kalau memang dia terbang pake UFO, pasti UFO nya kelihatan! Karena ukurannya besar. "

Yoshimoto : " Tuh! Dengerin! UFO itu... Beeee... Saaaaar... "

Motochika : *berbisik ke Yoshimoto* " Bukan itu yang kita bahas! "

Kojuro : " Hahah! Tapi tadi UFO nya kecil, ya kan, Masamune-sama? "

Masamune : " Iya! Jadi gak keliatan! "

Motochika : " Kalo UFO nya memang kecil... Gimana aliennya bisa masuk bro? "

Masamune : " Alien itu mengecilkan dirinya dengan senter pengecil! "

Kojuro : *meniru Doraemon* " Senter pengecil! "

Masamune : *napok Kojuro* " Jangan gaya-gaya disaat yang tidak tepat... "

Kojuro : " Bukan begitu! Harusnya... " *berdehem* *nyanyi lagu Fatin* " Namun engkau datang di saat yang... " *langsung suara sopran wanita* " Tidak tepaaaat... " *fals... Suara elu fals...*

Masamune : *malah ikut nyanyi* " Cinta ku tlah dimi... " *langsung suara metal* " LIKIIIIIEH! YEEEH! " *Ya allah... Sangat fals...*

Kojuro : " Masamune-sama! Jangan malah nge-rock disini! Masamune-sama kan bukan Husein Alatas ataupun si Di Muhammad Devirzha itu kan? "

Masamune : " Lu mulai duluan dengan suara sopran elu! "

Kojuro : " Iya tah? Aku kok lupa? " *pura-pura gak tau*

Masamune : " Cih... "

Motochika : " Oke, fokus! Berarti dia meninggalkan senter pengecilnya! "

Yoshimoto : " Tunggu dulu! Gue curiga... Bukannya tadi katamu aliennya dihajar sama Kojuro... Lah, sekarang malah lu bilang kabur pake UFO... Yang bener mana? "

Masamune : " Oh... Sebenarnya... Sebenarnya... Tadi aliennya ada 2! Jadi yang satu dihajar, yang satu kabur! Iya kan? " *tertawa*

Kojuro : " Masamune-sama... Bukannya tadi yang jadi aliennya itu kita... "

Masamune menginjak kakinya Kojuro untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kojuro : *menjerit* " Oh My Gosh to the Baby it Hurts ala Lady Gagal! "

Masamune : *berbisik* " Apaan si loh? Ntar kalo ketahuan, elu mau dihajar? "

Kojuro : *berbisik* " Keceplosan! Hiks... " *menahan sakit*

Motochika : *mengangkat Masamune* " Sudah kuduga itu kalian... Sekarang, mana sandal gue?! Kenapa lu cuma ngembaliin punyaan Yoshimoto? "

Masamune : *teriak* " WAAAAKH! Maafin gue dong, Motochika! Jadi, gue tadi kebetulan balik dari kantin ama Kojuro! Terus gue nemu sandal kalian berdua! Dan akhirnya kita sembunyiin sandal lu di lumpur getah deket taman sekolah! "

Motochika : *kaget* " Lu sembunyiin di taman getah? Lu mau gue benjol yah? "

Masamune : " Sumpah, Motochika! Gue kagak tau soal itu! Please, maafin gue yang kagak berdaya ini! Huhuhu... " *nangis*

Yoshimoto : *tertawa* " Ketua kelas kita alias si Masamune ternyata kini tak berdaya... "

Kojuro : *panik* " Masamune-sama! " *menahan air mata*

Motochika : " Ya sudah! Kalau gitu lu ambilin sandal gue sekarang! Bersihkan sampai bener-bener gak ada getahnya! "

Masamune : " Okeh! Gue ambil! " *jalan ke taman*

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Kojuro : " BTW, napa gak lu sendiri aja yang ngambil? "

Motochika : *terdiam* " Oh iya, lupa... " *ngangkat Kojuro*

Kojuro : " Loh? Kok gue diangkat? Jangan-jangan, Chosokabe-sama mau jadiin gue artis yah?! Hore! "

Motochika : *teriak* " DIAM! Lu itu... Harus mendapatkan pengangkatan yang sama kayak tuanmu itu! "

Kojuro : *kagum* " Apa gue bakal jadi pemimpin klan Oshuu kelak? "

Motochika : *mencekik Kojuro* " BUKAN ITU MAKSUD GUE! "

Kojuro : " Aaakh! "

Sedangkan itu, Masamune berada di taman getah saat ini. Dia hendak mengambil sandal Motochika yang tadi ia taruh.

Masamune : " Ah! Itu dia! " *menunjuk sandal* *goyang ngebor* " Akhirnya nemu jugaah! "

Tibanya, si Yukimura melihat keadaan Masamune.

Yukimura : " Loh... Masamune-dono? "

Masamune : *menoleh* " Oh... Sanada Yukimura! Kau lagi rupanya! "

Yukimura menghampiri Masamune dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Yukimura : " Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini, Masamune-dono? "

Masamune : " Oh... Gue mau ngambil sandalnya Motochika disini! "

Yukimura : " Napa? Masamune-dono? Kok sampe-sampe si bajak laut itu minta diambilin sama lu? "

Masamune : " Yah... Itu memang salah gue! "

Yukimura : " Salah Masamune-dono? "

Masamune jadi lupa-lupa tujuannya... Dia tergoda akan pembicaraan ini.

Masamune : " Yah... Gue kan nemu sandal dia di lapangan... Terus gue malah sembunyiin di taman getah ini! Akhirnya, gue disuruh ngambil! "

Yukimura : " Hahaha! Jangan-jangan... Bahasa alien tadi itu juga Masamune-dono? Yang buat meyakinkan bahwa ada alien itu... Masamune-dono?! "

Masamune : *kaget* " B-B-B-Bahasa Alien? Dan... Keyakinan? Kau tahu darimana, Yukimura? "

Yukimura : " Owh, itu... Hahaha! Gue kebetulan lewat, terus ngeliat 4 orang ngomong GJ soal alien dan UFO... "

Masamune : *hanyut* " Jadi... Kau mendengar beberapa kata dari aku, Kojuro, Motochika dan Yoshimoto yah? "

Yukimura : " Fuyungereng... Fuyungereng... Fuyungereng... Hahah! Itu yang paling kuingat! "

Masamune : " Itu sebenarnya campuran dari nama makanan. Fuyunghai, burger, nasi goreng... "

Yukimura : " Ooh! Kukira memang bahasa khas! "

Masamune : " Lagian mana ada alien tau fuyunghai? Itu yang bikin kata-katanya juga Motochika... "

Yukimura : " Chosokabe... Dono? Ya sudah, gue mau masuk kelas dulu... Takutnya ntar lagi bel masuk bunyi! Daane! " *meninggalkan Masamune*

Masamune : " Daane! Dan ingat! Jam 4! "

Yukimura : *teriak dari jauh* " FUYUNGERENG! "

Masamune : " Hmph! Yukimura... Dasar kau... Menganggu tugasku saja! "

Nah... Flashback memang sudah selesai. Tapi, ini masih jam istirahat. Masamune mengambil sandal Motochika, taunya...

Shingen : " Hmmm! Anak muda! "

Masamune : *menoleh* " Loh... Kenapa, Shingen-sama? Tadi saya baru ketemu sama yang namanya Yukimura... "

Shingen : " Saya gak nyari itu! "

Masamune : " Lantas? "

Shingen : *memegang tangan Masamune* " Ngapain lu ngambil sandal disini? Mulung? "

Masamune : " Nggak! Saya mau ngambil sandal teman aja... "

Shingen : " BAKAYAROOO! " *menapok Masamune*

Masamune : *membuang iler* " BUHUUOOOK! "

Shingen : " Sekarang sudah mau masuk! Tunda aja dulu! Saya yang ngajar habis ini! " *menarik tangan Masamune ke kelas*

Masamune : " TUNGGU! Tadi kata teman saya... Sandalnya harus dibalikin sekarang! "

Shingen : " Alasan-MU! " *menarik lebih keras*

Masamune : " Saya berani sumpah kelingking, pak! Nanti dia bakal benjol... " *omongan terputus*

Shingen : " BENJOL APAAN? Bisa diambil nanti! Dia gak bakal benjol kok! "

Masamune : " Tap-Tapi... " *lagi-lagi terputus*

Shingen : " Hmph! " *makin ditarik tangannya*

Shingen dan Masamune ke pergi ke kelas. Tentu saja, Masamune yang paling tidak suka dengan situasi ini. Langsung saja, Kriing! Kriing! Bel masuk kedua berbunyi.

Shingen : " Hahahah! Mari kita lebih cepat! Saya tak mau nanti terlambat satu detik puun! " *menggendong Masamune*

Bagaimana nasib Chosokabe yang menunggu sandal kesayangannya?

Continued to Act 12!

* * *

PROMOSI! PROMOSI!

Ntar Act 12 bakal panjang ceritanya... Soalnya, satu kelas bakal keliling satu sekolahan! Mulai dari sabang sekolah sampai merauke sekolah (emang ada? -_-).

Mungkin act ini memerlukan banyak waktu untuk diselesaikan... Khukhukhu... (suara tawa Nobunaga campur Mitsuhide)

**_PLAAK! _**Author langsung dihajar...** KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR...**.

So, keep reading! ^^"


	12. Pre Act 12

Maaf, tapi si author kepikiran mau bikin Behind the Scenes nya -_- Jadi, sekarang adalah Pre Act 12 dulu, Gomen Nasai...

* * *

**Pre Act 12 : Teaser day 2 and Behind the Scenes**

Sekali lagi gomen nasai... (JANGAN MOTONG ADEGAAAN! *ditonjok)

Akhirnya, syuting Act 11 selesai. Kali ini, Author juga berbicara looh :)

* * *

Author : " Atari! Minna Atari! " *tepuk tangan*

Masamune : " Ya iyalah... Aku kan, leader terkeren di seluruh dunia... " *cieh...*

Yukimura : *teriak* " UWOOOOH! Habis ini akan ada TOUR OYAKATA SAMAAAAA! "

Author : " Baiklah, Sanada. Hari penikmatanmu datang sekarang. Tapi setelah itu, author akan menyiksamu hidup hidup... " *nyengir*

Yoshimoto : " Ano... Thor, Thor, besok aku berhalangan syuting! Gimana dong... "

Author : " WHAAAT? Baru masuk hari kedua sudah berhalangan? " *sweatdrop*

Yoshimoto : " Tapi malamnya, aku bisa kok! " *senyum kilatan ala Maito Gai*

Author : " Oooh... Saya punya ide! Besok kamu gak usah masuk sekolah ya... "

Yoshimoto : *bersorak* " Yippie yippie yaaay! " *goyang inul* " Yippie! "

Author : " Tapi malamnya kau harus syuting lagi... Hohoho! "

Motochika : " Bukannya sekolah cuma pagi hari ya, Thor? "

Author : *ngamuk* " WOOOOI, Jangan panggil gue THOR! Panggil gue DISSA! " *ngos-ngosan*

Kennyo : *mengejek* " Aku... THOR! Aku berotot besar dan terkuat! "

Author : *mengambil pedang milik Masamune* *menghajar otot Kennyo* " JANGAN MELEDEK! "

Motochika : " Jadi, pertanyaan gue kagak dijawab, neeh? " *puppy eyes*

Author : " Oh! Maafin gue, Motochika! Tadi itu, gue cuma mengingatkan bahwa lu gak boleh manggil gue Thor! "

Motochika : " Ya sudah. Sekarang jawab pertanyaan gue dong! "

Author : " Ne, ne... Ochi suite kurasai... Karena, besok akan ada pesta! " *goyang GJ*

Motonari : " Sayang sekali, gue tak tertarik! "

Author : " Ayolah, Mouri... Kalau gak ada lu, ga ada juga trending topic JaNime! "

Motonari : " Tapi, tetap saja gue tak tertarik... " *membuang muka*

Author : " Kamu pengen duel sama Chosokabe itu, kan? " *tanya sarkastik*

Motonari terdiam sejenak. Ternyata, dia terpancing dengan ucapan sang Author!

Motonari : *teriak* " Gue pengen membalas Chosokabe! Sedendam dendam gue! "

Author : " Tapi ada syaratnya... Lu harus buktikan kepada seluruhnya, bahwa kau adalah calon himiko idol! " *tertawa*

Motonari : *fell down* " Ternyata syarat dari anda terlalu menyiksa... "

Tiba-tiba, datanglah sosok tak dikenal (?). Dia mendobrak pintu syuting kami. Tibanya, dia adalah... Murid baru di JaNime HS besok! Namanya...

Ieyasu : " Author Dissa! Besok gue jadi mubar kan? " *tersenyum eksis*

Kojuro : " Apa itu MuBar? Jangan jangan... Nama chocolate bar baru tuuh... "

Author and Ieyasu : " Maksudte murid baru, cak Kontooong... "

Kojuro : *geram* " Gue bukan Kontong, gue Kojuro! "

Author : " Habis, sok pinter elu kayak Cak Lontong! "

Kojuro : " Hiks... Aku kan bukan makanan... " *pura-pura nangis*

Author : " Tuuh kan, keluar lagi... "

Ieyasu : " Ya sudah! Kalau begitu, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dalam bidang ini! " *membara*

Author : " Bagus, bagus! Besok, kamu harus datang puaaaaaaaa... " *panjang banget a nya*

Ieyasu : *hormat* " Haik! "

Author : " Aaaaaaaaa... " *masih memanjangkan*

Ieyasu : " Ano... Dissa? " *mencoba untuk menyadarkan Author*

Author : *masih* " Aaaaaaa... "

Kemudian, ada bor yang menusuk punggungku! Di saat itulah, a ku terhenti.

Author : *menjerit* " Ouch! Jangan gitu sama authormu yang baik ini! "

Bor itu... Yang menusuknya adalah Honda Tadakatsu! Robot kesayangan Ieyasu sendiri.

Author : *mundur perlahan* " Oke... Ok... Gue bawa peace! Maksudku tadi, kau harus datang pagi banget! Siap? "

Ieyasu : *hormat* " Haik! "

Tiba-tiba, suara cetaran pistol mengarah ke sudut tembok. Tentu saja, dia adalah...

Nobunaga : " Wooi! Kapan gue jadi pemeran JaNime HS! Gue mau menunjukkan... Betapa indahnya neraka dari raja iblis keenam! " *tertawa sendiri*

Nouhime : " Haik, Nobunaga-sama! Lagian, napa gue disekolahkan sih, Author Dissa? Gue kan, istri punyaan Nobunaga satu-satunya! "

Author : " Ceritanya, lu adalah siswa yang gak lulus-lulus... Akhirnya lu disekolahin deh... " *dengan PD*

Nouhime dan Nobunaga langsung saja mencetarkan tembakan pistol ke arahku. Woosh~~ Author langsung kena penyakit gosong peluru.

Nobunaga : " Rasakan itu! " *tertawa evil*

Author : *mohon ampun* " Maafin gue, Nobunaga! Tapi, di minggu berikutnya lu bakal jadi, kok! "

Nobunaga : " KELAMAAAAAN! "

Author : " Biar nanti ada dum durudum nya! "

Nouhime : " Tapi, gue gak mau sama orang ini! " *menunjuk Tenkai*

Tenkai : *sedang tertawa sendiri* " Buaaahahak! Wuaaakakakakkakk! "

Nouhime : *mencetarkan granat* " Senteng lo! "

Tenkai : " Gomen... Tapi, sakit itu enak! "

Author : " Diam lu, Tenkai! Besok, Nouhime juga ngeluarin racun meledak loh! Terus, besok perutmu bakal bolong! Darah bakal muncrat! "

Nouhime : " Tumben lu pintar, Dissa... "

Author : " Ini bukan tumben, tapi gue sudah pintar sejak jaman dilahirkan... "

Sasuke : *tiba-tiba datang* " Haiyaah... Jangan sok gaya deh, Thor Dissa! Pinter juga para shinobi, terutama milik Takeda! "

Kasuga : *ikut campur* " Jangan sok juga, Sasuke! Pinteran para Echigo! "

Sasuke : *teriak* " TAKEDA! "

Kasuga : *teriak* " ECHIGO! "

Sasuke : " Pokoknya yang paling pintar itu... TAKEDA! TAK pernah EDAn! "

Kasuga : " Pinteran ECHIGO! ECH, Ini paling nge-GO! "

Sasuke dan Kasuga bertatap deathglare satu sama lain, sedangkan si author hanya terdiam.

Fuuma menulis : 'Kalian itu, cukup! Semua manusia kepintarannya sama!'

Author : *kagum* " Aah, Fuuma... You are my helper! "

Fuuma langsung saja menamparku dengan sadis. Sampai-sampai, pipi tembem kesayanganku ini menjadi merah.

Author : " Ikh, sakit kaleek! "

Tiba-tiba, Sorin dan Yoshitsugu datang.

Sorin : " Katanya, besok aku ikut pesta ya? "

Author : " Yap! King, Queen, Kepsek, anak Kepsek, seluruh guru dan seluruh siswa! "

Yoshitsugu : " Memangnya pesta apaan sih, thor, gue penasaran... "

Author : *muka panci panas* " JANGAN THOR! GUE DISSA! "

Yoshitsugu : " Tapi kan, kamu author pembuat cerita ini, jadi dipanggil thor no problem? "

Author : *muka air mendidih* " TETAP SAJA! "

Duuar... Peluru ditembakkan ke sudut tembok. Orang gendut dengan meriam itu adalah...

Xavi : " Jadi, bolehkah saya nyanyi sepanjang pestanya? " *tertawa*

Author : " Waktunya dibagi la yaw... Ada makan, nari, kembang api, petak umpet, duel, nyanyi... Bla, bla, bla... Bla, bla, bla... "

Xavi : " YEEEY! Yang penting ada NYA-NYI! " *tarik napas dalam-dalam* " Ai no Uta! XAAAA... VIIIII! "

Author : *tutup hidung* " Napasmu bau, pak... "

Nagamasa : " Hmmm... Kalau begitu, besok yang di show break time nya siapa? "

Author : " Oh, soal break time yang di show adalah... Ieyasu, Masamune dan para shinobi... "

Nagamasa : " Gue kapan? "

Author : " Entahlah... Saya belum punya waktu untuk menaruhnya! "

Nagamasa langsung speechless. Oichi memeluk Nagamasa dan menyuruhnya untuk sabar.

Oichi : " Ochi suite, Nagamasa-sama... "

Nagamasa : *mengangguk* " Haik! Ichi! "

Author : " Romantik #1 dimulai... " *memainkan biola*

Oichi dan Nagamasa : " DIAAAAM DISSAAAA! " *mengombinasi cahaya dan tangan kegelapan jadi satu*

Author : *kesetrum campur kesedot* " Sugimasu, Oichi, Nagamasa... "

Keiji : " Besok, gue cetarkan pestanya dengan gitar! "

Author : " Boleh, boleh... Asal jangan gitar mainan... "

Keiji : " Ngapain gitar mainan? Emang mainan kamu, Thor? "

Author : *geram* " Lagi-lagi... " *ngambil pistol Nobunaga* " GUE DISSA! BUKAN THOR! "

Keiji : " Yaah... Gue kagak tau... " *rambutnya acak abis*

Nobunaga : *tatap deathglare* " Perasaan lu belum ngomong pinjem ama gue... "

Author : *ketakutan* " Haik! Pin-pinjam! Nobunaga-sama... " *nyengir*

Nobunaga : *merebut pistol* " Telaat! Dasar Dissa tak bermutualisasional! " *apaan tu?*

Author : *panik* " Maapin gue deeh... Gue kagak sengaja tau, Nobu-sama? "

Ctar! Author langsung gosong segosong kebakar gerhana matahari.

Nouhime : " By the way, boleh meriaman kagak, Dissa? "

Author : " Owh, tentu saja! " *gak tau*

Nouhime : " Kalau gitu, semuanya minggir! " *nyiapin granat 10 pack, dijatuhin dari ketinggian 1 meter*

Author : " Ekh... Apa yang kau lakukan... "

Nouhime : " Katanya boleh meriaman? "

Author : *panik* " Tapi, bukan sekarang! Maksud gue, buat di pesta nanti! Kalau sekarang, ruang syuting kita akan... "

BOOOOM! Ruangan meledak begitu saja...

Author : *batuk* " Ya elah... Gimana syuting kita? Ruangannya aja ancur! "

Nouhime : " Hahahaaa! Gue gak jadi siswa lagi! Gue akan bikin drama : Nouhinaga love! "

Nobunaga : " We are one, Nouhime-san... "

Author : " CUKUUUP! Meski begitu, syuting akan tetap jalaaaan! "

Toshiie : " Tapi dimana lagi, Dissa? "

Matsu : " Kamera aja bobrol semua, gimana rekam camera 'n action nya? "

Author : *sweatdrop* " Ini semua karena Nouhime! Lu harus ganti! "

Nouhime : *nyiapin kimono* " Tapi, gue ganti baju dimana, Dissa? "

Author : *geram* " Maksud gue... BAYAR! Gedung ini mahal looh! 1.000.000 yen! "

Nouhime : " Haaiyaaah~~ Ngapain dipeduliin... "

Author : " JAHAT LUUU... JAHAAAAAT... "

Ieyasu : " Hmmm... " *berpikir*

Yukimura : " Yah... Gak ada TOUR OYAKATA-SAMA! " *menahan tangis*

Masamune : " Tapi gue seneng juga... Gue gak akan ikut sama tuanmu yang katak katakan itu! " *senyum evil*

Sasuke : " Aha! Setuju, Masamune! "

Masamune dan Sasuke langsung ketawa evil. Tenkai malah ketawa sendiri kayak biasa (namanya orang gila bin sinting)

Yukimura : " Masamune-dono kok begitu? Sasuke-dono... Juga? "

Masamune : " Ya iyalah... Tuanmu kan, over spirit! Alias terrrr laaaaa luuuu... "

Lagi-lagi, Masamune dan Sasuke tertawa evil. Kali ini, Nobunaga mengikutinya juga. Author dan Yukimura hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban yang datang setelah ini...

Yukimura and Author : " Semuanya jahat... "

Motochika : " Kalian ini! Cari tempat syuting lain aja dong... "

Author : " Tapi, emang lu tau dimana? "

Motochika : " Tanya sama... " *matanya melirik ke Ieyasu*

Ieyasu : " Kok gue? "

Yukimura : " Ieyasu-dono! Kami mohon... "

Author : " Kalau tidak, cerita ini gak bakal lancar! Forever! Dan lu gak bisa ikutan! "

Ieyasu : *berpikir sejenak* " Baiklah! Kalian bisa syuting di rumahku! "

Author : *mata penuh cahaya* " Bener nih? "

Ieyasu : " Tentu saja mas broo... "

Author : *tatap deathglare* " Gue perempuan, Ieyasu... Perempuan... "

Ieyasu : " Oh, maksud gue mbak bro. " *nyengir*

Author : " Kamera? Kamera? "

Ieyasu : " Tadakatsuuuuu! " *memanggil keras*

Tadakatsu mengeluarkan 3 kamera roll. Ternyata, klan Tokugawa jago di bidang ini!

Ieyasu : " It's all rolling, action! " *pamer*

Motochika : " Lu memang bisa diandalkan, Ieyasu! "

Ieyasu : " Tee-heeh... "

Author : " Arrigatou! Ieyasu! "

Yukimura : " Dengan begini, syuting bakal jalan lagi! Dan akan ada... OYAKATA-SAMAAAA! "

Masamune : " Shit! "

Motonari : " Gue pasti jadi korban lagi... "

Author : " Minna! Siapkan properti dan dialog kalian! Kita akan beraksi di act berikutnya! "

Nouhime : " Nobunaga... Kita pisah lagi... "

Nobunaga : " Iya, Nouhime sayaank... " *menahan tangis*

Author : " IKKU ZO! " *jalan ke tempat Ieyasu*

Sesampai di tempat Ieyasu~

Ieyasu : " Naah... Welcome! " *hormat*

Kennyo : *teriak* " GOLDEEEEEN! "

Ieyasu : *menampar Kennyo* " Ini kuning, mas! Kuning! "

Kennyo : " Sama aja! "

Kasuga : *kagum* " Ruangan Ieyasu-dono... Bagus juga! "

Author : " Hah! Gue punya ide! "

Kasuga : " Apa itu? "

Author : " Besok, lu bakal jadi... Yang pertama kali bertemu Ieyasu di sekolah! "

Kasuga : " Whaaaat? " *teriak GJ* " Oh My Gooood! Serius? "

Author : " Serius. Nah, lu terima kagak? "

Kasuga : *mengguncang tubuh Author* " Tentu saja gue mau, Dissa! Gue mau! "

Author : " Bagus! "

Motonari : " Kenapa tak ada yang hijau disini? "

Motochika : *memnberi Motonari cabe hijau* " Nih, Mouri! Hijau! "

Motonari : " Aku gak minta, wahai Chosokabe! "

Motochika : " Lagian ngapain lu nyari hijau? Jangan jangan... Jatuh cinta ama tumbuhan! " *bersiul*

Motonari : " Sial... NGAPAIN GUE CINTA AMA TUMBUHAN! "

Motochika : " Habis... "

Author : " Nah, Minna! Ayo mulai syuting! "

Yoshimoto : " Siapa duluan yang syuting? "

Author : *dengan tegas* " Motochika, Yoshimoto, Kojuro, di lapangan, LINE UP AND TAKE ACTION! Cepat! "

Motochika : " Oh iya. Sandal gue kan? "

Author : " Tumben lu inget... Biasanya perlu bantuan gue... "

Motochika : " Jangan sombong deh. Gue kan anak mandiri! "

Masamune : " Semua orang sejak 7 tahun sudah mandiri! Mandi sendiri! "

Motochika : " Bukan itu maksudnya! Maksud gue, melakukan hal dengan pribadi! "

Kojuro : *nyolot* " Wow... Tubuh peri yang ketiga kalinya... "

Motochika : " Maksud gue... GUE GAK PERLU BANTUAN WONG LIYA! "

Ieyasu : " Hiks! Motochika bukan makhluk sosial... "

Motochika : *geram* " LUPAKAAN! MBOH BILANG APA LAGI! Dissa, cepet nyalakan kameranya, dan syuting sekaraaang! "

Author : " Ok! Camera... Rolling, Action! "

* * *

Nah, sekian behind the scenes sementara. Ntar, bagaimana real actionnya?

Continued to REAL Act 12!


	13. Act 12

Kreeek... (Dengan pede mengeluarkan pintu ke mana saja) Minna! Ohayo Gozaimas :) Sekarang, seluruh siswa JaNime HS akan tour Takeda! Keliling se-ko-lah... Dari sabang sekolah sampai merauke sekolah (emang ada? -_-) So, Stay tune on JaNime HS Act 12!

* * *

New features (emang upgrade aplikasi?) (khusus di act ini) :

- Ada **penyorotan kamera**! (Contoh : Kamera mengarah ke bla bla bla...)

- Kameramen juga menjadi narratornya!

- Author juga **main di drama**! (Readers : " Ya elah... Masa di cerita basara ada manusia lebai kayak kamu? " Author : " Cuman sebagian, tenang ajee. Gue kan, bukan wong narsis! ")

- Act ini terbagi lagi menjadi 12 bagian! (Readers : " Masa ada bagian terus di bagian lagi? Aneh deeh... " Author : " Biarin! Ini cerita gue dasaar bodoh! ")

- Ada bagian survey! (Readers : " Emang lu bisa survey? Ntar jadi cak lontong... " Author : " Bisa! Gue bisa bahkan lebih payah dari cak lontong! " Readers : " Sama aja itu... ")

- Behind the scenes pastinya :D... (next chapter released)

* * *

Oh iya! Twelve parts yang tadi dimaksud adalah :

**1. Get-in segment**

**2. Shockly, Motochika is...**

**3. The Beginning of Tour**

**4. Regret and spirit**

**5. Finally...**

**6. Helper and regreter coming!**

**7. Canteen session**

**8. Bathroom session, Mouri's secret!**

**9. Library session**

**10. Science lab session**

**11. Secret room, King 'n Queen session!**

**12. EPILOGUEH!**

So lets begin the story!

* * *

**Act 12 : What the Hell! Takeda's tour class!**

* * *

**1. Get-in segment :**

Kamera mengarah ke lapangan sekolah. Saat ini, Motochika, Kojuro dan Yoshimoto masih berada di lapangan, menunggu Masamune dan sandal.

Motochika : " MANA SIH, SANDAL GUEEH? " *teriak sampai-sampai burung kabur semua*

Author : *datang dengan santai* " Bukannya sandal kamu udah pergi... " *Motochika melempar Author dengan tangannya ke taman getah*

Motochika : " EMANGNYA SANDAL PUNYA KAKEEH? " *keluar asap*

Yoshimoto : " Hahah... Sabar, Motochika... " *menepuk pundak Motochika*

Kojuro : " Paling Masamune-sama masih main getah di taman... Terus lupa ama sandal kamu! "

Motochika : " Ya elaah... Itu gak lucu, Kojuro! Masalah besarnya, ini sudah bel masuk! Terus, gimana kalau si Masamune, taunya kagak ngembaliin sandalnya? "

Yoshimoto : " Hmmm... " *berpikir sejenak*

Motochika : " YA KAN? TERUS GUE JALAN PAKE APA? "

Yoshimoto : " Katanya kuat nyeker, eh taunye... "

Motochika : *tatap deathglare* " Kalau kena tata tertib alias tatib? "

Yoshimoto : *nyengir* " Bener juga ya... "

Kojuro : " Maaf ya, Chosokabe... Aku gak bisa lama-lama disini. Gue masuk dengan lari... " *langsung bablas* " GAYA ATLETIK BRAZILIA! "

Motochika : " Ano... Kau... Lebai... "

Yoshimoto : " Eh, Motochika? "

Motochika : " Hmmm? "

Yoshimoto : " Maaf, tapi.. Gue juga mau masuk kelas dulu! Ntar dimarahin lagi... Bai bai! Have fun wait! " *meninggalkan Motochika sendiri*

Motochika : " Loh... Kamu jangan ninggal juga! "

Yoshimoto : " MAAFIN AKU! "

Motochika : " Yah... Gue sendiri deh! " *duduk menunggu*

Motochika menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu... Menurutnya, itu luaaaaamaaaa...

Motochika : *menguap* " Hoooah... Si Dokuganryuu mana seh? Lama amet... "

Kamera menyorot ke taman bergetah. Yoshimoto melihat taman bergetah tersebut. Dia kan tak tau kalau Masamune sedang digendong sensei abal-abal saat ini.

Yoshimoto : *heran* " Mana Masamune-san ya? "

Author : *berdiri* " Ouch! Kakiku lagi sakit beratz! Terhempas-hempas ke rumput! "

Yoshimoto : " Loh... Author? Kok disini? "

Author : " Ya iyalah, gue kan dilempar ama Motochika! "

Yoshimoto : *geleng-geleng* " Cape deh seribu tempe lageeh... "

Author : " Tunggu... Kenapa kamu gak masuk kelas? Sekarang kan pelajaran... "

Yoshimoto : " Hmmm... Sebenarnya rencana gue mau sekalian nolong Author, tapi, gimana lagi, lu suruh gue ke kelas duluan... So, Bai-bai! "

Author : *kaget* " Eh, tunggu, whaat? Tolong gue, tolong guee! Lu kagak bilang dari tadi! "

Yoshimoto : " Maaf tapi lu telaat bro! Gue udah males! " *bablas*

Author : *nangis* " Sakit kaki aku... Hiks! "

Sekarang, kita lihat bagaimanakah kondisi kelas JaNime HS! Kamera menyorot bagian depan kelas. Yoshimoto yang baru sampai, langsung saja disambut oleh Kojuro. Oh, dan si author diam-diam berada di depan pintu kelas (cepet banget!)

Kojuro : " Looh? Masamune-sama kemana yah? "

Author : *ngelantur* " Masamune-sama lagi ke sisi-Nya... " *Kojuro langsung melempar Author ke langit ke-7* *Kamera langsung nyorot langit*

Kojuro : *Kamera dengan cepat kembali nyorot depan kelas* " AUTHOR NGELANTUR! Jadi, kemana Masamune-sama? "

Yoshimoto : " Tak tahu... Tak tahu, Kojuro! Tapi kayaknya, masih nyari sandal. "

Nagamasa : " Semuanya! Baris dulu! Sebelum kita ditegur guru! "

Kojuro : " Tapi, Masamune-sama belum ada! "

Yoshimoto : " Peduli amet sih, ama tuanmu! Dia masih nyariin sandalnya Chosokabe, tau! "

Nagamasa : " Gak usah tunggu-tungguan! Langsung bentuk barisan di koridor! Perintah dari Kenshin-sensei! "

Kojuro : " Kalo emang perintahnya, sekarang mana Kenshin-sensei? Gak ada kan? " *menunjuk depan kelas*

Nagamasa : " Yaah... Kan cuma dikasih tau, masa' Kenshin-sensei ada disini juga? Paling-paling sensei nya ganti... "

Kojuro : *kaget* " Whaaaat? Sensei ganti baju? Kan baru pagi ini dipake baju nya, masa' langsung berganti pakaian kan, aneh? "

Nagamasa : " BUKAAAN BEGITUUUU! " *menonjok Kojuro ke tembok* *membuang muka* " Dah, dah! Gak usah diurus tuh... Cepet, baris! " *keluar*

Hampir semua siswa terpaksa mengikuti perintah si mantan wakil kelas ini. Nah, Yukimura menempati barisan yang paling depan.

Nagamasa : " SIAAAAP... GRAK! "

Yukimura : *teriak* " UWOOOOH... SIAP! "

Nagamasa : " LENCANG DEPAN... GRAK! "

Semua siswa lencang depan. Yukimura yang paling semangat diantara siswa lainnya, padahal harusnya yang paling depan gak usah lencang depan -_-.

Yukimura : " LENCAAAANG DUEEEEPAAAAAN! "

Sasuke yang tepat dibelakang Yukimura langsung mencoba untuk mengingatkan.

Sasuke : " Ano... Taichou... Yang paling depan gak usah lencang depan. "

Yukimura : *teriak* " UWOOOH! GAK USAAAH! " *kembali tegak*

Sasuke : " Yah... Gak teriak gitu juga kaleek ndor... "

Author : *tiba-tiba di depan kelas* " Minna-san... Lencang kiri juga doong! " *mengambil alih pasukan tanpa ijin*

Yukimura : *teriak* " LENCAAANG KIRIIII! "

Sasuke : *menurunkan tubuh* " Ya elaah... Teriak lagi... "

Author : *tertawa* " Bagus! Semua ikut perintah! "

Nagamasa : *menonjok Author 20 kali* " Elu bisa diam gak? Gue komandannya! Jangan ikut! " *saat pukulan terakhir, Author terpental-pental agak jauh*

Kojuro : *melihat Author* " Woow... Jaraknya jauh jugaa... "

Nagamasa : *berdehem* " TEGAAAAK, GRAK! SEMUANYA, MASUUUUK! "

Semua siswa tegak. Dan kemudian, Yukimura langsung memasuki kelas. Disusul oleh pengantri lainnya dan Nagamasa sendiri menuju kelas.

Kojuro : *dalam hati* " Masamune-sama... Sebenarnya anda nyari dimana sih? Lama bangeeet... Si Chosokabe juga kagak balik, lagi! "

Yoshimoto : *dalam hati* " Motochika... Balik doong! Mungkin sensei memaafkanmu! "

Kamera menyorot kelas dari arah depan. Tiba-tiba, author masuk kelas lewat jendela yang bolong tadi.

Author : *duduk di bangku terbelakang* " Akhirnya gue masuk... "

Untungnya, keadaan author tidak disadari siswa lainnya. Nah, sementara itu... Kasuga, Sasuke dan Fuuma rapat ninja seperti biasa. Kali ini kita akan menguping bahasan mereka (kamera langsung menyorot Kasuga dan kawan-kawan).

Sasuke : " Kasuga-chan. Bagaimana pendapat anda mengenai shuriken emas yang sedang langka itu? "

Kasuga : " Maksud kamu... Shuriken emas di Kyushu itu? Yang harganya 2 juta yen kan? Itu sangat nge-hiiitzzz... "

Fuuma menulis : 'Shuriken itu mah, mau dibeliin sama tuan rumah aku.'

Kasuga : *kagum* " Ciyus? Tuan rumah lu yang udah kakek-kakek itu? Hebat! " *tepuk tangan*

Fuuma menulis : 'Tapi katanya, gue harus diterima dulu sama seorang boss, namanya Matsunaga Hisahide.'

Kasuga and Sasuke : *kaget* " WHAAAT? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Tapi, pengumumannya nanti lusa. Gue harus bisa! Doain yah!'

Kasuga : " Beliin kami juga dong... " *memelas*

Sasuke : *menampar Kasuga* " Gak usah lebay ndoro! "

Kasuga : " BTW... Matsunaga itu... Yang bisa ngeluarin api di tangannya dengan sekali jentikan jari kan? "

Sasuke : " Yang bajunya hitam putih kuning kan? "

Kasuga : " Kenapa yang kau bilang warna bajunya? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Kalian benar banget! Amazing tau!'

Kasuga : " Enak jadi kamu... "

Fuuma menulis : 'Sabar, Kasuga-chaan... Ntar lu bakal dapet kesempatan itu kok.'

Sasuke : " Kamu bisa bilang begitu, dengan mudahnya... Tapi kami gak selihai kamu, tau! "

Kasuga : " Iya, Fuuma! Ajarin kami! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Hahah... Gimana yah? Kapan-kapan aja yah! Soalnya gue sibuk minggu ini.'

Sasuke : " Ya sudah! Kita ganti topik. Jangan bahas shuriken emas itu lagi! Okeh? "

Kasuga : " Kalian sudah tau belum, nanti Kenshin-sama bakal piknik sama aku di... " *omongan terputus*

Sasuke : " MEMANG GANTI TOPIK, TAPI... JANGAN NGOMONGIN DI LUAR TEMA NINJA! " *menendang Kasuga*

Kasuga : " Aakh... Oke... "

Stop soal mereka bertiga. Fuuma memang hebat ya!

Readers : " Stop! Katanya ganti topik! " *membakar tangan Author yang putih (Readers : " Apanya yang putih? ") sampai hangus*

Author : *meniup tangannya* " Oke nak! Kita serius sekarang! "

Kamera menyorot belakang kelas, tepatnya di bangku Nagamasa dan Oichi... Dan author ikut nguping!

Nagamasa : " Ichi! Kira-kira nanti diajarin sapa yah? "

Oichi : " Ichi tak tahu... Mungkin Shingen-sensei yah? "

Nagamasa : " Shingen? Dia sensei disini kah? "

Oichi : " Mungkin... "

Nagamasa : " Kalau gitu, kelasnya bakal kacau, Ichi! Ntar si wakil kelas teriak-teriak GaJe sama sang Oyakata dan kelas akan tambah ribut! Lalu, kita semua bakal kena TAAAA... TIIIIB! "

Oichi : " Hahaha... Klan Takeda memang lebay semua... Kecuali Sasuke. Dia yang keren diantara Takeda lainnya... " *senyum*

Author : " Kalian itu... Sasuke juga lebai tau! Dia kalau di rumah suka narsis, terus di upload ke Instagram plus Twitter plus Facebook dan lainnya! Lagi nih... Sasuke suka minum kuah ramen pedes sampe 10 mangkok yang volumenya 5 liter! "

Oichi : " Oh, begitu kah? Sasuke memiliki rahasia segitunya? "

Nagamsa : " Hebat ya! Dia gak kepedesan sampai segitu... "

Sasuke : *yang ternyata mendengar ocehan langsung datang* " Kamu jahat... Jangan bilang rahasiaku! " *smack-down author ke lantai belakang kelas*

Author : *pegel* " GPU, please? Gue pingin digosok, dipijat dan diurut sekarang juga... "

Nagamasa : " Ano, sampai mana tadi? Oh iya! " *berdehem* " Tapi, soalnya pengunduran ku dari jabatan wakil kelas... Gue memang ikhlas kok! Gue memang memasrahkannya kepada si anak Oyakata cemen itu! "

Oichi : *terharu* " Sungguh? Nagamasa... Sama! " *memeluk Nagamasa erat*

Nagamasa : " Ichi... " *mengelus rambut Oichi*

Author : *merangkak ke bangku Nagamasa dan Oichi* *terbata-bata* " Roman... Tika... Nomor... Satu... Mulai... " *memainkan biola kecil tuan krab*

Nagamasa : " Author Dissa... CUKUP SUDAAH! " *melempar Author ke belakang bangku Nagamasa*

Oichi : *kagum* " Woow... Nagamasa-sama keren kalau ngelempar! "

Nagamasa : " Ayo, lanjutkan... " *mengelus rambut Oichi*

Oichi : " Nagamasa-sama! " *memeluk Nagamasa erat*

Nah, bagian romantisnya mulai lagi nih... Author hanya bisa terdiam dan menyesal. Katanya sih, author pengen punya pacar seperti Nagamasa...

Readers : " HELLOOOW? Appearance aja jelek, mana bisa punya pacar kayak Nagamasa? "

Author : " Namanya aja mimpi... " *melet*

5 menit kemudian, seseorang berambut merah besar, berotot serta ketat itu datang bersama Masamune ke kelas (kamera menyorot depan kelas). Tentu saja, Masamune masih berada dalam posisi tergendong yang sangat tak nyaman.

Shingen : *teriak* " OHAYO GOZAIMASUUUU! MINNAAAA! "

Masamune : *hanyut* " Haaah... Capek... "

Shingen : *menurunkan Masamune* " Silahkan duduk Masamune... "

Masamune : " Arrigatou, sensei... " *jalan lesu ke bangkunya*

Yukimura baru menyadari keadaan sang Oyakata alias Lord Shingen.

Yukimura : *kaget* " OYAKATA-SAMAAA?! "

Nagamasa : " Kan, sudah kuduga kejadiannya akan dimulai seperti ini... "

Oichi : *tertawa* " Dramanya mulai! "

Shingen : " YUKIMURA! Mulai hari ini, saya akan menjadi sensei bagimu di JaNime HS ini! Tetap semangat! Jangan menyerah untuk berkembang! "

Yukimura : *terharu deh...* " Haik! Oyakata-sama! Arrigatou! " *teriak* " OYAKATA-SAMA! "

Shingen : " YUUKIMUUUURAAAAA! "

Yukimura : " OYAAAKATTA-SAMMMAAAAA! "

Author : *nyahut* " SHINGENMURAAAAAA! "

Shingen & Yukimura : " AUTHOR DISSAAAAAA! "

Author : " SHINGENMURAAAAAA! "

Shingen & Yukimura : " AUTHOR DISSSAAAAA! "

Sasuke : " Sejak kapan Author ikut-ikutan gila seperti ini? "

Author : " SHINGENMURAAAAA! "

Mereka menyahut terus sampai akhir hayat (kecuali Sasuke). Karena kameramen pusing menyorotnya, kamera langsung saja menyorot ke arah bangku Masamune dan Kojuro.

Kojuro : " Kenapa, authornya makin lebai saja... "

Masamune : " Oi, Kojuro! " *duduk*

Kojuro : " Loh, Masamune sama? Dimana alias kemana si Chosokabe? Apa dia pingsan? "

Masamune : *memukul meja* " Semua ini salahnya tuan Yukimura yang over itu! "

Kojuro : " Napa? "

Masamune : " Coba bayangkan... Aku dibawa gendong ke ruang guru buat ngambil tepak tulis. Tapi ternyata, sensei harus beli board marker di toko sebelah! Aku digendong tauuk, kesana! Terus akhirnya bablas kesini dengan kondisi capek bin lemes... "

Kojuro : " What the... Hell? "

Masamune : " Udah tau si Motochika nungguin, dia malah narik tangan lalu gendong gue ke dua ruang itu, baru ke kelas ini! " *memijat lengan kanannya*

Kojuro : *terkejut* " Jadi saat ini... Motochika masih nunggu di lapangan? "

Masamune : " Iya! Lah, nanti takutnya Motochika dihukum abis-abisan ama Oyakata... Sifatnya aja udah ribut dan gokil! Gimana dia ngurus si Motochika yang padahal gak bersalah itu, coba? " *ganti pijat lengan kiri*

Kojuro : " Ya ampun... Kasihan... "

Masamune : " Makanya itu! BAKA! SENSEI BAKA-YARRO! " *membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja*

Kojuro : " Sabar, Masamune-sama... Aku tau itu bukan salah anda... "

Masamune : " Bukan gue yang harusnya disuruh sabar, Kojuro! Justru si Motochika itu! "

Kojuro : " Oh iya, ya... " *nyengir*

Masamune : *mengambil napas* " Pokoknya kalau sampai si Motochika itu dihukum, gue yang akan memarahi si Shingen-sensei! Dia yang nyuruh gue ninggalin tugas! "

Kojuro : " Setuju! "

Masamune : *dalam hati* " Dan takutnya... Kalau itu memberi efek yang besar pada Motochika... Sekarang kan udah siang... "

* * *

**2. Shockly, Motochika is... :**

Kamera menyorot sepanjang jalan menuju taman bergetah. Motochika akhirnya memaksakan diri untuk kembali berseluncur di taman pohon bergetah itu. Ya ampun, sabar ya, Motochika... Jangan menyerah! :)

Motochika : " Haah... Masamune! Nanti akan kuhajar kau! " *ke taman*

Sesampai di taman, dia mencari sandalnya. Untung, Masamune sudah memindahnya di tempat yang lebih dekat.

Motochika : " Ah, itu dia! " *berseluncur ke tempat sandal* " Syukurlah... Sandal ini ketemu... " *terharu*

Motochika mengambil sandal itu dan membawanya dengan tangan kirinya. Tentu saja, lengket!

Motochika : " Iwh! Getah memang sangat lengket. "

Langsung saja, Motochika berseluncur dengan jangkarnya. Dia kali ini menggerakkannya dengan satu tangan saja.

Motochika : " Awas kau! Gue akhirnya harus terkena getah pohon... " *pergi ke kerannya selang dekat taman* " Dan harus mencucinya... "

Motochika tak sengaja melempar jangkarnya kira-kira tertancap 30 cm di belakangnya.

Motochika : " Ya ampun... Gara-gara pake 1 tangan jadi susah... " *menangis derita* " Sialan! " *masih mencuci* " Kapan ini akan selesai? Gue kesusahaaaan! " *teriak*

Sementara itu, di kelas...

Shingen : " Sebelum kita mulai... Mari saya hitung siswa-siswi nya! Tadi katanya Kenshin-sensei ada 17 kan? "

Masamune : *menelan ludah* *dalam hati* " Gawat! Motochika akan tak terhitung kalau begini... Dan bisa saja, Sensei akan mengamuk, lalu Motochika tak dibiarkan ikut pelajaran! "

Author : " Bukan, Shingen-sensei! Ada 18! "

Nagamasa : " Jiaah... Dia bo'ong, sensei! Dia cuma sebagai penganggu disini! "

Author : " Tapi, tapi, tapi... "

Nagamasa : " TIADA TAPIII! " *lagi-lagi, Author dilempar ke taman bergetah*

Shingen : " Nah, berarti 17 kan? "

Author : *menjerit dari jauh* " SAKIIT KAKI AUTHOR! HIIKS! PERIIH KAKI AUTHOR! "

Nagamasa : *teriak* " Rasain! Jangan harap lu kembali! Kalau kembali... " *menajamkan obrolan setajam... Silet* " Elu kutusuk tusuk jadi dango daging... "

Keiji : " Woow... Dango... " *kagum-kagum*

Author : " Kamu ternyata jahaat! Kita putus! "

Nagamasa : " Ya elah, sejak kapan lu kujadikan pacar kesayangan gue? Pacar gue kan, Ichi. "

Oichi : " Tentu saja, Nagamasa-sama... " *senyum*

Author : *fall* *nyanyi lagu J-Rocks - Fallin In Love parodi* " I am fallin in dark... I'm fallin in dark with you! "

Shingen : " Ya sudah! Sekarang, hitung mulai dari depan pojok kiri! Oh, sekalian sebut panggilan kalian. Sekarang! "

Kamera menyorot tiap siswa yang memperkenalkan diri (jadinya bergilir).

Nouhime : " Watashi wa ichi! Nouhime-desu! " *hormat*

Tenkai : *berbisik* " Kenapa pake watashi wa segala? "

Nouhime : " Ntar dikira manggil nama Oichi-sama lagi? "

Tenkai : " Bukannya kalau ditambah watashi wa, malah lebih ke perkenalan lagi tu? "

Oichi : *nyahut* " Ada apa, Nouhime-san? Kok manggil? "

Tenkai : " Tuuh kan?! "

Nouhime : " Iya juga... Tapi, ancen kepepet kejadiannya! Gue nomor satu sih... "

Shingen : " Kenapa bisik bisik? Nama elu Nouhime kan? "

Nouhime : *menampar Tenkai* " Tuh kan! Sensei aja tau! " *menjawab sensei* " HAIK! "

Tenkai : " Terserah mu... Nii! Tenkai-des! " *tertawa sendiri*

Shingen : " Gak pake ketawa! Bisik-bisik, ketawa lagi! " *tatap seram*

Tenkai : *hormat* " Haik! Wakai masta! "

Kennyo : " San! Kennyo-des! " *hormat*

Shingen : " Wow... Lu kaya yah? "

Kennyo : " Kok tau? " *gombal -_-*

Shingen : " Beliin Mercedes dong... "

Kennyo : " Kukira apaan! " *kesal*

Shingen : " Ya, ya bercanda... Lanjut! "

Yoshimoto : " Shi! Yoshimoto-des! "

Motonari : " Go! Mouri Motonari! "

Shingen : " Gue cuma minta panggilan kok... "

Motonari : " Owh... Saya biasa dipanggil Motonari, Shingen-sensei! "

Yoshimoto : *dalam hati* " Motochika... Kalau ada kamu, lu pasti teriak 'DASAR POLOS!'. Tapi... Kamu kemana, Motochika? "

Shingen : " Kamu polos dan lugu yaah... " *mengelus dagu Motonari*

Nouhime : " Dia kayak daruma, sensei! " *tertawa*

Motonari : *teriak* " GUE BUKAN CEWEK DARUMA! "

Shingen : " Yeee... Cuma digituin kagak boleh... "

Matsu : " Roku! Watashi wa Matsu-desu! "

Toshiie : " Shinchi! Toshiie-desu! "

Masamune : *dalam hati* " Motochika... Kamu kemana aja sih? Aku khawatir lu bakal dihukum! Cepatan! " *menahan rasa sedih*

Kamera akhirnya nge zoom in dan zoom out berkali-kali saat tiba di adegan ini.

Yukimura : " OYAKATA-SAMA! SAYA YANG KEDELAPAAAAN! HACHIIII! " *teriak GaJe*

Shingen : *teriak pula* " SAYA TAU KAU YANG KEDELAPAN, YUKIMURAAAA! "

Sasuke : *geleng-geleng* " Lebai lu, taichou... "

Yukimura : *teriak* " OYAAKATTAAA-SAMAA! "

Shingen : *menonjok Yukimura* " BAKAAA! "

Yukimura menempel di tembok belakang kelas. Semuanya langsung takjub karena tonjokkan amazing sang Oyakata.

Tenkai : " Kalau secara mental... Si Oyakata hebat juga! " *tepuk tangan*

Nouhime : " Lebay tapi kuat, itulah Takeda... "

Semua siswa ikut tepuk tangan disana.

Yukimura : " Oyakata-sama! " *kembali ke bangku*

Shingen : " Baik, berikutnya! "

Back to Motochika. Kamera menyorot dari samping kiri, kameramen menyorot Motochika. Motochika baru saja selesai mencuci sandalnya. Dan sekarang, dia hanya perlu melakukan satu hal lagi, mengambil jangkarnya!

Motochika : *mengatur nafas* " Waah! Gue telat banget... Tapi... Hanya tinggal mengambil jangkar gue... Tugas sudah selesai... Syukurlah... "

Author : *menghampiri Motochika* " Hai, Motochika! Kok masih disini? "

Motochika : *kaget* " Author Dissa... Liat nih! Sandal gue kan habis kena getaah... "

Author : *kitty eyes* " Kaasiihaan... Deeh looo.. "

Motochika : *menahan tangis* " Ternyata kamu mengerti perasaan ku, Author... "

Author : " Gue gitu deeh! " *nunjukkin giginya di depan kamera*

Motochika : " Hmmm... Tapi... " *menonjok Author masuk kelas lewat jendela bolong* " JANGAN SEMPATIN NARSIS ELU! "

Author : *menjerit dari jauh* " JAHAAAT! ELU JAHAAAT! "

Back to drama scenario... Motochika memakai sandalnya dulu. Lalu, dia jalan lesu mengambil jangkarnya. Sesampai disana, dia jongkok sambil memegang jangkarnya... Entah kenapa, Dia terlihat sangat capek...

Motochika : " Kayaknya... Aku lemes banget... Tapi apa benar... Tubuh ini tak tahan lagi? " *mencabut jangkar yang menancap* " Apa gara-gara author tadi ya? Tapi kayaknya bukan deeh... Soalnya sudah sejak tadi... "

Tiba-tiba, rasanya jangkar itu agak berat! Motochika terjatuh dari jarak yang agak jauh! Bagian tubuhnya hampir seluruhnya kena getah... Terus, kepalanya pusing!

Motochika : *memegang kepalanya* " Ya ampun... Pusing berat... Padahal... Sedikit lagi... Aku... Akan bebas... " *berdiri*

Secara tiba-tiba... Dia jalan lemas tak tahu arah! Gimana kalau nanti dia kena sesuatu lalu jatuh?

Motochika : " Tapi kenapa... Aku... " *kaget* " Akh! " *terjeduk pohon*

Dia pingsan disana. Ya ampun, kasihan banget Motochika :'( padahal, harusnya dia ada di kelas. Tapi ini semua karena sang Oyakata... Sabar ya... Daripada nungguin, kita back to class yuu! Ingat, sekarang kamera menyorot Nagamasa.

Nagamasa : " JuuRoku! Nagamasa-desu! " *hormat*

Tiba-tiba, author terjatuh di bangku belakang kelas (lanjutan yang tadi).

Author : *menjerit dari jauh* " JAHAAAT! ELU JAHAAAT! "

Nagamasa : *geram* " KAMUUU... LEBIH JAHAAAAAAAAAT! " *melempar author keluar dari jendela bolong entah kemana*

Author : *menjerit* " Kasihan diriku! Aku dilempar teruus dari tadi! "

Nagamasa : " Kasihaan... "

Tiba-tiba, Shingen-sensei menatap tajam mata Nagamasa.

Shingen : " Kamu yang terakhir ya? "

Nagamasa : " Sepertinya... Haik! " *hormat lagi*

Shingen : *teriak* " Mana yang satunya? Harusnya ada tujuh belas, kan?! "

Nagamasa : *menghitung siswa* " Oh iya! Aku tak melihat sosok bajak laut itu! "

Oichi : *khawatir* " Kemana dia, Nagamasa-sama? Ichi... Takut... "

Nagamasa : " Aku juga gak tau... Jangan jangan... Dia... " *muka ketakutan* " UDAH JADI YANG GENTAYANGAN ITU! HIIIH... "

Oichi : " Masa' sih? " *tambah merinding*

Nagamasa : " Lah lantas apa lagi alasannya? "

Shingen : " Haah... CUKUP! Murid seperti dia akan segera kuhukum! Gak akan kuampuni! " *memukul papan tulis, untung gak jebol...*

Oichi dan Nagamasa : *kaget dan takjub* " Wow... Sensei bisa memukul papan sekeras itu... "

Sasuke : *nyahut* " Biasa, kalau di rumah aja, bisa mukul Yukimura sampai ketatap kayu. Terus, kalau gak ada makanan mukul kotatsu! Bahkan pohon berduri sekalipun... Oyakata-sama tak bergeming sedikit pun... "

Oichi : *takjub* " Wadaaaw... "

Nagamasa : *takjub* " Aku makin terpukau... "

Masamune : *dalam hati* " Ya ampun Motochika... Kamu kenapa? Kenapa gak balik-balik? "

* * *

**3. The Beginning of Tour :**

Kamera menyorot depan kelas...

Shingen : " Ya sudah... Gimana kalau kita jalan keliling sekolah? Daripada stress? "

Yoshimoto : " Ya wellah... Gue baru aja keliling satu sekolah bareng temen saya! "

Kennyo : " Hah? Emang bareng sapa? Kayaknya seru! " *penasaran*

Yoshimoto : *kaget* " A-Ano... "

Kennyo : *menoleh heran* " Memang kamu kenapa, Yoshimoto, my pren? "

Yoshimoto : " Hah... Gak papa kok... "

Kennyo : *dalam hati* " Memangnya aku salah pertanyaan, yah? "

Shingen : " Sudah! Semuanya bentuk barisan disini! 4 kali 4! "

Masamune : " Wow... Apa anda serius, Shingen-sensei? "

Shingen : " CEPETAAAN! Tujuan pertama kita taman pohon bergetah loh! Rugi gak kesana! "

Masamune and Yoshimoto : " Taman pohon yang bergetah? Bagus! " *mengacungkan jempol*

Kennyo : " Kalian napa sih? Aneh... "

Kojuro : " Oi, Kennyo! Soalnya ada kejadian unik di taman bergetah itu! "

Masamune dan Yoshimoto segera mengambil tempat terdepan. Mereka kayak pengen cepat-cepat ke taman pohon bergetah itu! Kennyo dan Kojuro (jangan lupakan kameramen) tinggal ikut disamping mereka...

Kennyo : " Kalian emank sudah kenalan sama taman pohon bergetah? Kok aku gak diajak? " *kenalan?*

Masamune : " Kenalan? Cih! Gak nge-hitz! Nanti lu bakal tau deh, kami mau apa kesana... Harus keburu, tauk! "

Yoshimoto : " Jangan cerewet! Penting! " *dalam hati* " Motochika... Kami akan segera kesana untuk mencarimu! "

Kennyo : " Penting emang penting... Tapi napa? " *garuk-garuk kepala*

Kojuro : " Oh, aku tahu, aku tahu! "

Yoshimoto, Masamune, Kennyo : " Ada apa lagi, My sweetie Katakura Kojuro? Sesuatu?! "

Kojuro : " Kalian berdua mau cepet-cepetan ke taman pohon bergetah biar jadi atlet balapan kan? Menyalip rekor si pelari Brazil! " *tepuk tangan*

Masamune : *menonjok Kojuro* " Apaan sih, maksud loh? GaJe deh... "

Yoshimoto : *nonjok Kojuro pula* " Jangan aneh-aneh... PEN-TING! "

Kennyo : *cuma ikut nonjok* " Yang jelas mereka gak bakal jadi atlet! "

Kojuro : " Heheh... " *nyengir* " Gue salah bicara lagi yah... " *dalam hati* " Masamune-sama... Sukses dalam mencari ya! "

Shingen : " Yang lain, cepet bikin barisan! "

Jadi, begini susunannya :

1 : Kojuro-Masamune-Yoshimoto-Kennyo

2 : Keiji-Toshiie-Matsu-Yukimura

3 : Oichi-Nagamasa-Tenkai-Nouhime

4 : Kasuga-Fuuma-Sasuke-Motonari

Depan sendiri Lord Shingen lah yaw... :D

Shingen : " Sudah siap semua? "

Yukimura : *teriak* " SAYA SELALU SIAAAAP! "

Shingen : " Ayo berangkaat! " *jalan*

Semua mengikuti Lord Shingen ke taman pohon bergetah terlebih dahulu. Sesampai disana...

Shingen : " Nah... Kita telah sampai di... " *omongan terputus*

Tentu saja, Masamune dan Yoshimoto langsung mencari Motochika bareng-bareng. Kennyo hanya diam tak tau apapun. Sedangkan Kojuro, melakukan meditasi biar Motochika cepet ketemu (?).

Kojuro : " Hoop! ichi... nii... san... shi... " *meditasi gerakan para ahli! :o*

Masamune : " MOTOCHIKAAAA! " *teriak*

Yoshimoto : " Dimana kamu? " *teriak*

Yukimura : *heran* " Hah? Masamune-dono wa... Imagawa-dono? Mau ngapain yah? Kenapa teriakin nama Motochika disini? "

Kojuro : *ganti gerakan* " go... roku... nana... hachi... "

Kennyo : " Mereka berdua heboh dari tadi... My pren alias Yoshimoto! Ada gerangan apa dia? "

Yukimura : " Hmmm... " *ikut Shingen-sensei*

Shingen : " Nah... Yang ini baru tumbuh loh! Panjangnya udah 1 meter! Keren dan nge-hitz kan?" *tepuk tangan*

Sasuke : *cuma ikut* *dalam hati* " Yeee... Udah biasa aja kaleek... "

Author : *datang tiba-tiba* " Hei, hei! Domou... "

Shingen : " Loh, author? "

Author : " Heheeh~ ada apa disini? "

Sasuke : " Lihat doong! Kita ini sedang bernapas! "

Author : " Ya elaah... Aku tau kalau kita bernapas! Emang kalo nanya kagak boleh ya? "

Sasuke : " Habis, elu ribut! "

Author : " Hiiks... Masa' aku ribut sih? "

Tiba-tiba, suara teriakan terdengar keras... Kamera langsung menyorot ke daerah taman bergetah yang kosong.

Yoshimoto : *teriak* " OI, BAJAK LAUUUT! "

Kamera kembali menyorot rombongan.

Nagamasa : " Hah? Kenapa dari tadi... Mereka berdua nyebut nama Motochika yah? "

Oichi : " Jangan jangan... Ada roh buyutnya Motochika disini... "

Author mengagetkan Oichi dengan suaranya.

Author : *meniru tawa kuntilanak* " Hihihi! Elu bakal habis disini! "

Oichi : *ketakutan* " Kyaaah~! Ichi takuut... "

Nagamasa : " Hush! Jangan ngawut, Ichi! Mana ada roh gentayangan siang bolong? " *nunjuk Author sadis* " Kamu juga! Dari tadi bikin kami tersiksa mulu! "

Author : " Katanya dia roh sih... Gue kan, niru suaranya? "

Oichi : " Tapi suara kamu bukannya kuntilanak, malah jadi kuman punya anak... "

Author : *deathglare* " What the? "

Oichi : *tertawa pelan* " Becanda thor Dissa... "

Nagamasa : *dalam hati* " Awas lu, Author... "

Shingen : " Yukimura! Lakukan trik apimu itu! Bakar helaian ini! "

Yukimura : *hormat* " Haik! " *membakar suatu helaian*

Tibanya, batang pohon disana mulai muncul api-apinya. Semua yang disana takjub dan bertanya-tanya, terutama Yukimura sendiri.

Yukimura : " UWOOOH! INI KEREN, OYAKATA-SAMA! DARI MANA ANDA TAU SOAL INI? INI BAKAL MASUK PLANT TTWW! " *-_-*

Shingen : " Saya kan sebagai guru lama disini! So, gue tau dong! Everything in this school... I know! "

Author : *sarkastik* " Terus, kamu tau gak, pohon ini punya berapa molekul? Tau gak, berapa detik pohon ini bikin oksigen? "

Shingen : *nyengir* " Gue gak tau kalau itu... "

Author : " Hahaaah! Gak tau semuanya gitu! "

Shingen : " Maksudnya... Hampir semua... "

Sasuke : " Oyakata-sama sok tau! Oyakata-sama sok tau! " *tertawa*

Shingen : *muka kebakar* " DIAAM... "

Sasuke : *mundur perlahan* " Gomen... Nasai... Oyakata-sa... " *keinjak bekas api* " Kok rasanya aneh ya? "

Semua yang ada disitu langsung menghindari Sasuke saat melihat bagian kaki.

Yukimura : " Sasuke-dono! " *ketakutan*

Sasuke : " Looh? Kok semua menjauh gitu sih? Gue kan, cuma mundur? "

Yukimura : " Tolong... Basahkan kakimu dulu... "

Sasuke : *muka heran* " Heh? Maksud? " *melihat kakinya yang terkena api besar* *menjerit histeris gitu* " KYAAAH! BESAAARNYAAAA! "

Matsu dan Toshiie datang-datang sambil mengulur selang air.

Matsu : *niru suara sirene* " Nii-noo-nii-noo... "

Toshiie : " Pertolongan pertama! Kami dataang! "

Yukimura : " Toshiie! Matsu! Hayaku gozaru! "

Toshiie dan Matsu mengangguk satu sama lain, lalu dengan cepat menyiramkan air ke arah kaki Sasuke yang hampir gosong sepatunya... O iya, yang nyalain kerannya Keiji dari jauh...

Keiji : " Udah beloom? "

Matsu : " Sebentar lagi, Keiji! "

Sasuke : *menjerit* " Kyaah! Cepet, cepeet! "

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya kaki Sasuke berhasil bebas dari api.

Keiji : " Aku matikan yaah! " *mematikan keran*

Toshiie : *bernapas lega* " Akhirnya selesai... "

Matsu : " Bagaimana, Sasuke? "

Sasuke : *duduk lemas* " Hiiks! Kaki gue kagak indah lagi! "

Author : " Jiiah! Lebai elu! Napa kaki disayangkan segala? "

Sasuke : " Ya iyalah! Kaki gue kan, buat jalan cepet! Entar gue gak jago! " *geram*

Author : *tertawa* " Ya udaah... Cepet sembuh... Ya? "

Yukimura : *menepuk pundak Sasuke* " Sabar ya, Sasuke-dono! Gak usah peduliin tu, Author! Entar kaki Sasuke-dono ada penggantinya, kok! "

Sasuke : " Heheeh... Arrigatou, taichou... "

Kamera menyorot ke arah Masamune dan Yoshimoto yang sedang jalan. Motochika masih pingsan. Namun, jarak antara Motochika dan Masamune-Yoshimoto sudah dekat.

Masamune : " Sepertinya, dia di sekitar sini! "

Yoshimoto : *teriak lagi* " OOOOIIII! "

Masamune : " CHOOOSOKABEEEE! "

Yoshimoto : " Nyahut donk! Kami ada disini! "

Masamune : " Where are you? Don't play here! "

Lalu, Masamune menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pohon bergetah yang getahnya sedikit. Pohon itu apinya sangat besar. Namun... Masamune bukan terdiam karena itu, tapi...

Masamune : *kaget* " Yoshimoto, lihat ini! "

Kamera menyorot ke arah pandangan Masamune saat ini.

Yoshimoto : *menghentikan langkahnya* " Ada apa, Dokuganryuu? " *melihat ke bawah* " Hah?! Tak mungkin! "

Masamune : " Motochika... " *mengguncang tubuh Motochika* " MOTOCHIKAAAA! Kamu kenapa? " *bilang ke Yoshimoto* " Coba kau pegang! Tubuhnya lemas! "

Yoshimoto : *memegang tubuh Motochika* " Hah? " *ikut mengguncang tubuh Motochika* " BANGUN DONG, MOTOCHIKAAAA! INI MASIH SIANG BOLONG, KAU TAHU?! "

Kamera menyorot tepat ke arah Masamune dan Yoshimoto, lagi.

Masamune : *panik* " Tak mungkin... Dia... "

Yoshimoto : *ikut panik* " Dia... Pingsan? "

Masamune : " Tapi... Kenapa? " *mengingat sejenak* *terkejut* " OH IYA! "

Yoshimoto : *teriak keras* " MOHON BANTUAN! SEMUANYAAA! KESINIII! "

Masamune : *menggendong Motochika* " Benar kan... Ternyata efek itu... Sampai segitunya! "

Masamune langsung teriak juga, minta bantuan.

Masamune : *teriak* " BANTUIN KAMI! ADA YANG PINGSAN! "

Sayangnya, yang lain masih asik dengan batang pohon getah yang berapi-api itu. Gimana sih? Bodo' amet!

Yoshimoto : " Sial! Mereka tak mendengar kita! " *membantu Masamune*

Masamune : *geleng-geleng* " Shingen-sensei memang jahat! Dia tega membiarkan Motochika pingsan! Padahal... " *menitikkan air mata*

Yoshimoto : " Sudah... "

Masamune : *marah* " Tapi ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Tadi dia yang menarik tanganku dan menggendongku! Padahal sandal Motochika belum diambilkan... Kamu tau gak? Motochika sudah agak pusing sejak tadi! Hanya saja, dia simpan rasa sakit itu! Dia ingin menguatkan dirinya sampai nanti! "

Yoshimoto : *kaget* " Ya ampun... Rupanya begitu... " *merasa marah* " Sebenarnya... Guru macam apa dia? "

Masamune : " Ya udah! Ayo kita lari ke UKS! Bawa Motochika! "

Yoshimoto : *mengangguk* " Darurat! Darurat! Daruraaaat! "

Mereka berdua ke UKS dengan cepat. Shingen sensei dan yang lain baru menyadari keadaan mereka berdua. Kamera menyorot Shingen-sensei, Masamune, Kojuro, Yoshimoto dan Kennyo.

Shingen : " Kalian... Apa-apaan ini? Ooh... Lu ngambil orang asli sini tanpa izin gitu? Lancang! "

Masamune : *kaget* *terkejut* " Ya ampun... Guru ini... Over deh! "

Kennyo : " Masamune-san? Itu... Motochika kan? Kenapa dia? "

Masamune : " Jangan nanya! Gue lagi marah sama seseorang sekarang! "

Kennyo : " Apa kaitannya? " *garuk-garuk*

Masamune : *teriak* " DIAM! "

Yoshimoto : *geleng-geleng* " Cih, Kennyo... Kennyo! Kami berdua teriak-teriak minta tolong! Tapi kalian tak mau datang! "

Kennyo : " Hah... Teriak? Kupingku lagi rusak, kalik... "

Yoshimoto : *marah* " Jangan pura-pura gak tau deh! Kalian kuping dipake jangan buat dengerin api doank! Brengsek! "

Kennyo : " Apa... Maksudmu? " *heran*

Masamune : " Sudah, entar lu tau... " *menatap tajam muka sensei* " Shingen-sensei... "

Shingen : " Apa? "

Masamune : " Kamu telah membuat muridmu yang hilang itu, alias yang sedang kugendong ini, pingsan berat! "

Kojuro : *mata terbelalak* " What? Demo... " *dalam hati* " Seperti dugaanku! "

Author : " Chosokabe-san... Pingsan?! Ah! Kenapa rasanya tubuhku juga lemas yah.. " *pura-pura pingsan*

Kennyo : " Author! Jangan bercanda donk! Ini merupakan salah satu masalah fatal! " *mengangkat Author*

Author : *menghajar Kennyo* " Gue bisa bangun sendiri, ya fool! "

Kennyo : " Oowh... "

Author : " Lagian cuma becanda kok! Sebenarnya, aku ikut khawatir... "

Kennyo : *buang muka* " Hmph! Author memang jahaat! "

Shingen : " Loh... Kenapa kalian berdua nuduh saya? Saya gak ikut campur! "

Masamune : " Diam kau, dasar Oyakata! Tadi apa yang kau lakukan padaku saat aku mengambil sandal disini? " *menatap tajam Shingen-sensei*

Sasuke : *datang masuk kamera sambil megang-megang kakinya* " Maaf, tapi apa yah maksud anda, Dokuganryuu? Ada yang korslet dengan tuanku? Perasaan Oyakata-sama gak main listrik deh... "

Yoshimoto : " Sudah! Jangan ikut campur! "

Shingen : *kaget* " Tiba-tiba kau bicara seperti itu? Kenapa memangnya? "

Masamune : " Bilang saja! "

Shingen : *ngomong biasa* " Gue cuma suruh lu naruh sandal itu dan menggendong lu ke kelas! Hanya itu! Dan dimana salah saya?! "

Sasuke : " Tuh kan... Oyakata-sama gak sedang korslet! " *menahan rasa sakit kakinya*

Yoshimoto : " I said, silent! Bendahara sialan... "

Sasuke : " Haih... Oke! Gue bakalan diam! " *diam* *memijat kaki* " Ouch... Efek api tadi pekat banget! "

Yukimura : *tiba-tiba masuk kamera juga* " Sabar, Sasuke dono! Aku juga gak tau apa maksud mereka.. " *menenangkan Sasuke sambil mengelus kaki Sasuke*

Sasuke : " Makasih, taichou... "

Masamune : " Memang kau tak tahu yah? Kau membuat dia menunggu lama! Dan dia terpaksa ke taman pohon bergetah itu! Lalu... Tangannya lengket semua terkena getah karena memegang sandal itu! Dan karena kondisinya, kau membuatnya pingsan disini! "

Shingen : *terkejut* " Sungguh... Begitukah... "

Yoshimoto : " Kau... Pasti kau tak membiarkan Masamune-san untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, kan? Spiritmu terlalu berlebihan! Sampai membuat yang tak bersalah ikut menderita! Kalau Shingen-sensei sekali lagi seperti itu... Saya tak mau masuk lagi! "

Shingen : " Tapi... Aku tak tahu... Kenapa jadi begini... "

Yukimura : *berdiri tiba-tiba* " Oyakata-sama... Kukira Oyakata-sama memang tak bersalah... Tapi, ternyata... Teganya kau seperti itu kepada Chosokabe-dono! " *mengarahkan salah satu tombaknya ke arah tuannya*

Shingen : " Diam, Yukimura! Ini bukan urusanmu! "

Yukimura : " Tapi.. Oyakata-sama... Telah... " *menahan tangis*

Shingen : " Kubilang, diam! " *menonjok Yukimura jauh*

Sasuke : *geleng-geleng* " Ya ampun... "

Masamune : " Shingen-sensei... Dia itu lagi kena pusing parah, tau! "

Shingen : " Pusing parah? " *mulai penasaran*

Masamune : " Biar kuceritakan sebentar! "

_FLASHBACK** ON ::**_

Sebenarnya tadi... Saat Masamune pertama kali menemui Motochika di kelas...

Motochika : " Dokuganryuu... Kamu tau gak? Tadi aku naik kapal kena hantaman ombak deras! "

Masamune : " Haah? Ya ampun... Terus? "

Motochika : " Sekarang kepala gue agak pusing... Tapi, biasanya paling parah pas tengah hari... "

Masamune : " Tengah hari? Wah... Baru tau gue, kalau tengah hari efeknya bisa kuat! "

Lalu, si bajak laut ini menjelaskan.

Motochika : " Iyaah... Soalnya gue udah sering pusing begitu... Takutnya, nanti tengah hari gue pingsan di suatu tempat... Tapi, mungkin aku kuat sampai nanti! " *senyum*

Masamune : *terdiam sebentar* " Wooow... Ternyata semangatmu tinggi juga yah, Motochika! "

Motochika : " Aah! Biasa aja! " *tertawa*

Latar tempat lain... Sebenarnya juga tadi, saat Masamune hendak mengambil sandal Motochika.

Masamune : " Oke! Gue ambil! " *jalan ke arah taman bergetah*

Motochika : " Be careful, Masamune Date... " *kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit* " Aakh! "

Masamune : *menghentikan langkahnya sebentar* *panik* " Kamu kenapa, Motochika? "

Motochika : *senyum* " Sekarang sudah tengah hari, Dokuganryuu! Kepalaku... Mulai sakit... "

Masamune : " Hah? Motochika! Kubawa ke UKS yah! Biar nanti kuambilkan sandal kamu! "

Motochika : " Sudah, tak papa! Aku bisa bertahan! Dan aku bisa menunggu disini! "

Masamune : " Serius? Kamu gak perlu bantuanku? Aku khawatir kalau kamu nanti... " *omongannya terputus*

Motochika : *menolak* " Gak usah repot deh! Sudah kubilang, aku gak papa, Dokuganryuu... Lagipula, pusingku sedikit menghilang sekarang! "

Masamune : *tersenyum* " Kalau begitu, ya sudah! Hati-hati, Motochika! " *jalan mengambil sandal*

Motochika : " Hati-hati juga, Dokuganryuu! " *langsung menatap Kojuro* " Oh iya, lupa... "

_FLASHBACK** OFF** ::_

Shingen merasa sangat bersalah! Dia terharu banget...

* * *

**4. Regret and spirit :**

Shingen : " Maafkan aku! Sungguh, aku... "

Masamune : *teriak* " Cukup! Terlambat kau menyesalinya! Sekarang, beri kami jalan! "

Yoshimoto : " Penyesalan memanglah selalu terjadi di belakang, Shingen-sensei... Tapi cobalah kau menghindari penyesalan tersebut! " *menangis*

Kennyo : " Yoshimoto... Ternyata tadi kau telah berkelakuan aneh karena kejadian itu... "

Shingen : " Biarkan aku membantu! Kumohoon~ "

Kojuro : " Masamune-sama! Aku akan membantu ju... " *terputus*

Masamune and Yoshimoto : " Percuma! "

Kojuro : " Demo, Masamune-sama... "

Masamune : " WE NEED TIME FOR US-THREE! ONLY! " *membentak Kojuro dengan agak sadis*

Kojuro : *tersentak* *langsung hormat* " Sugimasu, Masamune-sama! Silahkan kalau begitu! "

Author menepuk pundak Kojuro dengan tujuan menyabarkan. Masamune dan Yoshimoto lari ke UKS karena darurat besar.

Kojuro : " Cukup, author... Gue bukan anak kecil! "

Author : *tersentak* " Haik! " *menghentikan tepukan pundaknya*

Sekarang, kamera menyorot rombongan yang tersisa.

Shingen : " Sekarang kita ngapain disini? " *memukul rumput sampai membuat lubang besar*

Author : " Kagak tau! Masa' kita mandang taman terus? "

Yukimura : *menghindari lubang* " Oyakata-sama... Lebih baik kita semua ikutin mereka berdua diam-diam ke UKS! "

Shingen : " Lantas? Lu mau kita dimarahin lagi? Sepertinya saya memang tak pantas jadi sensei disini! "

Yukimura : " Jangan negative thinking, Oyakata-sama! Maksud saya, kita ikutin diam-diam sekalian menjadikan UKS destinasi keliling yang berikutnya! Ya kan? " *senyum*

Sasuke : *muncul* " Hmmm... Oyakata-sama... Ini lebih baik daripada kita diam saja! "

Nagamasa : *mendatangi Shingen-sensei* " Saya mau kasih tau sensei nih... Sensei memang boleh semangat... Tapi jangan over-spirit! "

Oichi : *senyum dan mengangguk* " Justru... Over spirit itu yang membuat semua kacau! "

Mata Shingen berkaca-kaca, menitikkan air mata.

Fuuma menulis : 'Kesimpulannya, gunakan spirit secukupnya! Contohnya saat menghadapi cobaan...'

Kasuga : " Hahah! Benar tuh kata semuanya! Nah, Sekarang, ayo kita ke UKS! Dan akui kesalahanmu! Pasti mereka paham! "

Shingen : *terharu* " Kalian semua... " *senyum*

Kojuro : " Masamune-sama! Aku, Katakura Kojuro, akan segera membawa segerombolan penolong untuk Chosokabe-sama! " *mengangguk sendiri*

Kennyo : " Yoshimoto! Gomen nasai! " *senyum*

Motonari : " Sebenarnya apa-apaan sih ini... Gue kagak paham sama sekali... "

Shingen : *ambil napas* *menonjok Motonari tiba-tiba* " BAAAAKAAAA! Sekarang kita dalam keadaan mendesak! "

Sasuke : " Gitu dong! " *mengacungkan jempol*

Yukimura : " Oyakata-sama! Kembali! " *senyum*

Motonari : *K.O.* " Hmmm... "

Tenkai and Nouhime : " Anak mami... " *geleng-geleng*

Motonari : *teriak* " Diaaam! Gue bukan cuma anak mami! Tapi gue ini anak papi juga! "

Tenkai : *mengonggong* " Woof, Woof! "

Nouhime : " Hahaha! Kamu anak anjing kan?! Kalau gitu, datang dong ke pelukan Tenkai! " *tertawa geli*

Motonari : *membuang muka* " Sial... "

Keiji : " Tunggu apa lagi, minna! Ayo cepaat! " *pergi duluan*

Toshiie : " Eh, Keiji! Jangan ninggalin aku donk! " *mengejar Keiji*

Matsu : " Inuchiyo-sama juga jangan ninggalin Matsu dong! "

Shingen melihat mereka, lalu semangatnya semakin membara sekarang, tapi gak bakal lama kayak biasanya kok!

Shingen : *teriak* " YOOSH! Saya, Takeda Shingen, memerintahkan kalian untuk mengikuti saya ke destinasi berikutnya! UKS! Kami datang! "

Yukimura : *teriak* " HAIK! OYAKATA-SAMA! "

Author : " Saya ikut, boleh kan? "

Shingen : " Of course! Makin banyak, makin dijinjing! AYOOOO! " *jalan ke UKS*

Siswa lainnya beserta Author menyusul Shingen-sensei.

Yukimura : " Chosokabe-dono! Kami dataaang! "

Sekarang, kamera menyorot bagian ranjang UKS. Masamune dan Yoshimoto membaringkan Motochika di ranjang. Lalu, mereka berdua duduk di dekat ranjang tersebut.

Masamune : " Hah... Hah... Capek... " *ngos-ngosan*

Yoshimoto : " Aku... Juga... Capek... "

Masamune : " Oi, Yoshimoto? Tadi kamu ngapain aja bareng Motochika? "

Yoshimoto : " Pas kapan yah? "

Masamune : " Tadi itu loh! Pas kalian istirahat! "

Yoshimoto : " Oh! Tadi si Motochika minta bodrex! Katanya kepalanya benjol, Dokuganryuu! Habis itu, dia minta aku buat sponsor iklan. Karena kacau, akhirnya kami kejar-kejaran dan setelah itu, kami nyeker di lapangan. "

Masamune : " Jadi, kalian berdua memang naruh sandal di lapangan karena mainan yah? "

Yoshimoto : " Benar. "

Masamune : " Tapi... Tetap saja ini salah Mister Oyakata! " *memukul meja UKS*

Yoshimoto : " Iya! Setuju, dokuganryuu! "

Masamune : " Andai dia tau kejadiannya, dia pasti membiarkanku. Tapi tadi... Dia menyela setiap omonganku! "

Yoshimoto : " Memang sensei seperti dia harus diberi pelajaran! Biarin aja tuh dia! "

Masamune : " Kita akan tetap diam disini sampai Motochika sembuh! "

Yoshimoto : *memegang tubuh Motochika* " Hmm! Motochika... Kami akan menunggumu! "

Sementara itu, yang lain masih OTW ke UKS. Kali ini, urutan baris nya acak-acakan alias free. Kamera menyorot tiap adegan pembicaraan secara bergilir.

Nouhime : " Wow... Ternyata UKS itu agak jauh yah! "

Tenkai : " Ya iyalah mbak! Sekolah ini kan, luas banget! Sampai-sampai, UKS ditaruh jauh! "

Nouhime : " Hahah, tapi gak ada tempat lain kah? Masa' UKS letaknya disaaaaa... Naaaa? "

Shingen : " Yah mana saya tau? Yang bikin sekolah ini kan bukan saya! "

Sasuke : " Terus siapa, Oyakata sama? "

Yukimura : " Iya! Siapa?! "

Shingen : " Nanti kalian akan kuberi tahu! Soalnya, sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. "

Sasuke : " Ya, gak papa kok! Kami siap dengar kapanpun... "

Author : *nyanyi dengan nada lagu naik-naik puncak gunung* " Jalan, jalan... Arah UKS... Jauh, jauh sekali... "

Kennyo : *takjub* " Berapa harga lagu itu? "

Author : " Huh? Kagak jual lagu nya, kaleek! Gue bukan artis kok! "

Kennyo : " Tapi lumayan juga tuh, lagu! Gue beli 100 set! "

Author : " Emang lu denger satu-satu? Kan sama semua... "

Kennyo : " Gue kasih pasukanku dong! Kan keren... " *narsis di depan kamera*

Author : " Bayarnya berapa? "

Kennyo : " Don't worry! Gue punya bank emas 10 ton di kuil ku! " *tertawa sarkastik*

Author : " Udah pamer, sok narsis lagi... " *melanjutkan perjalanan*

Motonari : *menjerit* " Kapan nyampenya sih? Perasaan dari tadi kita jalaaan... Teruuus! "

Shingen : " Jangan nyerah dong! Motochika itu teman dekatmu kan? Tinggalnya sama-sama -ku lagi! Motochika Shikoku, kamu Chugoku. "

Motonari : " Bukan! Dia musuhku! " *membuang muka* " Lagipula persamaan tidak selalu menunjuk kedekatan... "

Kennyo : *teriak* " Dia bohong, Shingen-sensei! "

Motonari : " Yah, sapa yang bohong kaleek? Kau tahu, manusia ditakdirkan untuk bermusuhan! "

Shingen : " Siapa bilang? Jangan ngawut deh! "

Nagamasa : " Manusia itu bisa berdamai! Kalau manusia terus bermusuhan, akan menimbulkan lebih banyak kekacauan! "

Oichi : " Nagamasa... Memang pintar! " *senyum* *mendekati Nagamasa dengan agak romantik*

Nagamasa : " Aduuh... Jangan sekarang dong, Ichi! Kan kita masih harus jalan! "

Shingen : " Gak papa lah yaw! Cinta masa muda! "

Author : " Hiiks... Jadi pengen pacar gue.. " *menahan tangis*

Nagamasa : *blush* " Kenapa tiba-tiba sensei bicara seperti itu? "

Author : " Loh, author kayak dibuang nih... "

Shingen : " Cinta masa muda itu sangat penting! Sia-sia kalau tak kau nikmati! "

Nagamasa : " Tapi, Shingen-sensei, kita kan harus jalan du... " *terputus*

Oichi : *tertawa* " Bener juga! Nagamasa-sama! Ayo kita nikmati! " *memeluk Nagamasa*

Nagamasa : " Eh, Ichi... Apa yang kau lakukan? Oh! " *merasa hangat* *memeluk Oichi* " Aku juga sayang kamu... Ichi... "

Siswa lainnya : " CIEE... CIIIIEEEH! " *teriak histeris*

Author : *cemburu* " Nagamasa... San... "

Keiji : " Tapi, gak cuma mereka aja yang sudah menikmati masa-masa ini! Lihat? Lihat? " *menunjuk Toshiie dan Matsu*

Toshiie : *memeluk Matsu* " Oi, Matsu-chaan! Aishiteru ne! "

Matsu : *blush* " Inuchiyo-sama! " *memeluk Toshiie pula*

Siswa lainnya : " WOOOOW! " *teriak-teriak*

Author : *galau* " Adooh... Pacar lagi... "

Kasuga : " Oi, Fuuma... Kamu sebenarnya suka gak, sama yang namanya cinta? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Kok tiba-tiba nanya itu? Napa?'

Kasuga : " Jangan jangan... Habis ini kamu punya pacar juga! " *bersorak*

Author : *datang ke Kasuga dan Fuuma* " Apa? Fuuma punya pacar? Kenapa cuma aku yang tak punya... "

Fuuma menulis : 'Apaan si lu, Kasuga? Author jadi lemes tuuh... Lagian, bandingin deh! Kamu kan cantik, banyak yang mau! Layaknya putri deh! Lah, aku? Mana ada sisi positif pangerannya?'

Kasuga : " Tapi sosokmu yang keren itu... Pasti ada yang mau deh! "

Fuuma langsung nge-blush pipinya.

Kasuga : " Tuuh kaan! Dia nge-blush! Dia nge-blush! Dia punya pacar rahasiaaaa! "

Author menjedukkan kepalanya di pohon dekat Fuuma berkali-kali. Habis itu, Fuuma malah menampar Kasuga.

Kasuga : " Aawh! Kukira kamu mau bilang, kalau kau punya pacar... "

Fuuma menulis : 'Cukup dah, basa-basi cintanya! 4 Words : GUE GAK PUNYA PACAR!'

Kasuga : *tertekan* " Sumimasen, Fuuma! " *nyengir*

Author : *masih jeduk-jeduk kepala* " Gue... Galau! Gue... Galau! Perih... Hatiku! "

Sasuke : *menghampiri mereka* " Kalian bahas apaan sih? Kok ribut? " *menunjuk Author* " Dia juga, napa jadi stress? "

Kasuga : *gak ada kapoknya...* " An-ano... Fuuma katanya mau punya pacar! Author galau deh! "

Sasuke : " Iya? Bagus donk! " *melet ke arah author* " Kaciaan deh loo... Kagak punya pacar! "

Author : *berhenti* " Apaan lu, ikut campur? "

Sasuke : " Kagak papa, kasian aja! "

Author : *terdiam 3 detik* *kaget* " Huh? Kakimu udah kagak nyeri? "

Sasuke : " Ooh, kaki... Ya iyalah! "

Author : *nangis* " Aku kira kamu masih tersiksa... Ternyata... "

Sasuke : " Double kasihaaan! " *melet*

Kasuga : " Kesimpulannya, Fuuma berhasil membuat authornya galau! " *tertawa nenek sihir*

Sasuke : " Horee! Fuuma punya pacar! " *menabur beberapa gemerlip*

Fuuma menghindar dari daerah yang ditaburi gemerlip tersebut. Langsung saja...

Fuuma menulis : 'Yeeeh... Jangan asal deh kalo ngomong, gue kagak punya apalagi mau punya! Kan sudah kubilang tadi!'

Kasuga : " Tapi... " *terputus*

Fuuma langsung menampar Kasuga yang sakitnya 2x lipat dari yang sebelumnya.

Kasuga : " Hahah... "

Shingen : " Ya sudah, murid-murid! Ayo kita lebih cepat ke UKS! Ntar ga nutut buat ke kantin, kamar mandi, ruang rahasia, ruang guru, ruang kepsek, dan lainnya! Atau mungkin hanya beberapa dari mereka... "

Yukimura : " UWOOOOH! AYO CEPAAAT! " *lari mendahului Mr. Oyakata*

Shingen : *menonjok Yukimura* " Tapi jangan mendahuluiku, Yukimuraaaaa! "

Yukimura : " Hoooek! Gomen ne, Oyakata-sama! "

Sasuke : " Hadooeh... Taichou memang alay! "

Back to UKS (udah tau kan, kamera nyorot kemana? :D)... Tadi waktu sudah terlewat 10 menit, Masamune dan Yoshimoto masih menunggu.

Masamune : " Yoshimoto, gimana nih? Motochika masih belum bangun! "

Yoshimoto : " Kasian... Aku juga kagak tau. Tapi kayaknya, dia kena benturan yang parah nih! "

Masamune : " Kalau itu memang benar, jangan-jangan... Dia ketatap pohon yang disana tadi dengan keras! "

Yoshimoto : " Ya ampun! " *panik* " Jangan bilang, kalau nanti dia harus dibawa ke RSJ! " *-_-*

Masamune : " Menakutkan! Kuharap itu takkan terjadi! "

Yoshimoto : " Kuikuti doamu... "

Masamune dan Yoshimoto lari komat-kamit di depan ranjang, sampai-sampai kameramen bingung nyorotnya.

Masamune : " Panik, panik, panik! "

Yoshimoto : " Takut, takut, takut! "

* * *

**5. Finally... :**

Tiba-tiba, keajaiban terjadi. Motochika membuka matanya dan mengatur napasnya. Tapi, suaranya tidak sekeras biasanya.

Motochika : *membuka mata* " Haaah... Haah.. Watashi wa... Doku? "

Masamune dan Yoshimoto masih lari gak karuan.

Motochika : *menggerakkan tangan* " Kok... Tanganku udah gak lengket lagi yah? " *melihat Masamune dan Yoshimoto* " Hah, kalian berdua? Ngapain lari begitu? "

Masamune dan Yoshimoto baru mendengar suara itu. Mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke Motochika.

Masamune : *terkejut* " Moto... "

Yoshimoto : *terkejut* " Chika... "

Motochika : " Kok kayaknya disini sepi ba... " *terputus*

Masamune : *memeluk Motochika* " Ya ampun, Motochika! " *menangis*

Motochika : *kaget* " Apa-apaan ini? "

Yoshimoto : " Kamu gak papa, kan?! " *terharu*

Motochika : " Haah... Iya, iya, aku rapopo kok... Lepaskan pelukannya, Dokuganryuu! Aku bukan anak kecil! "

Masamune : *melepas pelukan* " Oops! Iya deeh.. "

Motochika : " Ngomong ngomong, ini dimana? Kok sepi? Bukannya tadi aku di taman? "

Masamune : " Oh, hampir lupa! Gomen, ne! " *nyengir* " Sekarang kita ada di UKS. "

Motochika : *kaget* " Apa? Kok bisa? "

Masamune : *menahan tangis* " Tadi kami melihat kamu pingsan di taman pohon bergetah itu! Lalu, kami berdua mengangkatmu kesini! "

Motochika : " Aku... Pingsan? Benarkah? Aku baru menyadarinya! "

Yoshimoto : " Iya! Tadi itu, hanya kami berdua yang mencarimu, Motochika! Yang lain tak mau membantu kami! "

Motochika : " Kasihan kalian berdua... Tapi, kenapa tadi kamu gak ngembaliin sandalku, Dokuganryuu? "

Masamune : " Oh... Itu! Biasa lah, sang Oyakata. Dia menyuruhku untuk menundanya. Saat aku mau menjelaskan, dia terus saja menyela! "

Motochika : " Ya ampun... Kukira kamu mau absen dari pekerjaanmu... "

Yoshimoto : " Habis itu, pas kami berdua ngangkat kamu, dia mentang-mentang baik! Dia gak tau apa yang baru saja dia lakukan! "

Masamune : " Iya! Langsung tuh, kami membuat si Oyakata terharu dan menitikkan air mata ketat! " *tertawa evil*

Yoshimoto : " Biarin aja! Dia yang sudah buat kamu begini! "

Motochika : " Hahahah... Mana ada air mata ketat? Aneh-aneh aja lu! "

Masamune : " Ya ada la yaw! Dan hanya si tuan Oyakata lah yang bisa menitikkannya! "

Motochika : " Kalau gitu... Kamu bisa menitikkan air mata sisik naga dong! "

Masamune : " Apa? "

Motochika : " Iyalah... Berarti setiap orang punya air mata khas! Aku mungkin akan menitikkan air mata kapal bajak laut! " *tertawa*

Masamune : " Gak gitu juga kaleek! " *memegang tangan Motochika agak keras*

Motochika : " By the way, kenapa kalian gak ikut lagi sama si Oyakata itu? Sekarang masih jam pelajarannya kan? " *khawatir*

Yoshimoto : " Ogah! Biarin aja tu mereka semua! Sekarang kelasnya lagi tour keliling dan kite lagi bosen! Lagian, kita berdua kan tadi sudah keliling! Tambah bosen kan? "

Masamune : " Aku belum sih, tapi kayaknya lebih enak disini... Bisa rame kan?! "

Motochika : " Hmm... Iya juga sih! "

Masamune : " Oh iya! Mendingan sekarang, kita cerita-cerita aja yuk! Daripada bosen mulu! "

Yoshimoto : " Tapi cerita apaan? Jangan cerita horror yah! "

Motochika : " Cerita pengalaman kita aja kalek, Yoshimoto! Gak pantes cerita horror siang bolong! "

Masamune : " Aku duluan yah! Kemarin itu, sebelum aku bobo', aku kan mau melihat bulan bareng babu aku, Kojuro... "

Yoshimoto : " Terus napa? "

Masamune : " Pas aku mau ngajak si Kojuro itu... Dia malah ngapain, coba? "

Motochika : " Akh! Dia makan tek-tek? "

Masamune : " Kagak! Masa klan Oshuu makan tek-tek? Gak nge-hitz! "

Yoshimoto : " Hmmmm... Dia lagi bulan madu? "

Motochika : " Heh? Bulan madu sama siapa? Hebat ya, Kojuro punya cewek! " *bersiul pelan*

Yoshimoto : " Mungkin orang sarap seperti dia akan bulan madu sama kuda! "

Masamune : " Gue memang punya kuda sih, tapi dia gak sedang bulan madu! "

Motochika : " Lantas sedang apa? "

Masamune : " Dia malah lompat-lompat di atas kasur! Terus, kakinya pura-pura kecekluk! "

Motochika : " Ya ampun... Manja amat jadi babu! "

Yoshimoto : " Bener-bener kekanakan... Terus, dia akting kayak gimana tuh? "

Masamune : " Omongannya loh! Dia bilang 'Akh! Besok aku gak bisa sekolah, Masamune-sama! Kaki aku kecekluk besinya kasur! Nanti kan, aku bakal dimasukkan ke UKS dan dibilang murid ga' nge-hitz!' Dan semacam lebay itulah! "

Motochika : " Hahaha... Kasian yah, kalau aku jadi kamu, gue langsung lempar dia ke samudra yang deket kutub-kutub itu! "

Yoshimoto : " Bener tu! Langsung dikeroyok ama beruang salju ganas! Ditambah anjing laut! "

Masamune : " Kojuro malah suka tau, kalau dia menderita! Mesti teriak wah, wow, dan lainnya. "

Yoshimoto : " Sarap. " *menyetripkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di kening*

Motochika : " Sekarang giliranku apa Yoshimoto dulu? "

Yoshimoto : " Elu aja dulu! Tadi kan, gue udah cerita pengalaman kejar-kejaran ku disana! "

Motochika : " Oke, gue dulu. Seminggu yang lalu, gue nyari cat. Buat ngebagusin kapal Fugaku-ku yang tercinta! "

Yoshimoto : " Yaah... Lebay lu! Tadi iklan Fugaku! Sekarang cerita Fugaku! Apa saja kau Fugaku! "

Motochika : " Biarlah. Habis itu, gue sampai di toko. Tulisannya 'Charming Cat'. Gue kira itu toko yang catnya bagus dan menakjubkan. Taunya... "

Masamune : " Taunya napa? "

Motochika : " Gue malah denger banyak suara kucing tak terpelihara disitu! Nah, langsung aja aku tanya sama si pegawai toko! "

Masamune : " Nanya? Kok nanya? Bukannya kamu dah yakin kalau itu toko cat? "

Motochika : " Ternyata, kata si pegawai... Itu toko kucing! "

Yoshimoto : " Toko kucing? Lo, lo, looh... "

Masamune : *baru paham* " Hahah! Gue ngerti! Itu kan, toko tulisan bahasa inggris! Makanya hati-hati... "

Motochika : " Habis itu, gue langsung malu dan lari kencang mencari toko lainnya. Nah, gue sampai lagi di sebuah toko. Namanya 'Paint Work'. "

Masamune : " Nah, yang itu baru toko cat yang bener kan? "

Motochika : " Dengerin dulu! Pas gue masuk kesana, malah banyak komputernya! Cat nya malah gak ada satupun... "

Yoshimoto : " Loh, gimana sih? Aneh deh! "

Masamune : " Padahal paint work kan, namanya? "

Motochika : " Gue langsung nanya sama pegawainya. Dan dia jawab, ini toko buat membuat gambar di komputer! Dan nama aplikasinya paint! Makanya nama tokonya 'Paint Work'! Ya ampun... Kasian banget gue! "

Yoshimoto : " LOL... "

Masamune : *mencipratkan ludah* " Kasian kamu... Toko yang kamu kunjungin salah semua! " *tertawa*

Yoshimoto : " Lah, akhirnya kamu jadi beli cat di toko lain gak? "

Motochika : " Gue dianterin sama temen gue pas besoknya. Soalnya, pas gue ke toko yang paling terakhir... Dengan sadis si penjual toko bilang 'Maaf, toko cat ini 30 detik lagi tutup!'. Aku langsung ngeyel-ngeyel... Dan setelah sekian lama, penjual toko menutup tokonya! Aku diseret keluar! "

Masamune : " Hahah! Untung teman kamu paham yah... "

Motochika : " Iya. Kalau gak, hancur kapal gue! "

Yoshimoto : " BTW, teman kamu siapa namanya? Kepo? Kepo? "

Motochika : " Oh... Namanya Tokugawa Ieyasu! "

Masamune : " Ieyasu... Kayaknya aku pernah tau nama itu, tapi dimana ya... "

Yoshimoto : " Ya udah! Sekarang giliranku ya! " *berdehem*

Mereka bercerita sampai agak puas. Perlahan, Motochika agak sembuh dari pusingnya. 10 menit kemudian...

Motochika : *coba duduk* " Hmmm... Oi! Kepalaku sudah agak membaik! " *menoleh-nolehkan kepala*

Masamune : " Yokata, Motochika! "

Motochika : " Bagaimana kalau kita main tambah-tambahan? " *menunjukkan jarinya ke kamera selayak Hard-Metal rocker*

Yoshimoto : " Tapi, itu cuma dimainin dua orang, kan? "

Motochika : " Gantian! Dua orang main, terus satu orang jadi wasitnya! Gimana? "

Masamune dan Yoshimoto berpikir sejenak. Motochika hanya menunggu.

Masamune : *mengangguk* " Yosh! Let's finger party! Siapa dulu? "

Motochika : " Oke! Kamu aja dulu! "

Yoshimoto : *jadi wasit* " Gue itung ya! san, nii, ichi! " *meniup peluit (kapan bawanya?)*

Masamune dan Motochika bermain dengan gesit. Yoshimoto hampir tak bisa melihat gerakan jari mereka.

Yoshimoto : " Woow... "

Tiba-tiba, jari Motochika 3 di sebelah kanan dan 2 di sebelah kiri. Sementara itu, Masamune 2 di sebelah kanan dan 1 di sebelah kiri.

Motochika : *menyentuh tangan kanan Masamune dengan tangan kanannya* " Got ya! "

Masamune : *memukul tangan kanannya di atas ranjang* " Shannaro! Gue mati satu! " *menyentuh tangan kiri Motochika* " Nah! Jadi 3! "

Motochika : *menjadikan tangan kiri dengan 3 jarinya* " Well, well... Kenapa kamu gak nyentuh yang kanan aja? "

Masamune : " Soalnya, kalau gue nyentuh yang kanan, gue bakal mati dua-duanya! Is that right? "

Motochika hanya tersenyum sarkastik. Lalu, dia mengubah posisi tangannya. Sekarang, di Motochika memiliki 4 di sebelah kiri dan 2 di sebelah kanan.

Motochika : *menyentuh tangan Masamune yang tersisa* " Nah! Elu mati... Gue menaaang! " *bersorak*

Yoshimoto : " Eitz... Kagak bisa! Kalau udah ganti posisi jari, elu gak boleh ngambil giliran! "

Motochika : " Sial kau... Kenapa gak bilang? "

Yoshimoto : " Elu baru ngelakuin sekarang sih! "

Masamune : " Berarti... " *menyentuh tangan kiri Motochika* " Elu mati satu juga! " *tertawa evil*

Motochika : " Aargh! Gue gak nyeraah! " *menyentuh tangan Masamune*

Masamune : *mengubah tangan kirinya menjadi 3 jari* " Heheh, bravely go, Chosokabe! "

Motochika : *kaget* " Oh iya... Gue bakal... "

Masamune : *menyentuh tangan Motochika* " Elu mati dua-duanya! Congrats! " *bersorak*

Yoshimoto : *mengangkat tangan Masamune* " The winner is... Masamune! "

Motochika : " Haah... Sial! "

Yoshimoto : " Sekarang gue lawan Masamune ya! Wasitkan, Chosokabe! "

Motochika : *mengangguk* " Oke! san, nii, ichi! "

Masamune dan Yoshimoto mulai bermain. Tiba-tiba, di tengah permainan, ada suara teriakan terdengar dari luar. Tentu saja, hanya satu orang yang bisa teriak keras seperti itu... Dia adalah...

* * *

**6. Helper and regreter coming! :**

Yukimura : *teriak* " CHOSOKABE-DONOO! "

Motochika mendengar suara Yukimura. Tapi, dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia membisikkan rencananya ke Masamune dan Yoshimoto.

Motochika : *berbisik* " Guys... Gue punya rencana untuk ini! "

Masamune : *bisik* " What? What? "

Motochika : *bisik* " Lu harus menghukum sensei dengan 4 ini! Buat dia tunduk-tunduk sampe mau bunuh diri! Jadi, ntar hukumannya... "

Kalian gak boleh tau hukumannya... Biar nanti jadi surprise!

Motochika : *bisik lagi* " Hukuman pertamanya laksanain habis ini. Pura-pura aja! " *tertawa pelan*

Yoshimoto : *mengacungkan jempol* *bisik* " Ooh... Naru koto... "

Motochika : *bisik* " Pokoknya, permainkan sensei semampu kalian! Gue juga memanfaatkan aktingnya Mouri dalam rencana ini! "

Masamune : *bisik* " Terus, elu sendiri ngapain? Katanya lu berperan juga... "

Motochika : *bisik* " Gue pura-pura pingsan lagi... Terus, pas sensei melaksanakan hukuman itu.. " *senyum evil* " Biarkan sang bajak laut brilian ini beraksi! "

Masamune dan Yoshimoto hanya mengangguk-ngangguk pertanda setuju. Tiba-tiba, suara tapak kaki Yukimura makin jelas.

Yukimura : *makin dekat* " CHOSOKABE-DONO! "

Motochika : " Minna! Your position! " *pura-pura pingsan*

Masamune : " Okay! Let's make sensei raise his own hands! " *senyum evil*

Kamera menyorot bagian rombongan, Masamune dan Yoshimoto. Masamune dan Yoshimoto menyambut para rombongan dengan raut muka agak sedih.

Masamune : " Oi, omai tachi! Sampai saat ini, teman kami alias Motochika masih mengalami pingsan! "

Yoshimoto : " Iya! Kalau sudah sejak tadi kalian paham, Motochika tak akan seperti ini! "

Shingen : " Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf banget! Dokuganryuu! Yoshimoto! "

Masamune : " Maafin kagak ya? " *senyum evil*

Shingen : " Ayolaah... Saya sudah 100% insaf sebagai manusia! Jangan marah lagi doonk! " *menangis*

Sasuke : " Kalian ini! Maafin dong! Kalian gak tahu ya, hati Oyakata-sama sudah oke-fixed! "

Author : *berbisik ke Sasuke* " Bukan oke-fixed kaleek! Tapi fix-it-felix! "

Sasuke : *bisik* " Yee... Itu tokoh acara kartun elu! Lu kagak ngerti basa gaul sih! "

Author langsung agak terhanyut-hanyut.

Masamune : *mengatur nafas* " Oke. Gue maafin! Tapi... "

Yoshimoto : " Ada syaratnya dulu! "

Shingen : " Apa? Akan saya lakukan! Meski saya harus jatuh dari menara eiffel untuk bunuh diri gak papa kok! Yang penting dosa gue terhapus! " *kitty eyes*

Nagamasa : *heran* " Napa pake syarat sih? "

Oichi : " Ya iyalah, Nagamasa-sama... Si Oyakata kan, sudah membuat Motochika-kun pingsan... "

Nagamasa : " Maksudmu... Benar-benar harus diganti gitu? "

Oichi : " Iyalah! " *mengangguk pelan*

Motonari : " Motochika... Dia lemes banget... Motochika! Jangan mati doong! Hidup kamu masih lama, pren! Lu berarti buat gueeeh! " *nangis*

Masamune : *dalam hati* " Wow... Aktingnya benar-benar dimanfaatkan Motochika! Ntar gimana ya, jadinya? "

Kennyo : *heran* " Tadi lu bilang musuh... "

Motonari : " Sudaah! Itu kan, tadi! Sekarang, dia malah menggetarkan hati ini! " *menyentuh hatinya dengan agak keras*

Kasuga : *teriak* " Motonari Tsundere! Dia rindu ama Motochika! Liat tuh! Hatinya sampai disentuh segitunya! "

Siswa lainnya : " CIEEEEEEEH! " *teriak histeris*

Author : " Hiks... Lagi-lagi ada kasus pacar... Gue sendirian teruus! "

Motonari : *teriak* " DIAM! " *mencetarkan sinar matahari* " Tadi itu, maksudnya berarti buat jadi batu nisan, segera! "

Kasuga : " Kalau iya, napa lu sampe nangis? "

Muka Motonari langsung mendidih bagaikan air panas.

Shingen : " Jadi, apa hukumannya... " *menahan tangis*

Masamune : " Begini! Satu, lu harus mijetin aku sama Yoshimoto! Kami capek habis ngangkat dia! "

Yoshimoto : " Betul! "

Masamune : " Dua! Nanti lu harus mandi getah pohon! Gak boleh ngajak Yukimura maupun Sasuke! "

Tenkai : " Kalau gitu saya aja... " *tertawa evil*

Masamune : *menampar Tenkai* " SIAPAPUN GAK BOLEH DIAJAAK! "

Yoshimoto : " Betul, Betul! "

Tenkai : " Kimochi~~ " *langsung gugur dengan lihainya di lantai*

Langsung saja, badan Tenkai ditindas sama kaki Nouhime. Bahayanya... Nouhime lagi pake sepatu hak yang runcing banget!

Masamune : " Are you sure that's okay? "

Nouhime : *cuek* " Okay okay aja kok... "

Masamune : " Hmmm... Lanjut! Tiga! Besok kamu harus traktir kami bertiga ke kantin! Belikan kami makanan termahal! " *tersenyum evil*

Yoshimoto : " Betul, betul, betul! "

Masamune : " Dan keempat! Habis nanti lu mandi getah, pulangnya lu nyeker! Tinggalkan sandal lu di lumpur getah! Besok baru diambil! Setuju? Kalau gak, besok kami berdua gak masuk! "

Shingen : *hormat* " Baiklah! Gue turutin hukuman kalian! Yang penting kalian udah maafin gue kan? "

Masamune : " Laksanain dulu, baru kami maafkan! "

Yoshimoto : " Haah... Aku kecapekan! Pijetin donk! Please! " *pura-pura*

Shingen : " Ya! Gue pijetin! "

Shingen harus memijat dua orang yang telah ia buat kesal. Rasain tu, haha! :D

Masamune : " Oi! Sebelah kanan kerasin dikit dong! Gue soalnya nanti mau duel! "

Shingen : *mengatur nafas* " Kasihan diriku! "

Sasuke : " Saya bantu ya... "

Masamune : *melarang* " Eitz! Hukuman ini hanya boleh dilaksanakan Shingen-sensei! Gak boleh dibantu! "

Sasuke : " Oh, ya sudah. Kalau gitu gue cuma bisa bantu lewat doa. Sukses ya, Oyakata-sama! "

Yukimura : " GANBATTE, OYAKATA-SAMAA! "

Shingen : " Terima kasih, kalian berdua! Ai love you pull! Hahahay! " *tertawa*

Nah, sekarang Motochika beraksi! Dia diam diam menyelusup ke kolong kasur. Lalu, dia mengangkat kaki kanan Shingen-sensei. Alhasil, Shingen-sensei terjatuh dan menyenggol Kasuga.

Kasuga : *kesenggol* " Aakh! Shingen... Sensei? Kenapa kau menyenggolku?! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Ini adalah cinta...'

Sasuke : " Hahaha! Tapi kan dia sudah ada tuan nya sendiri alias Kenshin-sensei! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Tapi ini Season 2, mas broo! " *mengacungkan jempol*

Sasuke : " Hahaha! Cinta baru telah datang! "

Kasuga : *blush* " Diam! Cowok idamanku saat ini hanya Kenshin-sama! "

Shingen : " Siapa sih, yang membuat kakiku kaku? "

Motochika : *berdiri* " Apa kabare?! Anda telah masuk... ChikaTrap! "

Yukimura : *kaget* " Chosokabe... Dono! Kau sudah... "

Motonari : " Motochika? OI! MOTOCHIKAAA! " *memeluk Motochika erat kayak balon*

Motochika : " Gak usah seerat ini juga kaleek! " *melepas diri dari pelukan*

Motonari : " Tapi aku rindu sama kamu! Tadi di bangku aku sepi bangetz, karena gak ada kamu! " *menangis*

Motochika : *muka heran* " Hello? Gak salah? "

Kasuga : *teriak* " SEMUA! TERIAKAN KAGUMNYA MANA? "

Siswa lainnya : " CIEEEEEH! DUO GENDER BERAKSI! " *teriak histeris (lagi...)*

Kasuga : " BAGUUUS! "

Author menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok berkali-kali. Lalu, author menyeburkan kepalanya ke segelas air mendidih besar yang harusnya untuk Motochika.

Kasuga : *menatap author heran* " Author Dissa sudah gila galaunya... "

Motonari : *terdiam 3 detik* " Tunggu! Apa yang telah kulakukan? Bukan itu maksudnya! Tadi aku hanya... "

Kasuga : " Cinta bersemi kembali... " *menjentikkan jari*

Siswa lainnya : *bersiul* " ASEEEEKK! "

Shingen : " Cukup humor dan romantikanya! Over itu tidak baik! Ayo kita ke tujuan berikutnyaaa! "

Masamune : " Motochika, kamu ikut? "

Motochika : " Biar kufikirkan sejenak... " *berfikir*

Yoshimoto : " Sudah berfikir? "

Motochika : " Baru aja mulai! "

Setiap 5 detik, pertanyaan yang sama diajukan untuk Motochika.

Yoshimoto : " Sudah? "

Motochika : " Belum! "

Yoshimoto : *5 detik...* " Sudah? "

Motochika : " BELOM! Haah... "

Yoshimoto : *5 detik...* " Sudah? Sudah? "

Motochika : *teriak* " Ya elah! BELOOM! Sabar dikit doonk! " *kembali fokus*

Yoshimoto : *5 detik...* " Apa sudah, my buddy Motochika? "

Motochika : *kesal* " RRRGH! OH MY GOD MY YOSHIMOTO! BELOOOM! "

Yoshimoto : *5 detik* " Sudah? Sudah? Sudah? Sudah? Sudah? Sudah? Sudah? Sudah? Sudah? Sudah? " *ya ampyun X_X*

Motochika : *teriak* BELOM! BELOM! BELOM! BELOM! BELOM! BELOM! BELOM! BELOOOM! BELOM! APA SEMUA ITU SUDAH MENJAWAB PERTANYAANMU? " *ngos-ngosan*

Yoshimoto : *menghitung* " Kau baru menjawab sembilan dari sepuluh pertanyaan sudah atau belom... "

Motochika : *teriak keras* " BEEEELOOOOOM! "

Teriakannya mencapai planet Jupiter. Penduduk asli planet Jupiter hanya heran.

Motochika : " IS THAT ENOUGH? " *double ngos-ngosan*

Yoshimoto : *habis nutup kuping* " Gue angkat bendera putih! " *jatuh*

Shingen : " Cepat! Waktu kita untuk keliling tinggal 1 jam! "

Yukimura : *teriak* " UWOOH! HANYA TINGGAL 1 JAAAAM! "

Motochika : *menepuk tangan* " Oke! Aku putuskan untuk ikut! "

Yoshimoto : *bangun dari jatuh* " Horee! Motochika ikut! Horeeeh! " *Banzai! Banzai!*

Shingen : " Kalau begitu ayo! Tujuan kita kantin! "

Motochika : " Masamune, Yoshimoto... Arrigatou! "

Masamune : *geleng-geleng* " Don't need to be grateful! Danna, You're welcome... "

Motochika : *senyum* " Ikko ze, Dokuganryuu wa Yoshimoto! Kita bertiga akan jalan bareng! "

Yoshimoto : *menggandeng tangan* " Hahah! Ayo! Kita ke kantin dan seterusnya! "

Masamune : " Okay! Have a great party! "

Yukimura : *teriak dari kejauhan* " AKU IKUT GANDENGAN KALIAAAAN! "

Motochika : " Kai no Tora... Mau ikut? "

Masamune : " Bolehkan saja lah... Lebih banyak, lebih seru! "

Yoshimoto : " Ya sudah, ayo, Sanada-kun! " *menggandeng Yukimura*

Kemudian, author selesai untuk bergalau. Langsung saja, author berdiri di belakang rombongan.

Shingen : " Ayo, anak-anakku! "

Semua siswa (+ author) : " YEEEEAAAHH! "

Beberapa dari siswa ini ada yang kepaksa, mereka adalah Motonari, Nouhime, Nagamasa, Sasuke, Masamune, Yoshimoto dan Fuuma. (Cat : Fuuma hanya menulis di kertasnya 'YEAH! Error bro!' -_- dan itupun gak ketahuan). Sementara ini, kita lihat isi hati beberapa siswa.

Motonari : *dalam hati* " Sensei korslet tenaan! "

Nagamasa : *dalam hati* " Sungguh... Apa-apaan ini? Dan kenapa Ichi baik-baik saja? "

Masamune : *dalam hati* " Mau gimana lagi, harus ikut... "

Nouhime : *dalam hati* " Cewek yang lain kok baik-baik saja ya? Aku kan, mual! "

Yoshimoto : *dalam hati* " Hiks... Saat masa hukumannya, masih bisa teriak! "

Back to teriakan...

Shingen : " HAYAKUUU! "

Semua siswa (+ author) : " YEEEAAAAHHH! "

Shingen : " GANBARROOOOH! "

Semua siswa (+ author) : " YEEEAAAAAHH! "

Shingen : " IKKO ZEEEE! " *bablas dengan lesat*

Semua siswa (+ author) : *menyusul sensei dengan cepat* " YEEEEAAAAH! "

Sasuke : *dalam hati* " Kelebaian neeh! "

* * *

**7. Canteen session :**

Kamera menyorot adegan secara bergilir, seperti biasanya. Semuanya berjalan ke kantin dengan gandengan abstrak. Motochika bareng Yoshimoto, Masamune dan Yukimura di depan sendiri. Yang lain kagak tau, soalnya terlalu abstrak untuk dilihat. Dan akhirnya...

Shingen : " Kita telah sampai di kantin sekolah yang mantap bin nyuss nyuss! "

Keiji : *muka marah* " Apanya yang mantap nyuss? Gue kesal! "

Author : " Lu kesal sama kantin sekolah? Hello? Kantin adalah abiotik! Masa' kantin punya perasaan kayak kita? "

Keiji : *pusing* " Tauk deh, Thor Dissa! "

Juru masak : " Hai! Oh... " *melihat Keiji* " Aah! Maafkan aku! Tuaan! " *menangis*

Shingen : " Loh, napa sih? "

Keiji : " Tadi, aku dilemparin banyak wortel sama dia! Padahal, gue mintanya ramen! "

Juru masak : " Maaf tuan! Maafkan saya! "

Shingen : " Nama juru masak kita yang satu ini... Kobayakawa Hideaki! Panggil Hideaki. Panggil Kingo juga boleh. "

Kojuro : " Kingo? Woow... Berarti ntar ada Quuen-o! Ada Guard-o! Dan kawan-kawaan... "

Shingen : *deathglare* " Bukan itu maksudnya... "

Oke, GTI (Go To Introduction). Nama juru masak di kantin ini Hideaki. Dia suka banget makan, apalagi makan wortel. Dia juga tau semua resep makanan di Asia, Eropa, Amerika, Afrika, dll. Pokoknya semuanyaaa... Tapi, saat dia bersalah, dia langsung bersembunyi di panci panasnya.

Hideaki : *malu-malu* " O-Ohayo Gozaimasu! Kobayakawa Hideaki... Des... "

Semua siswa (+ author) : " Domou! " *hormat*

Shingen : " Kalian kalau mau makan enak, disini ada Afrika, Amerika, Asia, Eropa, dan kawan-kawan! "

Nah... Yukimura, Motochika, Toshiie dan Matsu langsung antri pesan makanan.

Yukimura : " DANGO TERLEZAAT JEPANG! "

Motochika : " Pesan nasgor seafood boleh? "

Toshiie : " Buto Hamburger dan French Fries! "

Matsu : " Ikan asin dan udang crispy mayonaise! "

Hideaki : *kaget* " Hmm? Sekarang? "

Shingen langsung saja menghadang dan memukul mereka berempat ke langit dan terpental ke ubin.

Shingen : *teriak* " BAKA-YARROOOO! "

Toshiie and Matsu : " Gomen Nasai... "

Yukimura : " Oh... Sumimaseen! Oyakata-sama! "

Motochika : *pura-pura sakit* " Tapi, Shingen-sensei... Kau tahu tidak? "

Shingen : " Tidak, makanya beritahu... "

Motochika : " Perut saya lagi keroncong-congan! "

Author : " Ayo main keroncong! " *memainkan alat untuk keroncong* *nyanyi asal-asalan* " Cong, cong... Keroncooong... "

Motochika : " BUKAN KERONCONG YANG ITU, THOR DISSAAAA! " *ilernya muncrat ke Author*

Author : *ke wastafel* " Hiks! Dia benar-benar monster! "

Shingen : " Oke! Lantas apa masalahnya? "

Motochika : " Masalahnya? Nanti kalau tak segera diberi nasgor seafood... Perut saya akan digigit lambung harimau, terus nanti dia malah merengek ke saya karna tak diberi alias kesakitan! Saya kan malah harus menjadi kayak ibunya, sensei! Terus, nanti dia menguruskan diri dan menjadikan bajak laut ini tak gagah dan tak berotot lagi... "

Toshiie : " Cerita yang panjang tapi isinya sangat lebay... " *garuk-garuk*

Shingen : *memukul Motochika* " Jangan beralasan biar kau dapat makanan, bodooh! "

Motochika : *batuk* " Uhuk, uhuk... Awas kau, sensei! " *dalam hati* " Hati-hati bin usus-usus! "

Shingen : " Makan kan bisa ntaran... Lagian besok, lu ama kawan lu ditraktir kan? "

Motochika : " Owh, iya! Heheh... Lupa, sensei! "

Motonari : " Hah? Lu ditraktir sensei? Pasti lu mau pesen jengkol, kan?! "

Motochika : *menampar Motonari* " Enak aja lu! Gue kan punya satu makanan andalan... "

Motonari : " Apa itu? "

Motochika : " SEAFOOD! Dari Nasgor, udang, ikan, cumi-cumi, salad, dan lainnya, itu muaaaantap! "

Motonari : " Emang makanannya berasal dari laut, yah? "

Motochika : " Ya iyalah nak Mouri! Namanya sea food... Komposisinya dari lautan! "

Motonari : " Berarti ada airfood ya? "

Motochika : " Yaa elah... Cuma yang tertentu, yang ada namanya... "

Masamune : *tiba-tiba* " Adanya garudafood tuh! Kacang garuda semuaa! "

Motonari : " What? "

Masamune : " Bener kan? Tiap liat iklan pilus, pasti ada bunyi 'Dari Garudafood!', kan? "

Motonari : *geram* " Ikut campur aja lu... Meski itu benar... "

Kasuga : " Owh, Hideaki... Gue mau nanya? "

Hideaki : " Hmmm? Apa pertanyaan anda, nona? "

Kasuga : *menunjuk benda di belakang* " Apa itu? Kok ada di punggungmu? "

Hideaki : " Oh, ini? Panci panas! Buat cadangan panci disini. "

Kasuga : " Boleh kupegang pancinya? "

Hideaki : " Owh... Monggo! Tapi, jangan diambil! " *memberi panci*

Kasuga : " Siapa juga yang mau ngambil panci? Di Echigo, aku biasa masak pake piring besi kok... " *memegang dan memukul panci* " Awh! Panci ini ternyata keras juga! "

Hideaki : " Ya elah, piring besi itu sama aja kayak panci, nona! "

Kasuga : " Beda! " *mengembalikan panci* " Tadi katamu ini panci panas, kok gak panas blas? "

Hideaki : *tertawa* " Nona itu bagaimana sih? Itu cuma julukannya! Soalnya, kalo dipake masak, bumbu akan terasa mantap! " *promosi juru masak :D*

Kasuga : " Oh... Begitu... "

Sasuke : " Kalau gitu, lu masak susu sapi pake panci ya? " *tertawa*

Hideaki : " Eekh? Ya nggak lah! " *mengambil keret* " Bedakan keret dengan panci dong! Ini buat masak air! " *menunjukkan keret*

Sasuke : *nyahut* " Biar matang! "

Hideaki : " Terus, masak susu... "

Sasuke : *nyahut* " Biar matang! "

Hideaki : " Masak air teh... "

Sasuke : *nyahut lagi* " Biar matang! "

Hideaki : " Masak air jus juga bisa! "

Sasuke : *teruskan -_-* " Biar matang! "

Hideaki : " Nah, kalau masak air kelamaan? "

Sasuke : *masih...* " Biar... " *sadar* " Ekh? Ya biarin aja, tu air gosong! "

Hideaki : " Hahah! Makanya jangan niru adegan pesbukers lu! "

Sasuke : " Habis... Lu ngomongnya masak, kan biar matang? "

Kasuga : *ketawa* " Sasuke, Sasuke! Lu ada aja deh... "

Sasuke : *garuk-garuk* " Heh... "

Shingen : " Cukup! Nanti kalian pada laper disini! "

Tenkai : " Aku nggak, sensei! Soalnya aku mesti makan pas menjelang sahur! "

Shingen : " Lu bobo jam berapa? "

Tenkai : " Bedagang, sensei! Bedagang sampai fajar! "

Shingen : " Tapi, di hukum lagu, kan udah tertulis... 'Bedagang jangan bedagang' ya kan? "

Tenkai : " Tapi, saya gak bisa tahan! Udah menjadi kebinasaan! "

Shingen : " Cih... Kebiasaan kalek! "

Tenkai : *sok mengulangi* " Menjadi kebijaksanaan! Bener kan? "

Shingen : *teriak* " KEBIASAAN! "

Tenkai : *sok mengulangi* " Menjadi kebiakawan! " *(?)*

Shingen : *teriak* " WOOI! KEBIASAAN TAUU! JANGAN DIUBAH LAGI! "

Tenkai : *sok mengulangi* " Kebuasan! " *-_-*

Shingen : " KE-BI-YA-SA-AN! NGERTEH? "

Tenkai : *sok mengulangi* " Kebisaan! "

Shingen : " KEBIASAAAAAAAAAAAN! " *ngos-ngosan*

Tenkai : *sok mengulangi* " Kebiadabaaaaan! "

Shingen : " KEBIASAAN TAUUK! "

Tenkai : *ngeyel* " Cih... Iya kan, kebilasan! "

Shingen : " KE... BI... YA... SAAAAAAAN! "

Tenkai : " Kemiyabian! "

Shingen : *meledak* " Hah... Cukup! Susah ngajarin lu! Ayo kita ke kamar mandi! "

Motonari : " Gawat! Gue nyembunyiin sesuatu... "

Motochika : " Whaat? Anak mami nyembunyiin sesuatu di kamar mandi? Apaan? "

Motonari : *lari duluan ke kamar mandi* " Cepat, cepat! Sebelum... " *larinya kehenti*

Shingen : *menarik Motonari* " Siapa bilang lu boleh mendahului tour sensei? Haaah? Siapaaaah? " *mendorong Motonari ke tembok belakang kantin*

Motonari : *nempel di tembok* " Wow... Gue bisa jadi spiderman kalau gini! " *gaya-gaya* " Saya adalah... Da-Green Nichirin Spiderman! " *naik agak ke atas* " Tangan gue... Bisa menempel! Karena saya adalah Nichirin Taiyou Spiderman! "

Author : *selesai cuci muka* " Nichirin spiderman? Males deh! Bagusan juga, Dissa spiderman! " *emang author mau jadi spiderman? Sama payahnya dong! :D*

Semua tak memerhatikan Motonari. Mereka satu-persatu meninggalkan Motonari tanpa disadari.

Motonari : " I will save the world! " *akhirnya insaf* " Eh, tunggu! Harusnya gue cepet-cepet! Sebelum rahasia terbongkar! "

Dan sekarang, semua tak ada di kantin (kecuali juru masak laah -_-). Motonari malah marah-marah ke juru masak.

Motonari : " Oi, juru masak! Harusnya lu ingetin gue sebagai juru masak yang baik! "

Hideaki : " Hah? Tap-tapi... Suwer, gue gtw! "

Motonari : " Gtw, gtw... Bahasa lu sok! Tapi tubuh elu... " *menampar Hideaki ke kanan* " Fisiknya sangat lemah! " *menampar ke kiri* " Gak punya pendirian! " *menampar kepalanya* " Ceroboh! " *mengangkat tubuhnya* " Terlalu ringan... Kau tak pantas menjadi pasukan gue! " *maksud (?)*

Hideaki : " Aaakh! Siapa emang yang mau jadi pasukan kamu? Plis, ampuni saya! Saya kagak salah apa-apa, tuan! Hiks! Kumohoon ampuni sayaaa... " *sembunyi di panci panasnya*

Motonari : *membuka panci* " Bodoh banget... Panci dijadikan persembunyian warrior... Akan segera aku hancur... " *omongan terputus*

Hideaki : " Eh, lu nggak ngejar rombongan tour jadinya? Jangan hancurin panciku dong! " *memeluk panci panas yang tercinta*

Motonari : *sadar* " Oh ya... Cepaaat! " *lari ke kamar mandi* *teriak* " Kenapa kagak dari tadi? "

Hideaki : " Akhirnya... Gue sendirian! Yoosh! " *menyalakan kompor* " Ohan deshou! " *masak*

* * *

**8. Bathroom session, Mouri's secret! :**

Kamera menyorot ke koridor kamar mandi. Selagi si juru masak makan, para rombongan sampai di kamar mandi. Let's pay attention!

Shingen : *berdehem* " Kita sampai di... Kamar mandi JaNime HS! "

Masamune : *mencium bau lantai* " Wow, siapa yang ngepel? Baunya enak! "

Shingen : " Hmmm... Biasanya ada janitor disini! Dia bersihin semuaaaanyaa! "

Yukimura : " UWOOOH! BEST JANITOOORR! "

Shingen : *mengelus pundak Yukimura* " Yukimura! Lu ntar harus jadi best warrior! Oke? "

Yukimura : *terharu* " Haik! OYAKATA-SAMA! "

Shingen : " BERJUANGLAAAH! MY BOY, ALIAS YUKIMURAAA! " *mulai adegannya -_-*

Author : " Hebat ya! Berarti, ntar di dalam kamar mandinya cuma ada ubin, tembok dan pintu! " *tepuk tangan*

Shingen : " Bukan itu pengertiannya, bakayaro! " *menonjok Author ke dekat bunga sakura*

Author : *terpental sambil teriak* " Makanya elu jelas sedikit kalo ngomong! "

Sementara itu, di tempat yang sama, Oichi sedang melihat bunga dari kejauhan (kamera menyorot Oichi, makin lama makin dekat).

Oichi : *melihat bunga sakura* " Hana... Mereka tumbuh dengan indah... "

Helai-helai bunga sakura mulai berjatuhan. Oichi mengambil salah satu dari helai-helai tersebut.

Oichi : " Haakh? Kenapa... Keindahan ini hanya sebentar? " *mengenggam erat helai* " Ichi... Akan membuat mereka lebih indah! Ichi... Ingin melihat keindahan ini selamanya! " *senyum*

Nouhime : *masuk kamera* " Owh, domou, demon queen... " *menepuk pundak Oichi*

Oichi : *terkejut* " Nou... Hime... San... "

Nouhime : " Kenapa bunga sakuranya? Kok perasaan dipandangin mulu' ya? "

Oichi : " Tak apa, Nouhime-san... Ichi hanya ingin membuatnya lebih indah... Suatu saat! "

Nouhime : *senyum* " Kuharap begitu, tapi kau kan, seorang adik raja iblis keenam! " *tertawa*

Nagamasa yang kebetulan lewat, mendengar kata-kata 'adik raja iblis keenam' tersebut! Lalu, Nagamasa menghampiri mereka*

Nagamasa : " Hah? Adik raja iblis keenam? Siapa yah? " *heran* " Jangan bilang... "

Nouhime : " Woopsie! Pacar kesayanganmu datang, Ichi! " *menunjuk Nagamasa*

Oichi : *terkejut* " Nagamasa-sama... Tadi itu Bukan apa-apa! Kami hanya cerita soal adik raja iblis keenam kok! Tidak ada disini... "

Nagamasa : " Oh... Kukira kau adik raja iblis seperti yang barusan kudengar, Ichi! "

Nouhime : " Eerr... Aku kesana dulu yah! Ada urusan sama Tenkai... "

Nagamasa : " Ya sudah, silahkan. Gak pamit ya gak papa! "

Nouhime : " Owh, ya sudah... " *meninggalkan Nagamasa dan Oichi*

Nagamasa : " Ichi... Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi! " *memeluk Oichi*

Oichi : *terkejut* " Nagamasa... Sama! "

Siswa lainnya : " CIIIEEEEH! "

Kemudian, author yang baru sadar dari pukulan, langsung pingsan seketika.

Shingen : " Pasangan itu selalu melakukan hal romantika... Gak bosen ya? "

Masamune : " Sensei, boleh aku lihat salah satu kamar mandinya gak? "

Shingen : " Tentu, Dokuganryuu! Ada 7 dan boleh kau ambil 1 pintu! " *emang main Super Deal?*

Kamera menyorot ke arah Masamune. Masamune langsung saja masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia mengambil pintu nomor 1 dari kiri. Dan kebetulan, kamar mandi yang ia masuki itu kamar mandinya Motonari... Dan, ada harta berharga disitu :p

Masamune : *melihat celana* " Oh to the my to the god! Alias Oh my God... Liat deh, minna! Gue nemu harta! "

Yukimura : *teriak* " UWOOOOH! HARTA APA? "

Masamune : *mengambil celana* " Nih... Coba kalian tebak, ini punya siapa! " *ketawa*

Kebetulan saat itu, Motonari baru saja datang. Motonari belum mengetahui bahwa celananya sedang dipamerkan di pujangga JaNime -_-

Kennyo : *memegang celana* " Wow... Basah! Dan bau... " *menutup hidung*

Yoshimoto : " Hmmm... Jangan-jangan punya Mouri kun! " *tertawa*

Motochika : " Pastilah! Siapa lagi yang menggunakan celana hijau selutut ini selain dia? "

Motonari : *mendatangi rombongan* " Ada apa ini? Kok ribut gak ngajak gue? "

Masamune : *menoleh* " Oh, Mouri! Kami nemu harta berharga disini. Dan sepertinya, ini hartamu kan? " *tersenyum sarkastik sambil menunjukkan celana*

Fuuma menulis : 'Ya ampun... Udah besar gak tau nyimpen celana yah -_-'

Motonari : *terkejut* " Hah? Darimana kau... " *merebut celana* " Jangan lakukan itu! "

Masamune : " Sayangnya semua sudah tau! Mereka saat ini menertawakanmu, Mouri! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Aku aja ketawa dalam hati :p'

Motonari : " Kaliaaan... Memang JAHAAAAT! " *mencetarkan sinar matahari Nichirin-Yo*

Motochika : " Oh, Mouri-kun sudah datang ya? Surprise! Celana kamu sekarang telah menjadi topik utama disini! " *tertawa*

Motonari : *menggeram* " Chosokabe... "

Motochika : " Kan enak dong, bagiannya menjadi topik... "

Motonari : " Tapi bukan buruknya lageeh! "

Motochika : " Celana, apa itu bagian buruk ya? "

Yoshimoto : *lewat* " Iyaah... Baru tau gue, ada yang bilang celana adalah bagian buruk... "

Kojuro : " Padahal celana kan selalu dipakai! "

Motonari : " Bukan itu maksudnya! "

Motochika : " Sudah, diam aja deh kalau bikin ribut... "

Motonari : " Lu yang bikin ribut, dasar Chosokabe bajak laut sialan! "

Motochika : " Jaga omonganmu! Sebelum kau akan kucetarkan ke meriam Fugaku! "

Motonari : " Tapi lu jadi biang keroknya kan? " *menunjuk Motochika dengan sadis*

Motochika : *jijay* " Iyew! Gue cuma ngeliat terus ikut ketawa! Lagian, ngapain gue ngambil celanamu yang basah bin bau alias BBB itu... "

Motonari : " Diam! Pokoknya siapapun yang telah melakukannya akan kupanaskan di sinar matahari milik Nichirin-Yo nanti siang! Dan tersangkanya... Adalah kau, Chosokabe! "

Motochika : " Hello... Sekarang siang, kaleek! " *melet*

Motonari : " Maksud gue... NTAR PULAANG! "

Masamune : " Sayang sekali, tapi yang nemu kan gue, bukan Chosokabe! Kalau memang Chosokabe, dia pasti akan mengatakannya! " *memegang celana*

Motochika : " Nah, betul kata Dokuganryuu! "

Motonari : " Cih... " *hanya bisa terhanyut*

Nagamasa : " Anyway, have a question to Mouri. "

Motonari : " What to the hell, so killed... " *-_-*

Nagamasa : " Lu elemen apa? "

Motonari : " Cahaya. Kenapa nanya begituan? Emang mau analisis lagi? "

Masamune : " Jangan sok tahu deh! " *memukul Motonari*

Motonari : *memegang bekas pukul* " Ouch! Oke, jadi kenapa? "

Nagamasa : " Kenapa lu gak keringin celana elu pake cahaya tersebut? Kan namanya energi surya, Mouri. Gue aja tiap pagi cuci baju pake kekuatan cahaya pribadi. "

Kojuro : *kagum* " Cahaya tubuh peri? Dimana? Dimana? Wadooh... Klan Azai gak mau bagi-bagi peri ke JaNime HS! Selain cahaya, lu punya peri elemen apa? Api? Angin? Kegelapan? Petir? Or... "

Nagamasa : " Bukan itu... " *menusuk pantat Kojuro* " MAKSUDNYA, O'ON! "

Kojuro : *lari kencang komat-kamit* " Sakit, sakit, sakit! Aku belum pernah tertusuk! "

Nagamasa : " Oh, kasihan... " *geleng-geleng*

Kojuro : " KYAAAH! " *terhenti di hadapan Nagamasa*

Nagamasa : *muka evil* *menunjukkan paku tertajam di dunia* " Mau gue tusuk pake ini? "

Kojuro : *ketakutan* *lari* " TAAAK NAAAAAAK! "

Motonari : *tertunduk lemas* *dalam hati* " Hiks, gue emang habis kalau begini terus... "

Kebetulan, Kenshin-sensei melewati para gerombol JaNime HS.

Kenshin : " Ohayo Gozaimasu, minna! "

Siswa lain : *hormat* " Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kenshin sensei! "

Motonari : " Haik... Ohayo, Kenshin-sensei... "

Kenshin : *heran* " Loh, Mouri-kun... Kasus apa ini? Kok lemes? "

Masamune : *menunjukkan celana* " Nih lo, Kenshin sensei... Dia menaruh celana di gantungan kamar mandi! "

Kenshin : " Oh ya? Memalukan, Mouri-kun! "

Motonari : *makin lama makin nunduk* " Haik, wakai masta, Kenshin-sensei... "

Kenshin : " BTW, kalian lagi apa disini? "

Shingen : " Owh, kami sedang keliling kelas! Relax sekalian kenalan sama dunia JaNime HS! " *gaya*

Kenshin : " Oh, kalau begitu moga sukses tournya, Shingen. Gue mau ke taman sakura dulu... "

Shingen : " Sayonara, Kenshin! "

Siswa lain : " Sayonara des, Kenshin-sensei! " *hormat*

Shingen : " Cukup kan, ke kamar mandinya? "

Sasuke : " Ya iyalah, taichou... Gue bosen cium bau ubinnya yang kewangian... "

Shingen : " Hmph! Kalau begitu... Next destination! Perpustakaan! " *jalan ke perpus*

Yukimura : " UWOOOH! LET'S GO, OYAKATA-SAMA! " *jalan dengan tuannya*

Shingen : *menggandeng Yukimura* " Cha and Cha, Yukimuraaaa! " *-_-*

Sasuke : *dalam hati* " Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa mereka berdua semakin gila saja, yah? Ah, lupakan! "

Kemudian, saking kepedulian Nagamasa yang besar, Author digendong Nagamasa ke perpustakaan.

Nagamasa : " Author Dissa ngerepotin... "

Oichi : " Sabar, Nagamasa-sama... "

* * *

**9. Library session :**

Toshiie : *kepo dimulai* " By the way bus way even train railway, perpus ada dimana? "

Shingen : " Bersebelahan persis dengan kelas tu! "

Kamera langsung menyorot Toshiie, Matsu dan Keiji.

Toshiie : " Begitukah? Enak dong! " *bersorak*

Matsu : " Enak kenapa, Inuchiyo-sama? "

Toshiie : " Ntar kelas kita gak ada suara lain, kan? Jadi tenang... "

Matsu : " Tapi aku suka yang rame kayak hip-hip hura getoh, Inuchiyo-sama! "

Toshiie : " Aku sukanya yang sepi, Matsu-chaan! "

Matsu : " Rame gak? " *deathglare*

Toshiie : " Pokoknya sepi! " *deathglare*

Keiji : *berdiri diantara mereka* " Cukup, kalian berdua! Kalau Toshiie milih sepi, Matsu milih rame, gue milih netral aja gimana? "

Toshiie and Matsu : *tatap deathglare* " Jangan ikut urusan kami, Keiji! "

Keiji : " Owh... " *mundur* " Oke! Saya gak ikut lagi... "

Toshiie : " Es-i-pi-ay! SEPI! "

Matsu : " Ar-ei-em-i! RAME! "

Toshiie : " Gak boleh rame! Ada satu suara pun di deket kelas, gue TUTUP KUPING! Suara sengaja maupun tak di sengaja, gue akan mengeratkan tutupan kuping! "

Matsu : " Gak boleh sepi! Tiada bunyi satupun, gue bakal ke ruangan itu dan summon binatang biar rame lagi! Taromaru ku summon! Goromaru ku summon! Jiromaru ku summon! Shiromaru serta Saburomaru ikut ku summon! "

Toshiie and Matsu : *saling tatap* " Ikkkh... "

Shingen : *langsung tonjok mereka berdua* " Kalian sedang apa... BAKAAAAYARROOOOH! "

Toshiie : " Aaah! Pukulan Shingen-sensei return! "

Matsu : " Ampun, Shingen-sensei! Pliss! "

Shingen : " Hmph! Liat tu, kita udah sampai! Don't fight! " *hendak masuk*

Yukimura : " UWOOOH! MASUUUUK! " *ikut Shingen-sensei*

Nagamasa : *dalam hati* " Terus, gue siksa ni, author! "

Kemudian, Author terbangun dari pingsan. Dia langsung kaget saat melihat... Siapa yang menggendongnya.

Author : *tersentak* " Wow... Nagamasa-san... Kau? "

Semua yang tadi hendaknya masuk, langsung menghentikan langkah sejenak, melihat adegan.

Nagamasa : " Hmph! Jangan kira kalau ini artinya aku cinta kamu! "

Author : *teriak* " KYAAAH! Aku digendong sama pangeran idamanku selama ini! "

Nagamasa : *menurunkan author* " Kurasa sudah cukup! "

Author : " Arrigatou! " *hormat*

Shingen : " Kalau begitu, ayo cepat masuk! " *mengajak*

Semua siswa langsung masuk dan mencari berbagai buku bacaan. Pertama, kamera menyorot ke arah Yukimura dan Sasuke.

Yukimura : " BUKU OYAKATA-SAMA! DIMANA KAU? " *-_-*

Sasuke : " Haih... Jangan oyakata-sama lagi dong, taichou. Napa gak Sasuke-dono aja? " *cih... Sombong!*

Yukimura : " MANA ADA BUKU SASUKE-DONO? POKOKNYA... SAYA CARI OYAKATA-SAMA! "

Sasuke : " Sekalian aja, lu cari wig Oyakata-sama. Gue sudah pusing... "

Yukimura : " OYAKATA-SAMAAAAA! "

Shingen : *memukul Yukimura keluar* " BAKAAA! Gak boleh rame di perpus! "

Yukimura : *kesakitan* " Itt-tta-tta-tai des... "

Shingen : *tatap tajam* " NGERTI GAK, SANADA YUKIMURA? "

Yukimura : *langsung hormat* " HAIK! OYAKATA-SAMMAAAAA! " *masuk lagi*

Sementara itu, apa yang dicincang siswa lain ya? (Eh, di incang kaleek!) Kamera langsung menyorot ke rak buku 'Animal Fiction'.

Masamune : *melihat sebuah buku* " Wow! Tale of Dragon! Perfect... "

Kojuro : " Masamune-sama! Bagaimana dengan buku ini? " *menunjukkan buku berjudul Chibi Dragon -_-*

Masamune : *membaca judul* " Chibi... Dragon? Apa-apaan tuh, Kojuro?! Yang ini tah, keren! " *menunjuk buku yang tadi ia lihat*

Kojuro : " Tale of Dragon... Jangan jangan... Itu saltik alias salah ketik, Masamune-sama! 'Tale' kan sama bacanya dengan 'Tail' yang artinya ekor! Sudah pasti... Itu saltik, Masamune-sama! "

Masamune : " Kojuro... No kidding now! " *langsung menyetrum Kojuro*

Kojuro : " Eekh... Siapa yang kidding, Masamune-sama! Kan memang begitu dalam kamus! "

Masamune : " Kamus versi Kojuro, kan? "

Kojuro : *terdiam sebentar* " Maybe yes and maybe no... Alias MYMN... " *nyengir*

Masamune : " Sudah! Jangan bahas judul buku ini lagi... Dan gue gak mau baca! "

Kojuro : " Loh, kalau mau baca, ya baca aja, Masamune-sama! Kan hak anda! "

Masamune : " Habis elu. Spirit gue jadi ilang, Kojuro! Kapan-kapan aja gue baca! " *buang muka*

Kojuro : *hanyut* *dalam hati* " Ya elah... Masa' gara-gara gue, spirit Masamune-sama ilang begitu saja kayak diterbangin sama angin puyuh? "

Kamera menyorot ke Motonari dan Motochika.

Motonari : " Hmmm... Boys Before Flowers, Princess Korea, Get Married 2... THE HEIRS! "

Motochika : " Apa itu? Cowok sebelum bunga... Putri Korea... Dapat kawin 2... Para rambut? Apa apaan itu, gue gak paham... " *garuk-garuk* " Oh! Aku tau! Cowok mendapat kawin berupa 2 putri Korea sebelum tumbuh bunga! Terus, dapat rambut banyak deh! " *tertawa*

Motonari : *menampar Motochika* " BUKAN! Itu film drama korea yang popok ler! Masa' jadi cerita konyol seperti itu? "

Motochika : *balas tampar* " Populer, kaleek! Mana ada popok terus tarian ler iler... Ler iler... Nggilani bro! Gue jijik! "

Motonari : " Ya itulah... Dan jangan sebut iler di depan gue... Jadi sekarang, lu bantu gue cari di sebelah sana! " *menunjuk daerah yang jaraknya 15 cm dari Motonari*

Motochika : " Haiih... Sejauh itukah? Dan wow, kau hapal semua cerita drama romantik korea, Mouri! " *tertawa*

Motonari : " Karena korea itu atari! Sama kayak Jepang! Jadi, gue cari novelnya... Dan kau harus mencari sejauh itu! Ngerti? "

Motochika : *pergi ke daerah yang ditunjuk* " Ok, whatever your words, Mouri! " *mencari buku*

Motonari : " Ya wes, cepetan! " *mencari buku*

Motochika : *mengambil buku* " Ini kan salah satunya, Mouri! Judulnya The Hairs kan? "

Motonari : *melihat buku* " BUKAN INI, BODOH! Tulisannya itu pake 'e'! Bukan pake 'a'! "

Motochika : " Bacanya the hirs dong... Kan huruf e dalam bahasa inggris dibaca i, ya kan, Mouri? "

Motonari : " Sialan kau... Bacanya jadi the heirs karena ada 2 vokal yang bertemu! "

Motochika : " Vokal bertemu? Jadinya harmonisasi antara Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol? La? Si? "

Motonari : *menyinari tangan Motochika* " Vokal yang dimaksud bukan tangga nada! Sekarang, rasakan api dari panel surya ala Nichirin-Yo! "

Motochika : " Wadaaaw! Panas tangan aku... Akh! Merah tangan aku... Awh! " *menjerit semacam itu lah*

Motonari : " Lebay, lebay... Cari lagi! Harus dapat hari ini juga! " *mencari buku*

Motochika : *mencari lagi* " Disini adanya apa aja, ya? Hmmm... 'Soul Revolution', 'Gakuen Basara', 'The Last Party', 'Samurai Kings', 'Devil Kings'... Kayaknya buku-buku ini tak asing yah. Oh, ini kan yang... " *omongan terputus*

Motonari : *nyahut* " Ah! Jangan disitu deh, Chosokabe! Kayaknya disitu cuma buku basara... "

Motochika : " Sayang sekali, Mouri... Padahal aku menemukan buku 'Princess Korea Special Edition' disini, tapi karna kau menyuruhku untuk mencari di tempat lain, ya sudah... " *pindah rak*

Motonari : *terdiam 3 detik* " Eh, tunggu, apa? Mana, mana? " *ke rak yang ditinggal Motochika*

Motochika : " Tuuh... Yang di sebelah buku 'Giga attacks'! "

Motonari : " Oh! Makasih, Chosokabe! " *hendak mengambil buku* *dalam hati* " Tapi, covernya asing ya... "

Motochika : " Yo'i sob! Makasih baleek! "

Motonari mengambil buku tersebut... Ternyata buku yang diceritakan Motochika itu berjudul 'Lady Motonari Mouri'. Dia melihat isi-isinya dan disitu, terdapat banyak foto Motonari mengenakan dandanan layaknya wanita...

Motochika : *teriak pelan* " Yey, yey! Jebakan buku gue... Berhasil! Berhasil! Hip, hip, hurraah! " *joget dora*

Motonari : *teriak* " CHOSOKABEEEE! AWAS SAJA KAU! Pengarang buku palsu ini... TAKKAN KUMAAFKAN! "

Motochika : *tertawa* " Kasihan Mouri... Dia kagak tau! "

Motonari melihat nama pengarang di sisi samping buku. Tulisannya 'Chosokabe Motochika'... Ya elah, Motonari dihancurkan oleh rivalnya sendiri :)

Motonari : " CHOSOKABEEE! RUPANYA... "

Motochika : " Kenapa? Masalah yah, buat elu? "

Motonari : " BANGET! "

Motochika : " So, I don't care... "

Motonari : " Sialaan... " *membanting buku ke lantai* " Buku ini! Harus dihancurkan! " *menginjak-injak buku*

Shingen : *tiba-tiba muncul* *memukul Motonari keluar* " BAKAA! Kau tak boleh menginjak buku perpus! "

Motonari : *tele-tele* " Tapi itu menghancurkan nama baik saya! Aaakh! " *kepepet tembok*

Shingen : *menepuk kedua tangan* " Hmph! "

Motochika : *tertawa kecil* " Jauh banget, tuh! " *bukunya sampe jatuh*

Author : *mendatangi Motochika* " Apanya yang jauh? "

Motochika : " Tuuh, Motonari! "

Author : " Hmmm... Kukira bukumu yang jauh! "

Motochika : " Yaah! Itu namanya ja... " *melihat bukunya yang jatuh* " Tuuh... " *kaget* " WHAT? MY LOVELY BOOOOK! " *mengambil buku dengan gesit*

Author : *tertawa* " Lebai banget lu! Buku kan, termasuk abiotik! Makanya belajar IPA! Biar gak salah kaprah! "

Motochika : *marah* " DIAAAM, THOR DISSA! " *menghempas Author sama jauh dengan Shingen menghempas Motonari tadi*

Biar si kameramen nahan stress, kamera langsung menyorot ke arah rak buku 'Nature'.

Oichi : *melihat buku 'Flower Paradise'* " Wah... Ichi pingin baca buku ini... "

Nagamasa : *menghampiri Oichi* " Loh, Ichi disini? Kukira kau berada di rak yang itu! " *menunjuk rak buku fiksi*

Oichi : " Tapi, Ichi bosen disitu... Ichi, mau baca yang ini aja... "

Nagamasa : " Hmmm... Kamu sepertinya suka banget, sama yang namanya bunga! "

Oichi : " Haik, Nagamasa-sama... Ichi ingin membuat bunga mekar... " *memegang buku erat*

Nagamasa : " Hah? Kamu tak pernah menanam bunga, Ichi? " *heran*

Oichi : " Ichi selalu mencobanya... Tapi... Ichi selalu gagal! Ichi... Tak pernah membuat bunga bermekaran! " *menahan tangis*

Nagamasa : *sweatdrop* " Kasihan... Kalau begitu, aku punya sesuatu untukmu. " *mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong*

Oichi : " Hah? Nagamasa-sama punya sesuatu... Untuk Ichi? "

Nagamasa : " Nah! Ini buat kamu... " *senyum*

Mata Oichi langsung berkaca-kaca. Ternyata, Nagamasa memberinya bunga melati yang memiliki kelopak terbaik (menurutnya...).

Oichi : " Arr... Arrigatou! Nagamasa-sama! Bunga ini... Akan kujaga! "

Nagamasa : " Ichi... " *memegang erat tangan Oichi*

Oichi : *terkejut* " Nagamasa-sama... "

Hiks... Author jadi terharu dari jauh... :') Lalu, author langsung terduduk cemburu di lantai. Inceng siswa lain aja deh, daripada melihat Author menyiksa dirinya lagi... :D Kamera menyorot bangku perpustakaan. Sekarang, Fuuma sedang duduk di bangku perpustakaan tersebut, dia membaca buku yang berjudul 'Legend of Hanzo Hattori'. Tiba-tiba, Kasuga menghampirinya.

Kasuga : *menepuk pundak Fuuma* " Ciao, Fuuma! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Ya elaah... Apaan sih? Bikin gue terkejut kayak orang stress aja!'

Kasuga : " Yah, maaf deh! Eh? " *melihat buku Fuuma* " Kamu suka Hanzo Hattori ya? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Yap! Dia adalah salah satu ninja legendaris di Jepang!'

Kasuga : " Hmm, begitu ya... Keren... " *ngintip isi buku* " Chapter 5 : Investigation... Saat Hanzo terkepung oleh 4 ninja lainnya, Hanzo langsung saja melakukan combo yang bernama... " *terputus*

Fuuma langsung memukul Kasuga dengan buku yang dia baca.

Fuuma menulis : 'Ngintipan lu... Sini kalo mau baca!'

Fuuma menarik kursi lain ke sebelah kursinya. Lalu, mempersilahkan Kasuga duduk di kursi itu.

Kasuga : " Hahaha! Makasih, Fuuma! " *duduk*

Fuuma membeberkan buku di atas meja. Lalu mereka membaca buku itu berduaan. Kamera menyorot ke Yukimura. Langsung saja, Yukimura sebagai pencatat rekor 'Ambush YAOI' disini, mengajak Sasuke untuk survey sedikit.

Yukimura : " Wow... Fuuma dan Kasuga baca buku be'duaan... Sasuke! " *menarik tangan Sasuke*

Sasuke, sebagai pengikut 'TERPAKSA'-nya si Yukimura, harus terseret masuk kamera dan ikut perintah -_-''

Sasuke : *menjerit pelan* " It-tta-ttah! Apaan sih? Gue kan, mau kesitu! "

Yukimura : *berbisik* " Emang harusnya gue bawa kamera, kan? "

Sasuke : *heran* " Napa, taichou? Lu sudah jadi king narsist ya? LOL... "

Yukimura : *menunjuk YAOI palsu* " Tuuh... Fuuma ama Kasuga lagi apa? " *bersiul*

Sasuke : *muka melebar* " What the... "

Yukimura : " Bagaimana ini, saudara Sasuke? Betul kan, kata gue? " *bertanya ala Detective Holmes*

Sasuke : " Tu... Wa... Ga... SAMPERIN! " *menarik tangan Yukimura*

Yukimura : *ketarik* " Aakh! Woles ae, Sasuke! "

Mereka berdua sampai juga. Langsung saja, Yukimura sebagai kapten dari detektif 'AMBUSH YAOI' (?), melakukan Survey.

Yukimura : *berdehem* " Hoi, kalian! Sedang apa disini? "

Kasuga : *kaget* " Eh? Yukimura... Nani yo suru? " *heran*

Fuuma menulis : 'Jangan bilang kalau kalian mau menjadikan kami pasangan YAOI...'

Yukimura : " Gak kok, Gak! Saya cuma mau survey sedikit... " *memegang dagu*

Kasuga : " Ya ampun... Jangan ganggu dong! Kami cuma baca buku! "

Sasuke : *tiba-tiba muncul* " Halah... Tapi kenapa be'duaan gitu? "

Kasuga : *tertegun* " Sasuke... Kun? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Kalian berdua sarap yah? Kami ini hanya baca buku berdua! Bukan berarti kita lagi pacaran, tau!'

Yukimura : " Survey pertama... " *berdehem*

Kasuga : " Cih, pake dehem dulu! "

Yukimura : " Apa kalian berdua saling menyukai? "

Fuuma dan Kasuga langsung gubrak. Yukimura dan Sasuke masih disana dengan gaya aneh-aneh...

Kasuga : " Kenapa sih? Kami gak ngerti! Kami gak ada hubungan apapun, kecuali aliran shinobi! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Dengerin ya! Kami memang deket, tapi bukan berarti kami menjadi pasangan ninja tau! Lagipula... Kasuga sudah punya pacar!'

Kasuga : *mengangguk* " Apalagi, sudah resmi jadi pasangan! "

Yukimura : " Gue tahu, gue tahu... Tapi, ntar malah jadi cinta segitiga lu! Hahaay! "

Sasuke : *nyanyi lagu Madu Tiga* " Istri tua beracun, balik ke rumah istri muda... Kalau dua-duanya beracun, pergi kawin tiga... " *geleng-geleng* " Tunggu... Siapa yang ketiga? "

Kasuga : " Iyalah! Satunya sapa? " *langsung bingung* " Setahuku hanya ada Kenshin-sensei dan Fuuma yang kau rekomendasikan itu... " *dalam hati* " Bahkan Fuuma tak kuterima! "

Yukimura : " Loh kan Kenshin-sensei, Fuuma ama Sasuke-dono... "

Sasuke : *menyuriken Yukimura* " Kalau begitu, gue bukan! "

Yukimura : " Aakh... Oke, oke! Kalau begitu, namanya cinta garis! " *-_-''*

Kasuga : " Cukup sudah... " *menampar Yukimura*

Fuuma menulis : 'Bisakah kalian ganti topik serta ganti orang? Kami hanya tertuju pada buku saat ini!'

Yukimura : *kesakitan* " Walaupun begitu, gue belum selesai survey nya! Masih ada survey lagi yang harus kami tanya! "

Sasuke : " Yap! Langsung saja Taichou! Survey... Kedua! " *memakai kacamata hitam (?)*

Fuuma menulis : 'Gue gak percaya, kalau tiba-tiba Sasuke menjadi PSY versi ninja :D'

Sasuke : " Oppa Gangnam Style! " *gaya PSY*

Yukimura : *mendiamkan Sasuke* " Survey, Sasuke! Malah joget... "

Sasuke : *sadar* " Ha-hah... Iya, Taichou! "

Yukimura : *berdehem* " Siapa yang ngajak dan diajak dalam momen romantis ini? "

Kasuga : *nunjuk Fuuma* " Tadi dia yang ngajak gue! Dia yang siapin bangku buat gue! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Haiih... Tapi sapa dulu yang ngintip isi buku ini?'

Kasuga : *merobek kertas Fuuma* " Itu karena bukumu menarik perhatian! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Hiks, kertas gue jangan disobek! Dan itu karena lu samperin gue kan?'

Kasuga : " Grrrh... Dan itu... Karena kamu lagi duduk baca buku yang menarik itu! Yang judulnya Ninja Hattori-Hattori itu lah... Atau sebut saja topi Tori lah... Ninja Pak Tani kaah... Dan sebagainya... " *bicara komat-kamit*

Fuuma menulis : 'Jangan lupa ya... Itu karena kamu melihatku sedang baca buku! Kalau kamu gak lihat, pasti kamu cari buku cover Kenshin-sama kan? :D'

Kasuga : " Ciih... " *menahan marah* *dalam hati* " Bener-bener pemikiran yang merinci! Macam Cak Lontong! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Dan nama ninjanya itu HANZO HATTORI! Bukan Ninja Hattori! Emang kartun? Dan apa tadi? Topi tori, Pak tani... Cih, tambah ngelantur loe!'

Yukimura : " Hahah... Berarti kalian berdua saling suka ya? " *bersiul*

Sasuke : " Cieee... Kasuga punya dua cowok! "

Kasuga : " Apa katamu? " *menendang Sasuke keluar perpustakaan*

Fuuma menulis : 'Wow... Kasuga mencetak rekor baru! ^^'

Yukimura : " Sekarang, si ninja pendiam alias Fuuma sedang memuji Kasuga! Dia mau biar Kasuga balas puji! " *ketawa*

Kasuga : " Ngga! Fuuma tak melakukan itu! Dia hanya bilang bahwa tendanganku luar biasa! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Muji sama romantik gak berkaitan! Emangnya kamu? Romantik dengan sang Oyakata?!'

Yukimura : " Oh... Kalau itu... Bukan romantik namanya! " *tak mau dibalas*

Kasuga : *ketawa* " Betul tuuh, Fuuma! Sanada ama Oyakata kan sering teriak-teriakan! "

Yukimura : " Tapi bukan berarti namanya cinta, lah! Kalian jangan salah... "

Kasuga : " Hei, kamu yang salah duluan, bro! " *senyum sarkastik*

Fuuma menulis : 'Sana, kejar dia... Buatlah lagi momen romantis mu dengan sang Oyakata yang buaaaaaik itu! :D'

Yukimura : *takut* " Ka-Ka-Ka... KABOOOR! " *lari ke daerah lain*

Kasuga : " Haha... Akhirnya kita mengusir dua orang aneh Takeda! " *gaya wonderwoman*

Sasuke & Yukimura : *teriak dari jauh* " HENTAI JANAI! "

Fuuma mengacungkan jempol dan mengikuti gaya milik Hanzo Hattori.

Kasuga : " Ayo, kita baca lagi! " *duduk*

Fuuma menulis : 'Oke... Sampai dimana tadi?'

Kasuga : " Itu! Yang Hanzo melakukan jurus... "

Mereka kembali membaca dongeng dengan khidmat. Kamera menyorot ke arah Tenkai dan Nouhime, yang kebetulan juga duduk di bangku perpus...

Tenkai : *membaca judul* " Resep biar tidak mengantuk saat menjelang sahur... Keren nih! " *membuka buku*

Nouhime : " Oi, Tenkai! Ngapain baca buku gitu? Kukira kau bakal suka ini! " *menunjuk buku lain*

Tenkai : " Hmm? " *membaca judul* " Sakit hati, aku rapopo... " *muka heran*

Nouhime : " Iya kan?! " *senyum sarkastik*

Tenkai : *merebut buku* " Aku bakal baca dua-duanya! " *tertawa sendiri*

Nouhime : " Haih... Mana mungkin kau langsung baca dua? "

Tenkai membaca kedua buku secara bergilir -_-

Tenkai : *buku I* " Biar kamu tetap terjaga, tidur nya jam 6 petang, pas... " *buku II* " Kemarin aku diputusin sama pacar yang padahal, aku kira bahwa dia selalu setia padaku... "

Nouhime : " Ya ampyun... Kau baca dua-duanya.. "

Tenkai : *buku I* " Sehingga, jika kau bangun jam 2 dini hari, kau dapat waktu istirahat 8 jam... " *buku II* " Tapi, aku harus menerima sakit ini dengan kata 'Aku Rapopo cak!' "

Nouhime makin heran dengan temannya yang satu ini. Secara perlahan, Nouhime meninggalkan orang gila itu.

Tenkai : *masih baca* " Hahahahaaah! Bukunya seru semua! " *padahal baru 2 kalimat naak -_-*

Dan saat ini, waktu keliling perpus selesai. Hanya dia yang diam tenang disana.

Readers : " Lah, author nya? "

Author : *bangun* " Gue bangun dan ikut dong! " *narsis*

Shingen : " Tujuan kita berikutnya adalah sekitar bundaran sekolah! Langsung saja, Lab IPA! Here we go! " *jalan happily*

Yang lain jalan mengikuti sensei sesuai khas mereka masing-masing. Mari kita tengok sob! Sekarang, kamera menyorot ke langit (Wow... Berarti kameramennya bisa terbang!).

Sasuke : *menaiki burung hitam* " Wow... Pemandangan dari sini indah juga! "

Kasuga : *menaiki burung putih* " Kirei... "

Sasuke : *geram* " Kenapa kau mengikuti setiap gerakanku? "

Kasuga : *geram* " Bukan aku lah! Kamu yang mengikuti! "

Sasuke : " Yee... Aku yang mulai duluan, masa aku ngikutin kamu? "

Tiba-tiba, Fuuma terbang di atas langit, sambil memegang tulisan yang besar. Tulisannya :

'Sudah, sudah! Jangan ribut... Kalian kan, satu golongan!'

Sasuke dan Kasuga : *takjub* " Uwooooo... "

Fuuma mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Sasuke dan Kasuga langsung iri banget...

Sasuke : " Itu namanya melebihi kita... Ya kan, Kasuga-san? "

Kasuga : *mengangguk pelan* " Kita harus mundur... Dan membuat formasi! " *menyeret Sasuke ke bawah sebentar*

Sasuke : " Tung-Tunggu! Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kasuga? "

1 menit kemudian... (Cepat sekali! :o)

Fuuma masih terbang dengan santainya melintasi langit. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat burung terbuat dari kertas. Dan gerakannya aneh!

Fuuma : *dalam hati* " Apa-apaan itu? Burung langka ya? "

Tahunya, di dalam burung tersebut, ada...

Sasuke : " Oi, Kasuga! Harusnya aku yang kepakkan dulu, baru kamu! Masa' burungnya kepak kiri-kiri-kanan-kanan-kiri-kiri-kanan-kanan-bareng sih? "

Kasuga : " Bukan laah! Harusnya dikepak bareng-bareng sejak awal! "

Sasuke : " Ya udah! 1, 2, 3! " *mengepak bersama dengan Kasuga*

Dan akhirnya, burung terbang dengan sempurna! Fyuuh~~. Tapi... Ada satu masalah lagi!

Sasuke : " Oh iya, udah bener! Tunggu dulu, kenapa dengan paruhnya, Kasuga! Paruhnya jangan ikut digerakkin juga, doong! Masa' mangap-nutup-mangap-nutup gitu? "

Kasuga : " Diaam! Kamu gak tau apa-apa tentang burung ya! " *membuka-tutup paruh barung buatan*

Fuuma : *dalam hati* " Sebenarnya ini burung... Apa tangan kepiting bentuk burung? "

Sasuke : " CUKUUUP! " *menutup paruh rapat*

Kasuga : " Kamu, baakaa! Kita gak bisa napas kalau gini caranya! "

Sasuke : " Tapi ntar Fuuma gak kagum dong! "

Kasuga : " Sudah gak ngurus! Sekarang, kita sesek nih, gimana? "

Sasuke : *tersadar* " Ukh... Sumuk... Seharusnya lu bikin lubang ventilasi biar bisa napas! " *berhenti bergerak karena sesak*

Kasuga : " Oi, Sasuke! Kenapa kau berhenti? Kita akan... " *berhenti bergerak juga*

Mereka berdua langsung melesat jatuh ke lantai kayak meteor kecil.

Fuuma : *dalam hati* " Burung yang aneh... Semoga cepet insaf! "

Kasuga : *pusing* " Ya ampun... "

Sasuke : *membuka paruh burung lebar* " Cih... Kacau ni loh, Kasuga! Semua karena mu! "

Kasuga : " Kok aku sih? Kamu dong! Kenapa dengan cepat, kau tutup paruhnya? "

Sasuke : " Lah! Tapi siapa yang gak bikin lubang ventilasi? Kepaksa deh! "

Kasuga : " Don't care! " *membuang muka*

Sasuke : *jalan menyusul rombongan* " Cepet, ntar ketinggalan! "

Kasuga : *tersadar* " Oi, tunggu! Kamu jahaat! " *lari mengejar*

Kamera menyorot rombongan bagian tengah. Disini ada Motochika, Kojuro, Masamune, Kennyo, dan Motonari.

Motochika : *berseluncur dengan jangkar* " Tetap saja... Menggunakan jangkar adalah yang terbaik! "

Motonari : " Cih... Pake jangkar aja pamer! Gak usah pake apa-apa kan, gak membuang tenaga orang lain! " *jalan dengan santai*

Motochika : " Biarkan saja! Emangnya jangkar adalah seorang manusia? "

Motonari : " GAK NYAMBUNG LOOH! "

Motochika : " Kan kamu yang mulai dengan bahasa salah kaprah mu? "

Motonari : *mencetarkan matahari* " AWAS KAU, CHOSOKABEEEE! "

Kennyo : *nginceng uang* " Disini ada uang kagak ya? "

Motonari : " INI LAGI! BIKIN TAMBAH STRESS! DIMANA-MANA NYARI DUIT! "

Kennyo : " Biarin... Ini kan, hak gue? "

Motonari : " Ganggu jalan gue, tauk! "

Kennyo : " Ya udah, lewat bagian lain napa? "

Motonari : " Itu menguras tenaga! "

Kennyo : " Tapi jalan begini kan, sama kayak menguras tenaga... "

Motonari langsung mengeluarkan asap cerobong dari topi hijaunya.

Motochika : *menggoda* " Tuut... Tuut... Kereta api Mouri segera berangkaat! "

Motonari : *dalam hati* " Gak disini, gak disana, gak disitu, gak dimana-mana! Digoda terus! "

Kennyo : *memerhatikan Kojuro* " Hei, Kojuro? Kamu sedang apa? "

Kojuro : *jalan ala gadis Korea* " Annyeong haseyo! Kojuro mida! " *gj dah :p*

Kennyo : *heran* " Bahasa apa tu? "

Masamune : *mengernyitkan dahinya* " Yah, apa-apaan itu? "

Kojuro : " KOREATARIII! "

Motonari : *takjub* " Wow... Kau fans korea juga, Kojuro? "

Kojuro : " Iya! Kamu suka SNSD gak? Gini kan, style nya? " *niru jalan di MV SNSD-Paparazzi*

Motonari : *kagum 2x lipat* " Good, Kojuro! Ntar ajarin aku! " *mengeluarkan raungan kayak di lagu EXO-Wolf*

Kojuro : *mengacungkan jempol* " Dan ajari raungan itu juga! Itu EXO kan? " *tepuk tangan*

Motonari hanya mengedipkan salah satu matanya kayak Tiffany SNSD (?).

Masamune : *memegang kepala* " Pusing... Ganti topik, cepeet! Motonari juga! Ngapain lu ikut gila? " *menghantam Motonari dengan keras*

Motonari : *tertancap ke dasar tanah* " Ouch... Mengerikan... Gue kelelek pasir... "

Kojuro : " Ya sudah kalau kau memaksa... " *ganti pose India* " Chaiyya, Chaiyya, Chaiyya, Chaiyya... Koju Chaiyya, Chaiyya, Chaiyya... "

Masamune : *shock* " PHANTOM DIVEEE! "

Kojuro : *terhempas menuju barisan paling belakang* " Ouch! That's hurts! "

Kamera kembali menyorot bagian belakang, tapi Sasuke dan Kasuga masih jauh dengan rombongan. Disini ada Matsu, Toshiie, Keiji, Author, Nagamasa, Nouhime, dan Oichi (Ditambah Kojuro yang barusan kepental).

Matsu : *naik punggung Goromaru* " Aah... Enaknya naik beruang bulu lembut ini... "

Keiji : " Selembut apa sih? "

Author : " Apakah selembut kulitku? " *cih, pamer nih...*

Matsu : " Jangan ge-er lu, Author! Ini selembut belaian laki-laki idaman kayak Inuchiyo-sama! " *kagum-kagum sendiri*

Author : " Jangan laki-laki lagi, doong... Gue galau lagi! " *jalan lesu*

Keiji : " Hah? Segitunya? "

Toshiie : *naik burung summon-nya* " Matsu! Aku bisa melihatmu! "

Matsu : *blush* " Inuchiyo-samaaa! "

Tiba-tiba, di depan Toshiie ada segerombolan burung pelikan terbang. Jaraknya masih 2 meter sih... Keiji dan Author menyuruh Toshiie untuk berhati-hati, tapi Toshiie dan Matsu tidak menyadarinya.

Keiji : " Oi, Toshiie! Awas! Di depanmu! "

Author : " Ada pak, pak, paak! " *maksudnya pak itu, kepakan burung...*

Toshiie : *sibuk mengagumi Matsu* " Matsu-chaan... Aishiteru... "

Matsu : *blush tingkat 10* " Inuchiyo sama... "

Author : " KALIAAAAN! LIAT DOOONG! "

Keiji : *teriak* " TOSHIIE! DI DEPANMU! "

Toshiie : *gila* " Apaan sih? Jangan ganggu momen romantika ku dengan Matsu, dong... "

Matsu : " Bener tuuh! Keiji! " *memukul Keiji keras* " Kamu juga, Thor Dissa! Gila gak ada abisnya! " *menghempas Author dengan sundulan hidung Goromaru ke depan*

Keiji : *benjol* " Tapi serius... Ada gerombol pelikan di depanmu... "

Toshiie : " Haiyaah... Mana a... " *baru melihat di depannya, ada pelikan* " WHAAAAT? "

Toshiie langsung terjatuh ke arah Matsu. Toshiie kini berada di dekapan Matsu! (Romantisnyaa ^^)

Keiji : *marah* " Tuuh khan? Baru kubilang? "

Matsu : *tersentak* " Inuchiyo... Sama?! "

Siswa lain : " CIEEEEE... " *lagi-lagi...*

Matsu : " Wow... Inuchiyo sama ada di dekapanku... "

Toshiie : *memeluk Matsu* " Matsuuuu! Ai Love You! "

Matsu : *kaget* " Akh... Inuchiyo... Sama... "

Shingen : *teriak dari jauh* " FOKUS! JANGAN KEWALAHAN KARENA CINTA! "

Semua siswa : " Haik, Shingen-sensei! "

Oichi : *jalan dengan tangan hitam* " Enak juga ya, tanganku ini... "

Nagamasa : " Wow... Baik juga ya, tangan-tanganmu itu! "

Oichi : *tertawa kecil* " Sudah setia sejak dulu, Nagamasa-sama... "

Nagamasa : " Andai aku punya yang seperti itu, Ichi. "

Oichi : " Haha! Ada aja! "

Nagamasa : " Kan andai... "

Kamera menyorot rombongan bagian depan. Disini, ada Yoshimoto, Shingen-sensei dan Yukimura (ditambah Author yang terhempas).

Yoshimoto : " Waaah! Enaknya! Aku merasa lebih tinggi! "

Shingen : " Apanya... " *ternyata sejak tadi, dia menggendong Yoshimoto* " Yang enak! "

Yukimura : " Oyakata-sama! Habis ini saya! Habis ini saya, OYAKATTA-SAMMAAAAAH! "

Yoshimoto : *melet* " Ingat, ini masih masa hukumanmu loh! "

Shingen : " Hmmm... " *mengangkat dengan semangat* " YOOOOSH! "

Yukimura : *mengejar* " UWOOOOOOH! HABIS INI SAYA, JANGAN LUPAAAA! "

Author : *terbangun* " Ya ampun... Hempasannya terlalu kuat! "

Yukimura : " Hmm? Author Dissa? Kok tiba-tiba ada disini? "

Author : " Tanya aja sama Matsu! " *menoleh ke belakang*

Yukimura : " Poor Author... "

Author : " BTW, ini yang kau maksud siapa? "

Yukimura : *moro-moro berbahasa ingggris* " What do you mean? "

Author : " Tadi kamu bilang 'Habis INI aku'! Nah, ini yang kau maksud disitu siapa? Setahuku, belum ada orang yang bernama ini! "

Yukimura : *geram* " BUKAN ITUUU! Maksudku, habis Yoshimoto yang digendong... GUE! " *membakar Author sampai gosong*

Shingen : " Bagus, Yukimura! " *agak kecapekan*

Yukimura : " Heheeh... Arrigatou ne, Oyakata-sama! "

Tiba-tiba saja, Tenkai kembali dengan sosok menyeramkan (kamera langsung saja menyorot bagian belakang, Kasuga dan Sasuke sudah nyusul).

Tenkai : " Aku adalah... Drag cool hah? " *salah banget!*

Nouhime : " Hah? Apaan lu? " *heran*

Kasuga : *menutup kuping* " Suaranya aneh! "

Tenkai : " I will eat your blood! " *mengarahkan tangan ke Nouhime*

Nouhime : " Ih... Yang bener itu Drakula! " *melempar Tenkai dengan 5 pack granat*

Tenkai : *kulitnya menjadi warna hitam kelegaman* " Hiks... Gue selalu tersiksa... "

Sasuke : " Wow... Bisa jadi BBQ Roast nih! " *tertawa*

Tenkai : " Silahkan! Kapanpun masak saja! "

Sasuke : *dalam hati* " Dasar aneh... Masa' mau aja dimasak? Gak dead tuh? "

Tenkai : " Gue malah suka kena dead! "

Sasuke : " Orneh... " *menyetripkan jari di keningnya*

Nouhime : " Sabar, Sasuke! Dia memang lebai, aneh dan sinting! Gue juga gak tahan sebagai satu klannya! "

Sasuke : " Begitu ya? "

Tenkai : *kaget* " Gue dibilang lebai... Aneh... Sinting? " *guling guling dengan ngebut* " Kyaah! " *sambil nangis* " Gue diejek-ejeeek! "

Tenkai terus berguling... Diikuti kameramen yang menyorot Tenkai sampai ke bagian depan rombongan. Bahkan melebihi.

Tenkai : *menangis* " GUE DIBILANG LEBAAI! GUE DIBILANG ANEEEH! GUE DIBILANG SINTIIING! "

Semua yang melihat menjadi heran.

Yukimura : " Tenkai-dono... Dia berguling dengan cepat... "

Shingen : " Kau harus maju secepat gulingan itu, Yukimura! Raihlah puncak tanpa penyesalaan! "

Yukimura : *terharu* " OYAKATTA... SAMAAA! "

Shingen : *teriak* " YUKIMURA-YOOO! "

Yukimura : *teriak* " OYAKATA-SAMAAAA! "

Shingen : *teriak* " YUKIMURA-YOOO! "

Terus, terus, dan terus... Kita sudah tau bagaimana lanjutan adegan ini...

* * *

**10. Science lab session :**

Dan akhirnya, para rombongan sudah sampai di Lab IPA. Kamera mengarah tiap adegan secara bergilir ^^

Shingen : " Lab IPA JaNime High School! Alias Ilmunya Pasti Alami! " *haiyaah...*

Oichi : *nyari secepat kilat* " Bunga... Bunga... Ichi mau bunga... "

Tenkai : *ikut nyari* " Racun... Racun... Saya mau racun! Buaaahahaaak! "

Nouhime : " Haiiyaah... Oichi sama Tenkai ribut banget... Apalagi Tenkai, dia sangat mirip wong sing ngeting... "

Nagamasa : " Kita tenang-tenang saja disini, ya kan Nouhime-san? "

Nouhime : *menjaga jarak* " Gue bukan uke-mu! Gue gak level ama lu! "

Nagamasa : " Tapi gimana lagi, Ichi nyari bunga disitu, lantas Azai harus bagaimana? "

Nouhime : " Minggir! Kalau gitu bantu Ichi mu itu! Dia kan uke-mu... "

Nagamasa : *lemas* " Oke, oke... "

Kennyo : *megang tengkorak* " Yoshimoto, my pren, iki cocok ama Kennyo kan?! " *narsis sama tengkorak*

Yoshimoto : *muka sadis* " Apanya yang cocok, dia kekar begitu... "

Kennyo : *gerakin tangan tengkorak* " Ayo kita berdansa! Cihuuui! "

Yoshimoto : *menarik Kennyo* " Cukup! Ntar rusak lu harus ganti! "

Kennyo : " Lu tau ganti berapa? "

Yoshimoto : " Paling 500000 yen... "

Kennyo : " Mahalnya cooy! Padahal tinggal bunuh orang, terus ambil kerangka tubuhnya, dagingnya dan jadi tengkorak! "

Yoshimoto : " Tumben pikiran lu porno... "

Kennyo : " Apanya yang porno? "

Yoshimoto : *akting GJ* " Aku... Porno.. Haha... "

Kennyo : *menghantam Yoshimoto* " GUE GAK PERNAH BEGITUUU! "

Shingen : " Oh iya, habis ini kita ke ruang rahasia ya! " *sambil menata eksperimen*

Yukimura : " Oyakata-sama, tabung ini untuk apa? " *menunjukkan tabung berisi ramuan hijau berbusa-busa* " Saya kocok ya! " *mengocok dengan kencang*

Shingen : *kaget* " Yukimura! Itu jangan dikocok-kocok, ntar lu bakal... "

DUUUUUAAAAAAR! Tempat Shingen dan Yukimura penuh dengan tumbuhan. Yukimura dikelilingi oleh 1001 (?) Kupu-kupu, sedangkan itu Shingen dikelilingi 999 (?) Ulat.

Yukimura : " UWOOOOH! INI PENEMUAN BAGUS, OYAKATA-SAMAAA! "

Shingen : *mengusir 10 ulat di dada* " Hiks... Menurutmu memang bagus, tapi eksperimenku hancur! "

Yukimura : *mengelus sayap dari salah satu rombolan kupu-kupu* " Coba lihat ini, Oyakata-sama! Sayapnya halus kayak sutra! "

Masamune tiba-tiba mendatangi taman orang itu.

Masamune : *heran* " Huh? Fashion baru Oyakata dan anak macan nih! "

Shingen : *mengeluarkan aura kemarahan merah tua* " AKU TAK TAHAN LAGIIII! "

Langsung saja, ulat-ulat itu keluar dari LAB IPA, tapi tersisa 3 cacing.

Yukimura : " Uwoooh... Banyak sekali ulat yang kau pergikan, Oyakata-sama! "

Masamune : " Masih ada 3 nih! " *menunjuk 3 cacing*

Shingen : " Biarin! Yang penting sudah banyak yang pergi! "

Masamune : " Tapi sayang looh, Shingen-sensei, fashion seperti tadi bagus banget! Patut dipotret dan dipamerkan... "

Shingen : *tumben-tumbennya teriak* " DIAM KAU! "

Masamune : *menutup kuping* " Hmmm... Si anak macan juga bagus, kalau dikelilingi kupu-kupu! " *menyediakan HP*

Yukimura : " What? Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Masamune-dono? "

Masamune : *membuka app kamera* " Jelas sekali kalau gue mau potret kamu, Sanada! " *mengatur rasio kamera* " Siap-siap! Atur pose seng apek... "

Yukimura : *gaya peace* " Saya siap difoto anda, Masamune-dono! " *senyum gitu deeh*

Masamune : " San, nii, ichi... " *memotret*

Yukimura : *masih berpose* " Sudahkah, Masamune-dono? "

Masamune : " Ganti pose! Ganti pose! "

Yukimura : *pose cesar keep smile* " Gini? Masamune-dono? "

Masamune : " NAAH! Nice pose! San, nii, ichi! And preet! " *memotret*

Yukimura : *masih dalam pose* " Sudahkah, Masamune dono? "

Masamune : " Sudah deh... " *mengantong HP*

Kojuro : *tiba-tiba datang* " Masamune-sama, ada a... " *kagum saat melihat fashion terbaru anak macan* " What the... Wow man! "

Masamune : *berbisik* " Nanti jadi di upload ke jaring sosial kan? "

Kojuro : *balas bisik* " A! Untuk android, B! Untuk Blackberry messenger, C! Untuk Chat ON, D! Untuk Do... " *terputus*

Masamune : *menampar* *bisik* " GAK NYAMBUNG CAK KONTOOONG! "

Kojuro : *balas bisik* " IKH, BERAPA KALI KU BILANG, GUE BUKAN KONTONG! GUE KOJURO, TAUUK! "

Masamune : *bisik* " Whatever... "

Yukimura : " Woi, kalian berdua bicarain apa? "

Masamune : *terkejut* " Akkh... Tadi, kami bicarain Kontong... "

Kojuro : *menampar Masamune* " BUKAN KONTONG! GUE KOJURO! "

Masamune : " Soalnya lu kayak cak lontong! "

Kojuro : " Tapi gue bukan makanan! "

Masamune : " Tapi, lu suka makanan, apa lagi lobak... Makanya cak lontong! Bocak (harusnya bocah) suka lobak ontong! Terus, diparodikan lagi jadi Kontong! Kojuro lObak oNTONG! "

Kojuro : *geram* " What the... "

Masamune : " Yeey! Aku menang! "

Yukimura : " Oh, ya sudah... Masamune-dono... "

Shingen : " Sekarang, kita ke ruangan... Rahasia! "

Kasuga : " Whaat? Ruang rahasia? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Jadinya bukan rahasia dong, kalau anda tunjuk ke kami...'

Shingen : " Rahasia para warga JaNime maksudte! Disana... Bakal ada King and Queen nya... "

Sasuke : " Cih, sekolah ada King Queen segala... Cukup pasangkan Chosokabe dan Mouri! "

Motochika : *deathglare* " Apa maksudmu? "

Motonari : *2x deathglare* " Aku bukan wanita... "

Sasuke : " Tapi, muka Motonari terlalu polos kayak kain perca milik wanita... "

Motonari : *menggunakan ring blade* " DIAM! Pokoknya, gue adalah laki-laki normal! "

Sasuke : *memijat punggung yang kena sayatan Motonari* " Hiks... Duo gender menyabitku... "

Motonari : *mencetarkan matahari* " CUKUUP! "

Sasuke : *gosong* " Gue gak bisa dimakan dah... "

Author : " Looh... Kenapa kalian gak masangin gue? Sama siapa gitu? Gue kan, lebih cantik dibanding Mouri! "

Motonari : " Jiiah... Jangankan aku, bahkan kamu, Thor Dissa! Kamu lebih tak bagus untuk menjadi King dan Queen! Sumpah deh! "

Author : " Kau meledek ya? Gue kan, sama Nagamasa! "

Nagamasa : *merasa jijay* " Iyeew... Sapa yang mau sama kamu? Oh! Pak kepala sekolah, alias Xavi tuh! Married aja! "

Author : *nyusut* " Susu Boneeto... I need you now... Gue nyusut neeh! "

Shingen : " Udah! Daripada kalian ribut, ayo cepet ambil ancang-ancang 1000 kaki! Kamu juga, Author! Jangan nyusut! "

Author : " Gimana kagak nyusut? Hati gue nyusut duluan, kok! "

Shingen : " Diam! Jangan nyusut pokoknya! "

Motonari : *mengerakkan kaki layaknya pejogging handal* " ichi, nii, san, shi, go, roku, nana, hachi, kyuu, juu, juuichi, juunii, juusan, juu... "

Shingen : " BUKAN ITU, BAAAKAAYAAAAROOO! MAKSUDNYA, SIAP SIAP KE RUANGAN! "

Taunya, Yukimura, Masamune, Kojuro, Motochika, Yoshimoto dan Kennyo sudah menghilang duluan.

Fuuma menulis : 'Dapatkah aku menyimpulkan bahwa... YuMaKoMoYoKe menjadi kumpulan shinobi yang bisa kawarimi no jutsu?'

Kasuga : " Apa itu... YuMaKoMoYoKe? "

Fuuma nulis lagi : 'Yukimura, Masamune, Kojuro, Motochika, Yoshimoto, Kennyo. Liat aja, mereka menghilang dari ruangan...'

Kasuga : " Itu berarti mereka sedang jalan ke ruang itu sekarang! "

Lalu, para Kaga alias Keiji, Toshiie dan Matsu ikutan ilang.

Fuuma menulis : 'Laah... Saiki KeToMat yang ilang, kan?'

Nagamasa : " Ketomat? Gak salah tuh? Harusnya kan, ketupat?! "

Oichi : " Berarti... Menjelang syawal kan? "

Nagamasa : " Nah! Betul tuuh! Nyanyi dong, Ichi! " *memerhatikan Oichi dengan kitty eyes (?)*

Oichi : *nyanyi* " Minal aidzin wal faidzin... " *padahal bukan agama islam -_-*

Nagamasa : *nyanyi lagu lain* " Marhaban, ya Ramadhan... Marhaban, ya Ramadhan... "

Oichi : " Mohon maaf lahir dan batin... "

Kasuga : *menonjok Fuuma* " Jangan buat nama yang aneh! Nagamasa sama Oichi jadi gila tauuk! "

Selagi Kasuga melakukan adegan tersebut, Fuuma langsung shock dan 'actless' (atau writeless lah). Nagamasa langsung berhenti dan memandang Oichi dengan serius.

Oichi : *masih nyanyi* " Mohon maaf, lahir dan... " *terputus*

Kasuga : *menutup mulut Oichi* " Cukup, Oichi-san! Sekarang bukan audisi pencarian idola! "

Shingen : " Ya sudah! Yang tersisa disini... Cepat ke ruang rahasia! "

Motonari, Nagamasa, Oichi, Sasuke, Kasuga, dan Fuuma mengikuti Shingen-sensei. Sementara itu, Author hanya tersentak saat melihat adegan Nouhime dan Tenkai...

Nouhime : " Tenkai! Kau mau apa disini? " *melihat Tenkai dengan sinis*

Tenkai : *tertawa sendiri* " Lihat saja adegan ini sedang menikmati jarum suntik bertubi-tubi! " *menusuk jarum ke perut*

Nouhime : *ketakutan* " Hiiwh... Emang kagak perih tu, obat suntiknya? "

Tenkai : " Tenang saja, Nouhime-sama... Saya digambarkan sebagai tembok bata yang kuat kok! Alias, GUE KEBAAAL! " *tertawa sendiri*

Nouhime : " Ngomong-ngomong, yang lain kemana? "

Tenkai : " Biarin daah! Gue masih pengen main! Habis ini, gue mau nyoba bagaimana rasanya kena cakaran miniatur macan disitu! "

Nouhime : " Lu udah sinting ya? " *menembak Tenkai*

Tenkai : *tertembak* " Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menganggu momen kebahagiaanku! " *melempar paku ke Nouhime*

Nouhime : *menghindar* " Hmm... Lo mau ngajak tarung? " *memamerkan pistol bersayap*

Tenkai : " Okeh! Sapa takut? Gue siap menerima sakit! " *memamerkan sabit petani (?)*

Mereka berdua tarung sekitar 3 menit. Nouhime menembak dan ngebom kesana kemari, sampai-sampai menghancurkan gelas ramuan di sekitarnya. Tenkai menyabit dan melempar paku setajam silet itu kesana kemari, sampai-sampai semut yang lewat lantai itu kakinya berdarah! -_- Sementara itu, si author hanya menolehkan kepala kesana-kemari, karena pusing sekaligus terkagum-kagum akan momen ini. Kameramen sampai-sampai menyeret kamera kesana-kemari, karena terlalu banyak serangan yang diluncurkan.

Tenkai : *melempar paku* " RASAKAN INIII! "

Nouhime : *roll big jump (?)* " Yeee! Kagak kenek! " *mencetarkan bazooka*

Tenkai : *gaya spiral* " Ciakkakakkaaaak! Aku kan elastis! "

Nouhime : *geram* " Awas kaaau! " *terdiam sebentar* " Kayaknya ruangan ini memang kosong, ya? "

Tenkai : *terdiam 3 detik* " Iya, gue baru nyadar juga... "

Nouhime : " Berarti... Dengan kata lain... Kita... "

Tenkai : *mundur perlahan* " Woops... Sieyey... "

Nouhime : *meletakkan bom besar tepat di titik tengah lab* " KITA DITINGGAL TOURNYA! "

Tenkai : *lari komat-kamit keluar lab* *ketakutan* " GOMEN NASAII, NOUHIME-SAMAAA! "

Nouhime : *ikut keluar* " Lab akan gosong dalam 3... 2... Dan... "

DUAAAAAAR! Suara bom meledak seketika.

Nouhime : " Hahaah! Meledak juga nih lab! "

Mau tau kehancurannya? Mari kita simak hasil survey berikut. Dibintangi Author dan readers. Kamera menyorot mereka secara bergilir. Author memegang-megang dagunya dengan sok sampai kamera dinyalakan.

* * *

**BONUS SESSION! SURVEY ACAK ABEES ALA AUTHOR :**

Author : *menyambut readers* " Welcome to my survey! Ini sudah didasari oleh ilmu detektif tingkat tertinggi, yaitu Hold mess! "

Readers : " YANG BENER HOLMES KALEEEK! "

Author : " Terserah deh! Ayo mulai! Satu. Dari 1000 gelas ramuan yang ada, 500 hancur karena ledakan, 500 lagi ikut hancur karena efek samping bom... "

Readers : " WHAAT? Berarti semuanya hancur dong, gak bisa eksperimen lagiii... "

Author : " Alias bo'ong. " *melet*

Readers : " WOOOOOIIIII! Jangan nipu dooong! "

Author : " Dua. Dari 1001 kupu-kupu yang ada, 300 mengalami patah sayap, 500 mengalami patah sayap. "

Readers : " Bukannya itu bisa dijadiin satu, Thor Dissa? Kan jadi 800 yang patah sayap! "

Author : " UDAAAAH! Dengerin lanjutannya aja dulu! Ntar lu terpukau... "

Readers : " Iya? "

Author : " Sementara itu 200 lainnya pergi keluar, alias menghindar, sehingga ke-200 kupu-kupu itu selamat sentausa. Nah, 500 yang patah sayap itu juga mengalami kematian. "

Komentar : " Wuallaaaaah.. Aku terpukaaau... "

Author : " Yang satu lagi statusnya masih unknown. Tiga. Dari 10 patung yang ada, yang 3 ada warna abu. Mungkin dikira karena efek bom, namun ini karena sudah permanen dari patungnya. " *tertawa*

Readers : " THOR DISSA, JANGAN NIPU LAGIII! "

Author : " Sementara itu, yang 5 kulitnya ilang, karena sejak awal kelima patung ini hanya ada tengkoraknya saja. "

Readers : *melempar tomat* " CUKUP SUDAAAH! Jangan ada tipu-tipuan! "

Author : *membaca survey dalam keadaan kulitnya merah* " 2 lainnya utuh selamat. " *membersihkan tomat dengan cepat* " Empat. Semua dinding lab IPA menjadi warna hitam karena dampak bom. Uniknya, rak buku lab IPA warna hitam juga, karena sejak awal warna rak buku itu HI-TAM. "

Readers : " Rak bukunya itu bukan kerusakan, kaleek... Gak usah dimasukkan! "

Author : " Anda jangan protes! Orang ini hasil survey saya kok, so, jangan ikut campur... "

Readers : " Tapi kami adalah penasehat Author! Biar si Author kagak salah lagi! "

Author : " SUDAH DIBILANGIN... JANGAN IKUT CAMPUUURRR! " *merebut pedang Masamune campur Kojuro campur Kenshin (entah dari mana dapetnya) lalu readers disabit satu persatu*

Readers : " Hiks... "

Author : " Lima. Dari 8 jendela yang ada, 3 jendela berhasil pecah total, karena tidak kuat lagi akan pusing yang sudah ganas dan tidak menemukan bodrex. 5 lainnya selamat.

Readers : " Sebenarnya ini sensus penduduk yang sakit pusing atau jendela pecah sih? "

Author : " Yang keenam... Mungkin yang bikin panik nih... Pintu Lab IPA pegangannya jebol! "

Readers : *kaget* " Haah? Berarti kita harus masuk lewat jendela kayak maling dong?! "

Author : " Haisyaah... Dengerin! "

Readers : " Maksud lu? Kan pintunya udah jebol! "

Author : " Hahaah! Tapi yang jebol itu pintu Lab IPA bagian ventilasi bawah. Jadi, pintu masuk masih bisa dilewati. "

Readers : " THOR DISSA ANCEN JAHAAAAT! NIPU SAJA! "

Author : " Makanya simak dulu tiap kata-katanya. Jangan langsung kaget, jadinya terkecoh kan? "

Readers : " Aku terkecoh... " *mangap*

Author : " Tujuh. Di bagian atap, ada lubang agak kecil, kira-kira berdiameter 100cm karena efek bom. "

Readers : " WHAAAAT? Itu besar, thor Dissa! "

Author : " Lubang itu berbentuk persis simetris segi sembilan.

Readers : " Kok bisa? "

Author : " Sudah dibilangin, ini survey saya! "

Readers : " Naah... Lanjut Dissa! Lanjut! Nomor 8 gimana? "

Author : " Saya tidak punya survey no.8! "

Readers : " Hiks... Jahat lu... "

Author : " Tenang aja, sob! Ada yang lain kok! "

Readers : " Apaan? " *dalam hati* " Kok gak percaya ya... "

Author : " Apalagi nomer 9! "

Readers : " TUUH KAAAN! THOR DISSA NIPU LAGIII! JAHAAAAT KAU! "

Author : " Jangan ngotot nak... Sampai seterusnya aja, gak akan ada! "

Readers : " SIAPA YANG NGOTOT EMAANK? " *satu demi satu, readers menonjok Author*

Author : " Oke, serius, serius... Sesi survey ala Hold Mess ditutup! Arrigatou ne! " *tunduk sok hormat*

Readers : " HOLMES THOR! HOLMES! "

Author : " AKU BUKAN THOR! AKU PUNYA NAMA TAU! NAMAKU DISSA! " *gantian, sekarang Author yang menampar readers satu persatu*

Readers : *kesakitan* " Awwh! Pukulan Author Dissa keras jugaa... "

Author : " Hmm.. Kalian terheran-heran kah akan survey di atas? Kalau kurang jelas, langsung datang ke Authornya! " *pergi menyusul rombongan*

Readers : " KAGAK PERLU TUUH! "

* * *

Back to drama script. Kamera menyorot Nouhime dan Tenkai.

Nouhime : " Dampak bom yang luar biasa... "

Tenkai : *menarik tangan Nouhime* " Ayo... Ikutin rombongannya! Kita tertinggal jaaaaaa... Uuuuuh! "

Nouhime : *terpaksa ikut* " Well, well, my weird boy alias Tenkai alias Akechi Mitsuhide alias kakek tua... "

* * *

**11. Secret room, King 'n Queen session! :**

Para rombongan (selain Nouhime, Author, dan yang pastinya Tenkai) telah sampai di depan pintu secret room. Kamera menyorot depan pintu secret room.

Shingen : " YOOSH! Kita sampai di secret room JaNime High School! "

Motonari : *kagum dengan pintu secret room* " Oh, wow... "

Karena, gambar pada pintu itu adalah... Tuan Xavi yang dikelilingi awan hitam. Hampir seluruh siswa lain disitu langsung kepo. Kemudian, seperti biasa, kamera menyorot adegan secara bergilir.

Masamune : " Oh My God, my Mouri, kamu suka Xavi ya? "

Motochika, Yukimura, Kojuro : " WOOOW... "

Kasuga, Yoshimoto, Kennyo : " XAVIII... "

Motonari : *geleng-geleng* " Ekh, tidaklah! Aku hanya terkagum akan warnanya! Hitam, ya kan? " *merasa benar sendiri*

Sasuke : *mendekatkan muka* " Bilang aje, mas Mouri... Jangan disembunyikan! "

Motonari : *blush* *terdiam 3 detik* *langsung geram* " APA MAKSUDMU? "

Sasuke : *teriak* " MINNAAAAA! MOTONARI FALL IN LOVE WITH HEADMASTER! "

Yukimura : *nunjuk Mouri sadis* " Tuuh kaan? Nyesel gue gak bawa kamera! Gue kagak bisa foto momen ini! "

Motonari : " Apa maksudmu? "

Yukimura : " Kamu akan bermuka manis saat kau melihat Xavi, jadi, eman kalau momen ini tidak diabadikan! Ya khan? "

Motonari : *menghempas Yukimura* " ENOUGH, YOU FREAKING GUY! "

Yukimura : *terhempas ke belakang ruangan* " Akh! Sakit... "

Motonari : *pemanasan tangan* " Hmph! "

Shingen : " Tapi, biasanya kami bicara dengan LCD saja. Soalnya, ruangan ini terkunci ketat! Tak ada yang pernah masuk... "

Sasuke : " Laah... LCD nya keliatan dong! Entar ketahuan lagi, ruangnya! "

Shingen : " Pertanyaan bagus nak Sasuke! Nanti kalau ada orang lain datang, langsung aja setel channel TV! "

Sasuke : " Oh, begitu ya... " *nyengir keheranan*

Masamune : " Disini ada channel apa aja, sensei? "

Shingen : " Channel? UWOOOOH! Ada banyak nak! Ada Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Drama Korea ya, kalau gak salah... Terus ada film Jepang, Japan MTV, dan kawan kawan! "

Masamune : " Oh... " *dalam hati* " Perasaan gue nanyanya channel, tapi kok, dijawab acaranya ya... Dasar sensei! "

Motonari : *kagum* " WHAAT? Ada drama Korea? BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS? THE HEIRS? DAN KAWANNYA ITU? "

Motochika : " Ya elah, Mouri Motonari... Lo masih aja ngincengin itu Korea ya... Padahal kita tinggal di JEPANG! Garis bawah! KITA DI JEPANG! "

Kojuro : *sok bicara Korea* " Annyeong Haseyo! Kojuro Mida! Saranghaeyo! Gamsa ne... "

Motonari : *lagak Korea wanita* " Aniyo, Kojuro! Saranghae? Mida Aniyo! "

Kojuro : *sok Korea* " Owh! Mianhae, Mianhae, Mouri! "

Motonari : *sok Korea* " Hmph! Gwenchana... "

Masamune dan Motochika : *mengernyitkan dahi bersamaan* " Apa-apaan ini? "

Shingen : " Cukup lagak Oreo nya! " *emang makanan (?)*

Kojuro dan Motonari : *teriak* " KOREA! KOREA! "

Shingen : " Itulah... Terserah kalian! Gue kagak paham! "

Motonari : *dengan tak sengaja, dia memegang pintu* " Dasar! Sensei harus tau Korea, doonk! Tadi kok bisa nyebut korea, hayo? "

Kreek... Suatu keajaiban terjadi. Motonari merasa tangannya lembut, memegang cahaya hangat. Di saat yang bersamaan, Author, Nouhime, dan Tenkai tiba di rombongan.

Motonari : " Perasaan... Apa ini? "

Nouhime : *baru datang* " Cieee... Motonari ada perasaan dengan Xavi! "

Tenkai : *diseret-seret ama Nouhime* " Liat tuh, tangannya! Bercahaya... Terus, mukanya! Dia kayak nge-blush getoo... " *tertawa sendiri (?)*

Siswa lainnya (kecuali Motonari) : " WOOW... XAVI... "

Author : *heran* " Siapa itu Xavi? "

Semua langsung gubrak. Kemudian, Masamune dan Motochika bangun dan menjelaskan.

Masamune : " Masa' kagak tau? Xavi adalah kepala sekolah disini! "

Motochika : " Yang suka nyanyi tapi suaranya serek itu loh! Terus berbadan besar dan bersuara cempreng! "

Author : " Oalaah... Yang begitu... "

Masamune : " Author kamseupay... "

Motochika : " Makanya, kita semua terkagum dengan pintu ini! Pintunya kan, bergambar Xavi! Dan kerennya... "

Masamune : *melanjutkan omongan Motochika tiba-tiba* " Dan kerennya... Motonari bisa membuat pintunya terbuka! " *tepuk tangan* " Jangan-jangan, Motonari ada hubungan cinta ya? "

Kojuro : " Iya lah! Jangan jangan Motonari sudah pacaran ama Queen nya disini! "

Author : " Jangan pacar lagii... "

Nagamasa : " Naah! Itu kabar buruk bagi kita! "

Motonari sebenarnya sejak tadi menahan marah, tapi, dia belum mencetarkan teriaknya. Katanya, biar ntar klimax.

Kojuro : " Emang napa? "

Nagamasa : " Entar, Queen nya bakal crazy juga! Pasti error setengah mati! "

Oichi : " Motonari memang salah milih pacar ya... Ketukaran gila deeh... "

Makin lama, makin naik saja kemarahan Motonari. Dan sampai sekarang, amarah Motonari belum dicetarkan juga.

Nagamasa : *mengacungkan jempol* " That's right, Ichi! "

Oichi : " Tapi, Ichi juga heran... Sosok calon istrinya Motonari nanti? " *tertawa pelan*

Motochika : " Mau tau kau? Sosok calon istrinya itu... Yaah, hampir sama kayak Xavi deh! "

Nouhime : " Berarti... Dia centil dan over singing juga? "

Motochika : *mengangguk* " Namanya aja, istri Xavi! "

Nouhime : *terkejut* " Berarti... Dia mengalami cinta garis? "

Oichi : " Wow... Ternyata keren juga tuh, Motonari! Punya calon istri yang bisa membuat sang calon itu mengalami cinta garis! "

Yukimura : *teriak* " UWOOOH! BERARTI SAMA KAYAK KASUGA! "

Kasuga : *menampar Yukimura* " Sudah kubilang! Aku dan Fuuma hanya satu jenis shinobi! Bukan jadi pacar! "

Yukimura : " Sumimaseen... "

Dan akhirnya, Motonari melampiaskan amarahnya dengan cetar super bahana.

Motonari : " KALIAAAN! " *menghempaskan sinar matahari ke arah rombongan*

Kasuga : *rambutnya tertiup angin* " AAAKH! " *berusaha menurunkan rambut ke bawah* " Sinar elu ngeluarin angin yang dahsyaat! "

Motonari : " Namanya aja wong lagi kesel! Emang kamu gak ngamuk, kalau diejek? "

Kasuga : " Iya sih! Dan target utamanya kamu! "

Motonari : " No problem! "

Shingen : " SUDAAH! Jangan ribut! Ayo coba masuk, minna! "

Semua siswa plus author hendak masuk ke ruang itu. Tapi, alhasil si Sasuke memiliki ide untuk pemalasnya Oyakata!

Sasuke : " Guys... Tunggu! Don't step! "

Kasuga : *ngerem kaki persis di depan pintu masuk* " Oi, apaan lu? Ngajak tarung? "

Sasuke : " Hiih... Mulai nih, yang ge-er duluan! "

Kasuga : " Emang napa? "

Sasuke : " Mending diem-diem... Kita kabur dari tour ini! "

Masamune : " What? Going escape? Good idea! "

Yoshimoto : " Tapi gimana caranya, kang Suke? "

Sasuke : *menghajar Yoshimoto* " Aku bukan kang! Dan jangan panggil 'Suke'! Soalnya lama-lama bisa jadi 'Sake' tuh! "

Yoshimoto : *terpental-pental duluan memasuki kelas* " Gomen nasaaaaai! "

Sasuke : " Dia masuk dengan sempurna... "

Author : *menunjuk kelas* " Seperti itu? " *merinding* " Gue takut jadi bola! "

Sasuke : " Jadi bola? Siapa juga yang mau jadiin kamu bola? "

Author : " Lah tadi, kamu jadiin Yoshimoto bola! Bagaimana denganku? "

Sasuke : " Haiih... Terkadang kamu merepotkan, Thor Dissa... "

Kasuga : *geram* " Jadi itu idemu? Melempar kami elek-elekan ke kelas? "

Sasuke : " Ya kagak kaleek! Itu cuma kebetulan masuk kelas! " *nyengir*

Author : " Gue masih takuut... "

Masamune : " Get up! Let's serious! Gue mau cepet lepas nih... "

Tiba-tiba, Fuuma melempar kertas panjang ke arah rombongan yang masih di depan pintu.

Sasuke : *kena lempar* " Ikh! Emangnya gue tong sampah? "

Dan ini tulisannya :

'Oi, minna-san... Kalian ngapain? Kok kagak masuk? Oh! Jangan bilang, kalian mau kabur dari tour... Ntar kalian dihantam sensei satu persatu pas si sensei sampai di kelas! Jangan cuekkin ini! Aku sudah melakukan survey tingkat loowh! -Fuuma Kotarou-'

Sasuke : " Pesan apaan ini? Takhayul... Takhayul sob! " *membuang kertas tepat di tong sampah*

Sementara itu, Fuuma, Yukimura, Motonari (terpaksa, karena kalau gak ada, pintu bisa aja ketutup lagi), Shingen-sensei, Kennyo, Motochika, Toshiie, Matsu, Keiji, dan Kojuro masuk bablas ke ruangan. Author sendiri sudah insaf dan ikut memasuki ruangan.

Nouhime : " Ya ampun, mereka bersembilan kok mau aja ya? Author lagi! Dia tergoda! "

Tenkai : *tertawa* " Mereka kan mau daftar sama King and Queen! Biar jadi band baru! Namanya Fuu M3TK3Y! Bacanya Fuu MeTeKii! "

Nouhime : *mengernyitkan dahi* " Apa lagi itu? "

Tenkai : " Singkatan nama mereka lah! "

Nouhime : " Ono' ae... Dan kau melupakan Author nya. "

Tenkai : " Gak usah deh, Authornya! Dia kan, gak permanen disini! " *langsung joget* " Gue adalah orang beride cemerlang! "

Nouhime : " Cemerlang apanya? "

Sasuke : " Sudah! Back to topic! Satu-satu, kita jinjit kembali ke kelas... Ntar kan, sensei kagak tau? Lagian 9 ditambah satu sudah cukup untuk sensei! "

Masamune : " Perfect! "

Kasuga : " Ikko! Siapa duluan? "

Nouhime : " Aku aja ya... " *kitty eyes*

Sementara mereka ber-tujuh (Kasuga, Nouhime, Masamune, Sasuke, Mitsuhide, Nagamasa, Oichi) sedang jalan jinjit bergantian, para 9 lainnya, ditambah author, terkagum-kagum saat melihat ruangan.

Shingen : " Lah, aku mana? " *menonjok Author*

Author : " Owh, gomen, lali bro! "

Readers : *melet* " Author tulalit berat! Week! "

Author : " DIAAM KALIAAAAN! "

Jadi, para 9 siswa lainnya, ditambah Author dan Shingen-sensei, terkagum-kagum saat melihat ruangan.

Yukimura : " UWOOOOH! RUANGAN INI ROYAL BANGEEET! " *memegang dinding*

Shingen : " Baru kali ini, aku melihat ruangan seroyal ini... "

Yukimura : " Kita harus berterima kasih pada Motonari-dono! "

Sementara ini, kamera menyorot Yukimura dan Motonari saja. Sementara itu, Shingen sok narsis di kamera jarak jauh dengan gaya gangnam style (?).

Motonari : " Kok aku sih? "

Yukimura : " Ya iyalaah... Kan cuma kamu yang bisa buka pintu ini! "

Motonari : " Tapi sungguh! Gue kagak tau soal itu! "

Yukimura : " Jangan sungkan... Yang penting, kehadiran Motonari-dono kadang menjadi berkah bagi kita! "

Author : *mendatangi Yukimura dan Motonari* *nyanyi lagu Opick-Haji* " Wahai Allah... Kami dataaang... "

Yukimura : " Tolong, jangan nyanyi lagu islam disini! Kami beragama lain! "

Author : *nada lagunya sama* " Wahai Tuhan... Kami dataaang... "

Motonari : " Lu aja yang datang ke sisi-Nya! " *melempar Author ke hadapan King and Queen*

Sekarang, Shingen-sensei menunjukkan muka eksisnya dengan gaya cesar... Terus, dia memainkan suling sakti.

Motonari : " Sampai mana tadi? " *melanjutkan adegan* *tersipu* " Ne, ne... Cheonma-seyo... " *dalam hati* " Baru kali ini, ada yang bilang hidupku bermakna! "

Yukimura : " Apaan tu, Cheonma-seyo? "

Motonari : *melihat foto Xavi dengan sepasang logo buku lagu* " Cheonma artinya sama-sama dalam bahasa korea. Terus, -seyo itu tambahan kata dalam korea. " *agak takjub*

Yukimura : *mengangguk sok paham* " Owh... Wakatten dayo! " *melihat Motonari agak heran*

Shingen ganti gaya lagi. Sekarang, dia pake kacamata hitam ala paparazzi ditambah jacket tebal. Lalu, bergaya lagaknya LMFAO-Sexy and I Know it (untung gak nunjukkin celana dalam :o).

Motonari : *terkejut* " Napa liat-liat gue heran gitu? "

Yukimura : *takjub* " Omai tachi... Xavi no fans, gozaru? "

Motonari : " Ekh... Watashi wa janai... "

Yukimura : " Hayoo... Kenapa muka anda belalak begitu, Motonari-dono? Sambil ngeliat itu lageeh? Pasti ada hubungannya! "

Motonari : " Nggh... Gak ada! Gue cuma kagum aja... Soalnya tubuhnya besar! Dan heran juga, napa banyak not lagunya... " *nyengir pelan*

Yukimura : " Soka, Motonari-dono! Wakatten da gozaru! "

Dalam sekejap, Shingen-sensei menghilang dari sorotan kamera. Dia sudah benar-benar fokus ke depan.

Motonari : " Kalau gitu, ayo kita ke depan. "

Yukimura : *teriak* " UWOOOOOH! IKKOOO-ZEEEEH! " *lari ke depan*

Motonari : *langsung nutup kuping* " Emang harusnya gue bawa penyumbat kuping ya... " *jalan ke depan*

Sekarang, kamera menyorot ke arah Matsu, Keiji, Toshiie dan Motochika (beserta Author yang terjatuh). Mereka berada di hadapan Queen dan King.

Matsu : *terhenti saat melihat Queen* " Huh? Apa-apaan nih? "

Motochika : " Tuuh! Authornya jatuh entah dari mana? Dari langit paling... " *kamera menyorot Author*

Matsu : " Bukan yang itu! Tapi yang diatas ini! " *menunjuk King and Queen*

Motochika : *kaget* " What?! Apa itu? "

Toshiie : *ikut terhenti* " Wow... Ada dua yang kayak begini, Matsu-chan! "

Keiji : " What? Jangan-jangan... Ini patung dengan permadani terbang! "

Matsu : " Emang gimana cara bikinnya? "

Motochika : " Aku tahu! Pertama, bikin dulu patungnya, terus bagian bawahnya dibolongin keciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... " *i nya dilama-lamain*

Toshiie : " Iiiiiiiiiiiiii... " *ikut-ikutan*

15 detik kemudian!

Matsu : *mukul jidat* " Apa-apaan Inuchiyo-sama ini? "

Keiji : *agak teriak* " Motochika-san... Toshiie... "

Motochika : *tersentak* " Oh! Maksud gue, dibolongin sangat kecil! Terus, dikasih tongkat panjang yang menyesuaikan dindingnya! "

Matsu : " Ya elaah... Coba ku cek tongkatnya! " *memegang bagian bawah*

Toshiie : *sadar* " Tongkat? Masa' sih? "

Motochika : " Emang gimana lagi masangnya? "

Toshiie : " Pake alat pengatur gravitasi nya Doraemon aja! Kan, lebih simple? "

Author : " Kalian memang tergoda dengan kartun ya... " *Author dijadiin dango sama Matsu*

Matsu : *menepuk tangannya* " Chosokabe-san, gak ada tuh tongkatnya! Berarti bener juga kata Toshiie. Make alat pengatur gravitasi! "

Keiji : *takjub saat melihat Author* " DANGOO! KEREEEN! " *mengambil Author*

Author : " Eekh? Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan makan akuuuu! "

Keiji : *mencium bau* " Huweeek! Busuk baunya! Kayak orang belum mandi! "

Readers : *dari jauh* " Ternyata Author belum mandi ya? "

Keiji : " Gue jijik! " *membanting Author*

Author : *terbanting* " Ouch! Terbentur! "

Motochika : " Back to script! " *melanjutkan adegan* " Emangnyeeh, yang bikin gedung ini Doraemon? "

Matsu : *berpikir* " Bener juga, hmm... "

Keiji : " Tapi perhatikan deh! Patung ini warnanya macem-macem! Ada kuning... Merah... Hitam... Putih perban... Dan sebagainya! "

Toshiie : *memerhatikan* " Iya, ya! Jarang loh, patung di cat kayak aslinya! "

Keiji : " Berarti ini bukang patung! "

Toshiie : " Terus apa? "

Keiji : " Ini adalah... Robot melayang! "

Motochika : " Ciih... Kalo ini emang robot melayang, pasti ada saklar listriknya! Dan bakal berbunyi seperti ini... " *meniru gaya robot jalan* " Beep, Beep, Beep... Aku adalah robot! Aku adalah robot! Robot kucing abad 22! " *menutup mulut* " Oops, gue keceplosan, harusnya bukan robot kucing! Kan dia bukan doraemon... " *melet*

Matsu : *mukul jidat lageeh :D* " Kamu itu, Chosokabe! Mana ada robot bisa ngomong! Dia kan bunyinya cuman beep, beep, beep! "

Motochika : " Laah, ini... "

Toshiie : " Lah ini! Ineeh! Inyeeeh! Henyeeh! Cak Lontong toh! "

Author : " ILK! Indonesia Lawak Klub! Memecahkan masalah tanpa... "

Keiji : " SOLASIIII! "

Author : " Keras-keras salah lu! " *memukul kepala Keiji*

Motochika : " Dengerin dong! Sekarang kan, udah perubahan jaman! Robot pada ngomong! "

Keiji : *memegang-megang bekas pukul* " Iya juga! Berarti, dia bisa nyanyi! "

Matsu : " Sudah! Jangan bahas itu... Yang penting, kita harus tau, apa benda di depan kita! "

Keiji : " Hmmm... Berarti bukan robot kan? "

Motochika : " Dakara, nan datto? " *garuk-garuk kepala*

Tiba-tiba, mata King terbuka lebar. Mereka berlima langsung ketakutan.

King : *membuka mata* " Hentai desu ne... Dare ka anata wa? "

Matsu : *menggigit telunjuk berkali-kali* " Oh My God! Bisa berbicara! "

Toshiie : " Jangan-jangan... Sudah di program untuk ngomong nih! Ada pengisi suara di belakang semua ini! "

King : " Nan datto? Watashi wa King desu... "

Matsu : " Nani? King? Berarti kamu kembarannya Kingo di kantin! "

Motochika : " Tapi beda banget tau! Yang ini kan kurus dan agak tinggi! Kalau Kingo pendek dan gemuk kayak panda! "

Matsu : " Tapi kan, ada kembar yang berubah fisiknya, tergantung pola kegiatannya! "

Motochika : " Tunggu... Kalau mereka kembaran, kenapa mereka gak digabungin aja? "

Matsu : " Paling dia gak mau barengan... "

Motochika : " Ya gak boleh doong! Kata kitab, kalau tak bertemu saudara selama 3 hari, berdosaaaa! "

Matsu : " Iya, ya! Berarti mereka apa dong? "

Motochika : " Sudah pasti bukan saudaranya Kingo lah! "

King : " Kalian ini... Saya adalah raja disini! Jangan main-main! "

Motochika : *berbisik ke Matsu* " Baru kubilang! "

Matsu : *kagum* " Dia bisa bahasa lain! "

Toshiie : " Tapi, kalau kau seorang raja, dimana mahkotamu? "

King : " Saya tak perlu mahkota untuk jadi raja. Justru saya hanya perlu meminta doa. "

Toshiie : " Alim sekali orang ini... "

Author : " Bismillah hirrahmaan nirrahim... " *berdoa untuk King*

Toshiie : *menunjuk Author* " Dia ikut alim! "

Keiji : " Boleh kagak, minta nama? "

Kemudian, Yukimura, Motonari, dan Shingen-sensei mendatangi gerombolan di depan itu.

Yukimura : " Wow! Ada apa ini, kok rame? "

Shingen : " Oh! Gomen ne, King, tidurmu terganggu karena mereka ya? "

King : " Shingen-san, bener tuh... Tapi, katanya mereka siswa baru ya? "

Shingen : " Siswa tahun ajaran baru! Kalau siswa baru belum ada! "

King : " Oh, bener bener, maaf... Yoroshiku onegai jimas, watashi, da king Otani Yoshitsugu-desu! "

Wallah, nama kingnya Otani Yoshitsugu tooh :o Dia adalah King yang paling arif dan alim. Selain itu, dia terkenal dengan sifatnya yang bijak sana, bijak sini juga, bijak situ, bahkan bijak mana-mana!

Motonari : " Nice to meet ya, Yoshitsugu! " *bersalaman*

Yoshitsugu : " Owh, anata wa Mouri Motonari? Kita pernah jadi YAOI kan? "

Motonari : *geram* " BUKAN YAOI! KITA JADI PASANG TEMPUUUUR! "

Motochika : " Jiaah... Motonari menyembunyikan rahasianya lagi! Dia punya uke-lain namanya Yoshitsugu! "

Kojuro : *tiba-tiba datang* " Apa? Ini uke-nya Motonari-sama? " *menunjuk Yoshitsugu sadis*

Motochika : " Iya! Alim kan? "

Kojuro : " Woow... Cocok ya! " *berdehem* " Ehem! Maukah anda, Otani Yoshitsugu, menerima pinang muda Mouri Motonari dibayar tunai? " *pinang muda -_-*

Motochika : *menggoda* " Saya, alias Chosokabe Motochika, menerima Mouri Motonari untuk menikah dengannya! Dibayar tunai! "

Motonari : *dalam hati* " Hiks... Penyiksaan ku telah mencapai batin! "

Kalau ada King, entar pasti ada Queen nya juga! Kemudian, Fuuma dan Kennyo menghampiri lapangan upacara (maksud gue, tempat berkumpul).

Kennyo : " Sobs, sobs, ono opo toyya? Kok koyoke ono seng gak bweress... "

Fuuma menulis : 'Ken, gak usah lebay... Aku tambah pusing niih, soalnya kan, aku kepokso melu iki...'

Kennyo : " Ya sakarepku ta lah, Fuuma! Masih mending daripada aku selebai Ken yang di barbie series! "

Yoshitsugu : *mengelus pundak Queen* " Oi kamu! Bangun! Katanya mau ketemu Mouri-kun. "

Motonari : *berbisik* " Jangan sekarang, Yoshitsugu! "

Yoshitsugu : *balas bisik* " Napa emang? "

Motochika : " Woow! Yoshitsugu hanya menyebut nama Motonari! Sudah pasti, Motonari berpacaran dengan Queen! "

Kojuro : " Motonari punya 2 uke di tempat yang sama jadinya! Makanya, pintu ini hanya bisa dibuka Motonari, karena rasa cintanya terhadap 2 orang di dalamnya! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Berarti, ini pertanda cinta yang terpendam ditemukan kembali! :D'

Motonari : " TUUH KAAAN! " *menghentak kaki kanan dengan keras*

Queen terbangun. Lalu dia tersentak.

Queen : *mengucek mata sebentar* " Ini bener kan? Bener-bener Mouri kan? "

Motonari : *hormat* " Haik... Yoroshiku! "

Shingen : " Queen! Perkenalkan dirimu! "

Queen : " Yosh! Namaku Otomo Sorin! Biasanya dipanggil Sorin. " *menyalakan robot* " I like to dance and sing! " *nari robot* " Xavi, Xavi... Xavi! Xavi! "

Motonari : *ikut nari* " Xavi, Xavi... Let's... XAVI! "

Queen & Motonari : " XAVI, XAVI... XAVI, XAVI! YEY, YEY, YEY! " *nari GJ*

Kennyo : *kagum* " Dansa kalian berdua romantis sekali! "

Yukimura : " UWOOOH! HARUSNYA AKU BAWA RECORDER JUGAAA! "

Shingen : " Bagus, Yukimura! Kemudian, kau akan menunjukkannya sebagai memory untuk acara perpisahan kan? "

Yukimura : " Benar, OYAKATA-SAMMAAAA! "

Shingen : *teriak* " YUKIMURAAA! "

Author : " Lanjutkan saja, lanjutkaan... " *menutup kuping*

Sorin : *selesai juga sing 'n dance nya* " Thank you, thank you, minna-san! Especially, Sundae! "

Yoshitsugu : " Akhirnya selesai juga, kelebaian Sorin... "

Toshiie : " Huh? Kenapa kau berterima kasih pada es krim Sundae? "

Sorin : " Oh iya! Kalian belum tau kan? Disini, kami memanggil Motonari dengan julukan 'Sundae'! Ya kan, Sundae? " *menepuk pundak Motonari*

Motonari : *menahan amarah* " Terserah laah... "

Matsu : " Motonari memang hebat! Dia punya julukan yang hanya disebut oleh uke nya! "

Toshiie : " Aku aja gak punya panggilan khusus untukmu, Matsu! "

Matsu : " Akh... Inuchiyo-samaaa... " *menahan haru*

Motonari : *dalam hati* " Sampai kapan cobaan ini terus menghadang? "

Yoshitsugu : " Ngomong-ngomong soal nama, sebutin nama kalian semua dong! Gue mau kenalan... "

Sorin : " Dan mungkin aku mencarikan nama julukan yang tepat untuk kalian! "

Seluruh siswa (+ author) : " TAK PERLUU! "

Sorin : " Kumohon... " *memelas*

Shingen : " Ya sudah! Perkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu! " *berbisik ke Sorin* " Dan jangan main-main sama mereka... "

Yukimura : " Domou! Watashi, Sanada Yukimura gozaru! Panggil aja Yukimura! " *hormat*

Sorin : " Dipanggil Yuki juga boleh tuh... "

Yukimura : " Tolong jangan meledek... "

Sorin : " Tapi cocok banget! "

Shingen : *memukul Sorin* " JANGAN MENGEJEK MURID SAYA! BAAKAA! "

Sorin : *pipinya merah* " Kyaa! Sugimasu! "

Motochika : " Chosokabe Motochika! Biasa dipanggil Motochika! " *hormat*

Yoshitsugu : " Ternyata ada Moto-Moto... "

Motochika : " Iya! Tapi, kami tidak dekat... "

Motonari : *membuang muka* " Itu benar! Dia selalu meledekku! "

Motochika : *gaya peace di depan kamera* " Ikh, ikh, ikh! Kasihaaan! "

Sorin : " Berarti, kita menjuluki Motochika... Chosokabe Molto! "

Motochika : *muka tak suka* " What? Apa kaitannya? "

Sorin : " Bajumu itu selembut dan sebersih pembersih Molto! Makanya, julukannya Chosokabe Molto! "

Motochika : " Hiks... Gue diejek! Masa' baju gue lembut sih? "

Keiji : " Maeda Keiji-desu! Dipanggil Keiji! " *hormat* " Dan monyetku, Yumekichi! "

Motochika : *berbisik ke Keiji* " Siap-siap kena ejekannya Queen... "

Sorin : " Owh! Julukannya apa ya? " *berpikir*

Yoshitsugu : " Iya? Apa ya? "

30 detik kemudian...

Sorin : " Aku tahu! Julukannya Maeda Monkee! "

Keiji : " What? "

Sorin : " Monkee, karena kau punya monyet di bahumu! "

Keiji : " Hiks... "

Author : " Semua memang berakhir buruk saat di depan Sorin! "

Toshiie : " Maeda Toshiie! Biasa dipanggil Toshiie-des! " *hormat*

Sorin : " Yoroshiku, Maeda Bashiie! "

Toshiie : " Tunggu dulu... Bashiie? Gue gak busuk tau! "

Sorin : " Habis, di belakangmu ada ikan yang terlihat basi! Senjatamu juga makanan, kan? "

Toshiie : *tertunduk* " Oowh, Queen... "

Matsu : " Maeda Matsu gozaimas! Lebih akrab disapa Matsu! " *hormat*

Sorin : " Maeda Natsu deska? "

Matsu : *heran* " Hmm? "

Sorin : " Kamu sehangat dan seindah musim panas! Jadi, Natsu aja! "

Matsu : *blush* " Arrigatou... "

Toshiie : " Tunggu! Kenapa julukannya enak sendiri? Sedangkan aku dan yang lain tersiksa? "

Yoshitsugu : " Dia memang hanya akrab dengan perempuan... "

Toshiie : " Tak adil! "

Author : " Author Dissa! Yoroshiku! "

Sorin : " Hmmm... Apa ya? Aha! Author Disco! "

Yoshitsugu : " Disco? Darimana? "

Sorin : " Aku tau kok kebiasaannya! Dia suka nyanyi kagak jelas! Makanya Author Disco! "

Author : " JANGAN DIBILANGIN DOONG! "

Sorin : " Kalau ada yang nanya kan, harus dijawab, Thor Disco! "

Author : *hanyut* " Gue ikut tertunduk... "

Matsu : " Katanya, cewek gak disiksa semua... Napa Author disiksa? "

Sorin : " Khusus Author... Dia kan pantas menerima siksaan atas beberapa dosanya! " *tertawa evil*

Author : " Hiiks... "

Kennyo : " Watashi Honganji Kennyo! Cukup disapa Kennyo! "

Sorin : " Honganji Gendoot desu! "

Semua langsung tertawa mendengarnya. Karena, Kennyo memang gendoot! :D

Kennyo : " WHAAAT? " *geram*

Yoshitsugu : " Sudah jelas kan? Tubuh kamu itu gendut? Makanya dipanggil Gendoot! "

Kennyo : " Iikh... "

Fuuma menulis : 'Fuuma Kotaro! Biasa dipanggil Fuuma!'

Yoshitsugu : " Loh? Kamu kok gak bicara? "

Yukimura : " Ano... Fuuma memang ninja yang kalem seperti itu! Dibiasakan aja ya! "

Yoshitsugu : " Oh, wakatta, wakatta... "

Sorin : " Jadi, apa julukannya? "

Motochika : *berbisik ke Keiji* " Queen terlalu nemen julukannya! Sudah menguasai! "

Keiji : *balas bisik* " Ne, Motochika! Nama kita juga jelek! "

Sorin : " Got it! Fuuma Koboran! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Kok tega banget elo? Gue belum mau mati!'

Sorin : " Soalnya, elu sekalem suasana kuburan! Makanya dipanggil Ko-Bo-Ran! "

Motonari : *menghitung nama* " Sanada Yuki, Chosokabe Molto, Maeda Monkee, Maeda Bashiie, Natsu, Author Disco, Honganji Gendoot... " *menahan tawa* " Dan Fuuma Koboran... Tinggal Kojuro! Apa julukannya? "

Kojuro : " Kojuro! Nama lengkapnya... Katakura Kojuro! " *hormat*

Sorin : " Katakura Kojuro? Hmm... Aku tahu! Julukanmu adalah Katakura Kejora! "

Kojuro : " Kok bisa? "

Sorin : " Karena Katakura berkaitan erat dengan bulan! Makanya, ada Kejora nya! "

Motochika : " Lagian, tiap malam dia sering nanam lobak di kebun! "

Sorin : " Waah! Makin erat lagi hubungannya! "

Kojuro : *hanyut* " Queen memang terlalu hebat dalam menjuluki... "

Yoshitsugu : " Nice to meet you all! Semoga diberkati Tuhan... "

Semua siswa (+ author) : " Kabulkan doanya... "

Shingen : " Tunggu! Kok cuma 9? Perasaan ada 8 lagi deh! "

Motochika : *baru sadar* " Oh iya ya! Makanya dari tadi Dokuganryuu dan Yoshimoto tak terdengar suaranya! "

Yukimura : " Naze ka, gozaru? " *heran* " Napa Sasuke-dono kabur juga, ya? "

Fuuma menulis panjang : 'Gue tahu dengan persis bagaimana kejadiannya! Tadi Sasuke menghentikan beberapa siswa saat mau masuk! Terus, Sasuke dan ke-7 siswa lainnya berencana untuk kabur dari tour ini! Mereka jinjit satu persatu ke kelas, biar gak ketahuan. Kecuali Yoshimoto. Dia dijadikan bola sama Sasuke dan mengarah masuk ke kelas dengan brilian. Aku sudah coba memberi tahu mereka dengan kertasku, tapi, Sasuke malah membuang kertas yang kutulis. Sepertinya, hanya Author Dissa yang insaf akan teguranku. Mereka yang lain berpikir kalau itu hanya takhayul, tapi mungkin anda akan marah, kan? Untung Fuuma yang brilian ini, menceritakan pada anda! Biar mereka kapok!'

Toshiie : *kagum* " Fuuma nulis novel 1 bab! "

Sorin : " Koboran cepet juga, kalo nulis! Salut gue! "

Shingen : *mendidih* " AWAS KALIAN BER-8! BAKAL GUE TONJOK SATU PERSATUUU! "

Kemudian, Shingen-sensei melihat jam. Ternyata, 10 menit lagi waktunya pulang! Shingen berpamitan.

Shingen : " Ano... Kami harus berpamitan! Daane! " *hormat*

Yoshitsugu : " Ne, ne... Sayonara desu yo... "

Sorin : " Jangan lupa bawa 8 lainnya! "

Shingen sensei, Author, dan siswa yang ada meninggalkan ruangan.

Sorin : " Tadi siswa-siswi nya baik ya! Mereka juga punya good appearance! "

Yoshitsugu : " Iya, iya, Queen... "

Sorin : " Kapan ya, bisa bertemu mereka lagi? "

Yoshitsugu : *mengangkat tangan* " I don't know! Ya sudah, nemure deshou? " *memejamkan mata*

Sorin : " Ne, oyasumi, Yoshitsugu! " *tidur*

* * *

**12. EPILOGUEH! :**

Sekarang, kamera menyorot ke arah kelas. Siswa disorot satu persatu...

Masamune : *pake headset* " Wow! You rock, Yukimura no assistant! "

Yoshimoto : " Ne, ne! Kita bebaaaaaas! "

Sasuke : " Heheeh! Gue gitu dech! " *eksis*

Masamune : " Kurasa... Hanya kamu anggota klan Takeda yang paling lihai! Bisa bikin good idea kayak gini... "

Kasuga : " Hmph! Gue juga ngerencanain ini! Tapi dicopas sama mulut Sasuke! " *menyisir rambut (sekarang rambutnya terurai)*

Sasuke : " Apanya lu ngerencanain? Kalau iya, harusnya elu nyolotin gue kayak biasanya! "

Kasuga : " Soalnya kalau gue nyolot, kamu malah bilang aku nyolotan! Bener kan? Ngaku! Ngaku! "

Sasuke : " Hmmm... Tergantung seberapa lu nyolotnya... "

Masamune : *melihat Kasuga* " Ternyata Kasuga-san cantik juga kalau rambutnya diurai! "

Kasuga : *blush* " Dokuganryuu... Arrigatou... Tapi ini tak seberapa... "

Masamune : " Kapan-kapan urai lagi rambutmu... Ne? "

Kasuga : *nge-fly* " Kyaaah~! Masamune memuji penampilanku! "

Nouhime : *memutar pistol sejak tadi* " Ano... Bagaimana ya, muka sensei saat masuk kelas? "

Nagamasa : " Mungkin mukanya kayak ketindas besi setrika! Terus di amplas! " *ngutek-ngutek HP*

Oichi : *melihat HP Nagamasa* " Tapi... Menurut Ichi, mukanya mendidih dan ada uap panasnya... Terus, di bagian pipi ada api-api kecilnya... "

Nouhime : " Hahahaha... Bagus, bagus! "

Tenkai : *nyalain HP* *buka FB* " Siang bolong gini enaknya nulis setatus! "

Nouhime : *muka heran* " Status apaan? Status kalau elu mau bunuh diri dari apartemen lantai 9999? "

Tenkai : *ngetik sambil baca* " Avternun... Skip kles! " *tulisannya salah*

Nouhime : " Wooi! Afternoon bukan pake V! Tapi F! Terus, bukan U! Tapi double O! "

Tenkai : " Berarti kayak gini... " *ketik ulang status* " Av!TapiF!ternu!TapidoubleO!n... Skip kles! Up... " *hendak menekan tombol upload, tapi...*

Nouhime : *mencegat tangan Tenkai* " Eekh, bukan gitu juga! " *menulis Afternoon di kertas* " GINI LOOH! AFTERNOON TULISANNYA! "

Tenkai : *mengangguk sok paham* " Gitu tooh... "

Nouhime : " HMPH! Dasar brainless! "

Tenkai : *ketik ulang* " Afternoon.. Skip kles! "

Nouhime : " Weitz! Tulisan class bukan gini! " *menulis Class di kertas*

Tenkai : " Oowh... " *mengerti*

Nouhime : " Double brainless! "

Kemudian, Tenkai meng-upload status tersebut. Belum sampai 5 detik, 100 likes udah masuk. Salah satunya Nagamasa.

Nagamasa : *dari kejauhan hanya mengacungkan jempol* " Nice status, nak! "

Masamune : " Oi, Yoshimoto, coret-coret papan yuk! "

Yoshimoto : " Ayoo! Kita main hangman! "

Masamune dan Yoshimoto pergi ke depan kelas, mengambil board marker dan bermain hangman berdua disitu (YAOI DETECTED!).

Kasuga : *menguncir rambutnya lagi* " Bentar lagi pulang! Dan sensei belum baleek! " *bersorak*

Sasuke : " Rencanaku berjalan dengan baeek! " *bersorak*

Masamune memberi pertanyaan ke Yoshimoto. Jumlah hurufnya... 6.

Yoshimoto : *nebak* " Hmmm... Ada huruf E? "

Masamune menulis huruf E sebagai huruf kelima dari kalimat yang ia tebaki. Belum selesai menulis, terdengar suara sahutan.

Shingen : " OOOOI! KALIAN BER-DELAPAAAN! "

Masamune yang kaget, dengan tanpa sengaja membuat coretan di papan lebih banyak. Yoshimoto gigit-gigit jari.

Yoshimoto : " Kyaaaa! Shingen-sensei! " *takut*

Masamune : *berhenti nyoret* " Shingen-sensei... Sudah balik? "

Shingen : *marah* " LO FIKIR GUE GAK TAU KEJADIANNYA? "

Sasuke dan kelima anak lainnya baru sadar. Sasuke mendatangi Shingen-sensei dengan pedenya.

Sasuke : " Oyakata-sama, jangan marah dong! Kita males jalaan! "

Kemudian, Fuuma berada disamping Shingen-sensei.

Fuuma menulis : 'Kalian pikir gue diam, gitu?'

Sasuke : *mundur perlahan karena takut* " Hiks... Fuuma... Apa kau... "

Shingen : " Benar! Anak pendiam ini menulis semua kejadiannya padaku! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Kalau kalian nakal lagi, cukup kubilang ke Shingen-sensei! Habis, kalian dikasih tau gak insaf!'

Sasuke : *ketakutan* " Fuuma! "

Kasuga : *kaget* " Apa? Fuuma memberi tahu kejadiannya? "

Nagamasa & Oichi : " JAHAAAAT! "

Nouhime : " Padahal tadi mau pulang, eh, gak jadi... "

Tenkai : " Hmmm... "

Shingen : *ancang-ancang* " RASAKAN... " *memukul Sasuke* " PUKULAN TUANMUUUU! " *memukul Kasuga* " GAK USAH SOK MANIS SAMA GUEEE! " *memukul Masamune* " KALIAN SUDAH! " *memukul Yoshimoto* " MELANGGAR HUKUM SENSEI KALIAAN! " *memukul Nagamasa dan Oichi bersamaan* " KASIAN YANG LAIN! " *memukul Nouhime* " UDAH JALAN KE RUANGAN CAPEK-CAPEK! " *siap-siap mukul Tenkai* " HMPH! KALIAN MEMANG BAAAAAAAKAAAAAAA! "

Pukulan Shingen-sensei ke Tenkai berhasil... Bahkan pukulannya lebih keras dibanding ke siswa lainnya. Sekarang, ke-8 siswa memiliki benjol yang cukup besar!

Shingen : *ngos-ngosan* " Jangan diulangi lagi! "

Tenkai : *bangun* " Lagi... Shingen-sensei... Lagi... Lagi! "

Shingen : *mukul Tenkai 8 kali* " Sudah? "

Tenkai : " Lagi! "

Nouhime : " Cukup sudah! Tenkai memang gak ngerti apa itu sakit! "

Shingen : " Hmph! Ya sudah! "

Kojuro : *ke Masamune* " Masamune-sama! Kenapa anda tega kabur? "

Masamune : *megang-megang benjol* " Habis! Sensei agak nyebelin! Masa' kaki yang udah capek ngangkat Chosokabe harus jalan lagi? "

Kojuro : " Tapi tetap saja, Masamune-sama! Jangan kabur! "

Masamune : " Itu karena gue gak tau kalau bakal gini kejadiannya... "

Motochika : *tiba-tiba mendatangi Masamune dan Kojuro* " Tadi kalian enak disini! Kami ber-10 dapat ejekan dari Queen loh! "

Kojuro : " Haa.. Bener tuh, kata Motochika-san! Masa' namaku jadi Katakura Kejora? "

Masamune : " Kyaah! Sampai begitukah? " *tertawa* " Kacian kalian... "

Motochika : " Kalau kasihan, harusnya lu ikut kami! Bukannya ketawa! "

Masamune : " Tapi gue kan, hanya bantu lewat doa, Motochika... "

Kemudian, pandangan Motochika tertuju ke Yoshimoto yang sedang ngambil sesuatu di tasnya.

Motochika : " Hmm? Dia ngapain? " *nunjuk Yoshimoto*

Masamune : *noleh ke Yoshimoto* " Hmm... Mungkin mau nyatain pengunduran diri! "

Motochika : " Heh? Mana bisa? Katanya kalau hukuman Sensei sudah dijalani, kalian mau masuk sekolah kayak biasanya... "

Yoshimoto : *masih ngutek tas* " Enak aja! Gue mau ngambil... " *nunjukkin bodrex* " BODREX! Untuk mencegah benjol! "

Motochika : " Tuh kan? Dia mau ngambil bodrex! Ayo semua! Serbu bodrex buat mencegah benjol kalian! "

Masamune, Sasuke, Kasuga, Nouhime, Nagamasa, dan Oichi langsung mendekati Yoshimoto.

Yoshimoto : *kaget* " Apa-apaan ini? Kok kalian deket-deket? "

Masamune : *kitty eyes* " Gue minta 3 tablet... "

Nouhime : *hamster eyes* " Kumohon, Yoshimoto... Kamu siswa yang adil, kan? "

Kring! Kring! Bel pulang berbunyi. Yoshimoto masih panik karena dikerubungi korban.

Shingen : " Ya sudah! Saya mau mandi getah di taman dulu ya! Daane! " *meninggalkan kelas*

Yoshimoto : " Uh... Oh... "

Keenam siswa langsung rebutan bodrex. Mereka dengan lancang ngambil bodrex di tas Yoshimoto. Ternyata, bodrex yang disimpan Yoshimoto ada 20 pack!

Author : *maju kedepan kamera* " Jadi... Cerita ini berakhir dengan Bodrex fighting! Sampai bertemu di Day 2! Stay... Tune! "

Yoshimoto : *kesakitan* " Aakh... Mereka berenam hanya minta bodrex ku sampai segitunya... " *menjerit-jerit*

**THE END**


	14. Behind the Scenes : Act 12

**~~Behind The Scenes~~**

* * *

Kameramen : " Camera... Roll and action! "

Author : *kedepan kamera* " Ohayo! Sudah pasti saat syuting ada Behind The Scenes! Kami sempat merekam beberapa kesalahan yang dialami! " *menjentikkan jari*

Muncul tulisan 'Behind The Scenes' di sebuah kertas kosong. Kemudian, BTS dimunculkan satu persatu.

* * *

**1. Motochika lupa script**

Yoshimoto : " Hahah... Sabar, Motochika... " *menepuk pundak Motochika*

Kojuro : " Paling Masamune-sama masih main getah di taman... Terus lupa ama sandal kamu! "

Motochika : " Ya elaah... Itu gak lucu, Kojuro! Masalah besarnya, ini sudah bel masak! Ovennya dah bunyi, eh... " *nutup mulut*

Yoshimoto : " Yang bener bel masuk, Motochika! " *tertawa*

Motochika : *nyengir* " Salah gue... "

Kojuro : " Jangan samain dengan cooking class! "

Author : " Hadaah... ULAAANG! Kita gak sedang masaaak! "

* * *

**2. Kojuro kepeleset #1**

Kojuro : " Maaf ya, Chosokabe... Aku gak bisa lama-lama disini. Gue masuk dengan lari... " *langsung bablas* " GAYA ATLETIK BRAZILI... " *kesenggol batu* *jatuh ke bawah* " Akh! Sakit! "

Yoshimoto : " Woops! Kojuro kepeleset! "

Yukimura : *dari jauh* " UWOOOOH! KAMERA! " *ngambil kamera* *memfoto Kojuro yang jatuh* " NICE PHOTO! "

Yoshimoto : " Ya elah, Yukimura... Napa difoto segala sih? "

Author : " ULAAAAANG! Dan Yuki! Nanti aku minta fotonya! "

Yukimura : " Eekh? Haik! Wakatten gozaru! " *hendak ke warnet buat nge-print foto 2 lembar*

Author : " Bukan sekaraaang! Maksud gue entaraaan! " *nyeret Yukimura ke studio*

Kojuro : " Jadi, kapan kameranya nge-roll? "

Author : *stress* " SE-KA-RAAANG! " *bentak kameramen*

* * *

**3. Kojuro kepeleset #2**

Kojuro : " Maaf ya, Chosokabe... Aku gak bisa lama-lama disini. Gue masuk dengan lari... " *langsung bablas* " GAYA ATLETIK BRAZILI... " *nginjak tali sepatunya* " Woops... " *gulung-gulung kayak roda* " LOST CONTROOOL! " *gelundung ke depan kelas*

Nagamasa : *udah siap-siap* " Gue hanya nunggu disini sampe... " *kaget ngeliat Kojuro* " Hah? Apa-apaan itu? "

Kojuro : " NAGAMASA-SAAAN! AWAAAAAS! " *mendekati Nagamasa*

Nagamasa : " WAAAAAAH! " *gak sempat menghindar*

Nagamasa keikut Kojuro jadi roda. Kojuro dan Nagamasa makin gelundung-gelundung masuk kelas. Disana, ada Keiji lagi!

Keiji : " Lalala... Aku mau kelu... " *melihat Kojuro dan Nagamasa* " Loh? Roda merek baru? " *kagum*

Kojuro : " KEIJII! AWAAAS! Jangan terkagum-kagum dong! "

Nagamasa : " GUE UDAH JADI KORBANNYA TAUUK! " *makin gelundung*

Keiji : *kaget* " 3... 2... 1... " *keikut Kojuro dan Nagamasa deh X_X*

Mereka bertiga gelundung-gelundung... Dan akhirnya, mereka terjeduk tembok pojok kelas.

Keiji : *menjerit* " Ouch! Kalian hati-hati dong! "

Nagamasa : " Kamu disuruh menghindar gak mau, dasar pemalas! "

Kojuro : " Sorry... Ini salah gue... "

Author : " KALIAN INIII! ULAAAANG! " *menghentakkan kaki kanan dengan keras*

Kojuro : " Ha-Haik! Author Dissa! " *lari cepat ke taman bergetah*

* * *

**4. Kojuro dan Author #1**

Kojuro : " Looh? Masamune-sama kemana yah? "

Author : *ngelantur* " Masamune-sama lagi ke sisi-Nya... "

Kojuro : *nampar Author pelan* " AUTHOR NGELANTUUR! "

Author : " Loh? Kepelanan, Kojuro! Yang agak sadis dong! "

Kojuro : " Tapi kasihan Author... Nanti Author gak cantik lagi.. "

Nagamasa : " Cieee... Kojuro fall in love with Author! "

Author : " Kamu kok ngerti gue sih... " *geleng-geleng* " Tunggu! Harusnya kau tega sama aku! ULAAANG! "

* * *

**5. Kojuro dan Author #2**

Kojuro : " Looh? Masamune-sama kemana yah? "

Author : *ngelantur* " Masamune-sama lagi ke sisi-Nya... "

Kojuro : *nampar Author lebih sadis dengan besar 16x lipat* " AUTHOR NGELANTUUR! "

Author : " KYAAAH! "

Kameramen : " CUUUT! " *menghentikan rekam*

Kojuro : " Loh? Kok di cut? Tadi itu udah cukup sadis, kan? "

Kameramen : " Katanya Masamune-sama, lu harus lempar Author ke langit ke-7! Kan lebih sadis? "

Kojuro : " Apaaa? Tapi kasihan Author-nya dong! Gimana balek nya, coba? "

Kameramen : " Namanya aja kiasan, Kojuro! Masa segitu panik, sih? "

Kojuro : *nahan nangis* " Author... Maafkan aku ya... "

Author : " Kamu kok ngerti gue sih... "

Kojuro : " Manusia kan harus saling paham! Itu empati! "

Kameramen : " Cukup romantikanya! ULAAANG! " *nyalain kamera*

* * *

**6. Kojuro dan Author #3**

Kojuro : " Looh? Masamune-sama kemana yah? "

Author : *ngelantur* " Masamune-sama lagi ke sisi-Nya... " *Kojuro langsung melempar Author ke langit ke-7* *Kamera langsung nyorot langit*

Kojuro : *Kamera dengan cepat kembali nyorot depan kelas* " Hiks... Kasihan Author... "

Kameramen : " CUUUT! Harusnya lu gak usah ngasihanin Author! "

Kojuro : " Tapi napa? Kasihan kan? Masa' Author selalu tersiksa? "

Kameramen : " Kamu kayaknya cinta banget sama Author... ULAAAANG! "

* * *

**7. Shingen menjatuhkan Masamune**

Shingen : *teriak* " OHAYO GOZAIMASUUUU! MINNAAAA! " *goyang kanan dan kiri* " Piye kabare sekalian? " *saat goyang kanan lagi, Masamune terjatuh*

Masamune : " AAAKH! " *jatuh* " My bones... "

Author : " CUUUUT! Shingen-san, sudah kubilang, kan? Gak usah pake goyang! "

Shingen : " Kapan bilangnya? "

Author : " Pas tadi kita di... " *kepalanya pecah sebelah* " ARRRGH! AKU BISA STROKE! "

Shingen : " Kalau gitu, stroke aja! "

Author : *keluar asap* " Cukup sudah! ULANG ADEGANNYAAAA! "

* * *

**8. Author nyanyi**

Author : " Kamu ternyata jahaat! Kita putus! "

Nagamasa : " Ya elah, sejak kapan lu kujadikan pacar kesayangan gue? Pacar gue kan, Ichi. "

Oichi : " Tentu saja, Nagamasa-sama... " *senyum*

Author : *fall* *nyanyi lagu J-Rocks - Fallin In Love* " I am fallin in love... I'm fallin in love with you! "

Kameramen : " CUUUT! "

Author : " Apa lagi siiiih? "

Kameramen : " Bukannya liriknya jadi I am fallin in dark? "

Author : " Oh, iya! Lupa, lupa! "

Kameramen : " Lagian suara kamu fals! Benerin sedikit! Harus ada sedikit seraknya! "

Author : " Emang napa? Suara gue ya... Suara gue dong! "

Kameramen : *muak* " Terserah! Yang penting jangan fals amet! Sekarang, ulang adegan! "

* * *

**9. Go Mouri! Go Mouri!**

Motonari : " Go! Mouri Motonari! "

Shingen : " Gue cuma minta panggilan kok... "

Motonari : " Owh... Saya biasa dipanggil Motonari, Shingen-sensei! "

Kojuro : *datang-datang pake pom-pom hijau, baju cheerleader dan nyorak-nyorak GJ* " Go Mouri! Go Mouri! Go! Go! Go! Go! "

Author : " CUUUT! Maksudnya Motonari itu.. Dia kelima! Bukan Go! Go! Versi cheerleader itu! "

Sasuke : *ikut gila, tapi pom-pom nya warna hitam* " Go Mouri! Go Mouri! Go! Go! Go! Go! "

Author : " Bisa kuhajar ni... "

Motonari : " Sialaaaan! " *mengangkat Kojuro dan Sasuke lalu dilempar satu-satu keluar kelas*

Author : " Hmph! Lanjuut! "

Yoshimoto : " Entar ya, Thor Dissa! Kojuro ama Sasuke aja belum balik, masa' lanjut? "

Author : " Tuuh, baleek... " *nunjuk Kojuro dan Sasuke yang kembali dengan posisi lemas*

Yoshimoto : " Kasihannya... Padahal itu baju baru beli... "

Author : " LANJUT! "

* * *

**10. Yukimura bersin**

Yukimura : " OYAKATA-SAMA! SAYA YANG KEDELAPAAAAN! HAAAAAAAA... " *nutup hidung* " ... SHIIIIIIIIIW! "

Author : " Ya allah... CUT! Bukan hachi nya bersin! Tapi HACHI! " *nunjukkin 8 jari* " DE-LA-PAAN! "

Yukimura : " Pan, pan, delapan! " *nunjuk 8 jari*

Author : " Iya, yang itu! " *jeduk-jeduk kepala ke tembok* " Udah! Lanjuut! "

* * *

**11. Papan jebol**

Shingen : " Haah... CUKUP! Murid seperti dia akan segera kuhukum! Gak akan kuampuni! " *memukul papan tulis* " Dia harus dijatuhi hukuman beraat karena pergi tanpa izin! " *mukul papan lagi* " Awas saja dia! " *mukul papan lagi, dan akhirnya papan jebol*

Author : " Apa lagi ini? SHINGEN-SAAAN! Jangan bikin papan jebol! Aku sudah beli properti capek capek dan kau merusaknya! "

Shingen : " Katanya mukul papan... "

Author : *teriak* " GAK SAMPE JEBOL JUGAA! "

Shingen : *nutup kuping* " Ya deh... Gue gantiin! "

Author : " Lagian mukul papannya gak sampe 3 dalam naskah! " *nunjuk isi naskah* " Lihat? Cuma mukul satu kali! " *buang muka* " Kalau gitu... Bayar 99.999 yen! Tanpa dipotong pajak! "

Shingen : " Hah? Mahalnya! Udah nanti mandi getah, lu suruh bayar semahal itu? "

Author : " Gak ngurus! Gantiin! "

Shingen : " Kyaaa... "

Author : " Papan tadi padahal udah very very very and very best quality! Baru kali ini ada yang bisa njebolin papan seperti itu! "

Shingen : *ngasih 99.999 yen* " Nah! Beli papannya cepet! "

Author : " Tunggu 10 menit! "

* * *

**12. Meditasi Kojuro #1**

Kojuro : " Hoop! ichi... nii... san... shi... " *malah gerakan kungfu*

Author : *stress* " CUUUT! KOJUROO! Harusnya lu gerak kayak gini! " *duduk sila lalu bermeditasi layak ahlinya*

Kojuro : " Oowh... Jadi itu yang namanya meditasi ya? "

Author : " Ya Tuhan... Kau belum tahu meditasi? "

Kojuro : " Tahu! Tapi cuma tahu tulisan dan cara bacanya! "

Author : " Itu kagak tau namanya... ULAANG! "

* * *

**13. Meditasi Kojuro #2**

Kojuro : " Hoop! ichi, nii, san, shi, go, roku... " *gerakannya dah bener, tapi itungnya kecepetan*

Author : *gubrak* " CUUUT! Gerakanmu dah bagus, tapi napa itungan nya jadi cepet kayak chipmunk sih? "

Kojuro : " Ya gimana lagi, Thor Dissa? "

Author : " Lu harus hitung tenang kayak yang pertama tadi! Ngerti gak? "

Kojuro : " Oowh... Ngerti! Ngerti! "

Author : " Ntar, pas hitungan kelima, lu lambaikan tanganmu! "

Kojuro : " Oke! Oke! " *ngangguk paham*

Author : " Ya udah, ULAAANG! "

* * *

**14. Meditasi Kojuro #3**

Kojuro : " Hoop! ichi... nii... san... shi... " *dah bener! :D*

Masamune : " MOTOCHIKAAAA! " *teriak*

Yoshimoto : " Dimana kamu? " *teriak*

Yukimura : *heran* " Hah? Masamune-dono wa... Imagawa-dono? Mau ngapain yah? Kenapa teriakin nama Motochika disini? "

Kojuro : *melambai tangan bagai menyapa orang dari jauh* " go... roku... nana... hachi... "

Author : *makin gubrak* " KOOOO... JUUUU... ROOOOO! " *bikin handsign ke kameramen biar cut adegan*

Kojuro : " Hadoooeh, apa lagi sih Thor Dissa? Kan wis bener? Lambaikan tangan? "

Author : " Lambaikan tangan bukan yang itu! Tapi yang ini loh! " *melambai sikut dan lengan tangan ke samping dengan tenang* " Bukan yang biasa kamu pake buat nyapa orang! "

Yoshimoto : " Gimana sih? Adegan dari tadi di cut, cut dan cut! Kapan selesainya? "

Author : " Habis, Kojuro gak ngerti meditasi! "

Kojuro : " Owalah! Yang itu... " *coba niruin Author* " Makanya kalo ngomong jelas dikit! "

Author : *melihat Kojuro yang udah bener* " Nah, dari tadi gitu doong! "

Kojuro : " Iya, ya! Sugimasu! "

Author : " Kameramen... SOROT ULAAANG! "

Masamune : " Lama-lama suara Author abis juga tuh... " *kembali ke posisi bareng Yoshimoto*

* * *

**15. Keran air**

Kameramen : *rekam sambil baca narasi* " Matsu dan Toshiie datang-datang sambil mengulur selang air. "

Matsu : *niru suara sirene* " Nii-noo-nii-noo... "

Toshiie : " Pertolongan pertama! Kami dataang! "

Yukimura : " Toshiie! Matsu! Hayaku gozaru! "

Kameramen : *baca narasi* " Toshiie dan Matsu mengangguk satu sama lain, lalu dengan cepat menyiramkan air ke arah kaki Sasuke yang hampir gosong sepatunya... "

Sasuke : " Loh? Mana airnya? " *coba niup api*

Author : *mukul jidat* " CUUUT! KEIJIIII! Kamu itu gimana, sih? "

Keiji : *mendatangi Author* " Aku kan, gak ngapa-ngapain? "

Author : " LIAT DI NASKAAAH! " *nunjuk naskah dengan sadis* " Lu yang nyalain kerannya! Narasi udah capek-capek dibacakan, kamu malah mainan! "

Keiji : " Lu gak nyuruh gue ke tempat syuting gitu, gimana gue tau? "

Author : " Haah! Kukira kau datang dengan sendirinya! Kamu ancen -tiiit-! " *disensor demi kebaikan*

Keiji : " Hiiks! Author masa' manggil aku -tiiit-! " *nahan nangis*

Author : " Oh! Maafin gue! Suwer, maafin gue! "

Keiji : " Suwer? "

Author : " Iye, iye, suweer! Sekarang, cepet ke tempat elu! Dan ulang adegannya! "

* * *

**16. Kejeduk**

Kameramen : " Masamune dan Yoshimoto lari komat-kamit di depan ranjang, sampai-sampai kameramen bingung nyorotnya. "

Masamune : " Panik, panik, panik! "

Yoshimoto : " Takut, takut, takut! "

Kemudian, Masamune dan Yoshimoto malah kejeduk satu sama lain.

Masamune : " Kyaah! " *tangannya sakit parah*

Yoshimoto : " Hati-hati dong, Masamune! "

Author : *lari ke UKS* " CUUUUT! OMG! Kenapa pake adegan kejeduk? "

Masamune & Yoshimoto : *menunjuk satu sama lain* " DIA YANG JEDUKIN GUE! "

Author : *mukul jidat* " Sudah! Lari lagi, cepet! Tapi jangan kejeduk! "

Motochika : *membuka mata dari 'adegan' pingsan* " Haaah... Haah.. Watashi wa... Doku? "

Author : " Motochika! Sekarang lagi di cut! Kamu jangan bagus-bagusin adegan! "

Motochika : " Loh? Napa di-cut? Katanya gue bangun... "

Author : " Tuuh... " *nunjuk Masamune dan Yoshimoto yang VS deathglare-an*

Masamune : " Pokoknya kamu yang jedukin gue! " *meraung kayak singa*

Yoshimoto : " Bukan! Tapi kamu! " *mengonggong kayak anjing*

Motochika : " Ya ampun... Kejeduk sampai segitunya kalo nuduh... "

Author : " Motochika! Coba tenangkan mereka! "

Motochika : *mendatangi Masamune dan Yoshimoto persis di tengah* " Kalian berdua! Tenang dong! "

Masamune : *langsung kalem* " Oke, Motochika! Kami turuti perintahmu! "

Yoshimoto : *kalem* " Bener, bener! "

Author : " Looh... Kok kalau sama Motochika pada nurut ya? Padahal dia bajak laut! Gue sambal bajak! " *sama aja -_-* " Oke! LANJUUT! "

* * *

**17. Matematika Yoshimoto**

Yoshimoto : *5 detik* " Sudah? Sudah? Sudah? Sudah? Sudah? Sudah? Sudah? Sudah? Sudah? Sudah? "

Motochika : *teriak* BELOM! BELOM! BELOM! BELOM! BELOM! BELOM! BELOM! BELOOOM! BELOM! APA SEMUA ITU SUDAH MENJAWAB PERTANYAANMU? " *ngos-ngosan*

Yoshimoto : *menghitung* " Kau baru menjawab sembilan puluh dari seratus pertanyaan sudah atau belom... "

Author : " Heh? What? CUUUUT! Yoshimoto! Nilai matematikamu berapa? "

Yoshimoto : " Nilai matematika? Sudah lupa! Saking mat ku kakean bro! "

Author : *nunjuk 3 jari* " Ini berapa? "

Yoshimoto : " Tiga puluh! "

Author : *gubrak* " Ya ampun! INI SAN! TIIII... GAAAAA! "

Yoshimoto : " Puluh! Jadinya tiga puluh! "

Author : " Yoshimoto! Pokoknya ikut naskah! Dasar gak pengalaman matematika! "

Yoshimoto : " Tapi... Di sekolah kan biasanya nilai dapet 9 sama dengan sembilan puluh! Jadi 3 sama dengan tiga puluh, kan? "

Author : *tambah gubrak* " Itu sistem sekolah! Kalau disini bedaaa! Lagian tadi kamu kok bisa bener, Yon? "

Yoshimoto : " Itu kepokso! "

Author : " Hadooo... Berarti sekarang harus kamu paksa juga! Pokoke ikut naskaaaah! Cepet, kembali ke posisi masing-masing! ULAAAANG! "

* * *

**18. Naskah menjadi kenyataan**

Shingen : " Oke! Lantas apa masalahnya? "

Motochika : " Masalahnya? Nanti kalau tak segera diberi nasgor seafood... Perut saya akan digigit lambung harimau, terus nanti dia malah merengek ke saya karna tak diberi alias kesakitan! Saya kan malah harus menjadi kayak ibunya, sensei! Terus, nanti dia menguruskan diri dan menjadikan bajak laut ini tak gagah dan tak berotot lagi... " *lalu perutnya bunyi kruuk~* " Looh... Perutku bunyi beneren nih! Makanya aku harus makan! "

Author : " Ya ampun... Dia terlalu menghayati! Tapi, CUUUUT! "

Motochika : " Loh, napa? Kan bener? "

Author : " Kamu kan, pura-pura! Jangan lapar sekarang doong! "

Motochika : " Tapi tadi pagi, gue memang cuman makan tofu 2 buah! Dan minum air putih seperempat gelas! "

Author : " Hiiks... Kasihan... Kalau gitu, makan dulu sana! Author udah nyiapin seafood kesukaanmu disitu! "

Motochika : *ngebut ke meja makan* " Thank you, my Author! You are sooo... Kind! "

Author : " Cepet makan! Ntar baleek dan ulang adegaan! "

* * *

**19. Behind the Sakura tree**

Oichi : *melihat bunga sakura* " Hana... Mereka tumbuh dengan indah... "

Kameramen : " Helai-helai bunga sakura mulai berjatuhan. Oichi mengambil salah satu dari helai-helai tersebut. "

Oichi : *nunggu 5 detik gak jatuh-jatuh* " Looh? Mana? Kok gak jatuh? "

Author : *geram* " CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTT! "

Author pergi ke atas panggung. Ada seseorang yang harusnya meniup helainya pergi. Sebenarnya gak pantes disebut seseorang sih, tapi gimana lagi? (Maksud? Ntar deeh! -")

Author : " HOI, KAMUUU! TIUP HELAINYA DONG! MALAH BOBO'! "

Dan yang harusnya meniup helainya adalah...

Author : " GOROMARUUUUUUU! BANGUUUUN! "

Ya! Sudah kubilang tak pantas disebut seseorang, karena yang meniupnya adalah Goromaru! Beruang punyaan Matsu. Beruang itu tidak bangun juga. Terpaksa, Matsu diseret Author biar beruangnya diurusin.

Author : *nyeret* " Matsu! Liat tuh, beruangmu! "

Matsu : " Hmmm... Bangun, Goromaru! "

Kalau ada Matsu, ternyata Goromaru cepet bangunnya! Author langsung banting tubuh.

Matsu : *kaget* " Author Dissa? Tosta no? "

Author : " Gue memang gak bergunaaa... "

Matsu : " Jangan depresi berat, Thor Dissa! Kamu masih berguna kok! "

Author : " Sungguh? " *mata penuh harap*

Matsu : " Ne! Cepet ke panggung! Biar aku yang bikin helai sakuranya turun! "

Author : " Tapi ntar kamu gak keliatan di panggung, dong? "

Matsu : " Ya elah! Nanti kan, yang disorot cuma Oichi! Nanti, gue cepet-cepet turun, tenang aja! Lagian, peranku di kamar mandi gak banyak! "

Author : " Oke! " *turun ke panggung* " MINNA! BACK TO POSITION! Kita ulang adegannya! "

* * *

**20. Author dilupakan**

Yukimura : " UWOOOH! LET'S GO, OYAKATA-SAMA! " *jalan dengan tuannya*

Shingen : *menggandeng Yukimura* " Cha and Cha, Yukimuraaaa! " *-_-*

Sasuke : *dalam hati* " Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa mereka berdua semakin gila saja, yah? Ah, lupakan! "

Kameramen : " Mereka semua berjalan ke perpustakaan... "

Beberapa detik kemudian...

Author : *bangun* " Tunggu dulu! Kok gue dilupakan sih? CUT! "

Kameramen : " Terus, kamu bangun dan jalan sempoyong kayak zombie? "

Author : " Maksud gue... Ada yang bantu gue kek! Dibangunin ato digendong ke perpus kek! "

Yukimura : " Ya sudah! Siapa yang rela gendong Author? "

Author : " Soal itu gak perlu ditanyakan lagi! " *menjentikkan jari* " Nagamasa-san! "

Nagamasa : *datang-datang langsung mampus gitu deh* " Hah? Kok gue yang harus gendong Author? "

Author : " Plis! Kamu kan yang tadi bilang, kalau manusia tak saling bermusuhan! "

Nagamasa : " Tapi kalau sama Author sih ogah aja gue! "

Author : " Ingat! Gue direkturnya disini! Jadi terserah gue bagaimana naskahnya! " *tertawa*

Nagamasa : *hanyut* " Ya udah... Gue turutin dengan posisi kepepet! "

Oichi : " Sabar ya, Nagamasa-sama! "

Nagamasa : *senyum* " Gomen, Ichi! Aku harus membuatmu agak cemburu karena dia! "

Oichi : " Ne, Ichi wa daijoubu... "

Author : " Ya udah! Kembali ke script! Kameramen! Ubah dikit script nya! "

* * *

**21. Fuuma jatuh**

Kameramen : " Sekarang, Fuuma sedang duduk di bangku perpustakaan tersebut, dia membaca buku yang berjudul 'Legend of Hanzo Hattori'. Tiba-tiba, Kasuga menghampirinya. "

Kasuga : *menepuk pundak Fuuma dengan sangat keras* " Ciao, Fuuma! "

Fuuma langsung kaget gak karuan. Harusnya dia berakting layak naskah, dia malah terguncang-guncang. Lalu, Fuuma bersama dengan kursi yang ia duduki jatuh ke belakang. Mungkin gara-gara kekerasan ya, pukulannya? :D

Kasuga : *panik* " Fuuma? Daijoubu deska? "

Fuuma kejang-kejang tangan dan kakinya. Mulutnya mangap.

Author : " YA AMPUN! CUT LAGIIII! "

Kasuga : " Tuh kan, Fuuma! Gara-gara kamu, kita harus ngulang adegan! "

Fuuma bangun dengan lemas, memperbaiki kursi dan duduk di atas kursi itu. Lalu...

Fuuma menulis : 'Gimana gue gak kaget coba? Elu tepukannya terlalu keras! Kan, kata Author cukup plek! Kamu CRAAACK!'

Kasuga : " Ya, gomen nasai... " *tertunduk lemas*

Tiba-tiba, bahu Fuuma kayak agak patah. Fuuma memegang-megang bahunya, dan dipijati secara perlahan.

Kasuga : " Hah? Fuuma? Kenapa pundakmu? "

Author : *nunjuk Kasuga sadis* " Gara-gara kamu tuh! Bahunya kecekluk! Bantu! "

Kasuga : *panik* " Ne! " *memijatkan bahu Fuuma perlahan* " Daijoubu deska? "

Fuuma hanya terdiam. Dia tak dapat mengungkapkan apa perasaannya sekarang.

Author : " Kayaknya Fuuma tenang banget... Jangan-jangan... " *matanya bersinar-sinar*

Fuuma langsung head shot kepala sang Author.

Kasuga : " Heheh... Udah baikan, ya? " *berhenti*

Fuuma mengangguk. Lalu, dia mendorong Author keluar dari panggung.

Kasuga : " WOOOOOOOOOOOOW... " *kagum*

Author : " KYAAAH! Tega banget! Ya udah, ulang adegan, cepet! "

* * *

**22. Gangnam style dan Harlem shake (ini yang paling konyol dibanding semua BTS!)**

Sasuke : " Oppa Gangnam Style! " *gaya PSY*

Yukimura : *mendiamkan Sasuke* " Survey, Sasuke! Malah... " *terputus*

Kojuro : *tiba-tiba masuk kamera* " GANGNAM STYLE! " *ikut Sasuke*

Author : *nepuk jidat* " Kok gini sih, jadinya? "

Kojuro : " Entah kenapa... Gue tergoda ama musik gangnam style ini! "

Author : " Tapi... Jangan... " *terputus*

Tenkai : *masuk kamera* " Hahah! Oppa Gangnam Style! " *ikutan gangnam style*

Author : " KOK NAMBAAAH? Kamera! Cut dong! "

Kameramen : " Maaf! Tapi ini sangat bagus adegannya! Harus diabadikan! " *tertawa*

Author : " Ya elah... Jadi kacau nih! Tenkai! Napa lu ngeramein cobak? "

Tenkai : " Gomen, Thor Dissa! Tapi gue tertarik juga dengan lagu ini! " *tertawa sendiri*

Author : " Kenapa harus seka... " *terputus*

Keiji : *masuk kamera juga* " GANG-GANGNAM STYLEEEE! " *ikutan gangnam style*

Author : *mukul jidat* " Makin lama makin nambah aja, populasi gangnam style... "

Keiji : " Hoi, hoi, minna san! Let's party with... "

Kojuro, Tenkai, & Sasuke : " GANGNAM STYLE! " *gangnam style*

Author : " Ini jadi makin ribut aja... "

Kemudian, Toshiie datang membawa Matsu.

Toshiie : *nari bareng Matsu* " OOOOOOOI... Sexy lady! " *ngelus dagu Matsu*

Matsu hanya nge-blush dan mengikuti dansa Toshiie.

Yukimura : *kagum* " UWOOOOOH! DANSA YANG ROMANTIS! " *ngambil kamera dari kameramen* *motret Toshiie dan Matsu*

Kameramen : " Waw... Kamera ku dipakai... "

Lalu, Masamune dan Motochika masuk kamera juga.

Masamune & Motochika : " WOOOOOOI... SEXY LADY! " *nunjuk Kasuga*

Kamera disorot ke arah Kasuga. Kasuga hanya nge-blush. Lama-kelamaan, Kasuga nge-fly getooh!

Kasuga : *teriak* " KYAAAAAAH~! "

Masamune & Motochika : " E, E, E! E, E, E! " *gangnam style*

Yukimura : *teriak dari jauh* " GANTI HARLEM SHAKE DOONG! " *masuk kamera*

Mereka yang ada di kamera goyang-goyang kagak jelas. Yukimura dan Sasuke ngomong kagak jelas, di slow motion. Masamune ngangguk-ngangguk kepala layak metal rocker. Tenkai goyang senggol sambil main sabit petani. Motochika baca buku kayak sok ahli, padahal untuk membuka satu halaman aja butuh 5 detik. Terus, Matsu summon Goromaru, menaikinya dan berputar-putar gak karuan. Toshiie salto-salto. Keiji nglempar-lempar banyak buku ke atas (gak dimarahin ya? Hebat! -_-). Kojuro gigit-gigit lobak. Kameramennya sendiri ngerekam sambil melambai-lambai tangan kesana kemari mengikuti irama. Kemudian, Shingen, Motonari, Kennyo dan Kasuga masuk kamera. Semua yang di kamera diam dan memerhatikan Shingen.

Shingen : " Con los terroris... Taaaas! Taaas! Taaas! Taaas! " *akting main gitar* " Taaaas, Taaas, Taaas, Taaas, Taaas, Taas, Tas, Tas, Tas! AND DO THE HARLEM SHAKE! " *jentik jari*

Mereka kembali melakukan adegan yang sama. Tapi, Shingen-sensei langsung pake kacamata hitam dan gaya sok keren. Terus, Motonari goyang salsa. Kakinya di maju-mundurin. Kennyo ngelempar-lempar uang emas terus muter-muter gitu. Kasuga main tali para ahli dansa, mengelilingi yang lain. Author dari luar hanya nepuk jidat dan merasa mampus.

Author : " Bagaimana menurutmu sendiri, Nagamasa-san? "

Nagamasa : " Ini adegan yang terlalu berlebihan... Ya kan, Ichi? "

Oichi : *mengangguk* " Bahkan terlalu diluar! "

Yoshimoto : " Mereka udah sarap tingkat tinggi! Liat Motonari! Masa' dia nari salsa? "

Oichi : " Dia benar-benar duo gender! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Kasuga juga aneh... Kenapa dia muter-muter sambil main tali?'

Nagamasa : " Dan... Liat Kojuro! Lobaknya gak abis-abis! "

Author : " Tunggu! Gue punya senjata! " *keluar dari backstage sebentar*

Nagamasa : " Mau kemana, Thor Dissa? "

Author : " Ntar lu tahu deh! " *tertawa evil*

Nouhime : " Tenkai sangat aneh... Dia main sabit sambil goyang senggol... "

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara petir yang cetar. Dan ternyata, ada yang memerintah dibalik semua ini!

Ieyasu : " TADAKATSUUU! Tambah lagi! Lagi! "

Nagamasa : " Jadi ini maksudnya Author? "

Tadakatsu mencetarkan petir lagi dan lagi. Tapi, para penari GJ masih melanjutkan tariannya.

Ieyasu : " Minna! Fokus! Ntar popularitas kita nurun, tauuk! "

Kemudian, listrik besar mengarah ke depan perpus. Semua langsung kaget dan berhenti.

Sasuke : " Sugimasu! Untuk berikutnya, aku tak salah adegan lagi! "

Author : " Bukan kamu yang salah adegan! Tapi Kojuro yang masuk kamera duluan! "

Kojuro : *hormat* " Sugimasu, Author Dissa! Aku sangat tergoda... "

Author : " Ya udah, gak papa... "

Nagamasa : " CIEEEEH! Author suka sama Kojuro, ya? "

Author : " Ekh? Apa maksud elo? "

Nagamasa : " Dari tadi, Author ngajarin dan ngingetin Kojuro dengan lembut! Kayaknya Author siap menjadi suami setia Kojuro! "

Kojuro : " Gueee... " *lempar Nagamasa* " Gak sudiiiiiii! "

Author : *rebut pistol Nouhime* *nembak Nagamasa* " GUE GAK SUDI JUGAAA! JANGAN SOK TAHUUU! "

Nasib Nagamasa tak perlu ditanyakan lagi :D

Ieyasu : " Author Dissa, aku harus balik dulu! Soalnya, si Tadakatsu mau main lempar tangkap! "

Author : " Whaat? Tadakatsu main lempar tangkap? "

Ieyasu : *meninggalkan studio* " Success yo! "

Author : *menghela napas* *teriak* " MINNAAA! BACK TO POSISI N ACTION! "

* * *

**23. Fuuma gak muncul-muncul**

Sasuke : *geram* " Kenapa kau mengikuti setiap gerakanku? "

Kasuga : *geram* " Bukan aku lah! Kamu yang mengikuti! "

Sasuke : " Yee... Aku yang mulai duluan, masa aku ngikutin kamu? "

Kameramen : " Tiba-tiba, Fuuma terbang di atas langit, sambil memegang tulisan yang besar. Tulisannya : 'Sudah, sudah! Jangan ribut... Kalian kan, satu golongan!' "

5 detik kemudian...

Kasuga : " Mana? Kok gak muncul? "

Author : *keluar cerobong* " CAMERAA! CUUUT! Fuuma, harusnya kamu terbang di atas sama yang lain! "

Fuuma mendatangi Author dengan muka sebal.

Fuuma menulis : 'Gue udah terbang, Thor Disssa! Suweer!'

Author : " Kalo iya, napa gue ngamuk? Kamu gak muncul-muncul tauuk! "

Fuuma nunjuk suatu daerah. Daerah itu tak tersorot kamera.

Fuuma menulis : 'Tadi gue terbang disitu! Bener kan, adegan terbang?'

Author : " Ber adegan, sih, ber adegan... Tapi jangan sampai gak kesorot kamera doong! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Gitu bilang kek! Ato pake handsign!'

Author : *deathglare* " MAKANYA KUBILANG SEKARANG... JANGAN SALAH LAGI... "

Fuuma merinding dan langsung lari ke studio.

Author : " ULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG! "

* * *

**24. Cara jalan Kojuro**

Kennyo : *memerhatikan Kojuro* " Hei, Kojuro? Kamu sedang apa? "

Kojuro : *jalan sambil busung dada* " Annyeong haseyo! Kojuro mida! "

Author : " KOOOOOJUUUUROOOOO! "

Kojuro : *teriak* " AAAAAAAAPAAAAAAA? "

Author : " Harusnya kamu jalan Korea! Bukan jalan pamer dada begitu! "

Kojuro : " Tapi ada loh? Yang busungin dada? "

Author : " Tapi aku maunya kamu jalan kayak model gadis KOOOO-REEE-AAAA! "

Kojuro : " Gimana caranya aja gue bingung? "

Author : *nunjukkin MV SNSD-Paparazzi* " Gini loh! Tiru yang ini! "

Motonari : *melihat MV* " Woow! Ancen Atari! " *tepuk tangan*

Author : *nonjok Motonari biar mantul ke dinding studio* " GAK USAH IKUUUUT! Kojuro! Coba tirukan, cepaat! "

Kojuro coba menirukan, tapi malah jalan kayak patah-patah.

Author : *mukul jidat* " Jangan kaku! Alias jangan dipaksa biar patah-patah gituu! "

Kojuro : " Teros? "

Author : " Pokoknya tiruin! Tapi jangan terlalu kaku! Paham? "

Kojuro : *sekarang dah bener* " Gini? "

Author : " Nah... Itu! Cepet balek! " *dorong Kojuro ke studio*

Kojuro : *ngacung jempol* " Oke! "

* * *

**25. Raungan Motonari**

Motonari : *takjub* " Wow... Kau fans korea juga, Kojuro? "

Kojuro : " Iya! Kamu suka SNSD gak? Gini kan, style nya? " *niru jalan di MV SNSD-Paparazzi*

Motonari : *kagum 2x lipat* " Good, Kojuro! Ntar ajarin aku! " *meraung kayak singa ngamuk*

Author : *siap-siap hajar Motonari* " Ini lageeh! "

Motonari : " Apa lagi, Thor Dissa? "

Author : " Lu harus meraung kayak serigala! "

Motonari : " Jiaah... Sama aja! Yang penting di naskah harus meraung! "

Author : " Tapi harus kayak EXO! Yang di lagu Wolf itu! Geurae Wolf! Naega Wolf! AAAUUU~ " *niru Exo-Wolf*

Motonari : " Hmmm... Coba! Aaa... Uwo! Uwo! " *niru tarzan -_-*

Author : " Ya elah!

Gak pake wo kalek! Emang lo jadi tarzan jalanan? "

Motonari : " Ya deh, coba lagi! AaaU! U! "

Author : " Bukan gitu jugaa! Maksud gue, U nya cuman satu kali, tapi panjaaaaaaaaaaang! "

Motonari : " Oke! Coba lagi! " *tarik napas panjang* " AAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... " *u nya lama*

Author : *teriak* " GAK SELAMA ITU JUGA, KALEEEEEEK! "

Motonari : *berhenti setelah memanjangkan U selama 20 detik* " Terus sepanjang apa? "

Author : " Paling 1,5 detik aja U nya! Kamu real fans EXO gak sih? "

Motonari : " Hmmm... AAUUUU! " *bener! (Y)*

Author : " Gitu doong, sejak tadi! " *keluar asap dari cerobong*

Motonari : " Hmph! Dari tadi doong! "

Author : " Kamu itu yang dari tadi dasaar! "

Motonari : " Author Dissa! "

Author : " Sudaah! Cepet balek dan meraung kayak tadi! "

* * *

**26. Chaiyya Chaiyya**

Masamune : *memegang kepala* " Pusing... Ganti topik, cepeet! Motonari juga! Ngapain lu ikut gila? " *menghantam Motonari dengan keras*

Motonari : *tertancap ke dasar tanah* " Ouch... Mengerikan... Gue kelelek pasir... "

Kojuro : " Ya sudah kalau kau memaksa... " *ganti pose India* " Chaiyya, Chaiyya, Chaiyya, Chaiyya... Koju Chaiyya, Chaiyya, Chaiyya... "

Masamune : *shock* " PHANTOM... " *terputus*

Tenkai : *motong Masamune* " Chaiyya, Chaiyya, Chaiyya, Chaiyyaa... Tenkai Chaiyya, Chaiyya, Chaiyyaa... " *ikut chaiyya-chaiyya*

Author : " CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... " *selama 10 detik* " UUUUT! "

Tenkai : " Panjang banget! Mau paduan suara ya? "

Author : " Sudah! Gue nanya! Napa lu selalu masuk kamera disaat ada musik? "

Tenkai : " Gue kan, seneng musik yang bikin agak joget! "

Author : " Bisa gak lu berhenti motong adegan yang udah apik-apik? "

Tenkai : " Tergantung... "

Author : " GRAAAAAAAOOOOOR! " *ngamuk*

Tenkai : *ketakutan* *lari* " Okeeeh! "

* * *

**27. Sudah benar tapi dibuang**

Masamune : *heran* " Huh? Fashion baru Oyakata dan anak macan nih! "

Shingen : *mengeluarkan aura kemarahan merah tua* " AKU TAK TAHAN LAGIIII! "

Langsung saja, ulat-ulat itu keluar dari LAB IPA. Ulat-ulatnya pergi semua. Author langsung mengeluarkan aura kemarahan hitam.

Author : " SHINGEEEN SAAAAAAAAAAN! "

Shingen : " Apa lagi, Thor? "

Author : *2x deathglare* " Gue punya nama ya! Thor Dissa... "

Shingen : " Ya! Terserah! Tapi dimana salahku? "

Author : " Liat di naskah! Kamu harus bisa menyisakan 3 cacing! "

Shingen : " Hiks... Haruskah? "

Author : " Kameramen! Buang video barusan! "

Kameramen : " Tapi eman juga... "

Author : " HAPUS GAAAK? "

Kameramen : *terpaksa* " Iya deh! Iyaa! " *membuang video*

Masamune : *baru nyadar* " Loh? Napa di cut? "

Author : " Tuh, Shingen! Masa' dia gak bisa biarin 3 cacing? "

Masamune : " Ya elah! Edit aja videonya! "

Author : " Emang gimane? "

Masamune : " Adegan kayak barusan direkam cuman sampe Shingen ngamuk. Terus, kamera nyorot gedung Lab IPA. Nanti, pas itu kasih 3 cacing ke Shingen! Terus, sorot Shingen baleek! Selesai kan? "

Author : " Hmmm... Boleh! Kameramen, video tadi masih ada, kan? "

Kameramen : " Tadi kamu paksa hapus... Ya udah, gue hapus! "

Author : " Loooh... NOOOOOOOOOO! "

Kameramen : " Ya udah, rekam ulang aja! Durasi neeh! "

Author hanya berputus asa.

* * *

**28. Masamune muntah**

Kasuga : " Hmph! Gue juga ngerencanain ini! Tapi dicopas sama mulut Sasuke! " *menyisir rambut (sekarang rambutnya terurai)*

Sasuke : " Apanya lu ngerencanain? Kalau iya, harusnya elu nyolotin gue kayak biasanya! "

Kasuga : " Soalnya kalau gue nyolot, kamu malah bilang aku nyolotan! Bener kan? Ngaku! Ngaku! "

Sasuke : " Hmmm... Tergantung seberapa lu nyolotnya... "

Masamune : *melihat Kasuga* " Ternyata Kasuga-san cantik juga kalau rambutnya diurai! " *batuk-batuk* *mau muntah*

Kasuga : *panik* " Dokuganryuu! Daijoubu? "

Masamune : " Gue butuh kantong muntaah! " *nahan muntah sebentar*

Kojuro : *lari ngebut* " MASAMUNE-SAMAA! "

Masamune : " Ko... Kojuro... " *gak nahan akhirnya muntah*

Sasuke : " Wadooeh! Gawat neeh! " *cepet-cepet ambil plastik di backstage*

Kojuro : " Masamune-sama! Ochi suite kurasai! Watashi, Katakura Kojuro, anata wa onegai jimas! "

Masamune : *batuk-batuk* " Uhuk, uhuk! Hoooek! "

Sasuke : *datang bawa plastik* " Nih! Cepet! "

Kojuro : " Haik! " *mengarah plastik ke Masamune*

Masamune langsung membuang sisa muntah di plastik itu. 3 menit kemudian...

Kojuro : *datang bawa minum* " Masamune-sama! Mohon diminum! "

Masamune : *duduk lemas* " Arrigatou... Ne, Kojuro. "

Kojuro : " Haik! " *duduk di sebelah Masamune*

Author : *mendatangi mereka berdua* " Omaina futari! Tosta? "

Masamune : " Hmmm... Daijoubu, Author Dissa. Just little dizzy here. "

Kojuro : " Demo... Naze, Masamune-sama? Kenapa bisa muntah? "

Masamune : " Masa' gue harus muji Kasuga-san? "

Author : " Karena naskahnya sudah seperti itu! Kau harus nurut! Wakatta? "

Masamune : *mengangguk lemas* " Okay then... "

Author : " Ya udah, makan dulu gih! Ada banyak makanan di backstage. Nanti, kita syuting ulang! Aku aja yang harus cemburu berkali-kali gak mual kayak kamu! " *lari ke studio dan teriak* " Hayaku deshou, ne? "

Masamune : " Woow... Okay! "

Kojuro : " Terkadang, Author baik juga... Perlu kuambilkan, Masamune sama? "

Masamune : " No, Kojuro! I can do it by myself! I'm not children anymore! "

Kojuro : *hormat* " Haik! Masamune-sama! "

Masamune berjalan ke backstage untuk ngambil makan. Kojuro hanya duduk menunggu keadaan Masamune.

* * *

Author : " Sekian... Behind The Scenes dari Act 12! Kuharap minna-san dapat menikmati dan terpingkal-pingkal! " *keluar kamera*

_Kamera dimatikan._


End file.
